La magia está en tí
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: Fanfic cancelado. Debido al escaso interés de los lectores, esta serie sigue el ejemplo de los americanos y se retira cuando ve que ya no tiene sentido seguir. Ha sido un placer compartir estas historias durante los años de gloria de Harry Potter.
1. El comienzo

_La magia está en tí_

_Capítulo 1_

_El comienzo_

            Sirius volvió cargado de golosinas del carrito. Las dejó todas sobre la butaca tras las miradas ávidas de sus amigos. Todos ellos eran muy golosineros y no tardaron ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser él que las había comprado, no tenía ningua hambre. Así que decidió hacer una ronda por el tren sólo. Solía ser muy entretenido visitar a todos los alumnos... sobre todo a aquellos que conocía y que no había visto en todo el verano -aparte de los merodeadores, claro está-. Pero justo se encontró con quién menos deseaba. Severus Snape.

            -¿Aún por aquí, Sneviellus? –le dijo Sirius con desdén.

            Des de siempre toda su pandilla le había odiado, pero des del año pasado que ese odio se había acentuado más. Por encima de todos el de Sirius*.

            -Pues sí. Aún. ¿Esperabas no volverme a ver?

            -Hubiese sido de agradecer.

            -Lo siento. Tu amiga Elisa no piensa igual.

            Sirius empujó a Snape contra la pared, sacó la varita y le apuntó al corazón.

            -¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas...

            -¡Sirius! –le llamó alarmada la voz de una chica.

            Sirius se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Un remolino de pelo rojo, ojos esmeralda centelleantes y ceño fruncido apareció justo detrás suyo. Lily Evans le miró con reprobación y dejando bien a la vista su insignia de Jefa Prefecta. Sirius bajó la varita, pero sin dejar de mirar con odio a Snape.

            -_Tu_ salvadora llegó. No esperes que siempre sea igual.

            -No necesito la ayuda de la novia sangre sucia de Potter

            -¡Pero qué pasa contigo! ¡Encima que te defiendo...! La última vez, lo juro... ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir que salgo con ese imbécil! Y tú, Sirius...

            Se volvió hacia Sirius, pero ya no estaba.

            -¿Dónde...?

            -Se esfumó –resolvió Snape.

            Lily le miró desafiante y fue en busca de Sirius. Aquel no se iba a escapar de su reprimenda así como así.

*          *            *

            -Pues vaya.

            -Sí, sí. Y no sólo eso. Existe una magia más antigua y poderosa que la que usamos nosotros. He estado investigando y antes no se usaban las varitas. En realidad, puede considerarse algo muy reciente de la magia moderna. Antes, la magia se hacía con las manos. Y para luchar usaban unas varas increíbles hechas de madera con las que combatían con dragones e increíbles bestias mitológicas.

            -Es increíble.

            -Lo sé. Y de esa misma vara derivó la varita –varita, ¿captas? más pequeño- pero es evidente que el uso no es el mismo y las artes de la lucha se perdieron con el paso...

            -¡ROBIN!

            -¿Q...?

            A Elisa no le dio tiempo para preguntar, su amiga, Katrina, salió como un rayo del compartiemento para ir a abrazar a su querido novio, Robin.

            Elisa no pudo evitar sentirse enojada. Si no hubiese sido porqué sabía que su amiga llevaba todo el verano sin ver a su novio, habría pensado que estaba buscando una excusa para largarse.__

            Se quitó el gancho que llevaba en su liso pelo castaño para recostarse sobre el asiento. Paseó sus ojos verdes-azules por el vagón, con resignación. Aquel iba a ser un laaargo viaje.

            Pronto sabría qué equivocada estaba.

            Un chico de pelo oscuro entró bruscamente por la puerta. Elisa le miró con asombro. Era Sirius.

            Sirius miró con ansiedad por la ventana de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Luego se volvió hacia Elisa y soltó un respigno.

            -Vaya por dios.

            -Eso digo yo –sentenció Elisa arqueando una ceja-. ¿Qué haces... cómo... por qué... Qué haces aquí?

            -Eh... –vaciló Sirius mirándola con cautela-. Lily me persigue.

            -Oh. ¿Por? ¿Qué le has hecho...? mejor, ¿Qué le ha hecho James?

            -Eh... ya conoces sus manías de la justicia y todo eso... Defiende a todo bicho viviente, aunque no lo merezca.

            -¿Y cuál es el bicho en cuestión? –preguntó Elisa astutamente.

            -Esto... Snape.

            -Oh.

            -¿No dices nada?

            -¿De qué?

            -Creí que estarías del lado de Lily.

            -Naah... cualquier problema que se busque Snape merece reprimenda

            -Ah. Creí que...

            -No.

            -Porqué tú...

            -No.

            -Ah, bueno. ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

            -No.

            -Ah. Bueno...

            -Pues eso.

            -Y... ¿el verano?

            -Ah. Aburrido.

            -Oh.

            -¿Y el tuyo?

            -Sí, bueno... he encontrado piso.

            -Vaya, eso es fantástico.

            -Lo es. Bueno, que me voy.

            -Vale.

            Sirius se marchó –no sin mirar si venía alguién, cuando hubo comprobado que no había moros en la costa, se fue-. No tardó mucho en aparecer Lily Evans.

            -¡Elisa!

            -Hola, Lily –le sonrió Elisa.

            -Oye, ¿has visto a Sirius?  

            -¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?

            -El mismo.

            -Déjame pensar… no.

            -¿No? –repitió Lily desilusionada.

            -No.

            -Bueno, si le ves me lo dices, ¿vale?

            -Valep.

            -Hasta luego.

            -Oye, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

            -Pues... estaba apuntando con la varita a Snape, así que ya te puedes imginar.

            -Lo imagino.

            En aquel momento, alguién más entró en el vagón. Era James Potter

            Lily le miró con asco. Elisa le sonrió.

            -Hola, James.

            -Hola Elisa.

            Lueog James se giró hacia Lily.

            -Hola, Lily ¿quieres salir conmigo?

            -No.

            -Ah, bueno. Había que intentarlo. Escuchad, ¿habéis visto a Sirius?

            -No –contestaron las dos a unísono.

            -Hace una hora que le buscamos. Si le veis nos lo decís, ¿vale?

            -Valep.

            Lily iba a salir ya y se chocó con James. James le hizó una sonrisa seductora y ella solo le miró con furia. James dio una pasa hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. Lily pasó airada. James se giro y le guiñó un ojo a Elisa. Elisa rio. James se marchó.

            -Ay... tortolitos.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Ôh, l'amour!_

_            Buenos, chicas, chicos, ¿qué vous est samble? Es decir, ¿qué os parece? __Bien? OK? Mal? Horrendo ? Terrible ? Insultante ? Yo no lo sé. Tendréis que decírmelo vosotros, que para eso están los reviews._

_*Aclaración. Para la gente que no haya entendido el párrafo dónde he escrito el asterisco, es decir este bichito: *, es que no ha leído historia de una Ravelcaw. Ah, pillines, pillines. No es obligatorio. Pero, para mayor entendimiento, id allí. Que no os apetece leeros una historia entera de trece capítulos, me lo decís y yo os hago un breve resumen para que lo entendáis, ¿de acuerdito?_

_Bueno, pues si ya está todo aclarado, yo me largo que tengo muchísimas cositas que hacer. Y no lo olvidéis, los reviews son la esencia de esta web. ^^êso quiere decir que dejéis reviews, cuantos más mejor, digan lo digan^^_


	2. La cena

_Antes que nada, quería contestar los reviews y aclarar algunas cosillas..._

**_Bea: _**_Gracias por leer mi otro fic, así seguro que comprenderas muchas cosas que pasarán aquí, y, con respecto a Snape, estoy segura que picará bastante más en este fic... Lo de Lily y James, bueno, es q me leí el 5to libro y resulta que estos dos no se juntan hasta el séptimo curso, por eso he querido rectificarlo... y no he acualizado el otro pk k yo recuerdo no había mucho de esta pareja... en cualquier caso, en este fic se verá como se juntan. ¿Curiosidad? Pues sigue leyendo y dejado reviews, q ayudan._

**_Yadhwinga_**_: ¿Andandará? Por aki cerca... Como podrás ver en este capítulo, Sirius van a encontrarlo... espero k sigas leyendo y k te guste su encuentro._

**_Syringen:_**_ ¡Gracias por decir que no es insultante! Aunque no sé a quién podría insultar... Bueno, espero seguir siendo original y tb muchísimas gracias por decir que escribo bien ¡ la verdad es k anima mucho! Espero k los próximos chap pueda acutalizarlos tan pronto como este! No deseperes, si tardo, k si lo hago es pk estoy reservando un capítulo muy muy bueno._

**_Luciana:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este chap y k tb te guste como voy a tratar la pareja Lily-James... la verdad, James tengo alguna idea de cómo hacerlo, pero Lily... Nuestra amiga Rowling aún no nos ha explicado muy bien cómo es... Espero ir acertada y hacer k su relación tenga sentido. ¡Hasta pronto! Y vuelvo a decir, gracias!_

Ah, y vuelvo a decir, como la útlima vez k, de verdad, aunque recomiendo leer antes Historia de una Ravenclaw, tb os puedo hacer un breve resumen.

_Y, sin más dilación, aki les presento el segundo capítulo.Tachán, tachán...!_

_Capítulo 2_

_La cena_

            Elisa se dirigió junto con Robin y Katrina –no a cierta distancia, puesto que la pareja necesitaba su espacio- al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando pasaban el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor, se encontraron con Sirius.

            -¡Elisa! ¿Te vienes conmigo, a mi mesa? –le pidió Sirius implorante.

            Elisa miró vacilante hacia el Gran Comedor y luego miró a Katrina.

            -Pero Sirius, es la ceremonia de Selección, debo estar con los míos, apoyándolos...

            -¡Por eso no te preocupes, Elisa, nosotros dos animamos a los nuevos Ravenclaw por cuatro! –corroboró Katrina.

            Elisa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Katrina. Katrina le guiñó un ojo. Elisa volvió a mirar a Sirius. Sirius sonrió.

            -Venga, Elisa, ve con tu amigo, _sé que no te gusta hacer de celestina_ –dijo Katrina pícara.

            -Que poco que nos parecemos, amiga mía –dijo Elisa sarcástica.

            -¿Entonces vienes?

            -Bueeeeno –asintió Elisa.

            -¡Genial!

            Robin cogió de la mano a Katrina y se la llevó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sirius y Elisa se quedaron solos en el umbral de la puerta.

            -Vale. Explícate –le exigió Elisa.

            -¿Explicarme? Explicar, ¿qué? –dijo Sirius inocentón.

            -Es evidente que me has pedido que vaya contigo por algo.

            -¿No puedo disfrutar del placer de tu compañía?

            -Por supuesto.

            -Y... si Lily me ve contigo no estará tan enfadada.

            -Ajá. ¿Y eso por qué?

            -Pensará que me has perdonado y tendrá mejor opinión de mí.

            -¿Yo le caigo mejor que tú, que eres de su propia casa?

            -Es que soy el mejor amigo de James... y ya sabes el mal rollo que hay.

            -Cómo no olvidarlo. Sin embargo, yo aún no te he perdonado.

            -¿Aún? ¿Eso significa que lo harás?

            -Puede –conestó Elisa enigmática.

            -Gracias.

            -Sigo sin perdonarte.

            -Pero lo harás algún día y yo te lo agradezco por adelantado.

            -No seas pelota.

            -Vamos –dijo Sirius cambiando de tema.

*          *            *

            -Me alegro de pertenecer a Gryffindor.

            -A mi no me lo digas chaval, yo soy de Ravenclaw.

            -Ah... oh... ¿y qué haces aquí?

            -Comer. ¿No le ves?

            -Claro –el chico se apartó unos cuantos metros de Elisa.

            Elisa dio un sonoro suspiro.

            -Ya va el cuarto.

            -No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué los novatos se dirigen precisamente a mí? No veo que le digan eso a nadie más en toda la mesa.

            Lily sonrió, divertida.

            -Tal vez porqué das la talla.

            -¿De Gryffindor? ¿Acaso les enseñan antes de entrar cómo es la gente de cada casa? No lo creo.

            -Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué has venido aquí?

            -Bueno...

            Elisa vio cómo Sirius ponía cara suplicante. No pudo evitar sonreír.

            -No me apetecía hacer de celestina.

            -Ah, es cierto, Katrina sale con... ¿Rober?

            -Robin. Des del año pasado. Están muy empalagosos.

            -¿Ves lo bien que podríamos estar tú y yo, Lily? –dijo James con voz seductora.

            -James. El hecho que el año pasado te aceptara como algo parecido a un amigo no significa que eso jamás vaya a ocurrir.

            Todos a su alrededor se rieron. Sin embargo, Elisa pudo ver como Lily se había sonrojado un poco.

            -Escuchad, -le llamó la atención Peter Pettigrew- ¿habéis visto la nueva profesora de Runas Mágicas?

            Elisa miró hacia la mesa de profesores, era cierto, había una nueva cara en la mesa de profesores... justo en el sitio dónde antes se sentaba su padre. La mujer era rubia, de ojos grises y fríos y tenía toda la pinta de tener muy malas pulgas. Parecía estar cabreada por algo, y, cuando se giró y vio a Elisa, esta tuvo la sensación de que la miraba con desprecio. Pero enseguida desechó tal posibilidad, pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, ¡y pensar que había creído que su padre podría haberla colocado en ese puesto personalmente! La estridente voz de Peter la despertó de sus pensamientos.

            -¡Os habéis fijado! No parece que le alegre mucho estar aquí ¿verdad?

            -Claro que no. Es mi prima –dijo Sirius con voz lúgubre.

*          *            *

            -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

            -Más te vale.

            Sirius sonrió. Elisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cómo le gustaba esa sonrisa...

            -Gracias –le agradeció Elisa cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada de la casa de Elisa.

            -Para eso están los amigos.

            -Me alegro.

            -¿De qué?

            -De que volvamos a ser amigos.

            -Lo siento... ¿sigues enfadada?

            -Yo...

            Elisa fue brutalmente interrumpida Por un ensordecedor grito. La interrupción se lanzó como un terremoto sobre Sirius. Sirius la sujetó como pudo.

            -¡Sirius! ¿Dónde estabas? –gritó más que preguntó la chica rubia que el año pasado solía ir enganchada como una paparra a Sirius.

            -Ahora mismo debajo de tí –dijo Sirius con un resoplido, sarcástico.

            La chico se descolgó de Sirius y le dio una impresionante beso en los labios.

            -Mehir me voy –murmuró Elisa intentando mantener una postura de indiferencia. Cosa que le costó un tremendo esfuerzo.

            -Elisa, espera –dijo Sirius deshaciéndose de la chica rápidamente.

            Elisa le miró con impaciencia.

            -¿Qué?

            -Quería decirte que... –Sirius se paró para mirar con enojo a la chica que no paraba de manosearlo- ¿Quieres estarte quieta, Tarmacandalena?

            De no haber sido por la situación, Elisa se hubiera desternillado de risa solamente oír ese nombre. Pero se limito a ver como la chica Tarma... lo-qué-fuera se separaba unos centímetros de Sirius y le miraba decepcionada.

            -Sirus...

            -Vete, por favor, Malena.

            -¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes que decirle algo que yo no pueda oír? Soy tu novia, ¡y como tal no puedes esconderme nada!

            -¿Qué novia ni que ocho cuartos? Despararece, por favor.

            Elisa estuvo por dir lo mismo, pero se abstuvo.

            -Creo que la que se va soy yo... –empezó a decir Elisa.

            -Elisa, por favor...

            -No, no... me parece que los que tienen que hablar sois vosotros dos.

            -Eso –sentenció Tarma-lo-que-fuera dándose importancia.

            -Tú cállate, estúpida –le espetó Elisa.

            Luego de cinco minutos Elisa se dio cuenta de su error. Pero para entonces ella ya estaba en su Sala Común y Sirius con la rubia.


	3. La clase de esgrima

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdóooon, perdon perdon!!!!!!!! Si alguien estuvo en la web ayer, sábado  y vio aquello lo siento muchísimo, un error técnico, de verdad, lo siento, ahora sí k sí viene el capítulo , de verdad que lo siento, no sé q pasó, por favor, no dejéis de leer, por favor, por favor, los siento muchísimo...****

_Y, sin más dilación, -ahora sí k sí- aki les presento el nuevo capítulo, espero k disfruten de la lectura!_

_Capítulo 3_

_La clase de esgrima_

            Elisa lo volvió a intentar. No podía ser que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello. ¡Había estado practicando durante todo el verano! Pero nada, que no podía convertirse en águila.

            El problema era que no podía concentrarse. ¿Sería la biblioteca? ¿Serían los molestos ruiditos nocutrnos del castillo? ¿O sería que no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius... y su estúpida novia? Probablemente. Eso explicaría porqué la hoja dónde había estado escriviendo estaba llena de caricaturas  de la chica. ¿Pero, por qué debía importarle tanto? Después de todo, en ningún momento del verano había pensado en Sirius. Creía haberle olvidado. Creía que ya no le gustaba. Pero, ¡pam! Había vuelto a verle y todos los sentimientos que la desgarraban por dentro había resgresado a ella. Y odiaba sentirse tan... nerviosa al verle, al hablar con él.

            En qué buen día le conoció...

            Elisa decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Lo único que la animaba era que al día siguiente tendría clase de esgrima (exclusivamente reservada para los alumnos de último año, ya que los otros cursos no estaban preparados).

            A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Katrina se dio cuenta que era la primera vez des del comienzo de curso que veía a Elisa realmente alegre.

            -A ver. ¿Qué pasa?

            -Hoy tenemos clase de esgrima.

            -Oh, espero que lo pases bien.

            -Pero tú no...

            -Nunca me ha gustado la lucha, ya sabes. Además, se me olvidó rellenar la inscripción.

            -¡Oh, no! ¿Entonces ahora qué harás?

            -No... quizá una escapadilla con Robins.

            -Ah... ¡pillastra!

            -Tú también pásalo bien en clase, ¿eh?

            -¡Lo que tú mandes! –asintió Elisa bebiendo un último sorbo de zumo de calabaza y cogiéndo la mochila-. ¡Hasta luego!

            -Ala... –murmuró Katrina observando como desaparecía corriendo por el passillo.

            Elisa entró de las primeras en clase. Dentro estaba el profesor –al que no conocía de nada pero que era guapísimo y estaba... para comérselo- y unos cuantos compañeros de curso. Y entonces vio la pega de aquella magnífica asignatura... compartían clase con Slytherin. Y estaba el Slytherin en cuestión..., Snape. A aquello se lo llamaba tener mala suerte.

            Elisa intentó pasar desapercibida y no ser vista, pero Snape la vió antes de que pudiera esconderse. Elisa observó asqueada como la miraba y se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Elisa fingió no haberse percatado de su presencia. No. No colaba.

            -¿Cómo te va la vida, Elisa?  -preguntó Snape con malicia.

            -Apártate de mi vista –le amenazó Elisa irritada.

            -No fue eso lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. Querías... ¿Qué querías? Ah, sí, que estuviera feliz, que la vida era bella. Un hermoso día aquel, ¿no?

            -No como hoy. Escúchame bien, especie de moustruo, olvida cualquier cosa que pasara el año pasado y no te acerces a mí.

            -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no disfrutabas de mi compañía? Sé de cierto que a Sirius le encantaba...

            -¡Calla, idiota! –excalmó Elisa más alto de la cuenta.

            Toda la clase (mientras habían estado _hablando, la gente había ido entrando en la clase, por la cual, la clase estaba bastante llenita de gente) se quedó mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona. Incluído el (magnífico, maravilloso, fantástico e increíblemente guapísimo) profesor._

            -Vamos a empezar la clase –dijo el profesor intentando atraer la atención de sus alumnos-. Bienvenidos a la clase de esgrima. Soy el profesor Ricardo Llaunaseca. Pero podéis llamarme Ricardo –añadió el profesor haciéndoles una esplendorosa sonrisa que provocó un suspiró general entre todas las chicas-. Esta es la única clase que recibiréis de lucha directa. Personalmente, creó que se deberían dedicar más años a esta materia. No porqué crea que tengais que combatir en un futuro contra alguién (nadie desea nunca tal cosa), sino porqué nos da una gran agilidad a la hora de manejar intstrumentos de este calibre. Y puedo aseguraros por experiencia, que es muy útil.

            Ricardo cogió una de las espadas que había en el suelo preparadas e hizo unos gráciles movimientos.

            -Empezaremos ya con la práctica, puesto que creo que es una pérdida de tiempo la teoría en esta asignatura. Hoy haremos ejercicios sencillos de técnica. Luego nos pondremos por parejas.

            El profesor les estuvo instruyendo acerca de una serie de movimientos muy prácticos –y no tan sencillos cómo decía- y luego se pusieron por parejas.

            -Nos limitaremos a los movimientos que hemos practicado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero, que, a pesar de la protección que os habéis puesto, empecéis a hacer demostraciones de vuetro talento. No estaría bien que en la primera clase alguién saliera herido. No me daría muy buena fama que digamos, ¿eh?

            Otra sonrisa y suspiro general entre las chicas. Estava vez, resoplido de exasperación por parte de los chicos.

            Empezaron a practicar.

            Ricardo se puso a pasear entre los alumnos para supervisarles. De vez en cuando, les daba algún que otro consejo, hasta que se encontro con Elisa.

            -¿No tienes pareja?

            -No.

            Ricardo hechó un vistazo rápido al aula.

            -Qué tal... ¿aquél chico? –preguntó el profesor señalando al solitario Snape que estaba a pocos metros.

            -Creo que no. 

            -¿No? ¿Por qué?

            -No quisiera que en la primera clase de esgrima fuera acusada de asesinato.

            -Va, va –rió el profesor- que no será para tanto.

            -Está bien, pero yo no me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

            Cuando Elisa se puso frente a Snape, este la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

            -¿Vamos a luchar, Elisa?

            Elisa empuñó su espada y le fulminó con la mirada. Snape sólo pronunció aún más su sonrisa sarcástica mientras que cogía una espada del montón.

            Se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras que se taladraban con los ojos mutuamente.

            -Recordad que solo podéis hacer los pasos que os he enseñado –advirtió el profesor a la clase.

            -¿Listo? –inquirió Elisa.

            Snapr no contesto, y Elisa lo tomó como un "sí".

            No esperó un segundo y le lanzó un fuerte golpe de espada que él hábilmente paró con su espada. Snape apartó al espada y golpeó la de Elisa con más guerza. Elisa retrocedió unos pasos y Snape ganó terreno.

            -Será mejor que lo dejes, ¡no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí!

            -¡Qué sabrás tú! –chilló Elisa volviendo a la carga.

            -Acabarás haciendo daño a alguién.

            -¡Ésa era la idea!

            -No sabía que una nimiedad como ése comentario fuera a molestarte tanto.

            -Pues sí que me ha molestado, ¡y mucho! Te agradecería mucho que de una vez por todas desaparecieras de mi vida.

            -Está bien –murmuró Snape parando en seco-. El lunes a las siete de la tarde en el baño de Myrtle. Sabrás dónde está por el constante lloriqueo.

            Elisa iba a contestarle que allí iría su tía, cuando tocó el timbre.

            -Muy bien, hemos terminado la clase –dijo el profesor por encima del gallinero que se había convertido la clase-. No hay deberes. Hasta el próximo día, chicos. Ah, -hizo el profesor dirigiéndose a Elisa- y... Elisa, había dicho que sólo los pasos que os había enseñado.

            -Ya...

            -Está bien, a ver qué tal el próximo día –la reconfortó el profesor.

            Elisa no contestó y se fue corriendo. ¡En la vida la habían humillado tanto! Conseguiróa de algún modo vengarse de Snape, ¡fuera cómo fuera! Ese estúpido maldito asqueroso –además de escabullirse- la había dejado mal delante del profesor.

            -Se va a enterar ese...


	4. Un regalo para ella

Vale, no acierto ni una. Como creo que ya os avisé, me he retrasado una semana, pero ya estoy aki. Espero q este capítulo salga perfecto (con TODO el capítulo y los reviews contestados). Cuando corregí el fallo técnico del anterior borré los reviews contestados. Puesto que agrezco todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, oki tengo las contestaciones del capítulo anterior.****

**_Lil-Evans_**_: en efecto, me dejaste review –corto- bueno, no es k importe, pero sí k dejaste en la Ravenclaw, k por cierto, andó escasa de reviews... sigh, pobre. Bueno, k gracias por dejar reviews en ambos sitios –aunque no lo recuerdes, no importa- y por seguir mi fic. Espero k este capítulo t guste y k continues deseando k llegue el próximo chap._

**_Bea:_**_ ¡me alegro k te gustase! Aunk no estoy muy segura k el próximo chap llegue tan pronto... Y siempre es un placer resolver tus dudas. Con respecto la historia Sirius-Elisa, yo no puedo decirte nada, ya k si no, no mantedría la intriga... (qué mala soy), pero estoy segura k habrá muchos más encontronazos emocionantes. *Por cierto, pase lo k pase en este chap, no te enfades conmigo... lo entenderás si lo has leído*. Si tienes cualquier otra duda, ya sabes... y sí, una cosa por la otra... disfruta de este chap, no sé cuando volveré a acutalizar!_

**_Syringen (Andrea)_**_: en efecto, volví a acutalizar... no esperés k siempre así (sigh).Ya se sabe k los primerizos no se enteran de nada. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la Tarma-lo-k-sea no pega ni con cola con Sirius... pero así están las cosas. Cuando termines de leer la Ravenclaw –tómate tu tiempo, cada cosa lo lleva, si no, no se disfruta- comprenderás la complejidad de la relación Sirius-Elisa, tela. Oye, muchísimas gracias por lo de cómo escirbo, la verdad, anima mucho, repito, gracias. No se oye eso todos los días. El próximo día k me pase leeré tu fic, sin duda: no importa como esté escrito, lo k importa es el argumento y la intención, k esto lo hacemos por amor al arte, no pork nos paguen. ¡No dejes de leer y djar reivews, please!_

**_Pao Bloom_**_: me encanta k te guste mi historia, gracias! Si sigues con dudas de cualquiero k sea la cosa k te enrede, me lo dices y yo t lo resuelvo, sin problemas, no es obligatoria la lectura de la Ravenclaw. ¿En serio crees k tiene intriga? Pues no he hecho más k empezar... ¡no te pierdas lo próx chap y no dejes de dejar tu opinión!_

Kagome-Lamister: vale, indirecta pillada. Sin embargo, estoy abierta a recibir todo tipo de mensajes –por review o mail- acerca de vuestras quejas... o amenazas. Tranquilo, aki está en verdadero capítulo, espero k t guste tanto como a mí. ¿Tanto se nota que leí el quinto? Pues creía que solo me había enterado de la mitad –el inglés no es mi fuerte-. 

_También quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me avisaron de mi error y tb decirles que lo siento pk tuvieran k presenciar akello...: Syringen, yo (m encanta este nombre, seas quien seas, gracias), Kagome-Lamister_

_Y aki están los k han tenido la paciencia de leerse el tercer capítulo y dejar review:_

**_laura Hufflepuff:_**_ me alegro k de momento te guste. ¡espero k no deje de gustarte! Pues claro k sí, ravenclaws al poder, fuera los gryffindor –vale, me he pasado, mi prota está colgada por uno asin que... me callo-. Snape siempre se merece ser castigado, eso es bien sabido por todo el mundo. Y en este capítulo... tachán, tachán!!!_

**_Syringen:_**_ y te vuelvo a agradecer mil veces que me avisaras y vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por el error... Esta vez está todo entero, tranquila. Espero que este tb te guste._

**_Riegel_**_: ¿eres defensora de Snape? Las hay muchas, la verdad, pero yo prefiero a Sirius. Yo sólo intento hacer lo que sunpongo que haría Joanne. Que ¿por qué mataron al padre de Elisa? Eso, evidentemente, no te lo puedo contestar. Lo sabrás si sigues leyendo. ¿Problemas de ortografía? ¿Dónde? Dímelo y asín lo corrijo, no me dejes así..._

*^**^^

Bueno, y con respecto a este capítulo... sé que no tiene mucho k ver con el anterior... pero espero que os guste, por favor, reviews.

_Bueno, a disfrutar de la lectura!!!!!!_

Capítulo 4 

_Un regalo para ella_

            -"Antiguamente no se usaban varitas, sino varas" blá... blá... blá. Vaya, esto es muy, muy interesante.

            -De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres, Katrina?

            Katrina sonrió. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunado, pero, dado que era domingo se lo estaban tomando con mucha tranquilidad. En especial Elisa y su manzana. Llevaba media hora con la manzana en la mano y sólo le había dado un mordisquito, estaba demasiado absorta con su libro como para atender a la manzana.

            -¿Vaya por fin te dignas a quitar los ojos del libro y hablarme?

            -_Me gusta leer._

            -¿No era Sirius, el que te gustaba?

            -Cállate.

            -¿Acaso ya no es así, Elisa? Eh, ¿Elisa? ¡Hazme caso!

            Elisa había vuelto a dirgir la mirada hacia al libro.

            -Ay, ¡qué!

            -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

            Elisa suspiró.

            -Nada.

            -No te creo. ¿Qué tal la clase de esgrima?

            Elisa no contestó. Volvió a perder la mirada en el libro.

            -¡Ajá! ¿Qué ocurrió en esgrima?

            -Un Slytehrin me dejó en ridículo delante de un maravilloso profesor.

            -¡Ajá! ¡Te gusta el profesor!

            Elisa miró alredor asustada. Katrina había hablado más alto de la cuenta. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente que había allí estaba demasiado adormilada como para tener conectado el radar-cotillero.

            -Primero: ¡habla más bajo! –dijo Elisa en un susurro- y segundo: ¿por qué todo debe reducirse a si me gusta alguién o no?

            -Puesto que acordamos _no aburrirte_ con mi maravillosa vida personal junto con Robin, debo entretenerme con algún artilugio amoroso.

            -Siento no poder complacerte –contestó Elisa mordaz.

-Eres muy cerrada, Elisa. Debes exteriorizar más tus emociones.

-No me vengas ahora con psicoanalisis. Cuando te saques el título de Psicología ya hablaremos.

-Lo siento, me sacaré el título de bruja.

-... maruja.

-¡Estás hoy muy ofensiva, Elisa! No me gusta nada esta actitud.

-Búscate otra.

-Bien –dijo Katrina levantándose de golpe-. Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila y decidas estar en sociedad. Porque, ¿sabes? Es el rasgo que distingue más a los humanos: vivir en sociedad. Cuando quieras volver a ser humana me lo dices.

-Katrina...

Katrina ya se había ido corriendo. Elisa se encogió de ombros.

_Igual que le viene se le va._

Elisa volvió a centrarse en su libro. Pero estaba claro que aquel día nadie pensaba dejar que leyera tranquila. Tendría que empezar a considerar la idea. De _levantarse e irse a la Biblioteca. Qué faena._

-¿Qué lees? –le preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado.

-Un libro.

-¿De qué?

-De magia.

-¿Y de qué va?

Elisa miró a Sirius algo molesta.

-No quisiera ser grosera, Sirius, pero... ¿por qué no te vas a incordiar a otra parte?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para comprar un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué se celebra?

-El cumpleaños de mi novia.

Elisa intentó controlarse y no lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sirius. O, directamente lanzarse ella. Bueno, eso sonaba un poco mal. Mejor regresaba con el libro.

-Pídeselo a otra persona.

-_Te quiero a tí._

¿Era cosa suya o aquel _quiero parecía otra cosa? No, no debía sacar las cosas de lugar. Las cosas eran lo que eran. Sirius tenía novia. Eso._

-No puedo.

-¿Tienes que leer? –preguntó Sirius con cierto tono sarcástico.

Elisa se indignó.

-Pues sí.

-Venga, Elisa... si me ayudas... te daré una sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Las mías sí.

-Eres un cabezón.

-¿Lo harás?

-No lo sé.

-¡Vale! –asintió Sirius como si se tratara de un sí-. ¡Vamos! –dijo Sirius cogiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Dónde?

-A Hogsmeade.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya verás –dijo Sirius en tono enigmático.

Elisa no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Sirius tiró de ella y Elisa no tuvo más remedio que tirar la manzana, dejar el libro y seguirle.

*          *            *

            Elisa soltó un resoplido.

            -No has entendido nada, Sirius.

            Sirius la miró con extrañeza.

            -Explícate.

            -Yo te he expuesto _mi_ punto de vista. Está claro que tu novia no puede ser igual que yo, por tanto tendrás que comentarme algo de como es ella.

            -Ehh... pero lo que yo te he pedido es _tu_ punto de vista como chica. No es necesario saber sus gustos. Ni siquiera creo que tenga –murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

            Elisa arqueó una ceja y miró interrogativa a Sirius, pero no dijo nada.

            -¡Podemos entrar en algún sitio, me estoy quedando congelada! –exlcamó Elisa para desviar la atención.

            -Sí, claro, claro –asintió Sirius rápidamente.

            Entraron en las Tres Escobas, que se encontraba a unos pasos. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y madam Rosmerta se acercó a ellos.

            -No me dijeron que hoy fuera día de visita.

            -No... es que los de séptimo curso podemos venir libemente –improvisó Sirius.

            -Oh, en ese caso... ¿qué tomaréis?

            -Venga, yo invito –la animó Sirius.

            Elisa negó con la cabeza.

            -No gracias, no quiero nada.

            -Eh... bueno, yo tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla.

            -Bien.

            Sirius miró a Elisa, que se había quedado embobada mirando la gente pasar por la calle.

            -Oye, te has puesto muy seria. ¿Te pasa algo?

            Elisa se volvió hacia Sirius.

            -No. Nada. Pensaba.

            -¿En qué?

            -Cosas –contestó simplemente Elisa.

            Era evidente que por aquel camino no iban a ninguna parte. Sirius le pellizcó el brazo.

            -¡Au! –se quejó Elisa retirando el brazo dolorido. Le dio un manotazo a la chaqueta.

            -¡Ajá! ¡Quieres guerra!

            -Nonono –aseguró Elisa rápidamente, medio riendo.

            -Eso ya está mejor. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que querrías que te regalaran?

            -A mi un libro o cualquier cosa así. Aunque para mi cualquier detalle vale. Sobretodo vinviendo de un novio... Pero, una chica como la tuya seguro que querrá alguna joya. Cómprale una pulsera –dijo Elisa al final con brusquedad.

            -Estás enfadada.

            -No.

            -Mientes.

            -¿Y qué? ¿Acaso debería estar contenta?

            -No lo sé. Eso debes decidirlo tú.

            -Pues no lo estoy. Y ni siquiera me has hecho esa sorpresa.

            -No es para hoy. Si te la diera hoy dejaría de ser una sorpresa. Te la daré un día que no te la esperes.

            -Tienes más cuento que un historiador. Quiero volver a Hogwarts.

            -Pero Elisa...

            -Vámonos.

            En aquel momento, llegaba madam Rosmerta con la cerveza de mantequilla. Elisa se puso la chaqueta. Sirius la miró suplicante señalando la cerveza. Elisa le ignoró y salió de las Tres Escobas con pasos largos. Sirius pagó la cerveza, se la bebió de un trago, le cayeron chorreando gotas, se las secó con la manga de la chaqueta y, finalmente, salió tras Elisa.

            Cuando salió, la vió ya bastante lejos. Corrió en su búsqueda.

            -¡Elisa!

            Elisa no se paró.

            Sirius avanzó un poco más y le cogió el brazo para pararla. Elisa no forcejeó y se quedó mirando el suelo.

            -Dime qué te pasa.

            Elisa no dijo nada, y prosiguió con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

            -Mírame.

            Elisa levantó la vista.

            -¿Has llorado?

            -Yo nunca lloro –musitó Elisa con un ligero temblor de voz, pero con la mirada nítida y clara.

            -Lo sé. ¿Vas a contármelo?

            -Esoty harta, ¿sabes? –murmuró Elisa con voz casi inaudible.

            -¿De qué?

            -¡De vosotros! ¡De todos vosotros y vuestros estúpidos novios y novias! ¡Es que nunca, NUNCA, ¿sabéis dónde está el límite?! ¿ACASO DISFRUTÁIS CON MI FRACASO! ¡SÍ! ¡No tengo novio! ¿Y QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TENÉIS QUE ESTAR CONSTAMENTEMENTE RESTREGÁNDOMELO POR LA CARA? ¡Soy fría, y cerrada, no sufro con vuestras palabras! ¡LO SÉ! 

            -Elisa, tranqui...

            -¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

            Elisa se deshizo de Sirius y salió corriendo. Sirius dio una patada al suelo, cabreado.

_*^*^*_

_N.A._ La fiera ha despertado..._


	5. Paseando a la orilla del lago

_Muy buenas!!! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bien? ¿Muchos regalos? Mucho turrón? Eso es  bueno, -digan lo que digan-. Pues éste es mi regalo de Navidad, espero que os guste. Y si no es así... a la próxima vez va la buena... Bueno, decídme lo que os parece, sea lo que sea... Se acepta cualquier crítica. Mientras tanto, responderé los reviews de el pasado capítulo._

**_Riegel:_**_ Ya veremos si Sirius se centra un poco. Pero, ya se sabe cómo son los guaperas –en mi imaginación es lo que es-. Con respecto a eso de la ortrogafía... bueno, mejor lo dejamos correr. Lo importante es que te guste. ¡No dejes de escribirme!_

**_Syringen:_**_ y ya he vuelto a actualizar. No podrás quejarte... ¡Que bien que acabaras la otra! Espero que te guste tanto la Magia... y que tb te guste como siguen evolucionando los personajes. ¿Sirius mentiroso? Yo más bien diría que se esconde parte de la verdad, sea lo que sea, lo que hizo con Elisa no está bien. Ya veremos si repara el daño. ¡Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! ¡Yo te felicito la Nacidad! ¡Hasta pronto!_

**_Cleo-lil (Bea):_**_ La verdad es que Elisa llevaba un tiempo conteniéndose... y, ya se sabe, hay que liberar las emociones. Ya se verá si realmente Sirius tenía una sorpresa... ¡Espero que con este capítulo no haya ningún error y se pueda leer todo! Bueno, espero tu próximo review._

**_Shumara:_**_ a ver lo que hace hoy la fiera... ¿se habrá calmado? Esperemos que sí. No dejes de mandar reviews, yo espero aquí!_

_Y, sin más dilación, el capítulo !!!!!:_

_Capítulo 5_

_Paseo por el jardín_

            Eli...

            Elisa...

            ¡Elisabet!

            Elisa despertó sobresaltada. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró a su alrededor, las demás chicas seguían durmiendo placidamente. ¿Había estado soñando? Lo más probable. Y el sueño en cuestión no debía ser muy bueno.

            Elisa cogió su reloj de la mesita, ¡sólo eran las 7! Y no le apatecía continuar durmiendo. Aquel sueño, a pesar de no recordar nada, le había dejado muy mal sabor de boca.

            Se levantó y se vistió. Cogió un libro y bajó a la sala común. Se sentó. Abrió el libro. Menudo rollo. No le apetecía  nada ponerse a leer. Dejó el libro en el sillón y salió al pasillo. Miró a un lado y a otro indecisa. ¿Adónde quería ir? A decir verdad, a ningún sitio. Suspiró. A aquel paso se le iban a hacer las nueve y aún no habría decidido qué hacer para pasar el rato, y para entonces ya no le haría falta.

            Bueno...

            Por el momento se dirigiría hacia la bilblioteca. Y luego... ya pensaría lo que quería hacer. Sí, buena elección. Pero cuando empezó a andar se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala elección. Se encontró de frente con Snape. Casualmente la desgracia le había despertado también a él. Intentó darse la vuelta para no ser vista, pero falló.

            -Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡pero si es mi Ravenclaw favorita!

            Elisa no fingió no haberle oído.

            -Sí, sí, te hablo a tí, la señorita que el otro día prefirió darme plantón.

            Elisa se dio la vuelta lentamente.

            -¿Perdón? –preguntó Elisa con un tono convicentemente inocente.

            -Ayer. Quedamos. Y tú no viniste.

            -Perdona, pero el que quedó fuiste tú, yo en ningún momento dije que tuviese la menor intención de aparecer.

            -La próxima vez haré que me firmes un papel.

            -La próxima vez no será porqué no la habrá.

            -Cierto. Puesto que he tenido la suerte de encontrarte ahora, hablaremos de ello ahora.

            -¿De ello? ¿Qué ello?

            -De lo que quería hablarte ayer.

            -Lo siento, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

            -Por supuesto –dijo Snape remarcando cada sílaba-. Apuesto a que no sabías ni lo qué ibas a hacer.

            -¿Y tú qué sabrás? –se indignó Elisa.

            -¿Adónde ibas?

            -A la Biblioteca.

            -¿A hacer qué?

            -Leer.

            -Evidentemente. ¿Pero a leer qué, _encanto_?

            -Mi nombre es Elisa, no _encanto_.

            -Bueno, si tú te has dado por aludida...

            -¡Maldito líante! ¡Anda y que te den por saco, estúpido!

            -Oye, más respeto...

            -No es culpa mía si tú te das por aludido –contestó Elisa emfática.

            -Si quieres que continuemos jugando a este juego durante horas, por mí bien, tengo mucho vocabulario, sin embargo, preferiría que gastaramos este tiempo en lo que te quería comentar...

            -¿Por qué debería escucharte?

            -¿Qué perderías?

            Elisa no contestó, fastidiada.

            -¿Vas a escucharme?

            -Se hará lo que se pueda, Sneviellus.

            -¡Eh...!

            -Si tú te das por aludido...

            -Está bien, está bien... te ha gustado el juego de palabras, ¿eh?

            -Es original. ¿Te importa prestármelo?

            -Bah, si no es mío.

            -Entonces perfecto.

            Snape miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo.

            -¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?

            -Mmm... bueno.

            Salieron al jardín y una ráfaga de aire helado les cogió por banda. Elisa se abrochó todas las chaquetas que llevaba y se envolvió con la camisa.

            -Ju-ju.

            -¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Elisa molesta.

            -De nada.

            -Habla –le exigió Elisa.

            -De tu ropa.

            -¿Mi ropa? ¿Que tiene de graciosa mi ropa?

            -Llevas mucha ropa.

            -Donde yo vivo no hace tanto frío –se defendió Elisa ofendida.

            -¿Dónde vives?

            -¿Y a tí qué te importa?

            -Supongo que nada.

            -Exacto.

            Anduvieron un rato por la orilla del lago sin dirigirse la palabra.

            -Tú dirás –dijo al fin Elisa, algo impaciente. No es que estuviera _disfrutando del paseo._

            -Pues... verás... –tubiteó Snape.

            -¡Me tienes harta! ¡Primero me dices que es _Muy importante lo que tienes que decirme, y luego no te decides a decirlo! ¡No hay quién te entienda!_

            -¡No es tan fácil!

            -¡Pues haz que lo sea!

            -¡Entonces déjame hablar!

            -Vale, fiera.

            -Mira quién fue a hablar.

            -¿Cómo?

            -Todo el mundo lo comenta.

            -¿El qué? –preguntó Elisa notando como se le subían los colores a la cara.

            -Tu _charla_ con Black.

            -Vete a la mierda, Snape –le escupió Elisa volviendo hacia al castillo.

            -¡Pero mujer, no te enfades!

            Elisa se paró en seco. Snape casi se chocó con ella al ir tras suyo.

            -No es contigo con quién estoy enfadada.

            -Comprendo. Entonces te va a encantar lo que te voy a decir.

            Elisa le miró curiosa, con el ceño fruncido. Snape sonrió satisfecho, al fin obtenía la atención que pretendía. Pero era evidente que aquel no era el día. Alguién salía corriendo del castillo en su búsqueda.

            -¡Severus, Severus!

            Snape miró hacia el castillo y reconoció a uno de sus compañeros de habitación, Michael Parkinson. Era un chico bastante raro y excéntrico, que, la verdad, nadie sabía porqué estaba en Slyterin, era un muchacho de lo más inocentón. Llevaba el pelo engominado y aplastado contra la frente, que era de un marrón oscuro. Sus ojos, ocultos tras sus enormes gafas eran verdes. Su cara estaba llena de pústulas y granos. Era bastante bajo para su edad. A pesar de su delgadez, a Elisa aquel muchacho le recordaba a Peter Pettigrew, es decir, en versión Slytherin, con mente perversa. Aunque, más que perversa era extraña.

            El chico llegó hasta ellos sudando y sin aliento. Tardó un buen rato en dar explicaciones.

            -Sev... Severus, por fin te encuentro –dijo Michael finalemente.

            -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Snape, aunque era evidente que poco le importaba, pues se le notaba bastante molesto por la interrupción.

            -La... la profesora Lestrange te busca por... por lo del otro día. Creo que te va a caer una bien gorda si te encuentra. Di-dijo que eras una vergüenza como prefecto y que si...

            -Vale, vale. ¿Dónde está?

            -Buscándote.

            Snape dio un resoplido con impaciencia. Aquel chaval era una pérdida de tiempo andante.

            -Quiero decir... ¿en qué parte del castillo?

            -Pfff...

            -¿Cómo?

            -Que ni idea.

            -A ver... ¿en qué lugar la has visto por última vez?

            -En nuestra Sala Común.

            -¿Fue expresamente a buscarme?

            -Exacto.

            -Está chalada.

            -Más vale que te escondas –le sugirió Elisa-. Aquí estás muy visible.

            -No creas que por esto vayas a librarte de mí.

            -Oh, no. Jamás pensaría cosa semejante –conestó Elisa irónica.

            Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.

            -Vamos –le dijo a Michael.

            Snape empezó a andar, pero Michael no se movió.

            -¡Vamos! –le apresuró Snape.

            -¿Es que no vas a presentarme a esta chica tan guapa?

            -¡Por favor! –se impacientó Snape.

            Michael continuó sin moverse. Elisa sonrió divertida.

            -¡Vale, vale! Elisa, Mike; Mike, Elisa. Mucho gusto, blá, blá... ¡Vámonos!

            Pero Michael no dio un sólo paso. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a Elisa.

            -Buenas. Verás, estoy haciendo un experimento acerca del comportamiento humano. Se trata de con una moneda... –sacó una moneda del bolsillo- ver cuál es tu reacción al acercarla a tu cara...

            Definitivamente, aquel chaval estaba loco, y la paciencia de Snape tenía un límite.

            -¡Me cago en todo! –exclamó Snape- ¡Otra vez con la estúpidez esa! ¡Es que no puedes dejarlo estar de un jodida vez!

            -Esos modales, señor Snape –siseó una fría voz de mujer tras suyo.

            Elisa observó que era la misma mujer que había visto durante la primera cena. Tenía el mismo aspecto de mujer amargada y asquerosa. Snape se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta situarse al lado de Elisa.

            -Buenos días –saludó Snape con una vez extrañamente calmada.

            -¿No es muy temprano para estar tanta gente levantada?

            Snape no contestó.

            -Le estaba buscando –le informó-. Pero creo que eso ya se lo ha dicho su compañero, ¿no es así?

            La mujer paseó un poco a su alrededor. Hasta que se detuvo enfrente de Elisa.

            -Le conozco.

            Elisa no sabía muy bien si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero lo único que ella deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes. No fuera que la castigaran por pasear junto con Snape. Como si no fuera la cosa por sí sola bastante castigo.

            -Si me disculpa, yo me tengo que ir.

            La profesora Lestrange la ignoró deliberadamente.

            -Elisabet White.

            Elisa la miró molesta.

            -Es Elisa –la corrigió.

            -No tenía eso entendido

            -Pues esto es lo que hay. Y ahora, si puede ser, me marcharé.

            -Cuidado con sus palabras. No quisiera que por su soberbia su reputación se vea dañado. Tiene suerte de que hoy me sienta indulgente. Y no ponga esa cara, señor Snape, eso no va para usted.

            Elisa no esperó ni dos segundos, se fue corriendo. 

Sólo quería estar lejos de allí, lejos de la profesora, lejos de aquella mujer que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Esa mujer... que la llamaba igual que su padre.

Continuará...


	6. Sucesos

Un mes más, volvemos a estar aki, de nuevo! Aunke, dada la la proximidad de la esperada quinta entrega EN nuestra LENGUA, no creo que os apetezca mucho leer mi simple fic... Por eso he escrito lo más pronto que he podido, para k lo leáis antes del 21F! No querría enrollarme más.... Aki están los reviews!

Lamister: ¿Qué querrá Snape de Elisa? En este capítulo no se verá, pero sigue leyendo que más adelante lo sabrás. ¿Crees que es raro? Pues ya veremos lo que te parece este capítulo.... ¡no dudes en dejar reviews!

Luciana: ¿quieres más merodeadores? ¡pues vas a acabar harta, con este capítulo! Si antes estaba bueno el fic, ahora estará buenísimo... en cualquier caso, eres tú quién tiene la última palabra, ¡ya me contarás!

Syringen: aún no sabemos lo que quiere esa repelente mujer! Pero prometo que será descubierto! ¿Imaginas qué es lo que quería Snappy? ¡Pues dímelo, pk yo no tengo ni idea! Espero tu review pronto!

Yop: ¡me encanta que te encante como escribo! Me alegra mucho saberlo, y tb k leyeras la ravenclaw! No dudes en comentarme lo k kieras sobre ella. Lo de Snape... y a kien no pone nerviosa? En cuanto a Sirius, aki lo tendremos.... ¡Vuelve a dejar review, please!

Riegel: ¿verdad k da mal rollo la lestrange esa? Bueno, esa la idea. Ya sabemos lo encantador k es Snape jeje... Espero k vaya mejorano el pc, hay k cuidarlo! Recibí tu correo, en cuanto tenga nuevas de lo k te comenté, vuelvo a escribirte. ¡Hasta pronto!

En este fic, como ya veréis, las cosas se ponen... más serias... espero k os guste, y tb k me comentéis lo ke os ha parecido. Sin meteros más rollos, aki está la magia..........!!*!*!^*¨!!

_Capítulo 6_

_Sucesos_

            -No sé si os habréis fijado... pero creo que últimamente Sirius no está bien... 

            -Si yo tuviera la novia que él tiene no cabría de la felicidad –comentó Peter.

-Es evidente que la perspicacia masculina es poca o nula. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡A Sirius no le gusta esa chica! –dijo Lily.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué está con ella, eh, lista? –conestó Peter vacilón.

-Es por Elisa –murmuró Remus con voz grave.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

-Hace semanas que no le dirije la palabra. Incluso habla más con Snape que con él –dijo Lily haciéndose la entendida en el tema.

-¿Qué ser humano querría hablar más con un Slytherin que con un Gryffindor? –cloqueó Peter.

-Al parecer una Ravenclaw –respondió Remus sin tapujos.

-Ejem... chicos, aquí se separan nuestros caminos –le cortó Lily. 

Estaban delante del baño de prefectas.

-Ah... cierto. Vamos, Peter –dijo Remus haciéndole una señal a Peter. 

Peter asintió y desapareció junto con Remus escalas abajo. Lily suspiró y se cogió la varita. Iba a decir la contraseña cuando oyó un golpe sordo. El ruido provenía del final del pasillo, donde la luz se extinguía y el lugar se sumía en la más profunda oscuridad. Lily supuso que sería algún fantasma –Peeves, por ejemplo, como no- o alguna fastidiosa broma de Peter o Remus, aunque este último no tenía tendencia a bromear demasiado. 

-¿Hay alguién? –preguntó Lily con cautela.

Nadie contestó.

Lily dejó la bolsa al lado de la puerta y empuño con fuerza la varita.

-¡Lumos!

La varita alumbró la mitad del pasillo que estaba sumido en las tinieblas. Le pareció ver algo o alguien. Se acercó más. Había alguien tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Hola?

No figura no dio señales de vida. Se aproximó un poco más e intentó ver de quién se trataba. Parecía una chica. Dio un paso más y se arrodilló. La luz de la varita alumbró su cara. Lily ahogó un grito al reconocerla.

*            *            *

Albus Dumbledore acudió a la enfermería en cuánto fue conocedor de la noticia. Entró como una flecha y casi chocó con Poppy, afortunadamente, los reflejos de ambos eran muy buenos.

Lily estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, con la cara muy pálida y temblorosa. Tendida en la cama, cubierta por las sabanas hasta el cuello y el rostro blanquecino, practicamente irreconocible, estaba Elisa White.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dumbledore acércandose sigilosamente a la chica.

-La encontré inconsciente en el pasillo de la segunda planta. La trajé hasta aquí. No sé más.

-¿Habéis tratado de despertarla?

-No he podido, Albus –contestó Madam Pompfrey con nerviosismo-. Le he dado toda clase de pócimas, pero no responde. Su respiración es continua y constante, pero parece estar sumida en un sueño profundo del que no puede o no sabe despertar.

-Y temo que su despertar esté únicamente en sus manos. ¿Alguna sospecha, Lily?

-No... no sé, profesor.

-Bueno. En ése caso, querría que no le contarás esto a nadie. Lo último que necesitamos es que James vuelva a reemprender de nuevo este curso sus incursiones nocturnas.

-Temo que ya se lo he contado, profesor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?

-Buscando a su amiga Katrina y...

-¿Y?

-A Sirius, profesor.

*            *            *

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Sirius alarmado.

-Tranquilízate, hombre.

-¡Esto es un ultraje, un sabotaje, un...!

-¡Para ya, hombre, que van a oírte!

-Está bien, está bien, pero que sea la última vez, ¿eh, Niki?

El fantasma asintió con la cabeza, cosa que provocó que se tambalerara peligrosamente.

-No creas que a mi me hiciera mucha gracia que el Barón Sanguinario me cogiera in fraganti mientras rasgaba sus banderas.

            -¿Pero te relacionó conmigo?

            -No.

            -En ese caso, no pasa nada.

            -Bueno, yo me voy ya.

            -De acuerdo.

            Sir Nicholas se dio la vuelta y travesó la puerta murmrando entre dientes algo así como: Egocentrismo adolescente.... 

Sirius sonrió divertido. Se levantó de la mesa sobre la estaba sentado, y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de poder tocar la cerradura, entró James exaltado.

-¡Siriurs! –exclamó sin aliento- ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Elisa!

Sirius frunció el ceño y le miró exasperado.

-No me hables de ella. No quiere saber nada de mi, pues yo tampoco de ella.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Está en la enfermería!

-¿Y eso? ¿Se ha atragantado con su orgullo?

-¡Por favor, Sirius, esto es serio!

-No tengo nada que decir –dijo Sirius apartando a James de un empujón para salir del aula.

James le siguió con irritación.

-¡Esto es mucho más importante que vuetras estúpidas peleas!

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, James.

-¡Sólo te pido que vengas a verla!

*            *            *

El más absoluto silencio reinaba en la enfermería. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Dumbledore se había ido para hablar con los profesores y no había vuelto. Luego habían ido llegando Peter, Remus y Kate. Todos se habían sentado alrededor de la cama en la yacía Elisa y no habían dicho nada.

Hasta que se abrió la puerta de un golpe. Un James y un Sirius muy cabreados habían irrumpido en la enfermería. Pero un cuanto vieron a Elisa, olvidaron sus respectivos enfados. Fueron corriendo hasta Lily para preguntarle lo ocurrido.

-La encontré así... en el pasillo... nada más.

Sirius y James estaban muy insatisfechos. Para empezar con uno de sus casos, necesitaban más pistas. No obstante, aquello fue suficiente para que sus retorcidas cabecitas empezaran a idear planes y conclusiones inequívocamente absurdas.

-Vosotros, Remus, Peter, haced una visita a Hagrid y preguntadle si últimamente ha sucedido algo extraño en el bosque prohibido. Lily, tú entérate de todo lo que están hablando los profesores. Sirius y yo cogeremos el mapa y haremos un registro palmo a palmo del colegio.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Katrina, que se había quedado a un lado.

-Tú cuida de Elisa.

-Es muy tarde, no podéis hacer todo eso que estáis diciendo.

-Somos de último curso, tendremos más derecho que otros a hacer lo que nos plazca, ¿no?

-Ah.

-Vamos –dijo James.

-Me repatea que te creas el líder del grupo cuando nadie te ha dicho que lo seas –le dijo Lily desafiante.

-Nadie a dicho lo contrario.

-Espera –le paró Sirius.

-¿Vas a poner en duda mi liderazgo?

-No, no es eso... 

Peter, Remus y Lily le miraron con curiosidad.

-Vosotros os podéis ir ya –les dijo Sirius.

Los tres le miraron con recelo y se marcharon despotricando contra él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?

-Sólo... quería preguntarle a Kate.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Eres la mejor amiga de Elisa, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-¿Elisa tiene algún enemigo?

-Mmm...no.

-¿Ha hecho o dicho algo raro últimamente?

-No.

-¿Sabes de alguién que le pueda haber hecho esto?

-No.

-¿Algún hecho relacionado, alguna pista?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Vámonos –dijo Sirius a James abandonando.

-Aunque...

-¿Sí? –preguntaron James y Sirius a unísono.

-Quizá tenga algo que ver... que ella sea...

-¿Que ella sea, ¡qué!?

-La heredera de Ravenclaw.

Continuará....


	7. Sueños

¡Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso –prácticamente un mes, aunque no creais, podría haber sido más tiempo...-! Bueno, entre el montón de exámenes y trabajos q tengo y el ordenador q va cuando le da la gana... la cosa ha ido así. Bueno, la cosa es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo... Vamos a ver los reviews...

Lamister: Sí, la verdad el q con lo q dijo Katrina la cosa se puesto bastante... chunga. Veremos las reacciones de nuestros amigos los merodeadores... Siento haber tardado en bajar, pero... yo he bajado cuando he podido... ¡no dejes de dejar tus opiniones en los reviews!

Syringen: en este chap podrás volver a ver –o leer, según como se mire- a Snape y saber lo que piensa. Pues sí, ha sido un cambio un tanto brusco... pero tenía q pasar... ¿el destino? ¿o simplemente pk me apeteció? Ya veremos... Espero no haberte hecho deseperar... pero ya ves, aki de nuevo... ¡que disfrutes la lectura! ¡espero tu review!

Tonks: gracias, me alegro mucho k t guste tanto esta como la de Ravenclaw ¡no son fáciles de escribir! Con respecto a tu pregunta de si se trata de un fanfic Sirius/Elisa o Snape/Elisa... bueno, pues la verdad es k la cosa no está muy clara... más bien diría que es como una especie de triangulo, aunque conforme vaya avanzando la cosa se irá decantando por una de las parejas... ya verás... Con lo de q salga más Snape ya lo tengo arreglado, hoy hará su aparición. Tu review no fue largo, al contrario, no dudes en hacerlo más largo la próxima vez, k yo estaré encantada.

**Atención: en el anterior capítulo tuve un pequeño error... en lugar de llamar a Katrina por su nombre, le puse Kate... ¡lo siento! Recordad que se trata de Katrina, no Kate –no existe tal Kate en este fic.**

Bueno, pues vamos a ver como avanzan las investigaciones de nuestros amigos los merodeadores para despertar a la amiga Elisa... ¿necesitará k la bese su príncipe azul? Ya se verá. Por ahora, podéis ir leyendo...

_Capítulo 7_

Sueños 

            -¿Cómo? Que Elisa... ¡¿Qué?! –tartamudeó Sirius absolutamente sobresaltado, petrificado, sorprendido, en definitiva, alucinando en colores.

            -Es la heredera de Ravenclaw –repitió Katrina con tranquilidad.

            -¿Des de cuando? –preguntó James, conservando la calma por sí mismo y un poco por su amigo.

            -Lo descubrió a finales del año pasado, entre las cosas de su padre...

            -¡¡Pero cómo no me ha dicho nada!! –la interrumpió Sirius fuera de sí.

            -Sirius, por favor, tranquilízate y recuerda que por aquella época no os hablabáis.

            -¿Y qué? ¡Debería habérmelo dicho! –le contestó Sirius temblando de furia.

            -¡Enfadándote no vas a conseguir que se recupere! –replicó James intentando hacerle entar en razón.

            Sirius le dirigió una mirada ofendida y no dijo nada más. James le miró con receló y luego suspiró.

            -Eso está mejor. Bien, a lo que íbamos. Como heredera de Ravenclaw... –prosiguió James dirigiéndose a Katrina- ¿qué cosas puede hacer?

            -Pues... por ahora no mucho... bueno, sí, puede convertirse en águila.

            -¿QUÉ? –estalló Sirius- ¡LE DIJE QUE NO SE HICIERA ANIMAGA! ¡LE DIJE QUE...

            James le dio a Sirius un codazo en las costillas para que se callara, y, mientras Sirius intentaba recuperar el aliento James le dio un empujón para que saliera de la enfermería, le dijo a Katrina un adiós apresurado y cerró la puerta de la enfermería.

            -¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo...?! –se quejó Sirius con frustración.

            -¡Estás loco! –le susurró James haciendo bajar la voz- ¿Quieres que todo el colegio se entere de que somos animagos? ¡Bastante tenemos con Snape!

            Sirius cayó en la cuenta y miró al suelo avergonzado.

            -No pensé...

            -No importa. Vayamos a por mi capa, haremos algo de más utilidad.

*          *            *

            -¿En serio te parece que servirá de algo?

            -No creo que sirva para nada, simplemente quiero ir a verla, ¿entendido?

            -¿Aún conociendo el riesgo de que te pille uno de sus amigos?

            -Aún conociendo el riesgo de que me pille uno de sus amigos, Michael. Aunque no creo que tal cosa ocurra, puesto que tú estarás en la puerta de la enfermería vigilando.

            -¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

            -¿Te parece que lo haga Lucius?

            -Por supuesto que no, pero...

            -Asunto zanjado –dijo Snape con voz tajante.

            -Esa chica te tiene el cerebro absorbido... –masculló entre dientes Michael.

            -¿Cómo dices?

            -Nada, nada –se apresuró a decir Michael.

            Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería.

            -Si viene alguién, silbas, ¿de acuerdo?

            -¡Pero yo...!

            -Perfecto –asintió Snape entrando con sigilo por la puerta después de asegurarse de que no había nadie ni dentro ni fuera que pudiera verle.

            Michael se quedó plantado delante la puerta renegando contra Snape.

            Snape hechó una ojeada por toda la enfermería hasta descubrir en un rincón la cama donde yacía Elisa. Fue a grandes pasos hasta allí y se sentó en una de las sillas que había a su lado.

            -Así que no te apetece despertarte –comentó Snape siendo consciente de que Elisa no iba a contestarle-. Pero luego no se te ocurra decir que no avisé... porqué lo hice. Aunque de hecho no venía a hablarte de esto. Quería aprovechar tu... inconsciencia para comentarte... un tema. Tal vez esto parezca un tanto cobarde... pero ya sabes como somos los Slytherins... con tal de salvar la piel... Y quiero salvarla de tus crueles burlas. Sí, porqué sé que te burlarías de mí si estuvieras despierta. El caso es que...

            Snape no pudo interrumpir su parlamento, puesto que oyó ruidos raros en la entrada, luego voces...

            -¡CUIDADO SEV...!

            La voz fue interrumpida por lo que se podía adivinar que era un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente. Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, como un huracán entro Sirius en la enfermería, directo hacia Snape, al que le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Antes de que Snape pudiera reincorporarse del duro golpe, Sirius le empujó hacia la pared.

            -¡FUíSTE TÚ, MALDITO GRASIENTO...!

            -¡Yo no he hecho nada!

            -¿ENTONCES C"MO SABÍAS QUE ELISA ESTABA AQUÍ? ¿Eh? –le espetó con voz amenazante.

            -¡Tal vez porqué no vino a clase...! –insinuó Snape, mientras cogía la varita que tenía en el bolsillo.

            -¡MENTIRA!

            Snape alzó la varita a la altura de la cabeza de Sirius, pero Sirius se había percatado de su intención y también había sacado la suya.

            -¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Madam Pompfrey, entrando a la sala con cara de susto.

            Sirius y Snape se soltaron y bajaron las varitas de mala gana.

            -Nada.

            -Estaban molestando a la pobre chica, fuera de aquí...

            -Pero si no se entera de nada... –dijo Snape con desdén.

            -Te vas a enterar tú de lo que se entera... –le amenazó Sirius volviendo a la carga.

            -¡BASTA! ¡Fuera! ¡Los dos! Y veinte punto menos para vuestras respectivas residencias.

            Tanto Sirius como Snape no tuvieron más remedio que marcharse sin rechistar.

*          *            *

            -¿Encontraste a Snape en la enfermería? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

            Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

            -¿Sabes por qué?

            -No lo sé. ¿Tal vez para asegurarse de que Elisa seguía tal y como la dejó? –contestó Sirius con sarcasmo.

            -Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius, a mí eso no me acaba de cuadrar.

            -¿Por qué no? No creas que porqué tú seas una santa todo el mundo deba serlo... incluso los Slytherin.

            -Estás siendo muy injusto, Sirius, trato de ayudar.

            -¡Pues así no ayudas!

            -No seas crío...

            -La verdad, no sé lo que vé James en tí.

            Lily iba a replicar, pero Sirius se marchó corriendo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

*          *            *

            Katrina estaba sentada al lado de Elisa estudiando un rato, cuando entró Sirius en la sala sin hacer el menor ruido. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Katrina se sobresaltó al verlo.

            -¿No te dijo Madam Pompfrey que no podías entrar a la enfermería?

            Sirius se encogió de hombros. Lo que le dijeran según que profesores le resbalaba.

            -Bueno, yo ya llevo aquí más de cuatro horas... me da igual la que te caiga encima, te toca hacer guardia.

            -Vale –aceptó Sirius sin rechistar.

            -Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

            -... luego –dijo Sirius sin hacerle mucho caso.

            -Sirius.

            -¿Qué?

            -No me la toques.

            Sirius sonrió.

            -Tranquila.

            Katrina se fue sin decir más. Sirius se volvió hacia Elisa y se quedó un buen rato mirándola sin parpadear. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano inerte. Hasta que empezó a entrarle el sueño, intentó resistirse, pero al final cayó en un profundo y soporífero sueño.

            _Sirius despertó. Aunque no de un modo... normal. Descubrió que en realidad estaba tumbado en el cesped de los alrededores de Hogwarts. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente desierto. Dio unos pasos y se acercó al lago. Pudo distinguir una silueta nadando en el lago. Tardó un rato en reconocerla. Hasta que ella no se aproximó a él, no supo quién era._

_            -Elisa._

_            Elisa salió del lado con la túnica chorreando._

_            -¿Qué hacías en el lago?_

_            -Caí._

_            -¿Cómo?_

_            -Me apeteció nadar._

_            -¿Vestida?_

_            Elisa le atravesó con la mirada._

_            -¿Acaso querías verme desnuda?_

_            Sirius no dijo nada._

_            Elisa hizo una estraña sonrisa._

_            -No te avergüences._

_            -No lo hago –conestó Sirius desafiante._

_            -Quédate conmigo –le suplicó Elisa cambiando por completo el tono de voz._

_            -No._

_            -¿Por qué?_

_            -No es aquí donde debemos estar._

_            -¿Dónde?_

_            -Despierta y ven conmigo._

_            -¿Debería?_

_            -Te quiero a mi lado._

_            -Sabes que no puedo._

_            -¿Por qué?_

_            -Porqué tú no me dejas._

            Sirius despertó con un sobresalto. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que seguía en la enfermería. Cuando vio a Elisa se dio cuenta que ya no le tenía cogida la mano y que ella tenía el puño cerrado.

Continuará...

Hasta en sueños tienen que enfadarse... ¿aunque a esto se puede llamar sueño? ¿Qué créeis?

Espero vuestros reviews 


	8. El conjuro

_() Comentarios y contestación de reviews al final._

_Capítulo 8_

_El conjuro_

Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas por la Sala Común de Gryffindor. A su alrededor, sentados, le miraban sus amigos con aire preocupado. Sirius se paró de golpe y les miró con ojos ávidos.

-¿Qué?

-Olvidaste decirnos el porqué, cariño –murmuró Lily con cautela.

-¿Cómo?

-No has parado quieto des de que has entrado y aún no nos has explicado qué es lo que te pasa –repuso Remus midiendo sus palabras.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, mirando a Remus con aire meditabundo.

-Ya –contestó él con sequedad y con un cierto deje de engreído.

-¿Vas a explicárnoslo? –le preguntó Peter sin más preámbulos.

-Veréis, ha sido todo de lo más extraño... creo entender que... me parece, es decir, en su momento me ha dado la sensación...

-¡Dilo ya, por favor! –le espetó James impaciente.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lo que creo que ha pasado es que de algún modo, yo... –dudó- estaba en un sueño de Elisa... o a la inversa, no lo sé, el caso es que parecía como su hubiéramos tenido una especie de... conexión.

Sirius miró a sus amigos, es busca de algún consejo, comentario o incluso, una burla. Pero en sus rostros no había otra cosa que el más absoluto desconcierto.

-¿Qué decís? –les alentó Sirius tentativo.

-Hombre...

-... pues...

-... no sé...

Lily fue la única que se atrevió a hablar sin tapujos.

-Es un hecho de lo más normal que cuando alguién piensa mucho en una persona, luego tenga sueños con esta.

A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que no se lo tomaban en serio.

-¿Entonces no creeis que esto... tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasa?

-Sí, bueno, pasa que estás muy preocupado por Elisa y no dejas de pensar en ella –le contestó James con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-O puede que en realidad Elisa quiera comunicarse con él de algún modo –dijo Lily por llevarle la contra a James.

-¿Qué? P... pero si acababas de decir que... –empezó a quejarse James, claramente ofendido.

-Bueno, creo que no debemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, así que Sirius debería volver a intentar ponerse en contacto con ella. Buscaré en la biblioteca todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre este tipo de conexiones, si realmente pueden tener lugar, cómo surgen y si con esto se puede llegar a hacer despertar a Elisa.

-Oye, que aquí el líder del grupo soy yo y soy quien toma las decisiones y quién dice lo que vamos o no vamos a hacer.

-Hasta ahora has sido tú quién ha tomado las decisiones y no hemos conseguido nada de nada. Me da igual tu estúpido honor, la vida de un persona está en juego y no pienso discutir contigo qué decisiones debemos de tomar o dejar de tomar.

James la miró con furia. Lily le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Todos los miembros de la habitación permanecieron expectantes, a la espera de la contestación de James.

-De acuerdo. Tú mandas –asintió James, para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo para Lily.

-Está bien –murmuró Lily cuando hubo recuperado la voz-. Sirius, tú te quedaras día y noche con Elisa, no te separarás de ella por nada del mundo e intentarás contactar con ella.

-Eso está muy bien, pero ¿y si viene a incordiar el pelo grasiento?

-Déjamelo a mí, yo me ocuparé de ese metomentodo... –dijo James empezando a arremangarse las mangas de la túnica.

-No, James, haremos otra cosa –le contestó Lily con calma, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Oh, oh... conozco ésa mirada –comentó Remus con cautela.

-No seas quejica, Remus –le criticó Lily con enojo-. Sirius, dices que encontraste el otro día a Snape en la enfermería, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no veo que...

-De acuerdo. James y yo interrogaremos a Snape –Lily no dio tiempo a nadie para que se quejara-. Remus, averigua el horario de Elisa y con qué personas se vio durante ese día, luego les preguntas el más mínimo detalle sobre qué hablaron o hicieron con Elisa. Prepara una poción de veritárseum si es necesario.

-Bien.

-Bueno, mañana a primera hora empezaremos...

-¿Y yo, qué? –preguntó Peter algo ofendido porque no lo hubieran tenido en cuenta.

-Tú... vigila que nadie moleste a Sirius mientras esté con Elisa.

-Cómo siempre, lo mejor para mí –murmuró a regañadientas.

Lily y James esperaron tres largas horas en la puerta de entrada de la residencia de Slytherin a que entrara o saliera Snape. Durante aquel largo rato, James había intentado con una insistencia insaciable e inagotable de hacer ceder mínimamente a Lily... los resultados fueron los de siempre.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-No.

-¿Pero por qué diablos no puedo pegar a Snape? Es malo.

-¿Y tú eres el bueno?

-Exactamente. Veo que empiezas a captar el esquema de las cosas.

-Por dios, James. Si tú fueras mínimamente bueno (como tú dices), tal vez me hubiera planteado alguna vez (hipotéticamente) de salir contigo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó James emocionado.

-Veo que no lo has entendido, pequeño cerebrito. Lo que he dicho es que si tú...

James la interrumpió precipitadamente tapándole la boca y arrinconandóla hacia la pared en un lugar bastante oscuro y fuera de la vista. Lily iba a replicar, pero entonces oyó pasos. Por un segundo creyó que James querría aprovecharse de las circunstancias... aunque la verdad era que no hacia falta que la apretara tanto... mejor dicho, el chico se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias.

Lily suspiró con alivio al ver que (finalmente) se trataba de Snape y que además iba sólo –cosa no demasiado rara-. James la soltó rápidamente y se tiró contra Snape.

-¡Tú!, ¿qué le has hecho a Elisa?

Lily fue corriendo en su ayuda –bueno, en realidad para ayudar a Snape-.

-¡Estate quieto, James!

Los dos chicos permanecieron un largo rato mirándose y hechando chispas por los ojos.

-Vamos a hablar –dijo Lily inentando mantener la cordura.

-¿Hablar? –espetó Snape con gesto burlesco.

-Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? –se rebotó James.

-Callaos los dos –dijo Lily con gesto autoritario-. Me da igual lo orgullosos que seais los dos. Una amiga común está en problemas, y debemos hacer lo necesario para que vuelva, aunque ello implique _trabajar conjuntamente –_terminó Lily con especial émfasis.

La expresión de ambos enemigos se relajó... una pizca. Lily se percató de que mantenían agarrada fuertemente la varita debajo de la túnica.

-Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo –repuso Lily con un exagerado suspiro de exasperación.

Tras una larga búsqueda, encontraron una aula en la que no se impartían clases y que no había un espíritu travieso haciendo de las suyas, en definitiva, una clase vacía. Lily no quería perder tiempo: en cuanto cerró la puerta empezó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquel día, Snape?

-¿Aquel día? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-El día que Elisa cayó en aquel sueño –dijo Lily sin perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo?

-Estuviste aquel día con ella –Lily no esperó respuesta-: hemos mirado su horario y tenía clase de esgrima, que, casualmente coincide que tú también tienes. Hemos entrevistado a varios alumnos y nos han dicho que aquel día hablastéis. Pero la cosa no acaba aquí, también hemos hablado con varios retratos y nos han dicho que os vieron juntos aquella misma tarde. Queremos que nos lo cuentes todo; cada momento, cada palabra, cada gesto...

-¿Algo más, señorita inspectora? –dijo Snape sarcástico.

-Elisa necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿Nos lo vas a explicar, o no?

Snape se movió incómodo e inquieto, como si se estuviera debatiendo interiormente.

-Se metió ella sola en el problema –murmuró finalmente, notando que tenía la boca muy seca.

-¡Pero tú la ayudaste a zambullirse de lleno en el problema! –le acusó James perdiendo los estribos.

-James, por favor –Lily intentó tranquilizarlo-. Explícanoslo des del principio.

-Está bien. Pues..., como ya sabéis –remarcó con ironía-, aquel día teníamos esgrima. Y... bueno, pues lo de siempre, nos saludamos, intercambiamos insultos y nos batimos. Lo normal –añadió encogiéndose de ombros-. Más tarde, aquel mismo día, ella vino a buscarme...

Tanto Lily como James no pudieron evitar hacer cara de incredulidad.

-No me creas, si no queréis, pero fue así. Ella estaba buscando algo..., investigaba, no sé. Me contó que era la heredera de Ravenclaw –dijo como si nada- y que para conocer sus poderes necesitaba hacer un conjuro con algo de magia antigua...

-¿Magia negra? –preguntó Lily con recelo.

-No exactamente, pero algo así. En la magia antigua no se distinguia muy bien lo que es blanco o negro. Por eso para hacer el conjuro necesitaba algo de magia negra. Y como yo soy Slytherin, me lo pidió a mí.

-Eso ya tiene más sentido –alegó James.

-¿El qué? -se molestó Snape

-Que fuera a buscarte por la magia negra. Seguramente debes ser ya muy experto –dijo James con especial émfasis.

-Cállate, James –le dijo Lily con severidad.

-De acuerdo, profesora McGonagall –bromeó James.

Lily ignoró por completo aquel comentario de mal gusto.

-¿Qué ocurrió luego? ¿Accediste a ayudarla?

-Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer aquella tarde, así que me apeteció verla tontear un rato.

-¿Tontear? –se extrañó Lily.

-El conjuro que quería hacer era imposible para alguien con sus conocimientos, ni siquiera con mi ayuda podría conseguirlo.

-¿Y luego?

-Fuimos a... no sé, un aula com esta, tal vez un poco más pequeña. Recitamos unos cánticos, todos los conjuros de cada libro que habíamos conseguido de la biblioteca, hechamos polvos, movimos la varita...

-¿Y?

-No ocurrió nada.

-Pero más tarde...

-Cuando se hubo cansado de hacer el ridículo, cada uno nos volvimos a nuestra residencia. Desde ahí se exactamente lo mismo que vosotros. A no ser que la inspectora haya averiguado algo más.

Lily permaneció un rato pensativa.

-¿Me puedo largar ya?

Lily se encogió de ombros, no sabía ya de qué más podría servirle.

-¿En qué consiste ese conjuro? –habló James por primera vez sin utilizar amenazas.

-White tenía un montón de libros al respecto. Yo sólo conozco una parte.

Lily volvió a hablar.

-Entonces... ¿después de intentarlo no pasó nada de nada?

-No.

-Y... no sé... no hablásteis luego de...

-Ya he dicho que aquello fue todo –dijo Snape en tono tajante.

Ni a James ni a Lily les dio tiempo de evitar que Snape se fuera corriendo de allí. Bueno... ya les había contado todo lo que les podía interesar al respecto, ¿no?

--

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabías que no iba a funcionar, ¿verdad?

-Lo sospechaba.

Elisa fulminó a Snape con la mirada.

-O sea que hemos estado toda la tarde haciendo el tonto.

-Bueno... sí, más o menos.

-No te entiendo. No logro comprenderlo. ¿Cómo se puede tener una mente tan... enreversada, maquiavélica, perversa...?

-¿Y cómo se puede tener una mente tan inocente? –la cortó Snape-. ¿Realmente creías que ibas a conseguir hacer un conjuro de tal magnitud?

-¿Entonces por qué me has ayudado? ¿Por qué has estado toda la tarde conmigo?

-¿Y tú por qué me has pedido ayuda a mí?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, necesitaba alguién de Slytherin que me hiciera comprender la magia negra.

-Ya –asintió Snape, claramente contrariado.

-¿Me escondes algo?

-Eres tú la que se esconde –le espetó con resentimiento.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Elisa sin comprender nada.

-Sí, tú –le dijo Snape de mal humor-. No me digas... que no sabías qué era lo que quería decirte el otro día en el lago, que no sabes por qué te he ayudado, que no sabes por qué te llevé el curso pasado al baile...

-¡Cállate! –le cortó Elisa perdiendo los estribos-. No sabes de lo que hablas.

-¡Pues claro que sí, y tú también lo sabes!

-No tengo por qué seguir con esto... –dijo Elisa empezando a andar hacia otro lado, alejándose de Snape.

-¡Quiero que lo oigas, que lo sepas! –le gritó Snape cogiéndola del brazo para retenerla.

Elisa forcejeó, pero Snape la cogió con más fuerza. Finalmente Elisa paró y miró con obstinación el suelo.

-Escúchame... mírame...

Snape le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara. Elisa le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor y odio.

-Tú me gustas.

Elisa se deshizo de Snape con un gesto. Él no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-Aléjate de mí –fue todo lo que Elisa pudo decir.

-Pero...

Elisa le lanzó una mirada furibunda, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Snape se dejó caer al suelo, hecho polvo.

Continuará....

:;;¨

_()_

_¡¡¡¡Mil perdones por haber tardado un siglo en actualizar!!!! La verdad, he hecho todo lo que he podido para escibir mucho antes este capítulo, pero con los exámenes (dios, qué montón que tenía...) no he podido hacerlo tanto. Espero que después de tantas semanas de espera, haya valido la pena. La verdad, me he esmerado bastante y he intentado poner cosas de las que me pedías, como por ejemplo más Lily-James, vale, ya sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo... En cuanto al estado de ánimo de Elisa, espero que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones a partir de este capítulo... no sé si alguién se lo había llegado a esperar, aunque la verdad es que aún puede cambiar algo... no sé, ya me contaréis en los reviews._

_Y, de verdad, esta vez lo digo en serio, no tardaré tantísimo en actualizar, ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y podré decdicarme plenamente a esto. Espero que no dejéis de leer este humilde fic porque su autora sea un poco impresentable en cuanto horarios..._

_Ahora contestaré los fics que también hace siglos que me desjásteis:_

**Syringen:** es verdad, tardo muchísimo en actualizar y te pido mil disculpas... Lo de la inconciencia de Elisa... bueno, eso el lo que cree Sirius, ya veremos, aún está por ver... Veremos en el próximo capítulo si vuelven a tener sueños. ¿Snape estará incluído? Ahhh... No sé no sé... Respecto a Lily y James... la cosa va un poco lenta, pero irá tirando, ya verás. Y me comentarás k te parece.

**Tonks:** espero que esta vez también hayas esperado, ya has visto que me ha costado mucho volver a actualizar... lo siento mucho. Como recompensa, he vuelto a sacar a Snape. El misterio de Elisa poco a poco se va desvelando... ¡sigue leyendo!

**Yuna Aoki**: me alegra k te gusten mis fics! Tu pregunta acerca de si es Sirius-Elisa o Snape-Elisa, bueno, con este habrás podido sacar muchas conclusiones, pero la verdad es k la cosa aún no está clara, ya leerás. Lo que quería decir Snape k te imaginabas ya se lo había dicho, así k... sería otra cosa. Espero tu review!

**Antípode Black**: siempre es un placer saber k a alguién le gusta alguno de mis fics... Sobre la pregunta Sirius-Elisa y Snape-Elisa, como he dicho antes, la cosa no está clara y tal vez sea ahí donde esté la gracia del fic... ¿con quién se quedará Elisa? ¡Ya me dirás lo q te parece este capítulo!

**Myu kinky's girls:** Bonjour a tí también! Pues aki tienes nuevo chapter! Para abreviar puedes utilizar H.R., no es tan largo y no queda mal del todo. Me leí una de tus (vuestras) historias y también m pareció muy chula, m gusta tu estilo poco correcto -si me permites decirlo así, pk, la verdad, es k todos los escritores deberíamos relajarnos un poco y no ser tan estrictos y de seguir tanto las normas-, ¡las mujeres al poder, y si keremos montar una orgía, k así sea! Hasta pronto!

**vanesasalazar:** gracias por el cumplido! espero k disfrutes el nuevo capítulo

Bueno, ya están todos los reviews contestados. Espero haber resuelto vuestras dudas, y si no es así, no os lo penséis dos veces y preguntadme lo que queráis, tanto a través de los reviews como un correo electrónico.

Ciao!


	9. Amores frustrados

_Capítulo 9_

_Amores frustrados_

_ Sirius recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Era un dormitorio, puesto que en el centro había una cama. La decoración era muy similar a la de Hogwarts. Aunque estaba únicamente decorado por colores azules y escudos de Ravenclaw. Había una lumbre que ardía, su calidez era muy agradable. La verdad es que aquella habitación era muy acogedora._

_Pasó un rato hasta que vio, escondida en un rincón, a Elisa. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que la había visto, se acercó a él lentamente. Se paró unos pasos delante suyo y le sonrió._

_ -Has vuelto –resolvió ella._

_ Sirius volvió a mirar a su alrededor y luego a ella._

_ -¿Cómo...? –Sirius no pudo o no supo formular la pregunta. Optó por decir otra cosa-. ¿Estoy soñando?_

_ Elisa se encogió de ombros._

_ -Algo así._

_ -¿Dónde estamos?_

-Esta es la casa de los Ravenclaw. Mi hogar –añadió Elisa, para desagrado de Sirius.

_ -Pero esto... esto no es real. Hogwarts es real._

_ -Hogwarts no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Y tú lo sabes, Sirius. Por eso no quiero volver –dijo ella totalmente convencida._

_ -Pero, ¿y tus amigos? ¿Y yo?_

_ -¿Tú? –se sorprendió ella._

_ -Sí, yo. Si estoy en tus sueños será por algo, ¿no crees?_

_ -Claro. Tú eres precisamente el responsable de que yo esté aquí._

_ Por segunda vez, Sirius despertó sobresaltado. Seguía en la enfermería, sentado en una silla al lado de la inconsciente Elisa. Al verla, tan pálida y frágil, se acordó de lo que acababa de soñar. Entonces lo vio todo muy claro: era él el que debía dar el siguiente paso y la próxima vez, Elisa volvería con él._

-Según lo que nos cuentas, en los dos sueños que llevas teniendo, Elisa te hace responsable de su estado –concluyó Lily, al oír el relato de Sirius.

-No es eso lo yo he deducido... –murmuró Sirius, algo decepcionado.

-Sirius tiene razón, además está clarísimo que la culpa es de Snape.

-Tanto como clarísimo... –carraspeó Remus con cautela.

-La culpa no es ni de Snape ni de Sirius. Es más, no creo que buscando culpables, encontremos la solución. He estado estudiando libros acerca de Ravenclaw y no he encontrado nada nuevo. También he buscado libros sobre sueños y técnicas de hipnosis.

-¿Hipnosis? ¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

Lily vaciló durante unos segundos, estaba claro que tenía algo en mente, pero que no se atrevía a hablar.

-Bueno, si es cierto que se puede establecer una conexión entre tu y Elisa mediante el sueño... He pensado que... bueno, lo he leído en varios libros, era una técnica de la que se hacía uso antiguamente...

-Al grano, Lily –la cortó James con impaciencia.

-Propongo que Sirius se suma en un sueño similar al de Elisa para traerla de vuelta.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sirius, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Estoy diciendo de dejarte en el mismo estado de Elisa, para que la encuentres en... sueños, o allá dónde esté y que vuelva al mundo real.

-¡Estás loca! –exclamó James- ¡Podría no conseguirlo, podría quedarse igual que Elisa para siempre...!

-James, por favor –trató de tranquilizarlo Sirius-. Esto sólo me atañe a mí.

-Pero... –intentó replicar James.

-Y... –prosiguió Sirius, ignorando a James y dirigiéndose a Lily- si ése es el único modo de hacer que Elisa vuelva, lo haré –resolvió Sirius con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabía de dónde sacaba.

-Será muy peligroso, Sirius. No puedes tomar una decisión tan importante tan a la ligera –le advirtió Remus, con preocupación.

-Lo sé. Pero jamás me perdonaría no haber hecho todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Si ésa es tu decisión, debemos respetarla y ayudarte cuanto podamos –contestó Remus, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando él tomaba una decisión nada ni nadie le podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Pero James no se daba por vencido.

-¡Estáis todos locos! ¡No puedes arriesgar tu vida de ésa manera!

-Sí puedo y te aseguro que lo haré, James.

James miró a todos sus amigos en busca del apoyo de alguién, pero al parecer todos estaban con Sirius.

-No puedo creerlo.

Y así, como por arte de magia, James dejó realmente de ser el líder de los merodeadores. Una causa mayor que las travesuras imperiaba en aquel momento. Incluso Peter Pettigrew captaba que algo había cambiado –aunque no hubiese entendido cual era el plan de Lily-.

El grupo de los merodeadores estaba reunido en la enfermería. Estaban todos excepto... James Potter. Su orgullo le había podido y no quería estar presente el momento en que se llevara a cabo la mayor locura jamás descrita.

Para abreviar el proceso, Lily había preparado un brebaje a Sirius. Había estado estudiando meticulosamente cada una de las vías mediante las cuales se podía llevar a cabo la semi-inconsciencia de Sirius, desde la hipnosis hasta los encanterios más complicados. Después de consultar con Sirius, decidieron que lo más fácil sería preparar una poción.

Sin que Madam Pompfrey se enterara ni tampoco cualquier otro profesor, habían preparado una cama contigua a la de Elisa para Sirius. Una vez que estuviera en coma, ya nadie les podría impedir nada.

Lily tendió a Sirius una copa humeante, cuando éste ya estuvo acomodado en la cama. Sirius dio un pequeños sorbo y luego, cerrando los ojos, se lo bebió todo de un golpe. La reacción fue inmediata: empezó a sentirse mareado, la habitación daba vueltas sin cesar y poco a poco todo se sumió en la más negra oscuridad.

_Por contra de lo que creía Sirius, cuando recobró el sentido no se encontró ni con Elisa ni en el habitaje donde la había visto por última vez. Se encontraba en el paraje más desolado que jamás había visto. Parecía estar en un desierto seco y oscuro, sumido en una inexplicable tristeza, que se podía percibir en el aire. ¿Dónde estaba?_

Madam Pompfrey no tardó ni media hora en encontrarse con un inconsciente. Tras varios intentos fallidos por despertarle, descubrió que el chico no fingía, su estado era poco más o menos el mismo que el de Elisa. Llamó a Dumbledore, y éste nada más verlo supo qué era lo que había pasado. Reunió en seguida a los cinco Gryffindor. No hizo falta que abrieran la boca para saber que eran en cierto modo, culpables de lo ocurrido a Sirius.

- Nunca me hubiese esperado esto de los alumnos más responsables de Gryffindor.

-Profesor Dumbledore, deje que me explique...

-No hace falta, señorita Evans, puedo adivinarlo por el estado en que se encuentra el señor Black.

-Oiga, si llego a saber que esto...

-Sabía perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus actos. Siento mucho comunicarle que queda temporalmente suspendida de sus funciones como jefa de los prefectos.

-Pero...

-Déjalo estar, Lily... Supongo que yo también dejaré de ser prefecto.

-Temporalmente.

-Así es como debe ser –murmuró entre dientes James, lleno de rencor.

_No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí ni cuantos kilómetros habría recorrido, pero aquel pasisaje siempre era el mismo. El mismo camino, las mismas piedras, la misma oscuridad. Empezaba a ser agotador. Y desesperanzador. ¿Y si se quedaba en aquel lugar para siempre? ¿Y si nunca encontraba a Elisa?_

_ Pero cuando ya estaba por darlo todo por perdido, vislumbró un castillo no muy lejos de donde estaba él. Era bastante similar al de Hogwarts, aunque estaba hundido en las tinieblas._

Ya pasaban dos días des de que Sirius estaba en estado de coma. Medio colegio lo sabía ya. La tensión en la casa Gryffindor era palpable en el ambiente. Las discusiones entre Lily y James se habían acentuado notablemente.

-Os lo dije. Pero no quisistéis hacerme caso. Creíais que iban a volver al instante pero no fue así. Y Sirius ya lleva en coma dos días. Dos días –insistió con resentimiento.

-No quiero hablar ahora de esto, James –dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

James le dirigió una mirada feroz.

-¡La idea fue tuya!

-¡Yo no obligué a Sirius!

-¡SI TÚ NO LE HUBIERAS DICHO NADA, ÉL NO HABRÍA HECHO NADA! ¡NADA!

-Apuesto que hubiera dado con esa solución –murmuró Lily, más para sí que para James.

-¿Qué? –jadeó James.

-¿No lo ves? ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Está loco por Elisa! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ella! Y, ya ves, lo ha hecho. Eso es amor, James, y lo demás son tonterías.

-¿Tú? ¿TE ATREVES TÚ A DECIRME QUE NO SÉ LO QUE ES EL AMOR? ¡DESPUÉS DE SIETE AÑOS DE AMOR FRUSTRADO POR TÍ!

-Ése no es el tema, James –musitó Lily sin voz.

-¿Ése no es el tema? ¿Pero qué sabrás tú lo que es el amor? Si lo único que sabes hacer es menospreciarme.

-¡Es tu estúpido ego, el que no me deja otra alternativa! ¡ERES ABSURDAMENTE EGOÍSTA! Y, yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo querer a alguién como tú.

-¿Egoísta? Bueno, seré lo que quieras... Pero no he sido yo quién ha llevado a Sirius a la perdición. Da igual lo que decidiera él. Tú eres la única y verdadera responsable de todo este desastre.

_-Uau. –Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius cuando estuvo delante el gran portal del castillo._

_ Cuando se le hubo pasado la primera impresión, subió la escalinata y llamó con el picaporte. Se oyó un crujido. La puerte se entornó levemente. Sirius empujó y la abrió del todo. Asomó la cabeza. No había nadie._

_ Tras un rato de deliberación, entró en el castillo. La puerta se cerró sola detrás de él._

_ -¿Hay alguién?_

_ No hubo respuesta._

_ Sirius miró a su alrededor, aunque de hecho no podía ver nada. No había ni una sola antorcha que pudiera iluminarle mínimamente un camino. Dio unos pasos que resonaron por todo el castillo. Fue un rato andando y tanteando el terreno, hasta que le pareció oír una risa ahogada. Se paró de golpe. Escuchó con atención. Y volvió a oír, aquella vez sí, una risa ahogada que fue creciendo._

_ Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Sirius nunca había estado tan asustado. Creía que encontraría a Elisa, pero era evidente que aquella no era la voz de Elisa. ¿Quién más podía haber en aquel lugar? ¿Y si, de alguna manera, hubiese ido a parar al lugar equivocado y no dónde debía estar Elisa?_

Pese a sus hábitos de estudio algo extremos, nunca en toda su vida se había pasado tantas horas en la biblioteca. Para Lily, las palabras de James habían hecho un fuerte impacto sobre ella. Aunque tendía a no escuchar lo que éste le decía, ella estaba convencida de que aquella vez tenía la razón. Por eso no podía dejar de intentar encontrar una solución en los libros.

-¿Sigues aquí?

Lily levantó la cabeza de debajo del montón de libros que la rodeaban para poder adivinar la cara de preocupación Remus.

Lily suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Debo... encontrar algo.

-Lily, por favor... descansa un poco. Esto no puede ser bueno para nadie.

-No me importa si es bueno o malo. Esto es culpa mía y yo debo deshacer el embrollo.

-Por una vez que escuchas a James es cuando menos deberías haberlo hecho. Tan inteligente que eres y no ves que esto no es culpa tuya.

-Ya, pues... así están las cosas.

_ Las luces se encendieron de golpe. Sirius tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el impacto. Poco a poco los fue abriendo y pudo ver cómo alguién se acercaba a él._

_ -Al fin estás aquí –siseó una fría voz._

_ Cuando Sirius pudo abrir los ojos, no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo._

_ Elisa no dejaba de dar vueltas nerviosa por su hermosa celda. Aunque se tratara de una maravillosa habitación, no dejaba de ser la cárcel que la mantenía encerrada. Así que, después de sus intermitentes señales, Sirius había venido. No había entendido su mensaje. Claro que, decir cosas importantes en sueños, es muy difícil. Al final había hecho justamente lo que ella no quería. Y lo que más ansiaba su padre._

-James, tienes que hablar con Lily.

-¿Por qué? –contestó James reacio.

Remus suspiró con impaciencia. Que cabezota podía llegar a ser ése chico.

-Hablo en serio, James. ¿Tú quieres a ésa chica?

-¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

-Viene a que Lily se está matando a buscar una solución para salvar a Sirius y a Elisa. Viene a que tú trabajo al respecto es... cero. Y viene a que la culpa... no es de Lily.

-Ella conocía los riesgos...

-Sirius también los conocía.

James miró con enojo a su amigo.

-Éste es tu momento, James. Demuestra que quieres a ésa chica ayudándola. Haciéndole saber que la culpa no es suya.

James no pudo responder.

Lily acababa de entrar, a través del retrato de la señora gorda, cargada de libros.

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lily tenía un aspecto deplorable, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, rodeados por unas profundas ojeras, estaba muy pálida y parecía terriblemente cansada. Fue hasta la mesa más cercana y dejó caer de un golpe los libros, mirando desafiante a James. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver cómo estaba Lily... por su culpa.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir –murmuró Remus.

-...ta luego –le dijo Lily con voz queda.

James se levantó y se acercó a la mesa dónde estaba ella sentada. Lily le ignoró por completo y abrió uno de los libros que había traído. James cogió una de las sillas y se sentó a su lado.

-Lily...

-Hago lo que puedo, ¿de acuerdo? –replicó ella antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

James cogió aire.

-Déjalo.

Lily despegó los ojos del libro y miró a James.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no hace falta. Estás... haciendo más de lo que te pertoca. Ahora me toca a mí.

Lily le observó incrédula. Meneó la cabeza.

-Es igual, James. No hay nada. Nada.

Por un momento, James se quedó bloqueado. Luego forzó una sonrisa.

-Seguro que si doy una vuelta por la sección prohibida, encuentro algo.

-Tampoco.

-¿Qué?

-Obtuve... el permiso de un profesor. No hay nada.

-¿Qué profesor? –preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no importa ahora. La cuestión es que ahora estamos como el principio. Deberan arreglarsélas ellos solos.

James permaneció en silencio, con el gesto grave, observándola. Sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía, alargó su mano y la posó sobre la de Lily. Ella le dejó. Luego, añadió con un hilo de voz:

-Siento no haber podido hacer nada, James.

-Ya has hecho demasiado –murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno. Creo que... me voy a la cama.

Lily se levantó lentamente pero James no le soltó la mano. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, James también se levantó para ponerse a su altura.

-No volvamos a discutir, ¿de acuerdo Lily?

-Eso es algo que no se puede evitar.

-Trabajando juntos y sin discutir podremos solucionarlo antes.

-De acuerdo, sí... como buenos amigos.

-Sí... amigos –susurró James a media voz, soltándole sin querer la mano.

-Buenas noches.

Lily se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al tenerla tan cerca, embriagado por su dulce olor, James no pudo evitarlo; la tomó de un brazo y la besó en los labios. Lily se separó rápidamente de él dándole un empujón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo... no he podido evitarlo –balbuceó él, confundido y temeroso de la reacción de Lily.

Lily le miró llena de furia.

-Lo has estropeado todo.

Dicho esto, subió corriendo al dormitorio.

James suspiró, abatido.

N.A.: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿cómo están las cosas, eh? Todos se dejan llevar por sus insitintos y siempre lo estropean todo, ¿eso sí que es frustrante, no?

Esta vez no os podréis quejar: he tardado la mitad que la última vez en actualizar y el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal. Claro que, estando de vacaciones, es normal.

Al tema, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿cómo lo véis? Yo no lo sé, así que no tenéis más que dejarme reviews y comentármelo, que ayudan mucho para seguir adelante.

Y ahora, la contestación de reviews:

**Vanesa-salazar:** ¡gracias por dejar review! El otro capítulo no pude conestarte porque me lo dejaste poco antes de que acutalizara el anterior capítulo, pero es igual, te contesto ahora. ¡Me encanta que te parezca muy cool, como escribo! Con respecto a el trío de la historia... Así que no sabes qué pareja es mejor? Bueno, lo de hoy da unos cuantos puntos a Sirius, no crees? Aunque el pobre Snape no ha podido salir, será porqué está tramando algo.... En cualquier caso, el asunto aún está por ver... ¿quién será la pareja ganadora? ¡Espero tu review!

**Syringen:** en efecto, tarde un siglo y medio en actualizar, y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero así es la vida de estudiante... :[. Ahora en vacaciones aprovecho para escribir a tope... bueno, y qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, hay Lily-James, aunque no acabe bien... pero está claro que la cosa no se quedará ahí. ¿A tí qué te parece? Espero tu review...

**Sexy Viper:** muy buenas, aún estoy en proceso de leerme uno de tus fics, pero tranquila, lo haré.... Bueno, ya he actualizado, ¿qué te parece este capítulo? Sigo con la historia? Bueno, espero tu review.

**Blackiegirl:** me alegro de que te guste muchísimo, pero siento mucho tener que volver a dejarte con intriga... sigue leyendo! Deja review!

Por cierto, noticias de la predecesora, la historia de una ravenclaw, he cambiado un tanto el primer capítulo, ya que no tenía demasiado... interés y era demasiado corto. Me gustaría que os dieráis una vuelta por ahí y me comentaráis que tal el cambio.

Bueno, pues esto es todo, amigos! Espero volver a tener noticias vuestras pronto!

Ciao!

Ahí tenéis el botoncico de los reviews XD


	10. El beso

Capítulo 10

El beso

Ojos de sapo. Veamos... sapo, sapo, sapo... ojitos... no, no hay por ninguna parte.

Snape abandonó su búsqueda entre sus potingues de el elemento principal de su poción. La poción que, en teoría, debía hacer regresar a Elisa. Pero a aquel paso nunca conseguiría ayudarla de ninguna. Después de lo que había hecho Black parecía que nadie más pudiera intentar hacer algo por ayudarla. Pero él estaba completamente seguro de que su poción daría resultado. Debía darlo, por fuerza.

De reojo, vio el baúl de Michael. Él tenía un montón de cosas ahí metidas. Cualquier cosa que necesitaras la tenía él ahí. Tal vez, si mirara, encontraría los ojos de sapo.

Se acercó al baúl y observó que estaba abierto. Así de despistado era Michael. Claro que, en aquel momento, aquello resultaba ser una ventaja para él. Abrió el baúl y registró su contenido. Nada. Aquello sólo estaba lleno de tonterías. Nunca hubiese creído que Michael fuese capaz de guardar... lápices rotos, trozos de ramas de árboles, telas desaliñadas y manchadas de extrañas sustancias... empezaba a pensar que Michael estaba un poquitín loco. Observó que al final del baúl había una rata muerta. De acuerdo. Estaba completamente chiflado. Cerró lentamente el baúl, pero vio que se quedaba un poco abierto. Miró por cada una de las ranuras y entonces descubrió que había un papel en la parte trasera que impedía que se cerrara. Lo quitó y entonces lo pudo cerrar.

Luego observó con más detenimiento el papel y vio que estaba plegado. Lo desdobló y descubrió que había algo escrito. La letra era pequeña y retorcida. Apenas se podía entender porqué los bordes del papel se habían quemado, algunas letras se habían borrado y además estaba tachado. Pero a pesar de todo, podía entender perfectamente el significado.

Elisabeth White

Antes de que pudiera digerir lo que aquel papel podía significar, apareció Michael. El cual, vio su baúl abierto y al lado, Snape.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscaba ojos de sapo –conestó el simplemente, como si aquello no fuera con él.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero entonces no habría descubierto este papelito tan intersante –siseó él, mostrándole el papel que tenía en las manos.

Michael hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano para quitárselo, pero Snape fue más veloz y se lo guardó a buen recaudo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Michael?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Para qué quieres los ojos de sapo, Severus? –respondió él, en el mismo tono de voz.

-Para hacer una poción.

-Es para ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-La Ravenclaw. Esa... Elisabeth –dijo él, con una clara connotación de menosprecio.

-Es Elisa –le corrigió Snape, algo molesto por su tono de voz.

-Lo que sea. No sé ni por qué te molestas, tus pociones son inútiles, ella no va a volver.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Está clarísimo. Hasta un tonto sabría ver que ella sola a cavado su propia tumba, oh, sí, y con un poquitín de tu ayuda.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan... maléfico?

-Sólo he tardado un poco más que el resto en darme cuenta de dónde pertenezco, pero mi tardanza ha sido saldada con creces.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

-No si no me lo explicas.

En lugar de contestarle, le hizo una sonrisa perversa.

-No estás preparado para saberlo.

Snape se quedó un rato observándole, intentando atar cabos.

-El papel... –murmuró, mirándolo unos instantes y luego lo estrujó fuertemente con la mano-, un conjuro... Has sido tú. No sé cómo, pero... te lo conte, confié en tí, te dije que iba a ayudarla y tú aprovechaste su debilidad para...

-Veo que sabes razonar, amigo mío. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Sin embargo, hay ciertos fallos en todo esto... Sí, porqué, sería injusto atribuirme todo el mérito para mí solo, después de todo sólo fui un peón en todo este juego.

-Maldito cabrón...

-Uy, qué miedo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme una poción a la cara?

-No. Algo mejor –siseó, dirgiéndose hacia la puerta, con la túnica ondeante-, recuperarla.

* * *

Elisa fue hacia la puerta. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había pensado en ella. Giró la manivela. Y... se abrió. Hasta que no sintió la urgencia de salir para ayudar a Sirius, no había pensado en su propia huida. Y ahí estaba, la puerta abierta, durante todo aquel rato... No podía creerlo, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¡Dios, qué tonta había sido! Encima había tenido que meter a Sirius en todo aquel embrollo... ¿cuando aprendería a ser más independiente?

Oyó voces. ¿Su padre hablando con Sirius? De ser así, había hablado mucho más con Sirius que con ella, ¡su propia hija! Un padre regresa de la muerte y lo primero que hace es secuestrar a su hija para luego explicarle todo a su amigo... ¿Pero qué locuras estaba pensando? ¡Debía ayudar a Sirius, y no preguntarse por qué su padre hablaba primero con él!

Salió de la habitación con el mayor sigilo y silencio que pudo. Observó el oscuro pasillo, iluminado por la parpadeante luz de algunas antorchas. Entonces vio que las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior estaba a unos pocos metros de ella. Fue hasta allí y se asomó por la barandilla. No vio nada, todo era oscuridad. Bajó unos cuantos escalones. Nada. Fue hasta el final y lo único que vio fue la luz que salía de una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó y entonces entendió lo que decían las voces de Sirius y su padre. Se quedó quieta a un lado de la puerta para poder escucharles.

-... si Elisabeth sigue aquí es porque desea quedarse. Te estoy dando una oportunidad. Bebete el brebaje y podrás irte ya. Si no lo haces ahora... te aseguro que no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Porqué si se te ocurre hacer alguna tontería como intentar llevártela, lo unico que va a conseguir es quedarte aquí para siempre.

-Antes quiero verla. Quiero saber que está bien. Y que realmente desea quedarse. Por lo que sé, nunca te quiso mucho. Incluso creo que se alegró cuando todos creíamos que estabas muerto.

-Aún así... ¿por qué te crees que hizo el conjuro de los Ravenclaw? No surtió efecto, por supuesto, pero... gracias a él, yo oí su llamada. Sobre todo gracias a mi confidente Slytherin.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Quién? –Sirius le quitó a Elisa las palabras de la boca.

-Tut-tut, secreto.

-Es igual. Puedo imaginármelo.

Elisa no quería ni imaginarlo. Pero el caso es, que visto de aquel modo, todo tenía sentido. No entendía cómo había podido confíar en él. Sirius tenía razón, desde un principio había sabido que él era un Slytherin. ¿Por qué había tenido que confiar en él? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo había podido creerse sus últimas palabras? El muy... canalla... le había dicho aquello para desorientarla, para conseguir el propósito de su padre, retenerla en aquel lugar. Encarcelada de la forma más cruel: por sus propios pensamientos y desconfianzas de la gente a la que de verdad quería. Mierda, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? No merecía que Sirius intentara rescatarla. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era por mérito propio. Su por un momento hubiese dejado de pensar en sí misma y en que era la única víctima de todo aquello... Habría podido salvar a Sirius. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, aún estaba a tiempo de salvarle, sólo debía berberse aquella poción.

-... está bien. –Oyó Elisa que decía su padre-. Te la mostraré.

Horrorizada, Elisa comprobó que se oían los pasos de Sirius y su padre que iban hacia ella. ¡Otro maldito error! Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que habían estado hablando. Desesperada, se escondió justo a tiempo detrás de la puerta, desde donde vio por la rejilla cómo pasaban peligrosamente cerca de ella sin ni siquiera percatarse.

-Recuerda que lo has jurado. En cuanto la vieras, te marcharías.

-Así es –asintió Sirius-. Quiero verla con mis propios ojos. No quiero que mi viaje aquí haya sido en vano.

En vano no, ¡mucho peor! En cuanto viera que no estaba en su habitación... no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

A falta de ideas, lo único que se le ocurrió a Elisa fue ir tras ellos. Con el corazón desbocado y el incesante martilleo en la cabeza que sentía des de que estaba al corriente de su situación. Salió detrás de la puerta y escondida entre las sombras les siguió.

Pero cuando hubieron subido las majestuosas escaleras, no se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde hasta hacía poco, había estado Elisa. Su padre condujo a Sirius en la otra dirección. Elisa continuó yendo tras ellos, sin comprender nada.

Julius se paró delante una puerta que hasta el momento, Elisa había creído que era uno de esos armarios donde se guardan escobas. Al parecer no era así. Su padre dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-Oh. Duerme –susurró, como si estuviera decepcionado.

Julius se había quedado entre el pequeño hueco que había dejado abierto y Sirius. Con lo cual, Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo había ahí dentro.

-Quiero verla.

Julius le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia y se apartó un poco de la puerta para dejarle paso.

Sirius entró.

Elisa se había quedado unos metros atrás, escondido en la sombra de una armadura muy parecida a las que decoraban los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, al ver que Sirius no salía. Acercarse más, supondría un enorme riesgo, pero no podía soportarlo más. Se aproximó sigilosamente hasta que quedó muy cerca de la puerta, en un lugar donde, si no llevaba cuidado, su padre podría verla. Pero, por muy precavida que estuviera, para la que vio a continuación, nadie hubiese estado preparado.

Sirius estaba al lado de la cama, donde desacansaba... alguién tremendamente parecida a ella. Pero no podía ser ella, puesto que estaba... allí. Nunca en su vida Elisa se había sentido tan confusa. Fue tal su desconcierto que se descuidó de su posición actual.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero quién tenemos aquí?

Elisa comprobó absolutamente aterrorizada que su padre se había dado la vuelta y la estaba mirando fíjamente. Dentro de la habitación, Sirius también se dio la vuelta y la miró atónito. Se giró hacía la Elisa dormida y luego otra vez hacia la de fuera. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Elisa!

-Quieto ahí –siseó Julius, cerrando de golpe la puerta con sun sencillo gesto con la mano.

Sirius golpeó y gritó a la puerta, pero de nada le sirvió.

Julius ignoró aquel molesto ruido y se dirigió hacia su hija. En todo aquel tiempo no había tenido un solo instante para hablar con ella.

-Por lo que veo, ya has salido de tu pequeña cárcel.

-Así es –respondió ella, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Cuánto te pareces a mi hermana. Por más que le dijeran, no dejaba nunca de meterse en líos. Y de contradecirme –añadió, con una voz peligrosa.

-Tengo... ¿una tía?

-Tenías –la corrigió-. Murió.

Elisa se estremeció al oírlo.

-¿Y tú? Dijeron que estabas muerto.

-Pues ya ves. Al parecer, no estaban muy bien informados.

-O tú fingiste convenientemente tu propia muerte –dijo ella, con un valor y una lucidez mental que no sabía de dónde salía.

-No eres tonta, Elisabeth. Por eso confiaba en que descubrieras entre mis papeles, tu valioso legado. Tú eres la heredera de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –dijo Elisa, que quería ir al grano, puesto que se temía algo bastante terrible.

-Bueno, ¿nunca te lo han contado? Está en _la historia de Hogwarts_, pero claro, eso nadie se lo lee. No sé si lo sabes, pero para construir Hogwarts se necesitaron los cuatro brujos más poderosos del momento. La unión de sus fuerzas es... la cúspide de la magia, querida. Por separado, cada uno de ellos ya era bastante fuerte... pero cuando se unían, aunque solo fueran dos...

-¿Qué... me estás diciendo?

-Unir tu poder al otro. Al heredero de Slytherin.

Elisa respiró con serias dificultades.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero para eso tengo mis... recursos –alegó, abriendo de golpe la puerta donde estaba Sirius encerrando, e inmovilizandole con otro gesto de mano.

-¡Déjale!

Julius ignoró las súplicas de Elisa.

-Bien, bien, bien... por un lado, tenemos la valiosa oferta que te he hecho. Piensalo, no está nada mal. Pero, como ya veo eres tozuda como una mula, tendré que hacer las cosas a mi manera. Fíjate –Julius se sacó un pequeño bote de la túnica donde había un contenido líquido de color rosa- esta es la libertad de uno de los dos. Si aceptas mi propuesta, será su libertad. Si no la aceptas, será tu libertad... y su fin. Tu eliges, querida.

Elisa cogió aire, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-Está en tu manos. Pero recuerda. Si escoges tu libertad y dejas al chico a su destino... serás la clase de persona a la que tanto rehuyes ser. Una niña hipócrita y egoísta que sólo piensa en sí misma. Por otro lado, si se va él, te convertirás en... bueno, por qué negarlo, exactamente lo mismo, pero con más poder. Conclusión: hagas lo que hagas, vas a salir perdiendo.

Elisa intentó pensar con rapidez, buscar una solución, una idea, algo que diera resultado. Por supuesto que Sirius no debía quedarse allí, bajo ningún concepto debía ocurrir algo así. Pero, sacrificarse a sí misma, a parte de lanzarlo todo por la borda, no sólo era condensarse ella sola, sino el resto del mundo mágico. Quién sabía el poder que podían llegar a tener la unión de dos legados tan fuertes.

-Venga, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –se quejó su padre de forma impertinente.

Estaba claro: no podía escoger entre ninguna de las dos opciones. Si lo hacía, estaría dando la razón a su padre. Y, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ver nada de ese hombre en sí misma. Incluso llegó a sorprenderse a sí misma deseando que su muerte nunca hubiese sido fingida. Pero no era momento para desear cosas imposibles.

Así que sólo podía hacer una cosa. Aunque fuera muy arriesgado y ni ella ni Sirius tuvieran varitas con las que hacer magia, debía confiar –ya que no le quedaba otro remedio- en su suerte.

-De acuerdo.

-¿El qué, querida?

-Escojo... –Elisa miró de reojo a Sirius, que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella- mi libertad.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero ella hizo caso omiso de él.

-La verdad, nunca hubiese creído que serías tan estúpida.

-Es mi decisión –dijo ella con determinación-. Así que dame la poción.

-Lo siento, chico –ronroneó Julius fijando sus ojos en Sirius, que permanecía inmóbil bajo el influjo de Julius-. Ya conoces a las mujeres. Primero te roban el corazón y luego de lo trituran.

Elisa contuvo su ira y tendió su mano para que su padre le diera la poción.

-Después de todo, puede que el lord Oscuro pueda volver a encaminar este Black descarrilado. Podría ser un buen siervo, no crees, ¿hija? –siseó Julius, cediéndole el pequeño bote.

-Creo que Sirius puede ser de todo... ¡menos un siervo!

Elisa cogió totalmente desprevenido a Julius cuando le golpeó en medio del estómago, dejándole sin aire. Y, a la vez, -tal como ella había previsto- liberando a Sirius de su inmobilidad.

Sirius cayó de bruces al suelo, pero Elisa fue corriendo a recogerlo con la poción en mano.

-Por un momento creí que... –jadeó Sirius, incorporándose con la ayuda de Elisa.

-No hay tiempo, bébetela –dijo ella, dándole prisas y tendiéndole la poción.

-¡De eso nada! –vocifereó Julius, levantándose como una enorme sombra.

Sirius tomó a Elisa del brazo y ambos entraron corriendo en la habitación donde yacía la Elisa durmiente. La cerraron de golpe y ambos se dejaron caer encima.

-La puerta no resistirá –advirtió Elisa.

Sirius bebió un trago de la botella que tenía en las manos y luego le dio a Elisa el resto. Pero Elisa no llegó a probarla, la puerta se derrumbó, tanto Sirius como ella salieron despedidos en el aire y la botella se rompió. Cuando cayeron al suelo, Sirius se arrastró rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella. Elisa observaba descorazonada como el contenido de la botella se disolvía en el suelo. Sirius le cogió la mano y ella se volvió hacia él.

-Diles que no has podido hacer nada, Sirius. Lo has intentado, eso es lo que importa –le justificó Elisa.

Sirius no había podido abrir la boca cuando habló Julius.

-Al final las cosas se quedarán como debían estar.

Elisa se incorporó para ver mejor a Sirius.

-Lo siento, Sirius –susurró Elisa con la voz quebrada.

Sirius negó con la cebeza vigorosamente. Elisa le miró con desconcierto, pero no importaba, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera su padre pudo preveerlo. Sirius la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. En todo aquel rato, Sirius solo había tragado una pequeña cantidad de la poción, el resto, se lo cedió a Elisa a través del beso.

-Estúpido amor –oyeron que decía la voz de Julius, pero fue lo último que oyeron, puesto que su voz se fue alejando.

Sus cuerpos se fueron alejando de aquel oscuro lugar para volver a su hogar, Hogwarts. Donde estaban sus verdaderos cuerpos inconscientes, en la enfermería. Y cuando volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos, seguían unidos por el beso. Sin darse cuenta, se deslizaron entre las sábanas. Solo el ruido de los alumnos, allí a lo lejos, por los pasillos, les hizo separarse... levemente.

Elisa parpadeó una cuantas veces para ver a Sirius, que seguía frente a ella.

-Sirius...

Sirius sonrió. Apartó las sabanas que les cubrían a ambos.

-Lo hemos conseguido.

Elisa también sonrió.

-Sí...

Entonces se oyeron unos pasos.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Elisa.

-¡Madam Pompfrey! –dijo él, saltando precipitadamente de la cama de Elisa para volver a la suya. Elisa le observó divertida. Sirius se tapó en el momento justo en que apareció Madam Pompfrey.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Madam Pompfrey, al verles tan despiertos- ¡Habéis vuelto!

Elisa estaba bastante desorientada. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a la enfermería . Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas para su pobre cabecita.

-Sabía yo que cuando dejaran de merodear por aquí volverías. El último ha sido el que más me has costado de hechar, ese chico que es prefecto... creo que se llama Snape.

Sirius le echó una mirada sombría a Elisa que ella trató de evitar descaradamente.

-¿Podemos ver a nuestros amigos? –sugirió Elisa, con cierto tono de urgencia.

-Qué prisas, por favor –se quejó Madam Pompfrey-. Hoy no. Mañana podrán venir todos vuestros amigos. Aunque antes vendrá Dumbledore, por supuesto, ha estado muy preocupado. Pero ahora debéis descansar.

-¿No cree que ya hemos dormido bastante? –se quejó Sirius.

-De eso nada. Estoy segura de que han hecho de todo menos dormir.

Tanto Sirius como Elisa se pusieron muy colorados, aunque supieran que Madam Pompfrey no podía referirse a aquello último.

Les hubiese gustado discutir un rato más, pero Madam Pompfrey ni siquiera les dejó discutir entre ellos, les dio dos copas humeantes para dormir sin soñar y el efecto fue instantáneo.

En unas cuantas horas iban pasar muchas cosas para las que tendrían que estar bastante descansados...

Fin del capítulo

* * *

N.A. Está bien, ya sé que esta vez no tengo excusa, he tardado porqué sí. Bueno, porqué sí no, ha sido porqué me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Es una parte importante de la historia y no quería que me saliera mal. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Está bien? Leedlo bien, porqué me he esforzado un montón y no tengáis prisa en leerlo, que ya veis lo que he tardado en escribirlo. Por cierto, para las amantes de Snape, que Elisa y Sirius se hayan besado no significa que ahora mismo sean novios, aunque la balanza se ha decantado bastante, ¿no créeis? Bueno, ya me contaréis.

Por cierto, otra advertencia, (no es chantaje, es una opción que os doy), si queréis que actualice más de vez en cuando, dejadme más reviews que el establecido número de cuatro. Es una sugerencia, pero es que, la verdad, no sabéis lo inspiradores que son los reviews, aunque sean para decirme que no tarde tanto.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, voy a contestar los reviews.

**Antíope Black:** bien, pues aki se ha acabado esta serie de capítulos que os dejaba con la intriga. Aunque, claro, también he dejado en suspense lo que pasará el día de mañana... bueno, ya veremos. ¿Te queda más clara la pareja del momento? No sé, ¿a tí qué te parece? Ya me contarás.

**Syringen:** Ya me dirás si este también te pareció un buen capítulo. Aunque siento, mucho, muchísimo, la tardanza, en serio, que me siento fatal cuando tardo tantísimo tiempo, y no te puedo prometer nada de la próxima vez, aunke espero que sea pronto. Bueno, la historia de L-J hoy ha tenido un breve descanso... pero en el próximo capítulo habrá un montón, te lo prometo, como compensación de la tardanza.

**Riegel:** Como puedes ver, los Ravenclaw también son muy responsables. Ahora Sirius sí que lo ha hecho, bien, ¿Eh? Ya me lo dirás tú. Realmente, un verdadero milagro lo de Harry, veremos lo que ocurre en el próximo. Por cierto, que yo tardo en actualizar, pero tú también, que tienes abandonado hijo de muggle... Espero pronto noticias tuyas.

**BelleRadcliffeBlack**gracias por tu felicitaciones. Bueno, ya ves que vuelvo a estar aki, aunke, como siempre, he tardado un siglo. Espero volver a recibir un review tuyo, ciao!

Bueno, pues esto es todo

Hasta pronto(espero)!!!


	11. Asuntos pendientes

_Captítulo 11_

_Asuntos pendientes_

Al rato de despertar de el no deseado sueño impuesto por Madam Pompfrey, ésta les informó de que al rato llegarían sus amigos y les dio otra poción (aunque no para el sueño, afortunadamente). Mientras se tomaban las pociones, esperando nerviosos a sus amigos y echándose el uno al otro miradas furtivas, ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir.

-Bueno... –suspiró Sirius al terminarse la poción.

-Sí...

-Qué fuerte ha sido todo esto, ¿no...?

-Ajá.

-Vale, está bien –dijo Sirius, queriendo ir al grano-. Creo que antes de que llegara todo el mundo deberíamos hablar.

-Cierto –asintió Elisa energéticamente.

-La cosa es esta... ayer, cuando despertamos...

Pero Sirius se vio bruscamente interrumpido por la repentina aparición del director. No es que "apareciese" literalmente, lo que ocurrió es que estaban tan metidos en la _conversación_ que no se dieron cuenta de que acabada de entrar por la puerta tras dar unos suaves golpecitos.

-Bueno, por lo que veo ya se han recuperado de su pequeña aventura –comentó Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa en los labios-. Sé que deben de estar impacientes por hablar con sus amigos, pero antes quería que me explicasen qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Algunas cosas, señorita White, como lo de su experimento ya las sé, lo que quiero que me explique es que le pasó antes de que cayera en ése profundo sueño.

-Pues... como ya veo que sabe lo del experimento... no hay mucho más. Después del desastroso intento volví hacia mi sala común, bueno, al menos aquella fue mi intención, porqué de repente empecé a sentirme muy mareada y creo que me desmayé.

-Fue entonces cuando la encontraron sus compañeros.

-Supongo –dijo ella, encogiéndose de ombros.

-¿No recuerda nada más antes de desmayarse? ¿Vio alguién o algo?

-No.

-De acuerdo –asintió Dumbledore meneando levemente la cabeza-. Así pues luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Sí... cuando _desperté_dentro del sueño yo... –a Elisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

-Se encontró con su padre –dijo Sirius por ella.

Elisa le miró agradecida. Sirius sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-Así que no está muerto.

-Fingió su propia muerte –prosiguió Elisa, con un deje de ira en su voz.

Dumbledore pudo percibirlo.

-Y supongo que no hubiese preferido que fuera verdad.

Elisa tomó aire, con dificultad.

-Así es. Ése hombre es un monstruo. Lo único que le interesa de mí es la herencia que a él nunca le correspondió.

-¿Crees que tú que _mereces_ ser la heredera de Ravenclaw en lugar de tu padre? –preguntó Dumbledore mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Elisa comprendió que aquella pregunta iba con segundas. Pero ella no tenía nada que esconder, no sería por lo que dijera que Dumbledore pudiese sospechar cualquier cosa de ella.

-Yo nunca pedí tal herencia. Si hubiese sabido que el precio de tal poder es tener a ese hombre como padre, lo hubiera rechazado sin dudarlo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Crees que es mejor que seas tú la que obra con tal poder?

Elisa no supo qué contestar.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bien. Creo que Elisa ya ha hablado bastante por hoy –y, cambiando completamente de tono, se volvió hacia Sirius-. ¿Puede explicarme el resto de la historia?

Sirius le relató todo lo sucedido en el sueño con pelos y señales, aunque evitando hablar del final del sueño y el principio del despertar. Tampoco era necesario dar toda clase de detalles. Cuando hubo terminado teatralmente, Dumbledore se dio por satisfecho. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo a Elisa.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, el silecio volvio a cernirse sobre la sala.

-Te has saltado una parte –dijo Elisa, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Sirius con ironía.

-Supongo que antes de que llegara Dumbledore es el tema del que...

Esta vez, fue Elisa la que se vio interrumpida, pero no por una sigilosa aparición, sino por un escandaloso _recibimiento_.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No me lo creo! ¡ES VERDAD! –estalló la voz de James Potter.

En cuestión de segundos Elisa y Sirius se vieron rodeados por todos sus amigos, que no cesaban de hablar con excitación.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Pero tú estás bien?

Elisa y Sirius se veían bombardeados por toda clase de preguntas, sin tener tiempo siquera de contestar alguna de ellas.

Hasta que Madam Pompfrey se harto de tanto jaleó: dio el alta a Sirius y Elisa para que alejaran aquel zoo de la pacífica infermería.

Estuvieron charlando y celebrando su regreso hasta altas horas en el gran comedor, hasta que llegó una coalición de profesores anti-diversión que los hecharon de forma imperativa. Luego cada grupo se fue a su sala común para proseguir con la fiesta, pero llegaron los prefectos aguafiesta que les obligaron a subirse a sus habitaciones. Más tarde en las habitaciones, estuvieron comentando cosas hasta que llegó respectivo el jefe de residencia, advertido por alumnos que deseaban dormir y les mandó dormirse.

El ciclo volvió a repetirse al día siguiente y duró más o menos un par de semanas, hasta que el tema dejó perdió interés.

* * *

Y en todo aquel tiempo aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sirius. Elisa no podía creerlo. Era de lo más frustrante. Habían estado tan ocupados explicando su aventura que no habían podido hablar del tema (es decir, del beso).

Un día no especialmente interesante Severus Snape tuvo ocasión de acercarse a Elisa, puesto que últimamente siempre estaba rodeada de gente que quería saber lo que le pasó.

Elisa estaba leyendo un voluminoso libro en uno de los sitios más solitarios de la biblioteca. Parecía muy sumida en la lectura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo Snape se acercaba hasta su mesa y se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Hola.

Elisa levantó la cabeza del libro y su expresión se convirtió en una desagradable mueca de menosprecio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo muy bien, ¿y tú? –contestó él con ironia al recibir aquellos malos modos.

-No estoy de humor –murmuró ella cerrando el libro bruscamente. Se levantó haciendo un ruido espantoso la silla al retirarse y le miró desafiante-. Adiós.

Cogió el libro y lo devolvió a su estantería.

Snape se quedó un rato sentándo vacilando. No estaba seguro de saber lo que había ocurrido. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ésta? Se puso de pie y fue hacia la estantería donde había dejado el libro. Lo buscó un rato y al fin reconoció la gruesa tapa. En la solapa, ponía:

Oclumencia 

No sabía mucho sobre ése tipo de magia, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con la mente. A saber en qué estaría pensando Elisa para leer semejante cosa. Volvió la mirada hacia la entrada. Elisa salía en aquel momento, echó la mirada un momento hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos de Snape. Nunca hubiese creído que podría ver tanto odio en una mirada a aquella distancia. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y se fue airada.

Si se daba prisa aun podría cogerla. Echó a correr sin hacer caso de las réplicas de Madam Pince y cuando salió al pasillo aún pudo verla subir por las escaleras.

-¡Espera!

De forma consciente o inconsciente (aunque él sospechaba seriamente que le había oído perfectamente) ella le ignoró y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Tuvo que volver a correr hasta poder alcanzarla, puesto que ella no tenía intención de pararse. Por poco se rompe todas las dientes al subir a aquella velocidad las escaleras. Cuando hubo finalizado el tramo, se paró unos instantes para coger aire.

-¡Elisa!

Elisa se volvió echando chispas por los ojos.

-Para tí, asquerosa serpiente grasienta, es White.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿QUÉ ME PASA? Me pregunta que qué me pasa, el muy...

-Pues sí, te lo pregunto –la cortó él, algo impaciente.

-Me mentiste, manipulaste y traicionaste –escupió ella con un ligero temblor en la voz por la rabia.

-Sigo sin saber de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Deja de fingir, lo sé todo! ¡Fuíste tú, ayudaste a mi padre a secuestrarme!

-Eso no es cierto –repuso el muy serio y conservando la tranquilidad.

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me dijiste todas aquellas cosas para desconcertarme, para ser un blanco fácil! Y yo fui tan tonta de creerte...

Snape tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –dijo ella, sin aliento- ¿Quieres negarlo también?

-¿El qué? –mumuró impertérrito.

-¡Eso de que yo te gustaba, maldito cabrón!

Snape se quedó más blanco que la pared.

-No era ninguna mentira –susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-¡Por Merlín, déjalo ya!

-No sé por qué te has empecinado a decir eso de soy un mentiroso, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no he sido. Y que jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño –añadió, por lo bajo.

-No te creo.

-¿Tan retorcido me ves como para decirte que me gustas y luego lanzarte a la boca del lobo?

-Pues sí, eres Slytehrin, al fin y al cabo.

-Y luego dicen que somos nosotros los que tenemos prejuicios.

-Cállate, puedo asegurarte que ya nunca volverás a hacerme sentir culpable.

-¿Volver? ¿Culpable?

-Diciéndome aquello me hiciste sentir culpable, sí. Suerte que me he dado cuenta de que fui una tonta por sentirme así.

-Supongo que _eso_ y _aquello_ son eufemismos de que tú me gustas.

-Puedes decirlo mil veces, ya no te creo. Ya nunca jamás creere nada de lo que me digas por que ni siquiera dejaré que vuelvas a dirijirme la palabra.

-¿No me crees? Pues aunque sea lo último que _me permitas_ decirte, te demostraré que yo no fui.

Elisa se limitó a mirarle desdeñosamente.

-Me da igual lo que digas.

Snape asintió con un gesto sombrio.

-Ya hablaremos.

Dicho esto, se retiró.

* * *

No le iba a dejar la menor oportunidad a falsear pruebas, ya nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Él era un demente su único futuro en la vida era ser mortífago, tal vez un perrito faldero de su padre... lo mismo le daba. Lo único que quería era perderle de vista. Y el único capaz de hacer que él se mantuviera a una buena distancia era Sirius. Eso era. Y de paso que estaba con Sirius, hablada del tema. Bueno, tal vez podía hablar con él en otro momento. Sí, no tenía porqué agobiarle. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, cedió a la costumbre de las últimas tres semanas de evitarlo descarademente. O esa era al menos su intención.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo al fin un día Sirius.

Elisa no supo como negarse. Aunque en verdad no había razones para negarse, en realidad, aquello se acercaba mucho a lo que siempre había deseado, pero temía que sus ilusiones volvieran a ser infundadas (a pesar de la evidencia), no quería volver a llevarse un chasco y prefería... ¿el misterio? Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar el rechazo.

-Pues tú dirás...

-Podemos... ¿Sentarnos?

Estaban en el Gran Comedor a una hora en la que estaba prácticamente deshabitado.

-Claro.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Des de que salimos de la enfermería nos quedamos con una conversación pendiente.

-Es cierto.

-Pero como últimamente me has estado evitando no hemos podido hablar.

Elisa se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Bueno, yo...

-No importa. Por eso precismanete creo que... lo que he estado pensando es lo mejor para ambos.

-Ya has decidido por los dos, bien –dijo ella con tono sarcástico-. Ahora sólo debes transmitirme el informe y ya está, ¿no?

-No seas así. Estoy seguro de que tú lo ves igual que yo.

-Está bien, suéltalo –sugirió ella, echándose para atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Tú y yo somos amigos desde... hace mucho y hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien. Por eso creo que aquel beso no debe influír en nuestra amistad. Tu comportamiento en tus últimas semanas me ha demostrado como ha ido la cosa, a pesar de saber que el beso fue por... salvarnos y no por ninguna otra razón.

-Por supuesto.

-El beso... perjudicó a nuestra amistad y por eso no debe repetirse.

-Aunque el beso en sí estuvo bien –comentó ella,

-El beso estuvo muy bien –confirmó Sirius-. Pero es malo –añadió rapidamente.

-Por supuesto... y tú sigues con la chica ésa...

-Sí, sí, eso también.

-Entonces ya está aclarado –suspiró Elisa no muy contenta por cómo habían ido las cosas.

-Claro... –asintió Sirius no demasiado consciente del dolor por el que se veía afligida su amiga-. Por cierto, tengo un notición. Me moría por hablarlo contigo, pero como antes teníamos que arreglar esto...

-¿Un notición? –preguntó ella sin mostrar interés alguna.

Sirius no hizo caso del poco entusiasmo de Elisa.

-Pero es un secreto.

-¿Cuando he desvelado yo un secreto tuyo?

-Nunca, es verdad. Pues me lo contó James como una confidencia, ni siquiera debería contártelo a tí, pero... es que ya no me lo puedo callar más.

-Podrías contárselo a tu novia –sugirió Elisa, con un deje de amargura en su voz.

-No, ella lo divulgaría... además, no comprendería. La pobre es un poco dura de mollera.

-Ya.

-Pues la cosa es esta.... el otro día, cuando Lily y James buscaban una solución para hacernos despertar, se besaron.

-Vaya.

-Aún no has oído lo mejor. Ahora Lily está cabreadísima con él por haberle besado. No puede soportar tenerlo a menos de dos metros.

-Menudo problema.

-Y mira que yo se lo dije a James. Que lo máximo a lo que llegaría con Lily sería la amistad. Que ya iba siendo hora de que se olvidara de ella y que se buscara otra chica. Pues ahora ya lo ves, se ha quedado sin nada.

-Pero él la quiere, ¿no?

-Ésa es su maldición.

-Claro. Y supongo que tú nunca comprenderás cómo puede ser tan tonto de seguir intentándolo, ya que desconoces por completo el significado del amor.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? Creí que tú y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que todo eso del amor era un invento... puede existir el deseo y el cariño, pero eso del enamoramiento...

-Es una tontería –terminó ella por él, algo molesta.

-Exacto.

-Creo que... me voy –murmuró ella levantándose lentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sirius levántandose también.

-Qué va –negó ella meneando la cabeza.

-¿Luego nos veremos, no?

-Claro. Hasta luego.

-Hasta después.

Elisa hizo un ademán de sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Por aquella precisa razón había estado evitándolo. En su fuero interno había sabido en todo momento que aquello iba a pasar. Y sin embargo, sin embargo... en su pequeña cabecita había querido albergar una esperanza. Qué tonta había sido.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, deámbulando por los pasillos, chocó con alguién.

Snape.

Qué tonta había sido.

-Te estaba buscando –dijo él muy serio.

-¿En serio? Pues lo siento, pero en este momento no estoy de humor... así que, si me disculpas...

-No –siseó él tomándola del brazo.

Elisa levanto sus ojos cansados hacia él.

-Suéltame, por favor.

Por un momento, Snape vaciló por el desánimo de la chica, pero luego recordó su propósito.

-Tengo la prueba de que yo no fui quien ayudó a tu padre a capturarte.

-¿Quién, si no?

-Fui yo –confesó una voz tras Snape.

Snape se apartó y dejó que Elisa viera a Michael.

-Yo ayudé a tu padre con el conjuro de puente entre su castillo y Hogwarts.

Elisa observó sorprendida el aspecto el muchacho. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes, mirando a ningua parte y parecía como ido, como...

-¿Le has drogado para que me diga esto? –le preguntó Elisa acusadoramente a Snape.

-No. Le he dado veritarseum. Se ha resistido pero al final lo he conseguido.

-Esa poción es muy potente y difícil de conseguir. No puedo creer que tú hayas conseguido hacerla.

-Créeme, la he hecho y él es la prueba.

-¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es ningún teatro?

-Pregúntale lo que quieras.

-No tengo ganas de juegos –murmuró ella con voz cansada.

-Por favor –le suplicó él apretándole del brazo.

Elisa le miró a los ojos durante unos segudos. Él le sostuvo la mirada rogándole que lo intentara.

-Está bien –asintió ella bajando la mirada.

Luego se volvió hacía Michael.

-Michael. ¿Vas a convertirte en mortífago?

-Ése es mi destino.

Elisa lo tomó con un sí.

-Soy medio muggle. ¿Me matarías si así te lo ordenaran?

-Tú herencia no nos lo permite.

-¿A quiénes?

-A los siervos del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Snape es uno de ellos?

-Es un cobarde. Es el único que aún no ha dado el sí.

Elisa arqueó una ceja y miró a Snape. Pero él no dijo nada. Aquello seguía sin demostrarle de verdad que se hubiese tomado veritaseum.

-¿Es tu amigo Snape?

-Hice de perrito faldero suyo por orden del Señor Tenebroso, quería saber por qué aún no se había unido a nosotros.

-¿Y lo has averiguado, Michael?

-Sí.

Snape se movió inquieto, pero no quiso parar a Michael.

-Entonces dímelo.

-Porqué está enamorado de tí.

-¿En serio? –dijo Elisa en tono de burla dirigiendo sus ojos a Snape. Él sólo miro hacia otro lado-. ¿Y qué piensa de ello el Lord, eh?

-Es paciente porqué eres la hija de el caballero White. Cree que tal vez esto le convenga.

-Ya.

-Que te muestre su marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo –habló al fin Snape.

Michael no dio tiempo a Elisa y le mostró la fea marca en su brazo. La marca tenebrosa, la calavera y la serpiente... Se notaba que el tatuaje era reciente.

Elisa empezó a dudar.

-¿ Y tú? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Yo no la tengo.

-Quiero verlo.

Snape se arremangó la manga de su túnica. Su antebrazo estaba libre de pecado.

-Podrías obedecer órdenes suyas sin necesidad de tener la marca.

-No, no está permitido –intervino Michael.

-Si es así... debes comunicárselo a Dumbledore.

-No soy un chivato.

-Pues a mí me lo has contado –dijo ella, desafiante.

-Porqué necesitaba que supieras la verdad.

-Pues para creerte necesito que se lo digas –le exigió ella con firmeza.

-¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corro al hacer algo así? Además, dar una poción como veritaseum a un compañero mío podría significar mi inmediata expulsión.

-Michael tenía razón. Eres un cobarde –le reprendió ella con dureza.

-¿Por qué no quieres comprenderlo?

-¿Por qué no quieres comprender por lo que me ha hecho pasar mi padre? Su tortura ha sido mil veces peor que qualquier daño físico... Ya no duermo por las noches temiendo a que regrese en sueños, cada noche es una pesadilla.

-Pero fue un conjuro lo que te llevó a él, no puede pasarte nada.

-Antes de que me llevara hasta su castillo le había visto en sueño. Creí que sólo eran eso, sueños, pesadillas... Pero comprendí demasiado tarde que todo lo que ocurría durante la noche era real. Creí que podría dejar de tener esos sueños si dominaba mi poder como heredera de Ravenclaw. Por eso te pedí ayuda. Y lo único que conseguí fue...

-Que tu padre tuviera más fácil acceso a tí por estar más débil.

-Exacto.

-Tenías razón. Yo soy el culpable. Yo le dije a Michael que iba a ayudarte.

Elisa no quiso discutirselo sólo se limitó a mirar de reojo a Michael.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Está bien –suspiró apesadumbrado-. Lo haré. Hablaré con Dumbledore.

Continuará...

* * *

_N.A.: Bueno, de nuevo aquí, aunque tarde bastante en actualizar, cada vez los capítulos son más largos, así que no podréis quejaros (demasiado). Perdón por ser tan tardona, de verdad, pero no sabéis lo estresante que es este curso. Y por favor, dejad reviews, que si no no sé lo que os parece. No me gustaría tener que hacer una amenaza como en el amor está en el aire para recibir más reviews y más consistentes... En serio, k si no parece k nadie lee esto._

_Y ahora, la contestación de los reviews:_

_**Antíope Black:** chica, no es para tanto (desde luego para llorar, te aseguro que no es), como ya ves, después de este capítulo las cosas se quedan poco más o menos igual. Lo del acuerdo... si no me dices qué es no sé si realmente estarás desviriando..., aunque, la verdad, ya me imagino lo k es, asín k... la verdad es k ya tengo gran parte de la historia planeada. No te voy a decir por qué lado me decanto, pk si no no hay misterio y no tiene gracia. El verdadero nombre de Elisa es tal cual, Elisa, pero su padre es muy puñetero y la llama así para hacerle la contra (y puede k tenga otro significado, no sé), el caso es k solo su padre la llama así... digamos k es como algo k lo distingue del resto de la gente... No te preocupes por los reviews, tú dejando el tuyo ya has hecho bastante, no te preocupes... lo k pasa es k hay alguna gente k lo lee y no deja review (no es k me queje, pero...) me gustaría k más gente dejara reviews. Pero bueno, k lo de actualizar más pronto... está difícil... lo de hacer capítulos más largos sí k puedo, como ya ves. Bueno, ya me dirás lo k te parece este capítulo, tá luego!!!_

_**Blackiegirl:** me alegra k te gustase! He intentado continuarlo tan pronto como he podido. He intentado hacerlo tan bien como el anterior, pero no sé... ya me contarás... Ciao!_

_**Marissastack:** yo muy bien, espero k tu también estés bien. Severus ha salido más, como me pediste, aunke ya has visto como han ido las cosas... Me alegra k te guste como escribo, pongo todo mi empeño en ello... El tema de actualizar está por ver... tengo serias dificultades, como ya ves con las cosas estas del horario... lo siento. Leíste otras dos historias? Cuales? Bueno, ya me contarás k te parecieron... Como puedes comprobar he continuado con este fic, y por el momento no tengo intención de dejarlo: tengo muchos planes de futuro. Creo que lo Severus mortífago se ha visto bastante en este capítulo... creo que con este capítulo se pueden prever más o menos los acontecimientos futuros, ya veremos. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo, hasta pronto!!!_

_**Silmarwen754:** bueno, ya ves k he continuado. Gracias por dejar review aunke, la verdad es un poquitín corto en mi humilde opinión. La próxima vez espero k me comentes un poco lo k te ha parecido el capítulo. Ciao!_

_**Marta Black:** al parecer, has encontrado la continuación de la ravenclaw, te lo has leído todo de golpe... y lo mejor, tu enorme contribución en reviews. Aunke sean cortos, la verdad, nunca creí que nadie se molestaría en dejar review en cada uno los capítulos, de verdad, muchas gracias. Trataré de contestartelos todos (más o menos):_

_Primer capítulo. Me alaga k te parezca k esta bien. Como ya ves, ni siquiera a estas alturas se sabe ya con quien va a acabar Elisa._

_Segundo cap: la novia de Sirius es una tonta cualquiera, osease, una alumna. La profe (k es mala) es su askerosa prima (ya sabes, la que sale en el quinto libro y la muy bruja..., bueno, mejor me callo)._

_Tercer cap: no me acuerdo cual es este capítulo, pero si tu dices k esta xulo... pos guai._

_Cuarto cap: no importa la brevedad, lo k importa es la intención, ¿no?_

_Quinto cap: lo mismo digo_

_Sexto cap: tú lo has dicho, esa era la idea._

_Séptimo cap: tu teoría de la bellatrix... bueno, como has podido comprobar en los últimos capítulos... no es cierta._

_Octavo cap: a mi tampoco m cae bien Snape (tampoco a Elisa), pero es k da penica (aunke se esfuerce muchas veces a ser tan odioso)._

_Noveno cap: xip, la verdad es k el genio de Lily es muy similar al de Harry en su última época (me refiero a su mala leche en el quinto libro)._

_Y al fin!: Décimo cap: gracias por decir k mola mucho : P ... no sé lo k pensarás de Snape tras este capítulo... la verdad es k queda un poco mejor que Sirius, no crees? Pero hay k pensar k fue Sirius el k se durmió para rescatar a Elisa (aunke visto asi no parezca muy heroico). Bueno, el tema de las actualizaciones te digo como a todo el mundo; paciencia. ¡Hasta muy pronto!!!_

_Espero k se hayan kedado plenamente satisfechos con el capítulos servido. Por favor, para cualquier reclamación o sugerencia, no tienen más k dejar su review._

_Gracias por su visita._

_Atte: Tasha Dawn_


	12. La verdad duele

_Capítulo 12_

_La verdad duele_

¿Te has enterado? –preguntó Sirius a Elisa, que se había acercado hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Elisa le miró sorprendida.

¿De qué?

Pues... lo de Parkinson¿qué va a ser, sino¡El cómplice de tu padre!

Ah. Sí. ¿Ya le han expulsado?

¿Entonces lo sabías?

Mmm... sí.

Y yo que creía que era Snape...

También yo –suspiró Elisa-. Pero ya ves. Tendremos que continuar soportándole.

Ya puesto Dumbledore también podría haberle echado a él.

Claro –asintió Elisa distraída.

Oye... esta tarde quería... enseñarte algo. ¿Te viene bien?

Elisa arqueó una ceja y le miró entre divertida y curiosa.

¿Enseñarme algo?

¿Estarás aquí a las seis?

Bueno.

* * *

¡Llegaba tarde, tarde, tarde! Como siempre, esa era su marca de identidad... ¡y precisamente en algo estaba tan extremadamente interesada! Ojalá Sirius fuera paciente. Muy, muy paciente.

Elisa... –la llamó alguién mientras ella corría por los pasillos.

Se detuvo en seco y rogó que no fuera él. Por favor, por favor, no podía ser él, no justamente en aquel lugar, aquel momento. Se dio la vuelta y vio, con gran desagrado, que era él.

Por lo que más quieras, Snape, déjame ir.

¿A qué viene tanta prisa¿Acaso vuelves a huir de mí?

No, no qué va, si no es nada de eso. No tiene absolutmanete nada que ver contigo. ¿De acuerdo? Y ahora por favor, si me disculpas, debo marcharme.

No tan deprisa.

Mierda.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Es que no piensas decir nada?

Ehh... sí, lo siento mucho, tú tenías razón –habló atropelladamente, intentando acabar cuanto antes-, te creo, has sido muy valiente por haber hablado con Dumbledore, bla, bla, bla... ¿Satisfecho¿Puedo irme ya?

Snape permaneció un rato pensativo mirándola seriamente.

Tus palabras son realmente conmovedoras. Ahora veo que realmente valió la pena tanto esfuerzo –dijo Snape sarcástico.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Llego tarde, si quieres te escribo un poema agradeciéndotelo, lo que sea¡pero debo irme!

Sólo digo que deberías ser un poco más...

¿Agradecida?

... amable.

Elisa suspiró con desesperación.

Si tan buena persona eres deja que me vaya ahora y luego hablamos¿vale?

De paso tan bien hablaremos de lo otro.

¿Lo otro?

Lo que te dije antes de que te desmayaras.

Elisa abrió la boca sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno. Hasta que recuperó el habla.

Debo irme.

¿No crees que si realmente quisieras irte no te habrías ido ya?

Elisa dio un resoplido llena de indignación.

Se llama educación, maldito cabrón.

En ese caso gracias por haberme atendido en un momento de tal urgencia.

Vete a freír espárragos –le espetó dandose la vuelta y volviendo a su carrera.

¡Entonces nos vemos luego, encanto!

Si no fuera porque tenía tanta prisa se hubiera dado media vuelta y lo habría estrangulado allí mismo.

Sirius ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Volvió a darse unas cuantas carreras más por todo el colegio, hasta que lo encontró cerca de su Sala Común.

¡Sirius!

Sirius se dio la vuelta y a verla, mostró su cara de enojo.

¿Dónde estabas?

Eh... lo siento mucho Sirius, estaba en la biblioteca y luego me han entretenido... de verdad, que lo siento mucho... he echo lo posible por llegar cuanto antes y... bueno, no ha podido ser

Al menos podrías haber avisado que no pensabas venir...

¡Pero yo quería ir!

¿Pero se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

Pues eh... ya te lo he dicho... en la biblioteca.

Elisa. No tenemos ni deberes ni exámenes.

Ya.

¿Y qué hacías exactamente en la biblioteca?

Elisa bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

Buscaba... cosas.

¿No estarás investigando de nuevo sobre tu pequeña herencia? –preguntó Sirius mosqueado.

Qué va –negó ella rápidamente.

_Demasiado rápido..._

¿En serio? –insistió Sirius incrédulo.

Elisa pataleó el suelo fastidiada.

¿Y qué si fuera así?

Por Merlín, Elisa¡déjalo estar¿No ves que esto no te llevará a ninguna parte? Te conozco y sé que cuando se te mete una cosa en la cabeza es difícil de quitártela, pero por favor... no vuelvas a hacer más de tus investigaciones. No quiero tener que volver a rescatarte.

Elisa dio un respigno con un enfado poco disimulado. Odiaba que le recordaran que Sirius la había rescatado. Nunca le había gustado sentirse débil. Y mucho menos delante de un chico... muchísimo menos delante del chico que le gustaba.

No tienes ni idea de lo que es...

No tengo ni idea, cierto. Pero por favor. Déjalo correr.

Elisa se quedó mirando el suelo sin responder.

Elisa, prométeme que no volverás a buscar cosas sobre tu herencia.

Elisa no pareció querer darse por aludida.

Elisa... –Sirius le puso la mano debajo la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza para verle los ojos- prométemelo.

Elisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar indiferencia y que no se le notara que el corazón se le había puesto a cien al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Sirius sobre su piel.

Haré lo que pueda.

Entonces Sirius sonrió satisfecho y apartó la mano de Elisa.

Perfecto. Y ahora te enseñaré tu regalo.

¿Regalo? –murmuró Elisa algo confundida.

¡Claro¿No te había dicho que tenía algo para tí?

Ah... oh... vale.

Vamos.

Sirius hizo que la siguiera por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda y la dejó pasar a su sala común, la cual, estaba completamente desértica. Elisa paseó la vista por la sala sin saber muy bien dónde mirar o qué hacer.

¿Y bien?

Sirius no dijo nada y le sonrió con picardía.

Está al lado de la chimenea.

Elisa vaciló unos instantes y luego fue indecisa hasta allí. Entonces vio un aparato que tenía un aspecto similar al de los antiguos tocadiscos. Elisa se quedó palplantada delante de él. No supo qué decir. Sirius se acercó a ella expectante.

Bueno... –murmuró ella dándose la vuelta- ¿Qué es esto?

Verás... –empezó a explicar Sirius algo más que emocionado- esto es un _musicotel._

¿_Musicotoqué_?

No... un musicotel.

Lo que sea.

Bien. Esto sirve para reproducir música, pero... ah! No cualquier música, sino la que estés pensando tú, qualquiera que sea.

¿Este aparato me lee el pensamiento? –preguntó Elisa con recelo.

Bueno... sólo digamos que... a nivel musical.

Oh.

Mira... lo pondré en marcha.

Vale.

Sirius lo cogió y lo puso enfrente del sof�, donde él se sento y señaló su sitio de al lado a Elisa para que se sentara también. Elisa se sentó y miró curiosa el aparato.

¿Ya?

No. Mira, tienes que tocar aquí –dijo él, enseñándole un pequeño botón de color amarillo que había justo en el centro-. Piensa en alguna canción.

Hombre, así de repente...

Venga, mujer, que no es tan difícil.

Es que no sé...

Pero Elisa se vio interrumpida por el leve sonido que empezaba a salir del aparato. Elisa se quedó mirándolo atónita. Sirius sonrió henchido de orgullo. Entonces pudieron entender medianamente lo que decía la voz que acompañaba a la música.

_This love..._

_ This love is a strange..._

Elisa pulsó rápidamente el botón amarillo.

Este aparato va mal. Yo no estaba pensando ninguna música, y mucho menos esa.

Sirius sonrió burlón.

En serio Elisa, no sabía que tu gustaran esas cursilerías.

¡Y no me gustan! –exclamó ella, levántandose bruscamente, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Pero no te enfades mujer...

¡Deja de reírte! –dijo ella, hecha una furia y levantádose con brusquedad-. ¡Me voy!

¡Elisa! –exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie a su vez para interponerse en su camino-. Perdona.

Elisa miró hacia otro lado incómoda.

A mi no me gusta ésa música, que te quede claro.

Vale, está bien, lo tengo clarísimo, no volveré a insinuar jamás que te gusta ésa música.

Elisa asintió huyéndole la mirada.

Está bien.

¿Entonces te quedas?

Elisa le miró de soslayo.

No lo sé.

Escucha, sé que...

Pero Sirius se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Lily que entraba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor...

Sirius y Elisa se intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación. ¿Qué era mejor hacer¿Decirle que estaban ahí o esconderse? Porqué al parecer, Lily ni siquiera había reparado en que había alguién más en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Entonces, tras suyo, apareció James jadeando (parecía haberse pegado una buena corrida).

Ni Sirius ni Elisa tuvieron que meditarlo un segundo más: se escondieron tras el sofá antes de que pudieran ser vistos. Siempre era mejor no meterse en medio de una pelea de... ¿enamorados? Sirius tomó una manta que había por allí cerca y con ella cubrió a Elisa y a sí mismo. Elisa tuvo que contener el aliento al sentir a Sirius tan cerca.

¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz! –exclamó Lily, sin tener la menor idea de que alguién más escuchaba aquella discusión.

¿Es qué nunca vas a escucharme?

¡Ya he oído suficiente!

¿Pero por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderlo¡Lo siento, vale¡No debí hacerlo¡Ni siquiera debería habérseme pasado por la cabeza besarte! Pero pasó. Y lo siento.

No –siseó Lily con voz casi imperceptible.

Que no ¿qué?

Que no lo sientes. No me mientas. Porqué ya te conozco. Y sé perfectamente que no lo sientes en absoluto. Es más –Lily hizó una pausa- creo que si pudieras... volverías a hacerlo. Porqué no estás para nada arrepentido de ello.

James permaneció en silencio. Aquello para Lily fue una confirmación de lo que había dicho.

Por eso, James. Por eso no puedo perdonarte.

Sólo fue un beso. ¿Por qué no podemos continuar siendo amigos?

Porqué para tí fue el primero. Pero para mí, James Potter, fue el último.

No entiendo porqué tanto drama por un beso. A Elisa no le molestó tanto que Sirius la besara...

En la oscuridad de la manta, Elisa se sintió arder y fulminó con la mirada a Siruis. Éste se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió fingir que quería seguir escuchando la conversación de Lily y James.

¿Sirius y Elisa se han besado? –preguntó Lily, cambiando por completo su tono de voz.

Elisa se estaba cabreando más y más por momentos. Sirius no sabía ni dónde mirar.

Ehh... no –se corrigió James tardíamente, al darse cuenta de su error.

Lo acabas de decir.

No. Quería decir Sirius y... Malisa. Eso es. Malisa.

Te lo acabas de inventar.

Qué va.

¿Vés por qué no podemos ser amigos?

¡Está bien! Es cierto. Fue con Elisa.

Eso es chantaje emocional –susurró Sirius debajo de la manta.

Elisa volvió la cara hacia él y le pellizcó el brazo.

¡Au!

Sirius se tapó la boca horrorizado.

¿Has oído algo? –preguntó James.

Creo que sí.

Sirius miró con desesperación a Elisa, con la mirada suplicante. ¡No quería que supieran que les habían estado escuchando a escondidas!

Finjamos que dormimos –susurró Sirius.

Elisa frunció el ceño en un claro desacuerdo.

Puede que haya alguién aquí...

Sirius le dirigió de nuevo una mirada suplicante.

¿Has mirado en el sof�?

Elisa accedió a regañadientas. Tampoco es que le hiciera gracia que supieran que habían estado espiando todo el rato.

Ponte sobre mi regazo –le indicó Sirius mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

Elisa obedeció sin poder evitar imaginarse lo que aquello podía parecer. Ya no sabía qué era peor.

Justo en el momento en que se hubieron colocado como si de una inocente siesta se tratara James y Lily les descubrieron. Afortunadamente, habían cerrado los ojos a tiempo.

¿Duermen? –murmuró Lily.

James agitó la mano delante de ellos.

Parece que sí.

Durante un rato, permanecieron en silencio, asimilando lo que tenían delante de sus ojos. Y Sirius y Elisa fingiendo el sueño más reparador del mundo. Como si fuera posible con cuatro ojos observándoles.

Al final parece que... son novios.

Sí.

¿Pero Sirius no tenía ya novia?

Ehh... no, rompió con ella mientras Elisa dormía... –James se interrumpió pensativo- ahora que lo pienso... ¿no estarán otra vez en el coma ése?

Lily se encogió de ombros.

Trata de despertarles y lo sabremos.

James los sacudió con poco tacto.

Ambos no tuvieron más remedio que parpadear unas cuantas veces y mirarles sorprendidos.

¿Q-qué ocurre? –farfulló Sirius con fingida indignación.

¿Dormíais? –preguntó Lily.

Sí –resolvió Sirius sin tapujos.

Elisa apartó la manta de encima suyo y se levantó. Sirius se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el sofá.

Pero vosotros estáis... ¿juntos? –tanteó James.

Sirius y Elisa se miraron respectivamente.

Eh... es difícil de explicar. Le... le estaba enseñando esto a Elisa y... nos entró sueño.

Eso es –confirmó Elisa-. Bueno, yo me voy.

Espera que te acompaño.

No hace falta.

Insisto.

Y yo insisto en que no hace falta.

Así te llevo el regalo.

Elisa se volvió hacia Lily y James, que se habían quedado mirándoles con una curiosidad descarada.

Bueno.

Y salieron corriendo de la Sala Común.

Lily se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de James. Entonces se acordó de toda su discusión y volvió a cabrearse.

Adiós.

¡Pero Lily!

Lily no le dejó hablar y subió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas.

¡Lily!

* * *

-¡Elisa! No vayas tan deprisa, que no puedo seguirte...

Pues ajo y agua, chaval –dijo ella, indignada.

Sabes que James es mi mejor amigo... no pude evitar decírselo...

Pues la próxima vez muérdete la lengua.

¿Próxima?

¡Tú ya me entiendes! Además ese no es el caso.

Elisa se paró bruscamente con lo que Sirius casi chocó contra ella.

Avisa antes de parar, mujer –se quejó, dejando el musicotel sobre el suelo con un suspiro.

Sirius –dijo Elisa, con un tono de voz muy serio.

Sirius reincorporó y se quedó mirándola muy quieto.

Dime.

Lo que me molesta no es que se lo contaras a James. Ni siquiera me molesta que me mintieras con lo de tu novia... tu ex-novia. Lo que me molesta, Sirius, es que deba olvidar algo que pasó entre nosotros pero que luego tú vayas alaredeando de ello por ahí con tu amigotes.

Primero, si no te dije lo de mi novia fue por... porqué no veía razones para hacerlo. Y segundo, ya te he dicho que no fue así, James es mi mejor amigo...

Y yo tu mejor amiga, pero no creo en absoluto que hubieras besado a James con tal de salvarle la vida y mucho menos que en tal caso me lo hubieras contado a mí.

Por unos instantes, Sirius se quedó mudo.

No seas absurda, James es un chico.

¿Y qué¿No es tu amigo?

Pero... pero es diferente.

¿Diferente¿En qué sentido?

Joder, Elisa, es que si hiciera algo así en la vida podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

¿Y a mi sí que puedes mirarme a la cara?

Me estás enredando –murmuró quejumbroso Sirius.

Lo único que trato de decir es que se es amigo o no. Pero no se es algo a medias.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes decrime?

Elisa fijó los ojos en el suelo.

Pues eso. Que yo no puedo seguir siendo tan amiga tuya como si lo del beso no hubiera pasado –volvió la mirada hacia él unos instantes y luego volvió a bajarla-. Lo siento.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta para subir a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Durante un rato, Sirius no supo qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta que _algo_ debía hacer para no perder a Elisa.

¡Espera, Elisa!

Elisa se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta.

¿Qué?

Esto... te dejas musicotel –dijo él, cogiéndolo del suelo y tendiéndoselo.

Elisa se volvió hacia Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius.

Dime.

Elisa se pasó la mano por la frente y luego suspiró.

Quédatelo.

Pero es tuyo. Es un regalo.

Me da igual. No lo quiero –murmuró Elisa sintiéndo que se le retorcía el estómago al ver la cara de decepción de Sirius. No pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta. Subió las escaleras sin atraverse a mirar atrás.

* * *

-¿Otra vez por aquí?

Sí, Madam Pince.

Esta vez no se quede durmiendo aquí¿quiere?

Lo procuraré.

Elisa se fue corriendo a su sitio habitual de la biblioteca, por Merlín¡cómo odiaba a ésa mujer¿Qué le importaría si iba a la Biblioteca todos los días? Era asunto suyo el lugar donde quería estar. Sacó todos los libros que se estaba estudiando para empezar a leerlos, pero al parecer aquel no era precisamente tu día.

Hola.

Elisa levantó la vista y vio como Snape se sentaba en frente suyo. Elisa no contestó y volvió a su lectura.

¿No tenías mucha prisa porque tenías que ver a alguién?

Sí –dijo ella como toda contestación.

¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Cuando he acabado me he venido aquí –resolvió ella.

Ah. ¿Qué lees?

¿Tu objetivo en la vida es el de incordiar a la gente? Porqué me da la sensación de que lo único que haces es destorbar.

Para un momento que puedo hablar contigo... siempre estás muy ocupada –replicó él a modo de queja.

Tal vez no esté tan ocupada y no quiera hablar contigo –respondió ella de mal humor.

Snape hizo una mueca.

Ya. Podría ser. La cosa está en que no me importa si quieres hablar conmigo o no.

Elisa levantó la cabeza del libro con exasperación.

Di lo que sea y lárgate.

Entonces Snape se puso serio.

Quiero que me perdones.

Elisa suspiró con impaciencia.

¿Si te perdono me dejarás en paz?

Puede.

Estás perdonado.

Elisa se quedó mirándolo fíjamente, expectante. Pero él no se inmutó y permaneció sentado en silencio.

¿Por qué no te vas?

Es que... no me ha parecido convincente.

Me importa un pepino si ha sido convincente o no, no estoy de humor así que largáte ya de una vez.

Snape ladeó un poco la cabeza y leyó la tapadera del libro que Elisa estaba leyendo.

¿Oclumencia?

¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

¿Qué tratas de hacer?

No sé a qué te refieres.

¿Por qué quieres aprender Oclumencia?

Elisa gimió.

¿Quieres irte de una vez?

Contéstame.

Elisa cerró el libro bruscamente.

Trato de prevenir. Eso es. ¿Satisfecho?

¿Aprendes mucho mirando de los libros?

Elisa terminó por dejar como caso perdido el intentar hacer que Snape se fuera.

Pues no. Esto es una puñetera mierda. Llevo más de un mes viniendo cada día a la Biblioteca para aprender... esto. Y no hay manera.

Ya me lo imaginaba.

¿En serio?

La Oclumencia es un arte. No puede aprenderse a través de libros.

¿Cómo sabes tanto de Oclumencia?

Me he documentado.

¿Por qué?

Porqué es algo que a tí te interesa y quería tener un pretexto para estar contigo.

Elisa arqueó una ceja. Él permaneció inmóvil. No parecía estar bromeando. Dios. Hablaba en serio.

Muy ingenioso –comentó ella.

¿Verdad?

Pero no va a funcionar.

¿Por qué?

Porqué entre tú y yo jamás habrá nada. Por muy bueno que intentes ser conmigo, por más que te esfuerces, ni ahora ni nunca podré sentir nada por tí. ¿Entiendes? Así que déjalo estar. Lo siento, Snape, pero la verdad duele.

Elisa se levantó arrastrando la silla, se levantó arrastrando la silla y se fue.

Vaya día.


	13. Sentimientos profundos

_N.A.: Ante todo, una inmensa disculpa por el enorme retraso. Pero tengo justificación: selectividad. Creo que con ello ya respondo a todo¿No? Eso espero. Bueno, en el capítulo anterior no respondí a los reviews, pero, puesto que no parece tener demasiado éxito este fic en cuanto reviews, agradecer sus comentarios a Syringen, Marta Black, Antiope Black (cuanto Black) y a vanesa-salazar, de verdad, os lo agradezco mucho. También creo que debería hacer un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en el anterior capítulo, ya que prácticamente no os acordaréis ni de qué va este fic._

_Resumen: tras el regreso del sueño de Elisa y Sirius, Snape se chiva al director de quien ha sido el responsable del hechizo, con lo que Elisa tendrá que seguir soportándole. Luego Sirius le hace un regalo muy especial a Elisa, pero ésta es incapaz de aceptarlo al enterarse de que Sirius le ha contado a James lo de su beso. En cuanto a Lily y James... lo de siempre._

_Capítulo 13_

_Sentimientos profundos_

.-¿Estás depre?

.-Sí.

.-Vaya por Dios.

.-Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una arpía. No es normal lo que hago.

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó Katrina curiosa- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

.-Verás, es algo... delicado –murmuró ella mirando con precaución a su alrededor, en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Katrina miró también a su alrededor, expectante.

.-¿Qué pasa?

Elisa se mordió el labio inferior.

.-Elisa, soy tu mejor amiga. Hace siglos que no hablamos. Dime lo que sea por favor.

.-Sí, porqué si no te lo cuento explotaré.

.-¡Dilo ya, mujer! –exclamó Katrina impaciente.

.-Vale, vale. Son dos cosas...

.-Ah. ¿Acerca de quién?

.-... quienes.

.-Ohhh. ¿Va de chicos la cosa?

Elisa hizo una mueca.

.-Me temo que sí.

.-Y parecías tonta...

.-Ya.

.-Bueno. Cuéntame.

.-Pues... está lo de Sirius.

.-Lo sabía.

Elisa se pasó la mano por la frente.

.-Bueno... el caso es que cuando estábamos en el sueño, pues... me besó.

.-¿En serio? –exclamó más fuerte de lo debido.

.-¡Calla! –dijo ella, viendo que toda la Sala Común se había girado al oírla.

.-Perdón –se disculpó rápidamente-. Pillina... ya sabía yo que lo de hacer de bella durmiente era una excusa.

.-Sirius dice que sólo podemos ser amigos –la cortó Elisa, antes de que pudiera continuar diciendo tonterías.

.-Katrina frunció el ceño.

.-¿Y eso?

Elisa se encogió de ombros.

.-No se lo has dicho¿verdad?

Elisa se limitó a dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo sin decir nada.

.-Debes decírselo. Vamos, mujer ¿A qué temes?

Elisa frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Katrina.

.-Nada –murmuró.

.-Pues no sé a qué estás esperando.

Elisa suspiró sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

.-¿Acaso hay algo más, dijiste que tenías que decirme dos cosas.

.-No. Sólo era eso.

.-Entonces no entiendo porque sigues aquí.

.-¿Quieres que se lo diga ahora?

.-Eso estaría bien.

_

* * *

_

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Elisa seguía dando vueltas perdida por los pasillos. No es que se hubiera perdido. Ni tampoco es que no supiera donde estaba Sirius. Le había visto hacia un rato cerca del lago. Por la misma ventana frente a la cual se encontraba en aquel preciso instante. Y, la verdad, Sirius seguía estando allí. Y ella también.

Dios.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan increíblemente difícil? Se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que debía bajar. Debería estar bajando las escaleras. Llegar allí antes de que Sirius se fuera. Pero no podía. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de hacer nada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan cobardica. Jamás en la vida le diría a Sirius lo que sentía por él. ¿Por qué era aquello tan difícil¿Miedo al fracaso, quizás? Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan estúpida. Se había escapado de las malvadas garras de su padre. ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Sirius lo que sentía hacia él¿Por qué?

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por la oscura presencia de alguién. ¿Oscura? Sólo una persona que conociera bien podía tener aquella presencia. Qué curiosa forma de reconocer a las personas.

.-¿Adorando a tu Dios?

Elisa se volvió hacia él claramente molesta.

.-Igual que tú¿no?

Snape se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa torcida.

.-Tranquila, no voy a insistir. Fuiste bastante contundente el otro día.

Elisa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Fuera lo que fuera por lo que estuviera pasando, nada le daba derecho a ser tan cruel con la gente. Debería disculparse.

.-Oye...

.-Déjalo, no voy a molestarte más, sólo pasaba por aquí.

Snape hizo ademán de marcharse.

.-No, espera.

Snape arqueó una ceja ante aquel tono casi implorante.

.-Quería decirte que lo siento. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte como lo hice. Lo siento, de verdad.

Snape no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Nunca había visto a Elisa en un estado tan frágil.

.-Acepto tus disculpas –dijo él apocado.

.-Y hazme un favor, olvídate de mí. No soy una buena persona. Miento a la gente que quiero y hago daño a aquellos que se portan bien conmigo. No me extraña que nunca hay tenido novio, porque soy insoportablemente egoísta. Sólo pienso en mí misma y no dejo que la gente se acerque a mí. Soy... totalmente incapaz de abrirme a la gente y eso... eso no es bueno –Elisa había mantenido la vista fija en un punto infinito del suelo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta-. No merezco que nadie me quiera.

Snape permaneció en silencio, observándola. Pasado un rato, ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces y cuando se volvió hacia él, le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

.-¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto a tí? –sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara despertar de alguna especie de estado semiincosciente-. Debo irme.

.-No te vayas –le pidió Snape tomándola del brazo.

Elisa le miró sorprendida. Luego su cara pasó de la sorpresa al terror, conforme las ideas se le iban formando en la cabeza.

.-¿Vas a chantajearme con la información que te he dado?

.-¿Cuántas veces tendré que demostrarte que no soy tan malo como tú crees?

.-Entonces¿Qué quieres?

Snape posó sobre ella una intensa mirada.

.-No sé ni por qué he preguntado. Oye, de verdad, debo irme, tenía que hacer algo... –susurró, mirando de reojo la ventana que daba al lago.

.-Sólo quiero que me digas algo... referente al año pasado.

.-¿El año pasado? Pasaron tantas cosas que ni siquiera me acuerdo de que...

.-El beso.

.-Ah, sí, aquello... _el beso para poner a Sirius celoso_, sí recuerdo aquel error que supongo que fue el responsable de darte pie para que ahora tengas esos sentimientos...

.-¿Fue tu primer beso?

Elisa se apartó bruscamente de él, hecha una furia.

.-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

.-Para mí sí lo fue –trató de compensar Snape.

.-Ah –asintió Elisa, fingiendo un total y completo desinterés, aunque en su interior aquello la cogió por sorpresa.

.-Has dicho que nunca has tenido novio.

Elisa se rascó levemente el cuello y miró hacia otro lado.

.-Así es –dijo ella, con la boca pequeña.

.-Entonces fue tu primer beso.

Elisa no quiso decir nada, pero por los que se le pusieron en la cara, lo dijo todo.

.-Tenía entendido que para las chicas lo del primer beso tenía que era algo especial, con el chico del que estaban enamoradas, y porque de verdad lo deseaban...

.-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

.-A ningún sitio. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

.-Pues guardátelo para tí, por favor –siseó ella, tratando de contener su furia.

.-No te contengas por mí, cariño. No me importa que me digas lo mucho que me odias. Me lo has dicho tantas veces que ha perdido ya el efecto. Ni tampoco me importa que me digas que Sirius es el amor de tu vida, porque al final siempre acabas aquí, conmigo, y no allí, con él.

Elisa fijó sus ojos en él, y éste se dio cuenta que casi echaba fuego por los ojos.

.-No por mucho tiempo –dijo ella, enigmáticamente.

Y salió corriendo.

* * *

Cuando Elisa salió al jardín, comprobó, con alivio y pesar a la vez, que Sirius seguía allí. Se acercó corriendo hasta él. Pero no estaba solo. Parecía estar hablando con alguien... la chica aquella con la que supuestamente había cortado. No podía creerlo. ¿Habían vuelto? 

Ella le propinó un sonoro guantazo.

Al parecer no.

Luego salió corriendo y por poco se chocó con Elisa. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina a Elisa y siguió su camino entre sollozos.

.-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Elisa, una vez se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de Sirius.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada sombría. Un poco más y Elisa se hubiera dado la vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero aguantó y se enfrentó a la extraña mirada de Sirius.

.-No comprende que lo hayamos dejado –explicó Sirius lacónico.

.-¿Y por eso te ha dado ese guantazo? –preguntó ella, algo incrédula.

Sirius sólo se encogió de ombros.

.-Ah.

.-¿Que querías?

.-¿Eh?

.-Digo que si has hecho ese comentario simplemente porque pasabas por aquí o porque querías algo. Como dijiste que ya no querías ser mi amiga... –dijo Sirius, claramente dolido.

Elisa tuvo que tragarse la agustia que sintió al oirle hablar de aquel modo para poder decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

.-Bueno, sí, en realidad quería hablarte de eso mismo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, expectante, dispuesto a escucharla.

.-Pues la verdad es que... la verdad es... que si el otro día te hablé de aquel modo fue por... porque...

.-¿Vas a decirlo hoy o mañana?

A Elisa le molestó un tanto su impertinencia, pero prosiguió.

.-Mira, Sirius, la verdad es que a lo largo de los últimos años tú y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas... hemos sido amigos... y todo eso. Y... ha habido rumores.

.-¿Puedo saber de qué me estás hablando?

.-Tengo un argumento, Sirius... la cuestión es¿estoy llegando a él?

.-Sea lo que sea dilo de una vez.

.-Está bien –asintió ella, tomando aire-. Sirius, tú me gustas mucho.

Dios, qué cursilami había sonado. Qué horror¿Cómo había podido decirlo?

Elisa miró a Sirius temerosa. Pero pareció haberse quedado en una especie de estado de shock.

Aquel instante empezaba a hacerse eterno. Justo cuando parecía que Sirius quería articular alguna palabra con sentido, apareció James Potter. Elisa estuvo a punto de estrangularlo.

.-Ey, chicos, que bien que os encuentro.

Sirius parpadeó con extrañeza unas cuantas veces y se giró hacia James.

.-James.

.-Sirius¿Te ocurre algo?

.-¿A mí? –balbuceó, mirando de soslayo a Elisa- a mí nada.

.-¿En serio? Bueno, es igual, la cuestión es que os estaba buscando porque Lily quería deciros algo sobre el sueño de Elisa.

.-¿Mi sueño? –preguntó con sorpresa Elisa.

.-Sí, bueno, será mejor que Lily te diga lo que tenga que decirte.

.-Bueno.

Durante todo el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius y Elisa se habían estado lanzando miradas furtivas. A Elisa aquello empezaba a hacérsele insoportable. James no paraba de hablar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando con lo de Lily. Sirius no parecía tener la menor intención de querer decirle algo o corresponderla. ¡Lo que hubiera dado en aquel momento Elisa para saber qué pensaba Sirius! Si supiera algo de Oclumencia...

.-¡Por fin! –exclamó Lily cuando les vio asomarse por el agujero del retrato- ¿Es que os habías marchado a Hogsmeade o qué?

.-No exactamente –siseó Sirius, sin poder evitar volver a mirar a Elisa.

.-Ya, bueno –dijo Lily, con cierta prisa-. El caso es que he estado investigando todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Elisa. Según lo que me explicastéis, he estado estudiando y he descubierto que la magia que envolvía aquel lugar era increíblemente poderosa... y oscura.

.-No me extraña –suspiró Elisa con pesadumbre.

.-Oíd, lo que quería deciros es que un hechizo de tal magnitud es prácticamente imposible de destruir. Tan sólo el que lo ha hecho posible puede deshacerlo.

.-Bueno, la poción que nos tomamos la había preparado él mismo¿no?

.-Ya, pero lo he estudiado, Elisa. Y un hechizo así no se rompe bebiéndose una simple poción.

.-¿Entonces cómo lo hicimos para regresar? –preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

.-Sé que lo que os voy a decir a continuación es algo un poco... delicado, pero creo que es verdaderamente importante. Os explico: cuando Sirius me relató lo sucedido yo seguí estudiando el caso por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, todo me indicaba que era completamente imposible que las cosas hubieran acontecido tal y como dijo Sirius. Supuse que se trataba de una magia demasiado compleja para poder comprenderla alguien como yo, así que achaqué la imposibilidad de resolver el caso a mi inexperiencia. Fue la bocaza de James la que me permitió descubrir la verdad.

.-James¿Qué iba a decirte él que no hubiera yo...?

James bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Lily habló:

.-El beso –resolvió Lily.

Las miradas de Elisa y Sirius pasaron de Lily a James hasta lanzarse de nuevo una mirada de mayor pudor mutua.

.-Creo que no te entiendo, Lily –comentó Elisa, ya sin saber donde poner los ojos.

.-Existe una magia más antigua que ninguna otra que hayamos conocido nosotros antes. Es anterior a Hogwarts, a la escritura, a la civilización... Es la primera magia que existió. La magia de los sentidos y las emociones, que no iba más allá de nuestras percepciones animales. En definitiva, una magia que no dependia de la razón, sino de los sentimientos. Esta magia, aunque parezca ser más primitiva que la nuestra, es la más poderosa que ha existido nunca. Sin embargo, su difícil aprendizaje y maleabilidad hizo que fuera por la magia que ahora conocemos. La de las varitas y todo eso, ya sabeis.

.-¿Y la relación de todo esto con lo ocurrido es...? –preguntó Sirius, algo impaciente.

.-Fue una emoción tan fuerte como la que sentisteis al besaros la que os trajo de vuelta.

Todos permanecieron callados durante un largo e incómodo rato.

.-Chicos, no es que yo quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero creo que es importante tener en cuenta que existe una magia de tal magnitud, especialmente en los tiempos que vivimos. Sólo quería que lo supierais, así que... no os molesto más. James¿vienes a ver el trabajo de pociones?

.-El trab... ¡ah, sí, claro! Vamos.

Y dejaron a Sirius y a Elisa solos.

Elisa esperó, y esperó, y esperó que Sirius hablara. Hasta que se cansó.

.-Em... Sirius...

.-¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento, por favor? –dijo él, mirando fijamente hacia el fuego.

.-Pero...

.-Luego hablamos¿vale? –insistió él.

Le hubiese gustado que Sirius hubiera hecho algún gesto de comprensión, o que almenos la hubiese mirado. Pero no fue así.

Elisa asintió levemente con la cabeza.

.-Está bien.

Continuará...


	14. Aquel ansiado momento

_Capítulo 14_

_Aquel ansiado momento_

Entró al Gran Comedor. Buscó con la mirada a alguién entre la gente de su mesa. Pareció encontrarla. Se dirigió directamente hacia allí. Se sentó y dejó la cartera a un lado. Saludó con escaso entusiasmo a su compañera. Luego se sirvió un vaso de leche, cogió una tostada y le dio un bocado. Dejó la tostada de nuevo sobre el plato. Hincó un codó sobre la mesa y posó la cabeza sobre la mano como si le pesara. Suspiró.

Elisa no pareció haberse dado cuenta que Sirius estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. O almenos aquello era la impresión que le daba a Sirius. Que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No podía evitar estar pendiente de ella a todas horas, seguirla con la mirada cuando estaba a su alcance y pensando en qué estaría haciendo cuando no podía verla. Total, que no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ella. Y ella parecía no darse cuenta.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

¿Por qué tardaba tanto¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle algo¿Acaso disfrutaba viéndola sufrir¿O es que era demasiado considerado como para decirle que no era correspondida? Que no tenía nada que hacer. Y que le iba a romper el corazón si le decía algo. 

Aquello no podía seguir así. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Sirius a todas horas. Empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Cada vez que levantaba la vista para encontrarle creía que la estaba mirando. Pero no era así. Y cada vez era más insoportable aquella situación. Era precisamente por eso que no quería decirle nada. Sabía que algo así ocurriría. Sabía que lo iba a pasar mal. Y aún así se lo contó. Estúpida. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así. Tenía que pensar en otras cosas. Cosas más importantes. Como Oclumencia. Oclumencia era un tema interesante. Que por cierto también inteteresaba a Snape, pero… ¿qué más le daría a ella? No tenía ninguna importancia. En absoluto. Le interesaba porque le interesaba a ella… bueno, ella ya le había dejado claro que no le serviría de nada aquella estrategia. Almenos ella no se andaba con tapujos. Y hacía sufrir a la gente. ¿O sí¿Estaría sufriendo Snape por su culpa? No podía evitar plantearselo. Debería hacer algo. No era justo. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en aquel diablo de Slytherin? No merecía que perdiera el tiempo con él. Además¿qué clase de estrategia para olvidar a Sirius era esa en que se ponía a pensar en otra persona… energúmeno? No. Debía centrar sus pensamientos en cosas más importantes. Como sus estudios. Aquello sí era verdaderamente importante.

¿Qué estaría estudiando Sirius ahora?

* * *

-Es interesante lo que descubriste el otro día sobre Sirius y Elisa. 

Lily miró con desconfianza a su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres, James?

-¿Crees que están verdaderamente enamorados? –le preguntó James, en tono serio.

-No soy la persona más indicada para decirlo, pero… diría que así es.

-Entonces es una lástima que no estén juntos.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Crees que algún día tú sentirás un sentiento tan fuerte por alguien?

-James, estoy intentando leer.

-Contéstame, por favor.

-No lo sé, James, la vida da muchas vueltas.

-¿Eso crees de verdad?

-Sí, eso creo –contestó ella con impaciencia.

-¿Crees que ése alguien podría ser yo?

Lily suspiró algo más que harta de James.

-James, creo que deberían darte el record Guiness al tío más pesado del mundo. No creo que nadie aguantara tanto como tú.

-¿Y no crees que es una virtud, ser fiel a ti a pesar de haber sido miles de veces rechazado?

-La verdad, James.

-¿Sí?

-Nunca te he tomado en serio –dijo ella, cerrando el libro de golpe y marchándose a algún lugar donde James no pudiera incordiarla.

* * *

-Nunca me ha tomado en serio. Después de todos estos años. 

-Ajá –asintió Sirius, sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo.

-Sirius, no me estás escuchando.

-Ajá.

-Me encanta.

-¿Decías?

-¿Podrías, por un momento, dejar de devorarla con lo ojos y prestarme un mínimo de atención?

Sirius apartó durante unos segundos la mirada de Elisa.

-¿Hablabas de Lily?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Pasa de ella.

Entonces volvió a fijar los ojos sobre Elisa.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Oh, sí, claro que puedes.

-No, no puedo. Me gusta demasiado.

-Mira, James, cuanto más pesado seas más te rechazará. Lo que quiere es que la dejes en paz. Entonces, cuando se dé cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti, será cuando ocurra.

-¿El qué?

-Que dejes de darnos la paliza con el amor de tu vida.

-Tampoco es que tú lo lleves demasiado bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Elisa.

-¿Qué pasa con Elisa?

-Estás pendiente a todas horas de ella, y sin embargo no haces nada.

-¿Nada¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Lo normal. Decirle que te gusta, que quieres que sea tu novia.

-Es que no quiero que sea mi novia.

-No entiendo.

-Pues eso. Que no podemos ser novios.

* * *

Era extraño. Estaba en la biblioteca. Y Snape aún no se había acercado a ella. Hacia un rato que le había visto cerca de la sección de Oclumencia. Pero nada. No venía a incordiarla. A ver si al final tendría que ir ella a buscarle. ¿En qué estaba pensando¡Vaya absurdo! Aquello de Sirius la estaba trastornando más de lo que creía. Increíble. Debía hacer algo. Debía hablar con él. Debía… 

Sin saber porqué, Elisa sintió que un gélido escalofrío le travesaba la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a ella a Bellatrix Lestrange. Que grima le causaba esa mujer, por Merlín.

-¿Estudiando los misterios de la Oclumencia, señorita White?

Sin saber muy bien porque, Elisa sabía que había cometido un terrible error al permitir a aquella mujer descubrir que estaba estudiando aquel arte.

-Es… un trabajo –mintió Elisa, tratando de arreglar el entuerto.

-¿Trabajo¿De qué exactamente?

-De defensa contra las arte oscuras.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. La verdad es que hay muchos magos oscuros a los que les gusta meterse en la cabeza de la gente.

-¿Eso cree? Pues lleve cuidado, no vaya usted a aficionarse también.

Y con el mismo sigilo y silencio con el que había aparecido, desapareció.

No soportaba a aquella mujer.

* * *

-Hagamos un trato. 

Sirius frunció el ceño. Se había perdido la mitad de la argumentación. Porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué le estaba hablando James. Habían bajado para que James hiciera unas cuantas monerías con la snitch y Sirius creía que si estaba concentrado con la snitch no podría hablar a la vez de Lily. Pero se equivocaba.

-¿Trato?

-Sí, mira, si yo dejo de hablar de Lily y paso de ella, tú hablarás con Elisa.

-¿Por qué te ha entrado la manía de que hable con Elisa?

-Porque estoy harto de hablar con un mente-ausente. Me gustaría que para variar me hicieras un poco más de caso.

-Tanto estar con Lily te ha afectado. Te estás volviendo chica por momentos…

-¡Haz el favor, Sirius!

-James, no puedes obligarme a hablar con Elisa.

-Sí puedo y lo haré.

-Vale, vale.

Sirius tomó el libro que tenía en la mano y siguió leyendo.

-Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora.

-¿Sabes? No me extraña que Lily no quiera salir contigo. Últimamente estás demasiado obsesionado con hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Vete a freír espárragos.

-Lo siento. No tengo con qué freírlos.

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó James, abatido.

* * *

_Oclumencia es el arte de conocer el contenido de la mente de las personas._

Vaya manera más fina de decir que era la mejor manera de cotillear entre los pensamientos de las personas.

Elisa cerró con enojo el pesado libro que tenía entre sus manos. Aquello de Oclumencia era un asco. En los libros solamente salían definiciones y cosas así, pero nunca decían nada acerca de cómo aprender dicha magia.

Elisa se tumbó sobre el césped el jardín. Suspiró. Ya está. Se había acabado. El único modo de distraer sus pensamientos de Sirius se había acabado.

Una sombra le impidió poder observar el paisaje. Se reincorporó para ver de qué se trataba y se quedó sin habla.

-Creo que te debo una conestación –murmuró Sirius, sentándose a su lado.

Elisa tragó saliva con serias dificultades.

-Sí…

-Lo que me dijiste el otro día me… me dejó muy sorprendido.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

-¿No tenías la menor sospecha?

-Bueno sí, es que… supongo que sí, pero es una cosa de ésas que nunca crees que oirás decirlas en voz alta…

-Oh.

-Quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en decirte algo, pero es que… tenía que considerar muchas cosas.

Elisa no comprendió a qué se refería. Pero empezaba a impacientarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues en primer lugar lo que me dijiste, luego está el descubrimiento de Lily y… lo de tu padre.

-¿Mi padre¿Qué tendrá el que ver con todo esto?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero sigues estando en peligro. Tu padre es muy poderoso y creo que ya sabe demasiadas cosas sobre nosotros.

-¿Es que le tienes miedo?

Sirius pareció molesto por aquel cuestionamiento de su valentía.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, Elisa. Estoy seguro que el sabe más cosas de las que dice acerca de nuestras familias. Sé que oculta algo y que puede perjudicarte.

-Bueno¿y qué? No me interesa lo que piense mi padre sobre nosotros, sino lo que piensas tú.

-Elisa, es más complicado de lo que tú crees…

-¿En serio? Pues yo lo veo de lo más sencillo: -murmuró ella, levántandose temblorosa de ira- lo que pasa es que te da miedo hacerme daño diciéndome lo que de verdad piensas y que por eso me estás contando todo eso de mi padre…

-¡No! –exlcamó Sirius, algo más alto de lo debido, levántandose a su vez y cogiéndole el brazo para que no se fuera- No digas eso ni por un momento.

Elisa frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

-¿Entonces…?

Sirius retuvo la mirada en el suelo durante unos segundos, reflexivo. Luego levantó los ojos hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo que les envolvía.

-Elisa, tú a mí también me gustas mucho –dijo Sirius, al fin.

Elisa no reaccionó. Había imaginado y esperado de tantos modos diferentes aquel momento que no supo cómo actuar, qué decir o hacer. Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, se le dibujó una ingenua sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En serio? –volvió a decir ella, pero aquella vez en un tono más suave y atolondrado.

-Pero lo nuestro no puede ser –susurró Sirius, soltándole suavemente el brazo a Elisa.

Desde luego, aquel momento no se parecía en nada al que ella tantas veces se había imaginado.

-Oye, Sirius, estás empezando a volverme loca…

-Tu padre nos vigila.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, es su espía.

-¿Qué dices? No es posible… además¿cómo sabes tú que…?

-Me lo dijo tu padre, en tu sueño.

Elisa meneó la cabeza.

-No es posible.

-Pues así están las cosas. ¿Comprendes ahora lo que quería decirte?

Elisa se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tragó saliva.

-Pues no. Porque ya estoy harta¿sabes, Sirius? Estoy harta de que mi padre controle mi vida y que me amargue si no sigo sus designios. Estoy hasta las mismismas narices de reprimirme y de no decir lo que pienso o siento. Y no pienso aceptar, bajo ninguna circunstancia que tú y yo tengamos que… contener nuestros sentimientos por no sé qué amenaza de mi padre. ¿Entiendes? No quiero que vuelvas a decidir por los dos lo que será mejor o peor para ambos.

- Elisa…

-¿Qué? –conestó ella, algo agresiva.

-Comprendo perfectamente lo quieres decir –hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Pero no podemos correr ése riesgo. Lo siento.

Sirius bajó la cabeza y pasó por el lado de Elisa sin mirarla.

-Nunca creí que serías un cobarde –siseó Elisa, volviéndose hacia Sirius, que le daba la espalda.

Elisa se sorprendió de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. Pero esperó a que Sirius hiciera algo.

Sirius tomó aire y los músculos se le tensaron. Para alguien como él, no había nada peor que ser acusado de cobarde. Elisa contuvo el aliento.

-Es por nuestro bien –murmuró Sirius entre dientes, sin darse la vuelta.

-Sigue intentando convencerte a tí mismo, porque lo que es a mí, no vas a conseguirlo. Y… –Elisa no podía decir que ella pudiera decir aquellas cosas, no se reconocía- seguiré pensando que eres un cobarde.

-No sigas, Elisa –dijo Sirius, con voz ronca.

-No necesito la compasión de nadie, Sirius. Si de verdad yo te gustara, lucharías por mí. No abandonarías por miedo a nuestras familias.

Sirius suspiró con exasperación.

-No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

Harta de no poder verle la cara, Elisa se puso delante de Sirius.

-¿Estás sufriendo? Pues yo también. Y sólo porque tú quieres.

-Yo no quiero… -Sirius se cortó, sintiéndose impotente-. Oh¿a quién quiero engañar?

A Elisa la cogió por sorpresa. Sirius se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y así estuvieron un largo rato. Hasta que, lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, se acercaron el uno al otro para poder sucumbir a aquel ansiado beso. Dulce, suave y tierno al principio. Poco a poco, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, su beso fue volviéndose más intenso y apasionado.

Cuando hicieron una pausa para poder respirar, Sirius habló:

-No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde.

-Y tú no vuelvas a obligarme a ello.

Ambos sonrieron.

Y volvieron a besarse, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

Fin del capítulo

_N.A. Bueno, bueno, bueno... la parecer estoy en racha. Creo que he batido un record en actualizar el fic. Ahora no tendré que hacer un resumen del capítulo¡Buf! Qué alivio. Bueno, eso amiguillos, que la historia no acaba aqui, porque si no¿qué sentido tendría el título del fic? Pues eso. Y ahora a contestar reviews ¡por fin!_

_Martha E. Black: No me dirás que el de hoy es menos emocionante y bueno¡ya tienes contestada la pregunta en cuanto a si acaban juntos!_

_Syringen: Me alegra que sigas leyendo y que me des señales de vida, como has podido comprobar, no he tardado mucho y pronto veremos ese LJ!_

_Laura: Ya ves que sigo escribiendo. Y tranquila, que la historia aún no se ha acabado. ¡Besos y buen verano!_

_Pues esto es todo amigos¡hasta luego!_


	15. Bonito comienzo

_N.A.¡Ya estoy aquí, sí sí, por fin! Pues aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo (no precisamente bonito, pero bueno...). Venga, a contestar los reviews:_

_Syringen: me alegro que sigas aquí y esta vez sí que he vuelto a tardar (lo siento). Aquí tenemos más LJ! Pero está complicada la cosa, no te creas._

_Kerameika: me alegra que te guste como escribo (no tenía la intención de hacerte llorar, pero supongo que eso es buena señal...XP)_

_Sexy Viper: muy bien, eso de ponerte al día y leer el fic. Sí, lo de Elisa y Sirius ya les tocaba... Ya me pasaré un día de estos a ver el comic de Severus._

_Maghika: efectivamente, yo también esperaba el beso. Tengo lío con la uni, pero siempre hay un poco de tiempo libre. A ver si un día cuando vuelva a Elda nos vemos, chica._

_Y esto es todo, os dejo con el capi!_

_Capítulo 15_

_Bonito comienzo_

Elisa despertó de nuevo sudorosa y con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró el reloj. Genial. Las cinco y media.

Creía que las cosas iban a cambiar. Creía que si las cosas le iban bien, aquellos sueños no regresarían a ella. Necesitaba urgentemente clases de Oclumencia. Ya, bueno. Como si fuera tan fácil.

¿Y ahora qué? Dudaba mucho que pudiese volver a conciliar el sueño. ¡Ahh! Qué asco. Encima ahora iba a ponerse a pensar en la cita con Sirius. A ponerse nerviosa. Lo peor era que faltaba una eternidad. Y luego estaba lo del secreto. Sirius le había hecho una lista con la gente que no podía enterarse de lo suyo. Bueno, no literalmente, pero algo así. El caso es que debían ocultar su relación ante una serie de personajes. Tal vez por culpa de las manías de Sirius había vuelto a tener pesadillas.

En fin.

Aquello no era, ni mucho menos normal. Lo normal era, en cualquier chica, estar contenta por finalmente salir con el chico que le gustaba. Pero no. Ella no era así. Se sentía feliz, sí, pero sólo en parte. Concretamente en la parte de su tiempo en que estaba con Sirius. Era entonces cuando no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa. Cuando se sentía feliz y no le daban vueltas a la cabeza sus múltiples problemas. Claro que tampoco podía estar al cien por cien segura de que siempre sería así. Sólo estaba teniendo en cuenta el momento en que por fin se besaron.

_Sí… aquel ansiado momento en el que todo parecía dejar de tener sentido, tan sólo sentirme protegida en los brazos de Sirius. Bueno, protegida no es la palabra que quisiera decir. No es por nada, pero eso suena un poco machista. Más bien lo que quería decir era que… ansiaba tocarle y que él la tocara… bueno, aquello tampoco sonaba demasiado bien. ¡Ya está! Lo he vuelto a hacer. Si es que no puedo estar nunca contenta con lo que tengo… siempre tengo que encontrarle pegas a todo. Si es que soy masoquista…_

_

* * *

_

-Lo que quieres que haga es masoquismo puro y duro.

James y Sirius iban andando por los pasillos para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

-Es lo que acordamos, James. Yo hablaba con Elisa y tu pasabas de Lily.

-¿Has hablado con Elisa? –le preguntó James curioso.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo han quedado las cosas?

-Bien –contestó él simplemente.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ya?

-Sí.

James empezaba a impacientarse con tanto monosílabo seguido. Aquel chico era un caso. Antes de que James pudiera quejarse de nada, Sirius habló.

-Mírala. Ve tú para allá, ahora te alcanzo –murmuró Sirius señalando a Elisa, que bajaba las escaleras.

-Pero…

-¡Nos vemos!

Elisa iba tan adormilada que ni siquiera percibió que a pocos metros de ella estaban Sirius y James. Tal era su grado de distracción que casi chocó con Sirius.

-¡Elisa! –exclamó Sirius, sujetándola de los antebrazos para que se parase.

-¡Sirius! –contestó ella sorprendida al verle.

Sirius la soltó. Elisa parpadeó un par de veces y vio que más abajo estaba James mirando con extrañeza.

-Eh… hola, James –balbuceó Elisa saludándole con la mano.

Sirius se giró hacia su amigo y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ya nos vemos en el Gran Comedor¿vale?

-Sí, claro –asintió James, marchándose.

Ambos se quedaron mirando cómo James se iba, hasta que se aseguraron que estaba bien lejos.

-¿Lo sabe? –preguntó Elisa.

-Pues… no. ¿Lo sabe Katrina?

-No. Pero deberían saberlo¿no crees?

-Ya bueno sí, es que… no quería que se enterara Peter.

-¿Peter¿Qué pasa con Peter?

-Pues que… estaba coladito por ti y yo no quería hacerle daño.

Ella se quedó un rato mirándole.

-Si casi no le conozco.

-Ya, bueno… el amor es lo que tiene.

Elisa arqueó una ceja.

-Claro. ¿Entonces qué hacemos¿Mantenerlo en secreto?

-Oye, pues no es mala idea…

-Perfecto –murmuró ella entre dientes, empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Espera, no te enfades… -le suplicó él, bajando las escaleras tras ella.

-No estoy enfadada –dijo ella con un resoplido, siguiendo su camino y sin esperarle.

Sirius se adelantó a ella y se interpuso en su camino. Elisa tuvo que pararse con brusquedad para no impactar con Sirius.

-No me parece a mi que no estés enfadada. Por favor, Elisa, sólo unos días…

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual –repuso ella con frialdad.

-Vamos, Elisa. ¿O es que quieres que te convenza a base de cosquillas?

Elisa tuvo que mirar al suelo para que una sonrisa no la traicionara. Sirius se dio cuenta de que le faltaba poco para convencerla.

-También puedo comprarte todos los caramelos que quieras. Y yo me comeré esos que te convierten en sapo que a ti te hacían tanta gracia. Hoy mismo, cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade. Porque sigue en pie lo de la cita¿verdad?

-Con tanto secretismo no sé… -susurró ella.

-Eso no impide que salgamos juntos –Sirius ladeó la cabeza, para poder verle la cara, oculta por su pelo. Sirius le apartó un poco el pelo con la mano y suavemente hizo que levantara la cabeza-. ¿Está claro?

Elisa suspiró.

-Sí.

Sirius estaba jugueteando con el pelo de ella. Elisa cogió la mano de Sirius para que parase y le miró a los ojos.

-Katrina me está esperando.

Sirius bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Entonces¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro –murmuró ella, pasando por al lado de él sin siquiera mirarle.

_Bonito comienzo._

_

* * *

_

Lily se sentó en su respectivo lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre hacía. Cogió su zumo de naranja, tomó una tostada y le untó un poco de mermelada. Una vez lo tuvo todo perfecto, sacó de su cartera el libro que se estaba leyendo en aquel momento. Pero antes esperó. Esperó, porqué, como ya venía siendo de costumbre, aquel era el momento en que aparecía James y empezaba a decirle tonterías. Y, como siempre, ella le mandaría a freír espárragos para así poder seguir con su lectura. Sin embargo, esperó en vano. Aquel día James no fue a incordiarla. Lily miró por la mesa sorprendida y vio que James estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella, hablando animadamente con sus amigos.

Bueno. Al parecer, el chico por fin había entendido que no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque, claro, Lily pensó que no debería hacerse ilusiones demasiado deprisa: puede que fuera una de sus tácticas para luego volver a atacar. Sí, aquello era lo más probable. Seguro que estaba intentando hacerse el interesante. ¡Pues si pensaba que iba a conseguir algo, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado! Se iba a enterar ese...

James trataba de mantener una conversación de lo más normal con Remus acerca de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No obstante, aquello de ignorar a Lily le estaba resultando aún más difícil de lo que creía. No podía creer que ella estuviera a tan sólo unos metros de él y no estar hablando con ella. ¡Aquello era absolutamente insoportable! Y, la verdad, sabía perfectamente que no tenía porqué aguantar aquella situación. Iba a hablar con ella, sí, iba a hacerlo...

Justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia ella, apareció Sirius, y no precisamente de buen humor. Pero aquello a James no le importaba, le iba a decir a Sirius que iba a mandar su plan a la mismísima mierda.

-Oye, Sirius, respecto a lo que me dijiste de Lily...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius, con aire distraído.

-Sí, hombre, me dijiste que me alejara de ella y tal.

-Sí. Es verdad –afirmó él con brusquedad.

-Pues... que creo que es una verdadera estupidez y que voy a hablar ahora mismo con ella.

-Ni se te ocurra¿me oyes? –le amenazó Sirius con voz peligrosa-. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa chica. Te dije que era lo mejor y pronto verás como así es.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Tú aquí, conmigo, calladito y sin mirar a esa chavala. ¿Entendido?

Remus, que hasta el momento había observado a sus dos amigos en silencio, intervino.

-Ejem... Sirius, creo que te estás excediendo... Si James quiere hablar con ella...

-¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Sirius, fuera de sí-. No debe hablar con ella y punto y final.

-Sirius¿estás bien? –le preguntó James, con algo de preocupación.

-Pues claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

-No, por nada –dijeron James y Remus a la vez.

* * *

-He quedado con Robin en la tetería, si quieres venir... 

Elisa y Katrina iban de camino a Hogsmeade hablando, aunque Elisa no prestaba demasiada atención a su amiga.

-¿Elisa?

-Dime.

-No me estás escuchando –le reprochó Katrina, algo molesta.

-Claro que te estoy escuchando –dijo Elisa, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por la acusación de su amiga.

-¿En serio¿Y qué te estaba diciendo?

-Algo de Robin –comentó Elisa, sin más.

-Sí, claro. Elisa¿te ocurre algo?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-No sé, te veo rara. Algo te tiene que haber pasado.

-Y yo ya te digo que no es nada.

-Pero hay algo¿no es así?

-No... no hay nada –le aseguró Elisa algo enojada-. Y deja el tema ya.

-Está bien. Cuando quieras ya hablarás.

Elisa suspiró con exasperación.

* * *

Desastre. Vacío. Dios. Aquello estaba siendo el más completo de los desastres. No podía evitar sentirse vacía. Dios¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? 

Sabía perfectamente que la había visto. Ella estaba justo al lado de la ventana de las Tres Escobas. Sabía que era perfectamente visible. Y le había visto mirar. Había pasado con su grupo. Estaba hablando con Remus. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Pero tan sólo durante una fracción de segundo. Él bajo enseguida la cabeza. Como si no existiera. Como si no la hubiera visto.

-Hola.

Levantó la vista. Buf. Menuda cara traía ésta también. Parecía como si un rinoceronte la hubiese aplastado sin piedad alguna. Bueno. Como a ella¿no? Aunque lo suyo era diferente. Porque aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que no estaba bien.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

-¿No esperas a nadie?

-En realidad no. ¿Y tú?

Frunció el ceño.

-Creía que sí. Ahora no estoy segura.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Hum. Ni idea. Estoy hecha un lío.

-Igual que yo.

-¿En serio¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Eh... nada, tonterías.

-¿No será algo de chicos?

-Ni hablar –negó ella rápidamente-. ¿Es que lo tuyo es algo de...?

-Qué va, qué va. Son cosas de clase.

-Por supuesto. Como yo.

-Bueno chica, me voy. Como te había visto a ahí sentada tan sola había querido saludarte.

-Me alegra que me hayas saludado, Elisa.

-Y a mí haber hablado contigo, Lily.

-Venga...

-... nos vemos.

Y Lily volvió a quedarse sola en su asiento perfectamente situado al lado de la ventana para ser visible desde el exterior.

* * *

Elisa estaba tiritando. Había ido a su lugar de siempre, un lugar campestre, cerca de un olivo (árbol muy extraño en estas tierras, por cierto, por eso le gustaba tanto). Llevaba ahí sentada durante más de una hora. Había buscado a Sirius. En vano, por supuesto. No sabía si era la casualidad del destino o que el señorito la estaba evitando. Al final, como siempre, se había rendido y se había ido a su rincón. Había intentado leer un rato, pero no pudo concentrarse. No podía dejar de darle vueltas. Y más vueltas. Las cosas normalmente no iban así. O no debían ir así. Cuando una pareja empieza a salir, con todas las expectativas y esas cosas tan bonitas, no se lleva un fiasco tan pronto. Es que sólo habían pasado unas horas. 

Y es que debería haber cogido más abrigos. Se iba a resfriar.

Bueno. Ya todo daba igual. Aunque, claro, tampoco debía tirarlo todo por la borda por un estúpido chico. Las cosas no iban así, ni mucho menos. No, no. Era una cuestión de salud: debía dejar de comerse la cabeza. Daba igual si los chicos debían comportarse de aquella manera en una situación como aquella. Lo importante era saber poner un límite. Saber que ella no tenía porqué aguantarlo todo. Por supuesto que no. No podía seguir así.

Uff... qué dolor de cabeza.

En fin.

Pues eso. Que debía dejar de comerse la cabeza.

-¿Elisa?

El corazón le dio un brinco.

Pero de nuevo un fiasco.

James Potter.

Debía aprender también a dejar de ilusionarse tontamente. Era una de las maneras más estúpidas de perder minutos de vida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has visto a Sirius?

Elisa se preguntó si aquella pregunta tenía truco. James y Sirius eran prácticamente inseparables. Sabía que habían estado casi la totalidad del día juntos. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella si le había visto? A ella, precisamente.

Elisa negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento.

-No, no está bien –dijo él rápidamente.

Elisa se estaba perdiendo algo. Algo pasaba.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No es que... llevo todo el día intentando deshacerme de él... Está rarísimo y además no me deja en paz. Está empeñado con que no tengo que hablar con Lily y no me deja estar con ella. Por eso me he escapado. No sé si me estará persiguiendo... por eso te preguntaba si estaba por aquí cerca.

-Ahhh –asintió Elisa entendiendo más cosas de las que decía James-. Pues no, no está por aquí, tranquilo. Y ahora haz el favor de hablar con Lily que la tienes muy mosqueada.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sí, pero no te emociones –le advirtió Elisa.

-Ya, bueno. Nos vemos –dijo James agitando la mano y marchándose corriendo.

En fin. Volvía a estar sola.

Elisa suspiró.

En fin.

-¿Sola?

Elisa se levantó para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Se acercaba desde detrás de los árboles, pero no sabía distinguir con exactitud quién era. Ella dio un paso hacia delante para ver de quién se trataba. Entonces lo reconoció.

-¿Robin?

-Ajá –afirmó él, dejándose ver.

-¿Qué haces¿Por qué no estás con Katrina?

-Es que... quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Eso es. Quería hacerle un regalo a Katrina. Pronto será nuestro aniversario. Quería pedirte consejo.

Eso sí que era un novio, y lo demás tonterías.

-¿Querías pedirme consejo a mí para un regalo?

-Pues... sí. Eres su mejor amiga, después de todo.

-Después de todo, sí –murmuró Elisa por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, nada. Pues no sé qué decirte. ¿Llevabas alguna idea?

-No, por eso te pregunto.

-¿Sabrás, al menos, lo que vas a gastarte?

-No, qué va, el dinero no es problema para mí.

Claro. Elisa había olvidado que el chico venía de buena familia. Si es que era el chico perfecto. Qué bien sabía escoger Katrina. Y no cómo ella... fijarse en un Don Juan de _que si te he visto no me acuerdo_.

-Bien. Vayamos a buscar ese regalo –repuso Elisa, mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada.

* * *

Lily decidió que para estar en Hogsmeade sin hacer nada lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts, a la biblioteca, a estudiar o hacer algo de mínima utilidad. Faltaban varias horas antes de que todo el mundo regresara al colegio, pero aquello no era problema para ella: tomó el camino más corto que conocía y volvió dando un paseo. El paseo, claro, hubiese sido mucho más agradable de no haber estado tan nublado, pero qué se le iba a hacer... 

-¡Lily! –la llamó alguien a lo lejos, que la había visto coger el sendero que la llevaría de regreso a la escuela.

Lily se dio la vuelta, pero al ver que se trataba de James Potree, siguió caminando. Es más, apretó el paso.

-¡Ey, Lily! –volvió a llamarla con insistencia el chico.

Vaya. Parecía que después de todo había sido sólo un cuento. Claro. Si es que ya lo sabía.

Lily siguió andando, pero James corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-¿No me oías llamarte? –preguntó él sin aliento, interponiéndose en su camino.

Lily se detuvo enfrente de él.

-Claro.

-¿Y por qué no te has parado?

-Bueno, como tú esta mañana me has ignorado, pues yo lo he hecho ahora. ¿Te parece mal?

James se quedó un momento parado.

-¿Te... te ha molestado?

-Es que, no sé si lo sabías, pero se considera una falta de respeto no saludar a la gente que se conoce –masculló ella, con un resoplido.

James arrugó el entrecejo.

-No te entiendo. ¿No querías que te dejara en paz? Pues eso es lo que he hecho. Pero no. Te hablo: te molestas. No te hablo: también te molestas. Dime, Lily¿qué puñetas quieres que haga?

Por un momento, Lily se quedó sin habla. Movió la cabeza, suspirando con exasperación.

-Haz lo que quieras.

James soltó una extraña carcajada.

-¿Lo que quiera¿Lo que quiera? –repitió James-. Lily, lo que quiero eres tú.

Lily hizo una mueca.

-Mala suerte. No estoy en venta –murmuró ella entre dientes, pasando por delante de James para proseguir con su camino hacia la escuela.

-¡Oh, por favor, Lily¡Lily!

Lily siguió andando.

-¡Te quiero!

Lily se detuvo. A James se le detuvo el corazón, un sentimiento de desesperada esperanza se apoderó de él. Esperó expectante observando los dubitativos pasos de ella.

Lily se dio la vuelta y, con decisión, fue andando hasta él. James estaba congelado, esperó inquieto, pensando, creyendo, fantaseando, que ella le besaría.

Pero lo que recibió de ella no fue un beso. Sino una sonoro, frío e insensible tortazo en la mejilla inquierda.

-Vete a la mierda –siseó Lily mirándole con desprecio.

Luego se fue corriendo, dejando solo a un muy sorprendido y adolorido James.

* * *

-¿Lo has pasado bien hoy, Elisa? –preguntó Katrina a su amiga con un tono que Elisa no sabía muy bien cómo clasificar. Nunca la había oído hablar de aquella manera. 

-Ehh... bueno, no ha estado mal –respondió Elisa, que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-¿No ha estado mal¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente¿Lo has pasado bien con _mi_ novio, el cual, ha cancelado _nuestra_ cita de hoy?

Elisa sonrió, divertida.

-¿Pero qué me estás diciendo? No creerás de verdad que quiero robarte a _tu _novio.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo me limito a verificar hechos.

Elisa dejó de sonreír y empezó a temer de verdad aquel tono de voz.

-Oye, Katrina, te juro que lo que has visto no es lo que parecía... Además, yo ahora –Elisa se cortó abruptamente, recordando lo que había acordado con Sirius.

-¿Tú ahora, qué?

-Nada, nada –negó ella, rápidamente.

-¿Piensas explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado esta tarde?

Elisa se encontraba en una ecrucijada. No podía decirle a Katrina que había ido con Robin a comprarle un regalo porque este le había hecho prometer que no lo hiciera, de ser así, no habría sorpresa alguna para Katrina. Y lo peor, ardía en deseos de contarle lo del día anterior con Sirius a Katrina, pero tampoco podía decir nada al respecto. ¡Qué hartura de hombres y misterios!

-Estoy esperando –dijo Katrina, inflexible.

-Katrina... sabes que soy tu amiga. Siempre estará por encima de todo nuestra amistad, jamás habrá un chico que se interpondrá entre nosotras. Por ello te pido que confíes en mí cuando te digo que entre Robin y yo no hay ni habrá nunca nada, porque ahora mismo no puedo explicarte la razón por la cual hoy estábamos juntos en Hogsmeade.

-Vale. Ya he oído suficiente.

-Entonces... ¿me crees?

Katrina se quedó un rato observándola impasible.

-No.

-Katrina...

-No me hables –la cortó, tajante, sin dejar a Elisa decir una palabra más.

Katrina subió hacia el dormitorio. Elisa no sabía qué hacer. No entendía por qué le estaba pasando todo aquello. Se ve que no estaba destinada a tener novio. No había otra explicación plausible: no era posible que a una misma persona le fueran tantas cosas mal a la vez.

Y lo peor de todo no era aquello. Se moría de sueño y ahora no podía subir al dormitorio y sufrir otra de sus miradas frías. Bueno... tendría que quedarse a dormir en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común. Lo cual, no pudo evitarlo, le recordó el día que se escondió con Sirius para evitar ser vistos por Lily y James... ¡Vaya mierda! Si es que todo era por su culpa. Si las cosas hubiesen ido como Dios manda, Sirius y ella hubieran pasado la tarde juntos, como toda pareja normal que acaba de empezar. De ser así, Robin no la hubiera molestado para pedirle ese pequeño favor. De haber sido así, en aquel instante se sentiría feliz y no degraciada. Qué horror, qué horror. Y qué sueño. Ayy... tendría que quedarse allí a dormir. Bueno, sólo hasta que estuviese completamente segura de que Katrina estaba dormida. Luego ya subiría. Claro. Lo único que le faltaría sería que al día siguiente toda la casa de Ravenclaw se enterara que había dormido allí mismo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

No, seguro que despertaba a tiempo.

Tanta mala suerte no se podía tener...

O eso creía ella.

_Continuará_


	16. Descubiertos

Capítulo 16

Descubiertos

Lo primero que sintió aquella mañana al despertar fue un terrible dolor de espalda. Al principio no recordó qué puñetas hacía en un sofá de la sala común. Pero poco a poco le vino a la memoria todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día pasaran tantas cosas malas?

-¿Elisa?

Elisa se levantó con el pelo revuelto, mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa arrugada que llevaba puesta.

-¡Robin! –exclamó ella con una voz extremadamente aguda.

-¿Has dormido aquí?

-Bueno, em… sí, es que tenía mucho sueño y sin querer…

-Ah. Ya veo –dijo el chico, sin creerse ni una sola palabra.

Elisa alzó las cejas.

-Bueno. ¿Querías… querías algo?

-Sí… em… pedirte por favor que no le dijeras nada a Katrina acerca del regalo… es decir, que me ayudaste tú, ya que si no…

-Oye Robin, lo siento mucho, pero ha habido un malentendido con Katrina y debo aclarárselo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Katrina me vio ayer contigo y creyó lo que no es.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-Estás de guasa.

-Pues no.

-Katrina no es así –aseguró él, en sus trece.

-Ya, bueno, eso creía yo.

-Realmente no puedo creerlo –insistió Robin.

Elisa dio un resoplido, algo harta.

-Pues creételo porque así es. Y ahora si no te importa me gustaría ir a cambiarme –dijo ella, zanjando el asunto.

Elisa recogió sus cosas y fue hacia las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Poco esperaba que Robin fuese hasta donde estaba ella y la cogiera fuertemente de la muñeca.

-No le dirás nada a Katrina –aquello más que una petición parecía una amenaza.

Elisa trató de desprenderse de él.

-Me haces daño, Robin –murmuró ella.

-Júralo –siseó él apretándole más con la mano.

Elisa gimió.

-Está bien –respondió con la voz débil, incrédula por el comportamiento de Robin.

Entonces él la liberó.

Elisa le miró una última de vez de soslayo recelosa. No parecía sentir el menor remordimiento por el comportamiento que había tenido con ella. Luego subió corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con Katrina. Elisa se frotó instintivamente la muñeca que aún le dolía, agachó la cabeza sin decir una palabra y entró al dormitorio.

Elisa fingió no percatarse de la mirada gélida de Katrina y fue a la suya.

* * *

-¿Elisa, estás bien? –le preguntó Lily, que se había sentado a su lado en clase Defensa.

Elisa dejó de frotarse a muñeca magullada para mirar a su compañera.

-Bien. ¿Por qué? –respondió con brusquedad.

-Bueno… tienes muchas ojeras y no paras de mirarte la muñeca…

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada –aseguró ella-. No es nada –repitió para sí misma con voz cansada.

Lily miró un momento el profesor, que empezaba a estar molesto por los murmullos de las chicas.

-Luego hablamos –dijo Lily, incapaz de dejar a su compañera en aquel estado.

Elisa se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

-Vaya, no me extraña que estés así –comentó Lily después de haber escuchado todo el relato.

-Ya –musitó Elisa, haciendo una mueca.

Lily se había llevado a Elisa a su sala común, para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Aunque era evidente que en una Sala como la de Gryffindor era imposible encontrar la tranquilidad. Lily ya tenía preparados unos cuantos consejos y palabras de consuelo para Elisa (puesto que la peliroja era siempre muy previsora), cuando entraron Sirius y James. Ambos entraron riendo y haciendo bromas, pero cuando las vieron se quedaron mudos. Un silencio tremendamente incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Entonces Sirius dio un salto y se dirigió hacia Lily.

-Lily¿puedo hablar contigo?

Miradas de recelo. Sirius ni siquiera se inmutó y se llevó a un lugar un poco apartado a Lily para poder hablar con ella.

-Oye, hazme un favor Lily; ¿podrías llevarte a James y procurar que nadie entre en la sala común?

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

-Porqué James no podría convencerte para que te fueras de aquí, mientras que tú sí que podrías convencer a James.

-Puede que tu retorcida lógica tenga algún sentido para mí, pero no tengo la menor intención de estar con ése… eso –dijo Lily, refiriéndose a James.

-Lily, porfa, porfa, necesito hablar con Elisa y si ve que tú me apoyas me escuchará…

Lily no acababa de estar convencida.

-Explícame, Sirius¿qué hay entre vosotros dos exactamente?

Sirius carraspeó.

-Ya sabes. Somos… somos amigos.

-Ya.

¿Por qué aquella chica tenía que ser tan rematadamente lista? Se preguntó Sirius. Si seguía por aquel camino el pastel se iba a descubrir.

-Bueno¿vas a ayudarme o qué?

-Igualmente no sé cómo piensas que voy a llevarme a James de aquí…

Sirius no la dejó terminar:

-¡James, Lily quiere decirte algo! –exclamó Sirius a su amigo.

Lily por poco se queda sorda tras el grito de pescadero que lanzó Sirius.

James, que estaba con Elisa comentando lo horroroso que era el profesor de pociones se giró hacia ellos. Hizo un gesto con la mano, se despidió de Elisa y se acercó hasta donde estaban Sirius y Lily.

-Sirius, si quieres quedarte a solas con Elisa no tienes más que decirlo. Hasta luego, Lily –murmuró James, yéndose hacia las escaleras de la torre que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

Lily le miró de soslayo pero no dijo nada. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, Lily –dijo Sirius siendo muy directo.

Lily, que se había quedado algo pensativa se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, ya me voy.

Cogió unos cuantos libros, se despidió de Elisa y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Bien…

Sirius dio una palmada y se quedó un rato sin decir nada, mirando a Elisa.

-Bien –repitió Elisa-. ¿Qué tejemaneje es este?

-Teje… ¿qué?

Elisa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que qué te traes entre manos, digo.

-¡Ah! Verás… -Sirius se acercó al sillón que había enfrente de Elisa y se sentó en él-. Primero… quería pedirte disculpas… verás, ayer me surgió algo y por eso no fui a… a verte.

Elisa suspiró.

-Sí, bueno, era de imaginar.

-Oye, quiero compensarte, porqué de verdad que yo… -Sirius se cortó abruptamente y se quedó un rato observándola atentamente. Luego volvió a hablar con un tono más serio-¿Qué te pasa?

Elisa, que había estado con la mirada ausente, se volvió hacia él.

-He… discutido con Katrina… he dormido en el sofá… y su novio… su novio me ha amenazado –susurró Elisa con voz pausada y cansada.

-¡Qué? –vociferó Sirius levantándose violentamente del sillón- ¿Quién dices que te ha amenazado!

Elisa se sorprendió de verlo tan cabreado.

-Tranquilo… no es para tanto… -trató de decir ella.

-¿Qué no¡Mírate¡Estás destrozada¡Voy a matar a ése cabrón!

Entonces, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Elisa reaccionó. Se levantó con brusquedad.

-¡Deja tus ansias de ir metiendo palizas a la gente y piensa un poco¿¡No te has planteado que también pueda estar destrozada por tu culpa!

-Ya te he dicho que ayer me surgió algo…

-¡No estoy hablando de eso¿No has pensado que si tal vez no existiera tanto secretismo entre nosotros podría aclararle las ideas a Katrina?

-No sé que tiene que ver todo esto…

-¡Ella cree que estoy con su novio!

-¡Pero eso es absurdo!

-¡Pues claro! –asintió Elisa, con un suspiro de exasperación. Elisa se dio la vuelta y pateó el sofá con furia, luego se dejó caer sobre el mismo.- ¡Joder¿Por qué me tiene que salir siempre todo mal?

Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella y posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella. Elisa le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hablaré con ella.

Elisa permaneció un buen rato callada, meditando. Sirius esperaba con expectación su respuesta. Entonces Elisa se incorporó ligeramente.

- ¿De verdad crees que servirá de algo?

- Bueno, por intentarlo…

Elisa asintió con un movimiento de hombros.

- Bueno.

- ¿Bueno¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Sirius la miró enigmáticamente, se incorporó un poco para poder acercarse a ella y darle un rápido beso en los labios.

- Gracias estaría bien –musitó él, sin llegar a separarse más de dos milímetros de ella.

Elisa enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Gracias¡Pero si es lo menos que podías hacer! –exclamó Elisa, poniendo un dedo sobre el hombro de él y apartándolo de si-. Además, tampoco estoy segura de que eso lo arregle todo.

-¿Por qué estás tan negativa, Elisa?

- Porqué yo tenía una idea muy concreta de lo que iba a pasar cuando finalmente… - Elisa se sonrojó ligeramente y prosiguió- ¡y no tiene nada que ver con ello!

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco infantil?

Elisa abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo replanteó. Con gesto desdeñoso hizo una mueca y miró avergonzada hacia otro lado. ¡Pues claro que estaba siendo infantil! Pero no quería admitirlo. Viendolo así, había desperdiciado gran parte de su tiempo con imaginaciones infantiles. Y no era muy alentador, que digamos, aquella perspectiva. Así que era mejor simplemente negarlo, u obviarlo. Sí, definitivamente aquella era la mejor solución: hacer como si nada.

-¿No contestas? Eso es que tengo razón –siseó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Oh, cállate! –sentenció Elisa, levantándose roja como un tomate.

-Vamos, pequeña viciosilla¡cuéntame qué clase de fantasía erótica te habías imaginado conmigo! –bromeó Sirius, poco dispuesto a eludir aquel tema que tanto avergonzava e Elisa.

-¡Sirius! –dijo Elisa, ya sin saber dónde colocarse, dónde mirar y ni qué hacer con el intenso color rojo de su cara.

-Vaya, vaya, no conocía yo ésa faceta tuya… pero me encanta.

Elisa se volvió hacia Sirius y parpadeó un par de veces. Sirius se había desplazado como un felino hacia ella y ya la había tomado fuertemente por la cintura con sendas manos.

-Esto no cambia el hecho de que… -tartamudeó Elisa, hechizada por la convicción de Sirius en un intento vano de defender su postura. Aunque claro, en aquel momento no era muy ortodoxa que digamos…

-Por favor, Elisa –la calló Sirius con un susurró-. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin besarte.

Si no hubiese sido porque Sirius la tenía bien sujeta habría caído de la flojera que le entró en las piernas. De no haber sido por aquel fuerte olor a hombre que desprendía debido en parte a su after-shave y a una imprecisa colonia de la cual nunca quería delatar su nombre, se hubiese desmaiado. Pero los violentos latidos de su corazón y el ardor en su cara no le permitían apartar sus ojos de él. Entonces él la beso y ella cerró los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza, porque no quería que en ningún momento se apartase de ella.

Y aquel calenturiento y excitante momento hormonal hubiese durado más (y hasta dónde la censura no permite decir) de no ser por el estruendoso ruido de una tos de procedencia desconocida. Ambos jóvenes amantes tardaron un buen rato en descubrir dónde estaban y que no debían ser vistos en aquel… estado, por decirlo así. Se separaron con precipitación, Sirius fue hacia el sofá y cogió un libro de la pila que había dejado Lily, mientras que Elisa se pusó a mirar el fuego con un muy mal disimulo.

Era Lily, la que bajaba las escaleras y que, por precaución, antes de entrar en la sala común, se había puesto a toser como una posesa. Pero no le hubiese hecho falta entrar unos segundos antes para descubrir que se tejía allí, ya que la lectura de un libro al revés por parte de Sirius y el insusitado interés de Elisa por el fuego acompañado de un intenso rojo en sus mejillas (por parte de ambos implicados) les delataba con creces.

- Ejem… -tosió nuevamente Lily, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero no hicieron caso. Parecían estar tremendamente absortos en sus pensamientos. _Parecían_-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sirius apartó los ojos del libro con ademán de fingido desconcierto.

- No sé a lo qué te refieres –murmuró él, volviendo a su lectura. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el libro estaba al revés y con un gesto azaroso lo puso correctamente. Miró de reojo a Lily, para asegurarse que seguía allí, y, en efecto, así era. Y no aparentaba estar demasiado convencida. No, ni mucho menos, después de verle girar el libro. Sirius trató de evitar su mirada inquisitiva y preguntarse qué puñetas estaba leyendo por si acaso a Lily se le ocurría hacerle un examen… nunca se sabía.

Mientras tanto, Elisa hubiese deseado que la tierra se la tragase. Hacía un momento había estado hablando con Lily de sinceridad y amistad y ahora trataba de ocultarle la evidencia. No era un gesto muy digno por su parte, desde luego. Pero lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era enfrentarse a Lily, así que prefirió que fuera Sirius el que se encargara de ello. Después de todo, él era el que tenía más cara dura de los dos.

Lily, al ver lo poco dispuesta que estaba la pareja a hablar, fue directa al grano.

-¿Me vais a negar que os estabais enrollando?

Sirius dejó caer el libro con los ojos como platos y Elisa dio un respigno.

-Bien –asintió ella, sonriendo-. ¿No vais a decir nada?

-Pues sí, sí, algo que voy a decir, señorita prefecta, vamos que si te lo voy a decir… -dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo hacia ella señalándola con un dedo acusador. Pareció dudar por un segundo, pero luego se rehizo-. ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

Elisa suspiró, algo impaciente, pero no dijo nada.

-Veamos… -empezó a decir Lily, algo más que mosqueada con la conducta de Sirius-. En primer lugar tú estabas leyendo un libro al revés y Elisa encontraba una extraña fascinación por el fuego. En segundo lugar, ambos estabais muy, muy, acalorados. Y en tercer lugar… el hecho de que no me lo hayais negado.

-Sí, vale –asintió Sirus-. Nos has pillado.

-Muy bien, Sirius, me alegro de que hayas abandonado tu afán por hacer el ridículo.

Ni Sirius ni Elisa contestaron ante aquella afirmación, puesto que era cierta, y esperaron con expectación a que Lily diera su opinión acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir. Lily se dio cuenta de ello y no tardó ni dos segundos en dar su juicio.

-¿Por qué lo escondéis?

Elisa dio un resoplido-. Oh, bueno. Que Sirius te lo explique.

Sirius maldijo interiormente a Lily por haber sacado aquel delicado tema-. Es por el padre de Elisa –dijo con voz baja .

Lily miró alternativamente a uno y a otro frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento. No lo pillo.

-Tranquila, al principio siempre pasa, pero luego te acostumbras –resolvió Elisa con amargo sarcasmo.

Sirius la miró acusadormanete pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, después de lo que ocurrió con el secuestro y todo aquello, yo sentía cierto temor… por lo que pudiera pasar si su padre se enteraba.

Lily se cruzó de brazos con aire pensativa.

-Pues fíjate que por una vez Sirius es el responsable.

Elisa abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula. Sirius sonrió con satisfacción.

-… aunque también es algo exagerado… lo de esconderlo a vuestros amigos –prosiguió Lily, viendo la cara que le hicieron ambos.

Elisa y Sirius se quedaron a la expectativa, a ver si decía algo más, ansiosos por escuchar la maravillosa solución de aquella ecuación que les traía de cabeza. Pero al parecer su parlamento había terminado. Lily se había quedado ni más ancha con su comentario y no pensaba añadir nada más.

-¿Entonces tú qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –preguntó Elisa, tratando de sonsacarle algo.

-¡Qué sé yo! Soy la última persona en el mundo que sabe aconsejar sobre temas de pareja. Además diga lo que diga, sé que no os va a gustar…

Sirius hizo una mueca.

- Bueno, pues si eso es todo lo que nos puedes aportar, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en el apaño inicial –concluyó él, haciendo una significativa mirada a Lily-. Es decir, que no comentes nada a nadie.

Lily frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba mentir.

- Y ahora no me vengas con esa cara, si no puedes añadir nada nuevo, tampoco puedes rechazar lo que yo te propongo.

- Lo que no entiendo es que ni siquiera se lo hayas contado a James…

- Ése es un caso a parte –murmuró Sirius.

Tanto Lily como Elisa le lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¡Es cosa de hombres!

Lily y Elisa intercambiaron las miradas y luego volvieron a mirarle interrogativamente.

- … es sólo que siempre me burlé de su amor por Lily, y ahora bueno, pues, eso… -susurró él, con un hilo de voz que se fue perdiendo hasta que al final apenas fue audible. Sin embargo, tanto Elisa como Lily entendieron perfectamente sus palabras. Elisa enrojeció visiblemente ante aquella semi-declaración de amor, mientras que Lily únicamente enrojerció de ira: "¡hombres!", siseó entre dientes.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Guardaré el secreto. Pero sabéis que tarde o temprano se descubrirá, lo queráis o no.

Sirius dejó ir un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

- Gracias, oh Dios mío, sabes que no creo en ti, pero gracias. Y gracias a tí, Lily.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en una de las butacas.

- Espero que sea leve.

_Continuará…_

_N.A.: Bueno, gente, gracias por los reviews, sí ya sé, he tardado mucho, però es que esto de ir a la uni da más faena de lo que pensaba. No tengo intención de dejar de de escribir este fic, puesto que me gusta mucho, pero dudo que siga adelante con otros proyectos, dado el poco tiempo al que le dedico. Siento que tengais que esperar siglos para que actualice, pero... es que me gusta escribir capítulos de una longitud considerable, y eso no se hace en una hora..._

_Bueno nada gente, que gracias por dejarme reviews, ya sabéis que cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme para eso están... Ojalá algún día llegué al número 100, seguro que haría algún especial o algo con tal de celebrarlo... Y si no, bueno, eso, trataré de continuar el la medida de lo posible, pero ya sabéis que para mí la mejor forma de apoyo es ver que la gente me lee y que le gusta lo que escribo._

_Hasta pronto! _


	17. Explicaciones

**_Capítulo 17_**

**_Explicaciones_**

- Realmente no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puedes estar saliendo con alguien como Sirius? No te entiendo.

Elisa se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió. Lily y ella se habían encontrado en el pasillo yendo a clase, y Lily no había podido evitar sacar _el tema_ a relucir.

-Bueno. Ojalá supiera el porqué, pero me temo que no tiene ningún sentido.

Lily suspiró.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu vida sea dominada por un sentimiento tan irracional?

Elisa frunció el entrecejo y observó a Lily.

-¿Sentimiento irracional¿Te refieres al amor?

-Si te gusta llamarlo así... –contestó Lily, desentendiéndose.

-¿Acaso tú nunca te has enamorado?

-No creo que tal cosa exista, más que en las novelas. Sólo es un estúpido argumento con el que someter a las mujeres a la voluntad del hombre.

-Creo que estás siendo algo extremista.

-¿Extremista¿Yo¡Ni hablar!

-Ya, ya...

-¡Pero bueno¿En qué momento la conversación se desvió _hacia mí_¡Se suponía que estábamos hablando _de tí_!

-Por supuesto, es mucho más divertido meterse conmigo –suspiró Elisa.

-Elisa, yo no me estoy metiendo contigo, sólo quería saber si realmente estás segura de lo que... sientes... Saber si realmente... Sirius... es lo que quieres –farfulló Lily, incrédula de sus propias palabras.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo querer a Sirus...

-Es que es lo que creo. Toda aquella persona íntima de James Potter adquiere sus mismas _magníficas_ cualidades.

-Créeme, Lily, hay cosas peores que querer a Sirius.

* * *

-Vaya Señorita White, qué placer verla por aquí. 

Elisa se había escondido tras un árbol del jardín con la intención de buscar algo de tranquilidad y leer un libro, pero al parecer su escondite no era lo suficientemente bueno.

-No estoy segura de poder decir lo mismo, Snape.

Snape hizo una mueca y, haciendo caso omiso de la indirecta que le había dirigido Elisa, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Elisa se lo quedó mirando desconcertada.

-¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Te declaraste al fin?

Elisa contuvo una exclamación y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Pero qué dices!

-La última vez que nos vimos ibas a confesar tu... –parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de recordar las palabras- ardiente amor a Sirius.

-No seas estúpido –siseó ella con desdén.

Sirius se puso de pie también.

-¿Estáis juntos, verdad?

Elisa apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada.

-Por supuesto¿quién iba a resistirse a tí? A pesar de que seas una mala persona, egoísta y que seas incapaz de abrirte a la gente. Porqué en el fondo eres la persona más agradable, altruísta y empática que he conocido nunca.

Elisa cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cruzó los brazos y los oprimió contra su pecho.

-Por favor, no hagas esto.

-¿El qué?

Snape se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente el pelo. Elisa abrió los ojos.

-No hagas que me sienta más culpable –susurró Elisa en un hilo de voz.

Snape no apartó la mano del pelo de ella y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Por qué? –su voz no era más que un hálito, un ronroneante sonido que no aspiraba a llegar más lejos. No obstante, para Elisa su efecto fue más bien inquietante y desconcertante. No sabía cómo contestar a aquello y sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para terminar con aquella absurda situación.

Elisa tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza para sí misma.

-Estoy con Sirius.

-Bien –dijo Snape, apartándose de ella-. Es lo que quería saber.

Y así, sin más, se marchó.

Elisa se dejó caer en el suelo, abatida.

No muy lejos de allí, alguien había seguido con mucha atención aquella extraña conversación desde uno de los ventanales del colegio.

-... entonces, cuando me giré¡ella me estaba mirando¡mirando¡a mí¿Lo puedes creer¡Lo puedes...! –James se interrumpió- Em... ¿Sirius¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh... sí, claro, un fabuloso avance, amigo mío –dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que hay ahí fuera?

Sirius se volvió rápidamente hacia su amigo.

-Nada –negó él apresuradamente.

-Mientes. Te conozco muy bien, viejo perro, y sé perfectamente cuando me estás escondiendo algo.

-Vale, está bien, James, has dado en el clavo, pero ¿lo hablamos luego¡Ahora tengo algo muy urgente! –Sirius no dio tiempo a su amigo a responder- ¡Gracias amigo, sabía que lo comprenderías!

Cuando Sirius salió corriendo casi chocó con Lily, que iba en dirección contraria, le dio una rápida disculpa y saltó por una de las ventanas al jardín.

-¡Pero bueno¡Se puede saber qué... –al mirar por la ventana Lily lo comprendió todo-, ah, bueno.

Entonces volvió a chocar, pero aquella vez con James.

-¿Ah, bueno? –preguntó James con suspicacia.

Lily sonrió nerviosa.

-Se trata de Sirius. Saltar por una ventana es el tipo de cosas que hace él.

James pareció pensarlo.

-Sí, es cierto.

Lily suspiró para sus adentros con alivio. Por qué poco.

-Bueno... me voy a la Biblioteca. ¿Vienes?

James vaciló.

-Mmm... notengocosasquehaceradiós –dijo él rápidamente, marchándose corriendo.

-¿Y a éste que les pasa?

* * *

-Elisa... 

Vaya, parecía que aquel no iba a ser su día para leer. Sin embargo, para ella toda visita de Sirius siempre era grata. Se levantó grácilmente y se acercó para darle un beso, pero él la detuvo cogiéndola de los brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Elisa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Snape?

Elisa entornó los ojos.

-¿Nos has visto?

-Así es.

-Ah.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar?

Como Sirius no estaba de muy buen humor, Elisa se abstuvo de reprenderle por espiarla.

-Bueno, estaba yo tranquilamente intentando leer cuando vino a incordiarme. Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

-Te tocó el pelo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo apartaste de tí?

-Se fue.

-Pero le dejaste.

-Oye, Sirius, esto es absurdo...

-¡El año pasado te vi besarte con él!

Elisa se quedó paralizada. Estaba celoso. Las palabras la golpearon con contundencia. Celoso.

-No es lo que tú crees...

-¿Ah, no?

-Bueno, es complicado...

-¡Pues explícamelo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

Elisa suspiró con resignación. No le quedaba salida.

-Verás... el año pasado, cuando salías con aquella despampanante rubia, yo creía que... sólo... vamos, que lo hacías para molestarme. Entonces yo quise... mmm... vengarme. Por eso hice... aquello.

-¡Venga ya! –hizo Sirius con sorna.

Elisa no dijo nada y le sostuvo la mirada expectante.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan absurdo sólo por que...! –Sirius se interrumpió, valorando las palabas-. Estás loca.

-Vaya, gracias –replicó ella sarcástica.

-La verdad es que me pareció muy raro...

-¡Fue asqueroso! Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo tan ruín... Pero el pensar contigo y con esa chica sólo hacía que sacar lo peor de mí.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan coladita por mis huesos –se mofó Sirius, haciéndole una sonrisa burlona.

Elisa sintió la cara arder.

-Oye genio¡tú te has puesto celoso por Snape!

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Sirius, cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Ella le cogió la mano y se la apartó lentamente de sus labios. Entonces el tono de Sirius se suavizó y le habló en un susurro-. Alguien va a oírte...

Elisa aún tenía la mano de Sirius entre las suyas y jugueteaba con ella.

-¿Vas a leerme el futuro? –murmuró Sirius con voz ronca.

Sin dejar de mirar la mano, Elisa sonrió levemente. Parecía estar realmente concentrada en la mano, como si viera algo. Pensando en algo que, al parecer, era un misterio para Sirius.

-Sólo... miraba tu mano –suspiró ella, algo soñadora.

Sirius pensó que estaba encantadora con aquel aire fantasioso que nublaba sus ojos. No comprendía a qué venía de repente aquel cambio de humor, pero le pareció... enternecedor.

Cuando Elisa se sentía a gusto o cómoda parecía convertirse en una persona diferente. Solía ser algo vergonzosa y recelosa, aunque aparentaba ser igualmente simpática con todo el mundo, siempre escondía algo para sí misma. Era en aquellos momentos de flaqueza cuando se sentía más cerca de ella. Sus ojos, verde turquesa se iluminaban y sus rostro adquiría unos tonos sonrosados que resaltaban aún más su belleza. Durante mucho tiempo, aquella peculiaridad por parte de ella la había hecho parecer para Sirius algo distante. Como si perteneciera a otro lugar, como si fuera superior. Por ello nunca se atrevió a pensar en ella más que en una amiga. Ella era inalcanzable, nunca se atrevió a anteponer su hermosura a su inteligencia, jamás le pareció posible verla como lo que era: una mujer. Pero como bien dijo Elisa, el incidente lo cambió todo, aunque él se negó a reconocerlo. Sólo cuando descubrió la debilidad de ella, pudo ir más allá de la amistad. Y, por increíble que le pareciera, por más indigno que fuera concebirlo, la debilidad de Elisa era él mismo. De pronto vio que ante él tenía a una Elisa frágil, quebradiza, e incluso inocente. Aunque se tratara de un sentimiento profundamente machista, todo hombre necesita saber que la mujer necesita algo de él. Sirius sabía perfectamente que Elisa podía sobrevivir sin él, pero que sería mucho menos feliz. Ante aquel pensamiento, Sirius sintió la irresistible necesidad de abrazarla, de estrecharla contra su pecho y darle su calor. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberla espiado, por haber malentendido su relación con Snape, pues sabía que Elisa únicamente pecaba de ser excesivamente buena. Después de todo, tampoco sería tan raro que Snape se enamorase de ella. Aquel pensamiento inquietó a Sirius.

Tornó su deseo en realidad. La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con firmeza. Inundó su cara entre su cabello y sus sentidos se impregnaron de su olor. Sirius sintió cómo ella dejaba reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ten cuidado con Snape, por favor –escuchó Elisa que le decía Sirius.

Elisa desplazó sus brazos por la espalda de él y se apretó contra él con más fuerza.

-Descuida.

* * *

En clase de Defensa Elisa solía estar atenta, ya que ante todo, ella era una alumna ejemplar. Sin embargo, aquel día parecía estar en otro lugar completamente distinto. En su libreta, cada margen o espacio en blanco de cada hoja había sido rellenado por dibujos, iniciales y cursis corazones. Por más que lo tratara, su pensamiento no podía alejarse de Sirius. Reseguía una y otra vez sus iniciales, su sinuosa S se encontraba en cada rincón de cada papel. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de aquel modo. Como si flotara. Como si estuviera en las nubes. Hasta el momento su relación no había empezado con muy bien pie, sin embargo, aquel momento bajo el árbol... aquel abrazo... No pudo evitar dejar otro suspiro al aire. Ni en sus mejores imaginaciones habría concebido nada tan romántico. Le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. No se atrevía a mirar con objetividad los hechos: sabía que se estaba comportando de un modo completamente irracional. Nunca se había sentido tan tonta o boba. ¿Residía la felicidad en sentirse tonta¿O en ser más cursilami que en toda su vida? Debería sentirse avergonzada, pero no deseaba romper la magia. No sabía por cuanto podía durar, pues sabía que la sombra de la duda, del miedo, siempre estaría allí. Por eso debía aprovechar aquellos breves momentos de ingenuidad y sana insensatez. 

El profesor dio por finalizada la clase. Miró la libreta. Vaya por Dios. No había tomado ni un sólo apunte. Sólo eran garabatos y estúpidos dibujos. En fin. Tendría que pedirle los apuntes a Lily. Guardó sus cosas en la bolsa y salió de clase. Fue justo en la puerta dónde se encotró Katrina que, al parecer, no había asistido a clase. Aunque a la práctica ella tampoco.

-Em... Elisa, quería hablar contigo –dijo Katrina en un tono muy serio.

Elisa la observó con curiosidad. ¿Habría hablado Sirius con ella?

-Pues... tú dirás.

Katrina miró a la gente de su alrededor que salía de clase y se apartó un poco del alboroto.

-Verás, quería disculparme. Sirius me lo contó todo.

Vaya, al parecer, tanto las desgracias como la buena suerte venían siempre acompañadas. Elisa sonrió para sus adentros. Esperó que Katrina dijera algo más, pero al parecer era ella la que debía contestar.

-Entonces... ¿Sirius te lo contó todo? –preguntó Elisa, algo insegura de que estuvieran hablando del mismo "todo".

-Me explicó todo el malententendido que hubo... y que al fin estáis juntos.

Así que TODO.

-Elisa, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Es que... últimamente Robin y yo no estamos muy bien y creo que por eso lo pagué contigo... por favor¿podrás perdonarme?

Elisa meditó brevemente.

-Podré si... acordamos no anteponer nunca más un hombre a nuestra amistad.

Katrina pareció algo reticente a aceptar dicha promesa, pero finalmente accedió.

-Por mí bien.

* * *

-Buf, Lily, que bien que te encuentro... –dijo Elisa, al ver a Lily en una de las mesas más apartadas de la Biblioteca. Llevaba horas buscándola. Parecía que se hubiera escondido expresamente-. Eu... ¿molesto? 

Lily apartó apresuradamente todos los papeles que tenía repartidos por la mesa e hizo un sitio en una de las sillas que tenía a su lado para que Elisa pudiera sentarse.

-No, no¡qué va! –aseguró ella-. Es que este es el único sitio en el que hasta ahora he podido esconderme de James.

-¿En serio? Qué curioso –murmuró Elisa, sonriendo divertida. Se sentó en una de las sillas que le había preparado Lily y dejó su bolsa encima de la mesa-. Aunque últimamente parece que ha desistido¿no?

-Ya –asintió Lily con más resignación que alegría.

Elisa tomó nota de que ése era un tema que puede que más tarde debiera sacar a relucir.

-La verdad es que te estaba buscando para ver si podrías dejarme los apuntes de Defensa...

-Oh, claro, creo que los tengo por aquí... ¿No has podido ir a clase? –preguntó Lily mientras removía entre sus montones de papeles.

-Pues la verdad es que sí que he ido –respondió ella, alargando las palabras. Se sentía como una estúpida.

Finalmente Lily extrajo un fajo de papeles y se los entregó. -¿Entonces¿Qué ha pasado?-.

Elisa desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Me distraje.

Elisa iba a coger los apuntes que le tendía Lily, pero ésta se los apartó de su alcance repentinamente.

-¿Cómo? –inquirió Lily, entornando sus ojillos verdes.

-Pues eso. Que no atendí. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Cosa... ¿o persona?

-Cosa, persona ¿Qué más dará?

-¡No seas cobarde¡Estabas pensando en ése memo de Sirius!

Elisa miró a su alrededor asustada, pero estaban tan apartadas de cualquier sitio que nadie la había escuchado.

-Por favor, Lily, déjame ésos apuntes... te juro que nunca jamás volverá a ocurrir.

-Nunca jamás, nunca jamás –la riñó Lily, hablando entre diente.

-Vamos, Lily, sólo por esta vez. Si quieres anótate o lo que sea que te debo un favor grandísimo¡pero déjame los apuntes, por favor!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Y te tomo la palabra de ése favor. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar... –murmuró Lily más para sí misma que para Elisa.

-¡Gracias, gracias, Lily!

-¡Sssst! Baja la voz.

-Ah. Lo siento –Lily la observó con reprobación pero no añadió nada más y volvió a sus tareas. Elisa quiso decir algo más antes de irse-. Por cierto¿sabes que Katrina por fin ha entrado en razón?

-Oh, sí –contestó ella simplemente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero imaginaba que su cabreo no podría durar mucho más.

-Ahm.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambas. Entonces Elisa decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Bueno, pues creo que me voy –dijo ella, empezando a levantarse.

-Eh... Elisa –la llamó Lily apartando la vista de sus papeles.

-Dime.

Parecía que Lily iba a decirle algo, pero luego lo reconsideró.

-No, nada. Hasta mañana.

Elisa la miró algo desconcertada, aunque no dijo nada.

-Adiós.

* * *

_Continuará_

_

* * *

_

_N.A. Bueno, gente, una vez más aquí estoy, llegado el verano, he intentado adelantar trabajo atrasado! Pues nada, k espero k esteis pasando unas buenas vacaciones y k disfrutéis mucho del capi!_

_Por cierto,a Lia Du Black, Paty-A y Carla x dejar Review! Espero no tenerte x mucho más tiempo el alma en un hilo, Lia¿encontraste la Ravenclaw, Paty? cualquier duda díemlo. Y carla, cuídate tú también!_

_Hasta pronto! _


	18. La magia negra

_Capítulo 18_

_La magia negra_

En los últimos días habían sucedido tantas cosas que Elisa se había olvidado por completo de algunos asuntos pendientes. Uno de ellos, y del que en particular se había querido olvidar convenientemente, era la nota que hacía unos días le había dejado Dumbledore. En ella, el director le había pedido a Elisa que inspeccionara una vez más el despacho de su padre y que luego le informará de qué había encontrado. Aunque Elisa hubiera deseado que fuera el mismo Dumbledore quién lo inspeccionara, sabía que él estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerlo. Tampoco es que Dumbledore le hubiese pedido expresamente que lo hiciera cuanto antes, Elisa sabía que era algo que no podía dejarse por más tiempo. De lo que como mínimo quería asegurarse era de que alguien la acompañase. Entrar sola en aquella sombría habitación le producía escalofríos. Lo malo era que, después de lo ocurrido, no quería molestar ni a Sirius ni a Lily, pues sabía que el tema de su padre no les hacía mucha gracia. Tampoco se atrevía a pedírselo a Katrina, ya que aún existía cierta tensión entre ellas. Así que pocas opciones le quedaban.

Fue, quizás, la suerte que le brindó una oportunidad. La casualidad hizo que aquella mañana se encontrase con James Potter en la Biblioteca. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle a él algo así, pero el libro que tenía entre sus manos le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Magia negra¿Es que vas a pasarte al otro bando? –bromeó Elisa, al ver el libro que estaba hojeando.

James volvió a dejar el libro en el estante.

-Vaya, hola Elisa –la saludó con una sonrisa-. Pues la verdad es que estoy buscando información para hacer el trabajo de Defensa.

-¿De Defensa? –Elisa hizo una mueca-. ¿Y cuál es el tema que has escogido exactamente?

-Bueno, quería comparar la magia negra con la blanca y encontrar el momento en que se separaron. ¿Sabes que al principio, en la magia ancestral, sólo había un tipo?

Elisa trató de contener su emoción: era lo que llevaba investigando desde hacía más de un año.

-¡Sí! La magia que se canalizaba a través de las emociones...

-¡Vaya¡No sabía que supieras tanto!

-La verdad es que llevo más de un año investigando, des de que averigüé que era la heredera... –la voz de Elisa se perdió y miró con cierta cautela a James. Sin embargo, James no parecía tan molesto como Sirius por tratar aquel tema, sino más bien al contrario: le entusiasmó la idea.

-¿En serio¿Tienes información sobre el tema?

-Pues sí... –prosiguió Elisa, con algo más de confianza-. De hecho, en el despacho de mi padre...

-¿Tienes acceso a su despacho?

-Claro, cuando fingió su muerte Dumbledore me dio las llaves... ¿Recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños?

-Oh, sí¡es verdad!

-Si quieres ahora tenía que pasarme por allí... –empezó a decir Elisa, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Puedo verlo? –dijo James, sin apenas contener su emoción.

-¡Por supuesto¿Te viene bien venir ahora?

-De maravilla. Estaba intentando encontrar algo en la Biblioteca, pero lo creas o no aquí hay mucha censura...

-Te creo.

* * *

Elisa estuvo algo así como media hora intentando abrir la puerta del despacho, hasta que James se decidió en ayudarla y la abrió al primer intento. Elisa se quedó boquiabierta. 

-Vaya...

-Sí, tengo experiencia en las puertas... ¿Pasamos?

-Tú primero.

James no se hizo esperar y entró al sombrío habitáculo. Elisa fue tras él cuando éste hubo encontrado la luz. El desorden, los papeles y el polvo estaban tal y como los dejó la última vez. Tenía gracia. Con lo ordenado que era su padre y su sóla presencia en unas pocas horas había dejado su despacho que daba pena.

Recordó a última vez que estuvo allí, que fue completamente diferente. Ahora se sentía más insegura, ya que entonces creía que su padre estaba muerto. Sabía perfectamente que no podía encontrárselo allí, pero... no podía evitar sentirse recelosa de todo cuanto veía o tocaba en aquella sala.

James empezó a revisar los papeles y hojear los libros. Sin embargo, pronto se sintió profundamente decepcionado.

-Sólo son apuntes sobre clase. ¿No sabes si tu padre tenía un escondrijo secreto dónde guardaba los libros de Magia Negra?

-Pues no lo sé. Sólo me cogí su libro de anotaciones y no volví a mirar nada más de aquí. Tampoco miré demasiado la otra sala. ¿Vamos a ver si hay algo?

James asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia allí. Elisa, por si las moscas, volvió a ir tras él. La sala era pràcricamente igual que la anterior, sólo que la pared del fondo estaba ocupada por una increíble estantería que ocupaba todo su espacio. El resto de la habitación estaba desnuda. James se acercó a la estanteríay extrajo uno de los libros, pero también era de Runas. Suspiró con desánimo. Elisa se quedó a una cierta distancia observando la estancia. Justo al lado de la estantería había un candelabro. Recordó las películas de los muggles, aquellas en las que el candelabro era en realidad una palanca que al accionara se abría una compuerta secreta. Trató de deshechar la idea por absurda. Sin embargo, tampoco es que perdiera nada por probar...

Elisa fue hasta el candelabro y lo observó con detenimiento. Lo cogió de una de las extremidades y trató de moverlo.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó James al verla pelearse con el candelabro.

-Nada. Cosas de muggles –murmuró entre dientes, al ver que el candelabro no se había movido ni un ápice-. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-No.

-En ése caso, si no tienes inconveniente, lo mejor será irnos ya.

-¿Ya¿No investigamos más?

-Es que... no hay nada –trató de justificarse Elisa. No obstante, en el fondo, estaba segura de que en aquel despacho había algo. El problema es que temía encontrar ése_ algo_ y las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear el descubrirlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

No era una provocación, ni una burla, ni mucho menos. El tono de James había sido el de la más total y absoluta preocupación. Elisa lo sabía. También sabía que aquel tipo de sentencias irritaban con mucha facilidad a Sirius. Y sabía que ella no era así. Lo sabía. ¿Entonces, por qué se había sentido molesta?

James notó que vacilaba. Sin embargo, esperó a que ella dijera algo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo ella, con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde sacaba-. Es sólo que esto podría llevarnos horas y no sabía si tú tenías algo que hacer...

-¿En domingo? No.

-¿Deberes¿Quidditch?

-No, nada. ¿Tú tienes algo?

Había quedado con Sirius dentro de hora y media. No esperaba estar en aquel despacho más de media hora con tal de demostrar a James que no era una miedica.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces podemos continuar buscando¿no?

-Ajá, sí, pero ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?

-El escondrijo en el que tu padre escondía los libros de magia negra.

Elisa se sintió ligeramente incómoda con las palabas _padre y magia negra_. Trató de esquivar aquel sentimiento.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que mi padre tenía libros de magia negra?

-Tan sólo es una suposición. Por probar tampoco pasará nada¿no?

Elisa se enroscó en el dedo una mecha de pelo, dubitativa.

-Supongo. Entonces, como investigador nato que eres¿por dónde empezarías a buscar? –preguntó ella, con un deje de sarcasmo.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué te dice la intuición?

-¿Mi intuición?

-Claro. Eres la persona de esta habitación más cercana a Julius. Así que, algo en tu interior debería guiarte en nuestra búsqueda.

-Mi inuición lo único que me dijo fue que intentara mover como una estúpida ése hostentoso candelabro que no sirve para nada para abrir algún pasadizo secreto.

James fue rápidamente hacia el candelabro y con un sencillo gesto lo movió.

-¿Así?

Acto seguido un ruido atronador inundó la sala. Elisa miró atónita a James. Entonces, ante la más absoluta de sus sorpresas, vio cómo la enorme estantería que ocupaba toda la pared del fondo se echaba a un lado y dejaba entrever un oscuro y estrecho pasadizo. Elisa volvió a mirar nuevamente a James, que estaba casi tan sorprendido como ella.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Elisa, aún sin poder créerlselo.

-Tan sólo dirigí el candelabro en el sentido contrario al que tú habías intentado.

Elisa emitió un resoplido de incredulidad y volvió a mirar el pasadizo que se habría ante ellos.

-Bueno –dijo James, al cabo de un rato-. No ha sido tan difícil. ¿Entramos?

Una vez pasada la sorpresa, a Elisa se le hizo un nudo inmenso en la barriga al ver lo que se le venía encima. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero sabía que debía entrar. A pesar de intuir que aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa. A pesar de ello, ésa misma intuición le decía que debía entrar. ¿Sería masoquismo¿Sería alguna siniestra influencia de su padre? No tenía la más mínima idea. Únicamente sabía que debía hacerlo. Y que, de algún modo, ya se las arreglaría para salir de allí. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si James entraba en ésos planes, en ésa intuición suya... Puede que, el querer ir directamente a la boca del lobo con James, fuera el gesto más cobarde que podía concebir. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. El miedo la tenía prácticamente paralizada y sólo la seguridad y valentía de James le daba ánimos para adentrarse en aquel oscuro trecho.

-_Lumos_ –murmuró ella finalmente, como señal de su decisión.

James procedió a hacer lo mismo con su varita y a dirigirse hacia el pasadizo.

-¿Preparado? –preguntó Elisa con un hilo de voz.

-Preparado.

Y juntos, dieron el primer paso hacia aquel lúgubre lugar.

* * *

Lily puso el punto final a su redacción con plena satisfacción. No eran ni las doce del mediodía que ya había terminado todas las tareas que tenía para el fin de semana. Con orgullo, se puso a planificar todas las cosas maravillosas a las que podría dedicar aquel fantástico día. Podría adelantar todos los trabajos de la semana (al ser prefecta sabía con antelación qué deberes iba a tener), ordenar sus cosas, consultar en la biblioteca bibliografía recomendada. ¡En fin! Todas aquellas cosas que toda persona humana deseaba hacer en su tiempo libre. 

Tarareando el pegadizo estribillo de uno de sus grupos favoritos muggles, se puso a recoger todas sus cosas de la Sala Común. No comprendía porqué, pero a aquellas horas nunca había nadie en aquella sala. Los Gryffindor preferían pasar el día holgazaneando y hacerlo todo a última hora. Si es que eran incorregibles...

-Hola –la saludó Remus, que entraba en aquel momento por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Entonces Lily recordó que Remus era una de las excepciones. Muchos días le hacía compañía y compartían extensas y divertidas discusiones acerca de qué respuesta era mejor en los ejercicios de Aritmacia.

-Hola –le correspondió ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Mmm bien –respondió con poca convicción-. Oye, ya sé que me hiciste prometer que nunca lo haría pero... ¿has visto a James?

En otras ocasiones se hubiera indignado ante aquel fácil recurso: dado que la mayor parte del día James se dedicaba a seguirla como un perrito faldero, era lógico que la gente le preguntara dónde se hallaba. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba de un peculiar buen humor y no pensaba dejar que James Potter se lo fastidiaria.

-La verdad es que no. Aunque últimamente lo veo poco –y era cierto, seguía sin comprender aquel repentino e incomprensible distanciamento que había creado James entre ellos, pero no tenía intención de molestarse en conocer las causas: no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si el chico por fin se había hecho responsable y decidía aceptar de una vez por todas su rechazo, tanto mejor para ella.

-Es que llevo toda la mañana buscándole. Me dijo que lo más seguro es que se pasaría todo el día en la Biblioteca, pero no le encuentro por allí.

-¿Has buscado en el jardín? –le sugirió Lily, poco convencida de que aquel energumeno pudiera pasarse un día entero en la Biblioteca.

-He mirado. Tampoco. Hagrid tampoco sabe nada de él.

Humm. Aquello empezaba a ser extraño. Pero Lily no tenía intención de preocuparse. Porqué a ella James Potter no le importaba lo más mínimo, y menos ahora que, al parecer, ni siquiera eran amigos.

-¿Has mirado en las cocinas? Suele colarse muy a menudo.

-Ah, no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Voy a ver. Pero por si acaso le ves por aquí, dile que le estoy buscando¿vale?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Después de recorrer durante lo que para Elisa habían sido horas aquel interminable y sombrío pasadizo, llegaron a un pequeño receptáculo. Era un espacio perfectamente cuadrado, de dimensiones escasas pero de una altura totalmente descompensada. Tan alto era el techo que apenas podía distinguirse la ventana por la que entraba la luz. En el centro de la habitación había un pesado baúl. 

Elisa avanzó hasta allí y miró interrogativa a James. Éste la animó a abrirlo, pero por si acaso tomó la varita.

Elisa se puso de cuclillas, frente a la cerradura del baúl. Con precaución, puso la mano sobre la tapa y trato de moverlo. Y, sorprendentemente, cedió ante sus manos. Elisa terminó de abrirlo con increíble facilidad.

Entonces toda la habitación se iluminó, desde el suelo hasta el alto techo, con una extraña luz azul. Del baúl salió un fantasma. ¿Fantasma? No. Mejor dicho una especie de holograma. Como los que salían en las películas de ciencia ficción. Elisa creyó estar alucinando. Dio un salto y retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con la pared. Entonces reconoció la figura. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Observó a James, al otro lado, igual de alucinado que ella. Cuando la figura de Julius empezó a hablar, Elisa dio un susto al oír de nuevo aquella voz.

-Finalmente lo has encontrado. Sospeché que tardarías bastante, dada tu fachada de cobarde –siseó con su vanidosa voz-. Este mensaje te lo dejé cuando fingí mi muerte. Si para cuando lo hayas encontrado ya sabes de mi falsa defunción es que ha pasado más tiempo del que yo pensaba. En fin. El caso es que por fin lo has encontrado. Como podrás comprobar cuando termine este mensaje, dentro del baúl está tu legado como heredera de Ravenclaw. Ojalá pudiera haberlo utilizado yo, pero muy a mi pesar sólo tú podías hacerlo. Desconozco que pajarerías te habrá metido en la cabeza Dumbledore acerca de tu poder, pero estoy seguro de que no verá con muy buenos ojos que abuses de él. Que es exactamente lo que yo quiero que hagas. Si todo va bien, en un momento, te verás obligada a hacer exactamente lo que te voy a pedir.

Elisa intercambió una mirada de pánico con James, al ver la cara de satisfacción de aquella demoníaca aparición. Era evidente que su pausa no era casualidad. Un chirriante ruido empezó a oírse y cuando ya era demasiado tarde, tanto Elisa como James se dieron cuenta de que una compuerta acababa de cerrarles la única salida de aquel habitáculo. Ambos fueron inmediatamente hacia la puerta y empezaron a golpear con fuerza. James lanzó varios hechizos, pero la puerta permaneció inmutable. Entonces el holograma volvió a hablar.

-Como habrás podido comprobar, es imposible salir. Ni la fuerza bruta ni la magia te lo permitirá. Tan sólo hay una salida –y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo-, que tan sólo tú puedes alcanzar. Todo esto te parecerá una estupidez, pero para mí no lo es –su voz, que hasta el momento había sonado jocosa, se tornó peligrosa-. Quiero que lo pruebes. Que saborees tu poder. Que te des cuenta de hasta dónde puedes llegar. Si te reprimes, o crees que podrás hacerlo, no saldrás de aquí. Morirás. ¿No querrás decepcionar a tu padre, verdad?

Y entonces desapareció. Elisa se vio arrastrada por una ola de ira, y dio una violenta patada al baúl.

-¡Mierda!

James no dijo nada. Pareció comprender su repentino ataque de violencia y esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara. Cuando ella se hubo tranquilizado, James despegó los labios.

-¿A qué se refería?

Elisa tomó aire, tratando de controlarse. No tenía ni idea de si era buena idea o qué, recordaba la reacción de Sirius, pero no le quedaba más remedio que contárselo. Dejó la vagar la mirada perdida por la pared, sin llegar a atreverse a mirar a James. Supuso que así sería más fácil.

-Una de... las cualidades de Rowena Ravenclaw era la de convertirse en águila. Era animaga. Es decir...

-Que tú también puedes convertirte.

-Exacto.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

Elisa vaciló.

-¿Lo has hecho? –insistió James.

-Sí –asintió, con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué sentiste?

Elisa se dio la vuelta, algo contrariada. No esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Pues... –se aclaró la garganta, con algo de inseguridad-. Sentí una increíble sensación de... libertad... vida... y... poder.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Sólo una.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

Elisa trató de recordar.

-Cuando volví a mi forma natural me sentí algo mareada... cuando estaba en el aire era como la reina del mundo, pero cuando volví a mi forma humana no me gustó nada. Pero no hice mucho caso. Traté de olvidar aquella extraña sensación de angustia y entonces fuí consciente de lo que había conseguido –involutariamente, se le iluminaron los ojos al hacer memoria-¡me había convertido en águila¡En tan sólo unas semanas de práctica! Nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de mí misma. Estaba muy contenta por mi logro. Lo hubiera vuelto a hacer de no ser porqué el curso dio su fin aquel mismo día. Y éste curso, cuando lo volví a intentar... fui completamente incapaz de volverlo a hacer. No entendía porqué creí que era porqué no me concentraba o algo así, pero... no estoy segura.

Durante todo aquel rato, James había estado escuchando con antención y tomando nota de cada palabra suya.

-¿Crees que podrías volver a hacerlo ahora?

Elisa le miró con ojos asustadizos y la respiración entrecortada.

-¡No puedo hacer lo que _él_ quiere que haga! –exclamó, con desesperación.

-Elisa –replicó James, con una tranquilidad y seguridad digna de admirar- claro que puedes. Lo que tu padre quiere que pienses precisamente es que hacer uso de tu talento natural te llevará al lado oscuro. Pero no tiene por qué ser así, en absoluto. Tú eres fuerte y puedes controlarlo. Sólo el abuso del poder es ilegítimo.

-Pero yo no...

-Estoy seguro de que eres plenamente capaz de controlar tu poder.

Elisa se encogió sobre sí misma, algo aturdida.

-Por favor, Elisa. No quiero morir aquí –concluyó él, con su tono fanfarrón, en un intento de aliviar la tensión.

-¿No crees que puede haber otra salida? –trató de convencerle ella en vano.

-Elisa, no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que tratas de aparentar ser más débil de lo que realmente eres. Por lo menos, eso es lo que Sirius me ha hecho entender durante todo este tiempo. ¿Vas a decirme que es falso?

-A él no le gustaba... que investigara estas cosas.

-Oh, ya sabes cómo es Sirius. No le hace gracia que una chica sea más fuerte que él.

Una sonrisa pugnó por salir de los labios de Elisa. Observó a James agradecida.

-De verdad, James. Lily no tiene ni idea de lo que se pierde.

Esta vez fue James el que sonrió.

-Bueno, vale ya de hablar de nuestros respectivos... compañeros –acabó por decir James, algo inseguro-. ¿Probamos?

Elisa asintió con la cabeza, enérgica.

_

* * *

Continuará_

* * *

_N.A.¡Lo prometido! Verano, trabajo atrasado, etc, etc. ¿No os podréis quejar! Estoy en racha. No sé cuanto durará, la verdad, pero espero que podáis disfrutarlo!_

_En fin, allá va la contestación de los reviews:_

_**Agata Black:** ¡Vaya! Gracias x ponerme en la lista de los VIP! Me siento halagada, la verdad no pensé que fuera para tanto... También te informo de k mi intención no era hacer bueno a Snape, sino de tratar de comprenderlo... En fin... Otro tema, tampoco hace falta k escribas como yo ¡cada cual tiene su estilo, y es siempre perfectamente válido! No te he escuchado hablar de amor, pero x lo k parece tenemos una concepción muy parecida... Pues nada, espero k t haya gustado también este capi!_

_**Karla black M:** Me alegro k t parezca genial. ¡Aki tienes una nueva actualización!_

_**Ticapotter:** ¡k bien tener una nueva lectora!_

_**Carla:** ¡M'ha alegrat trobar-te per aquí! No cal que deixis els reviews en castellà, ja veus, no hi ha problema en escriure-ho en català... En fi, hauria preferit que poguessis llegir-ho en català, però si estaves amb la intriga... ¡Disfruta-ho!_

_Bueno, pues esto es todo..._

_Hasta pronto!_


	19. Sangre

_Capítulo 19_

_Sangre_

Por lo que se veía, la visita de Remus tan sólo había sido una advertencia de que aquel día no podría dedicarlo a sus planes. Pero no fue hasta que llegó Sirius que Lily lo vio claro. Entró con mirada hosca a la sala común y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás.

Sirius refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero no dijo nada en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Lily lo oyera. Ella suspiró. Era evidente que Sirius esperaba que en aquel momento Lily se convertiera en _la amiga comprensiva a la que se le cuentan todos los problemas_.

Con resignación, Lily fue hasta el sofá que estaba situado enfrente de Sirius y se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

Sirius levantó la vista hacia ella, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Te pasa algo. Cuéntamelo.

Sirius se detuvo un instante, meditando su respuesta.

-No es a mí. Es Elisa

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. Pero no ha acudido a nuestra cita. Y eso es raro en ella.

-¿No querer estar contigo? No me parece tan raro –resolvió Lily, sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

Sirius dio un resoplido.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también –replicó Lily.

-No se puede hablar contigo...

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que entró Remus a la Sala Común con cierta precipitación.

-¡Sirius, Lily¡Qué bien que os encontramos!

No fue hasta que Remus dijo aquella última palabra en plural que se dieron cuenta quién iba tras él.

-¡Elisa! –exclamó Sirius, lleno de sorpresa. Fue corriendo hasta ella y la abrazó- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh... yo sí –observó Elisa, algo confusa por la repentina muestra de afecto por parte de Sirius.

-Mmm... ¿Sirius¿Podrías dejar que la chica se explicara? –le pidió Remus.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que en realidad Remus no sabía nada de su supuesta relación secreta y se apartó de Elisa.

-Lo siento –murmuró Sirius algo azorado.

Entonces Elisa recuperó la compostura y retomó el hilo de lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento.

-¡Debemos ayudar a James! Se ha quedado encerrado en el despacho de mi padre...

-Un momento, un momento... ¿Qué hace James en el despacho de tu padre? –preguntó Sirius con perspicacia.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora mejor vamos para allá –sugirió Elisa, evitando el tema deliberadamente.

-Será lo mejor –murmuró Lily, sabiendo que aquello se podía alargar bastante.

Lily fue la primera en salir de la Sala Común, seguida de cerca por Remus. Sirius y Elisa se quedaron más rezagados. Entonces, cuando estuvieron todos fuera, la curiosidad de Remus pudo más.

-Oíd, ya sé que no es el mejor momento, pero vosotros dos...

-¡Sí, lo están! –exclamó Lily, con impaciencia.

-¡Lily! –la regañó Sirius.

-¿Qué más dará? Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar... Y ahora vayamos a lo importante. ¿Se puede saber adónde tenemos que ir, Elisa? –Lily no estaba ahora para detalles sin importancia, quería ir a por faena y terminar cuánto antes. No le apetecía en absoluto tener que salvar a James de cualquiera que fuera el lío en el que se había metido, pero sabía que si no hacía algo sus amigos no la iban a dejar en paz.

Ante la evidente impaciencia de Lily, Elisa se apresuró a señalarle el camino. Se avanzó para no tener que estar dando a cada esquina las indicaciones necesarias y para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de Sirius. Qué inocente fue Elisa al pensar que Sirius no vería una de las plumas que se le habían quedado entre el pelo. Se acercó como un gato sigiloso por su espalda y con un sencillo gesto cogió entre sus dedos una pluma.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –preguntó Sirius mostrándole la pluma que tenía entre sus manos.

A Elisa se le agrandaron mucho los ojos y boqueó un par de veces.

-Una pluma –resolvió finalmente.

-Eso ya lo veo.

Lily sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a intervenir.

-Explícanos, Elisa¿Qué ha pasado?

Elisa se dio la vuelta y le hizo una fugaz sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pero rápidamente su cara volvió a oscurecerse por la preocupación.

-James quería encontrar información sobre la magia negra y me dijo que quería ver el despacho de mi padre. Allí encontramos un pasadizo secreto que nos condujo hasta una habitación que se cerró después que entraramos. Y ahora James está allí.

-¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí? –inquirió Sirius.

-Supongo que lo que en realidad quiere decir Sirius es cómo has conseguido salir tú –dijo Remus, con calma.

-La habitación tenía una ventana. Salí por allí, pero James no pudo hacer lo mismo. Por eso ahora necesito vuestra ayuda para sacarle de allí.

Sirius decidió no insistir en el tema, pero era más que evidente que si no mentía, obviaba buena parte de la verdad. Cuando estuvieron justo en la puerta se encontraron con Peter.

-Remus me dijo que James se ha vuelto a meter en un lío –explicó él, resumiendo la razón por la que se encontraba allí en aquel momento.

-Sí, pero esta vez lo ha hecho con la ayuda de Elisa –emfatizó Sirius, mordaz.

Elisa se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más podría evitarle. Era curioso que, después de todo, lo peor de todo aquel embrollo no iba a ser su padre, sino Sirius. Elisa se concentró en abrir la puerta y, por extraño que pudiera parecerle, la abrió a la primera. Elisa suspiró con alivio. Algo que le salía bien delante de Sirius. Entró a la sala y fue directamente hacia el pasadizo secreto, que seguía abierto. El resto fueron tras ella.

-Está allí, al fondo.

Todos se dispusieron a entrar, pero Lily.

-Esperad. ¿No deberíamos trazar un plan?

-¿Un plan¿Para qué? –preguntó Peter.

Lily suspiró con exasperación.

-Así os van las cosas. En fin. A lo que iba¿no creereis que al llegar allí la puerta que encierra a James se abrirá así, por arte de magia?

-Hombre, la mayoría de las cosas que pasan en Hogwarts son por arte de magia –dijo Peter, intentando hacerse el gracioso. Todos le miraron con reprobación. No era momento para bromas.

-¿Qué sugieres? –le preguntó Elisa, ignorando retomando la conversación.

-Deberíamos dividirnos. Unos deberían seguir el pasillo y tratar de comunicarse con James. Otros se deberán quedar en el despacho investigando, a ver si encontramos algo, algún sortilegio, otro pasadizo secreto, lo que sea. Y... también hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Yo avisaré a Dumbledore –apuntó Peter, muy servicial. O eso o que era un cobarde. Elisa apostó por lo segundo, pero no puso ninguna objeción, ya que ella prefería hacer otra cosa.

-Bien... –carraspeó Lily-. El resto...

-Elisa y yo nos quedaremos aquí investigando. Elisa es la que más conoce este despacho, así que ya sabrá dónde buscar. Y seguro que el olfato de Remus sabrá llevarle hasta James –trató de justificarse Sirius, con el gesto más inocente del mundo.

Lily no estaba exactamente lo que se dice de acuerdo, pero ante la evidente testadurez de Sirius, prefirió callarse.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Peter no tardó ni dos segundos a irse a avisar a Dumbledore y pronto Remus y Lily desaparecieron por el oscuro pasadizo. Entonces Sirius y Elisa se quedaron solos. Elisa no se demoró y empezó a buscar por los estantes y por cada rincón alguna pista. Sin embargo, la línea de pensamientos de Sirius iban por otro lado. Se acercó a ella por la espalda sin medir palabra, esperando que ella se dignara a mirarle.

-Así no creo que encuentres nada –murmuró Elisa sin girarse, al sentir el aliento de Sirius en su nuca.

-¿Que había en ésa sala? –preguntó Sirius con voz pausada.

Elisa ni se movió ni habló. Simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, mirando sin ver los libros que tenía delante sus ojos. Sirius le tomó el brazo y la forzó a girarse.

-Si no me lo explicas no podremos ayudar a James.

Al fin, Elisa cedió.

-Mi padre me dejó un mensaje –explicó Elisa. Esperó la reacción, pero él esperaba que ella continuara-. Me obligaba a usar mi herencia de Ravenclaw. Yo no quería, pero James me convenció. Y bueno, así es cómo salí por la ventana: me convertí en águila.

Sirius no dijo nada. Elisa aguardó a que Sirius se pusiera a gritar, o a reñirle, o algo, pero no hizo nada. Elisa ladeó la cabeza y le observó con extrañeza. Le pellizcó el brazo que reposaba sobre su cintura y entonces _sí_ reaccionó.

-Eso significa que eres... ¿animaga?

-Sí –suspiró Elisa, aliviada porque dijera algo. Creía que estaba en una especie de estado de shock o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que necesito sentarme.

Elisa le cogió corriendo la mano y le condujo hasta el escritorio. Le hizo sentarse en la butaca y contuvo el aire.

-¿No dices nada?

-Em... supongo que debería decir algo, sí.

Al parecer sí que estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó Elisa, con cierta precaución.

Sirius pareció pensarlo.

-El año pasado me comentaste algo de que querías ser animaga... ¿no? –Sirius se volvió para mirarle a los ojos-. Creo que entonces ya te dije que no me parecía bien. Que era peligroso. Ya veo el caso que me hiciste. Así que... no puedo estar enfadado, porqué ya lo has hecho. Más bien decepcionado.

Aquello era casi peor que una buena bronca. La decepción era algo contra lo que no se podía luchar.

-¡No tenía alternativa!

-¿Y el año pasado, cuando empezaste a investigar sobre el tema, la tenías?

-Supongo que sí –dijo en un susurro Elisa-. Pero no creo que precisamente tú, que eres animago, seas la mejor persona para decirme que no lo haga.

-Creo precisamente que por eso soy la mejor persona para aconsejarte que no lo hagas.

Elisa apretó la mandíbula.

-Está bien. Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar ayudar a James. No creo que hablando ahora de eso vayamos a arreglar nada.

-Eso es. Huye.

Elisa tomó aire y trató de armarse de paciencia.

-No estoy huyendo. Sólo quiero salvar a James. Si quieres luego hablamos largo y distendido sobre el tema. Pero ahora lo primero es James. Si es culpa de alguien que ahora esté encerrado ahí ésa soy yo. Así que...

-¿Y cuál es tu plan¿Realmente crees que vas a encontrar aquí algo?

-¡Por supuesto¿Es que tú no lo crees?

-En absoluto.

-¿Entonces por qué le has dicho a Lily que nosotros nos quedábamos aquí?

-Porqué quería hablar contigo.

-¡Pero James está en peligro!

-Sí. Pero nos hemos librado de peores. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Escobas. No todo el mundo necesita recurrir a lo que le dicta su maligno padre.

-¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó Elisa, crispada-. ¡Por lo que más quieras, te aseguro que no teníamos alternativa¡No sabíamos dónde estaba ésa sala, no había modo alguno de hacer aparecer nuestras escobas!

-¿Ahora tampoco lo sabemos?

-¡NO!

-¿No lo viste cuando saliste volando?

-Me sentía mareada. Lo único que recuerdo fue ir directa al lago para amortiguar la caída.

-¿Te caíste?

-Sí, pero Remus estaba allí para rescatarme y secarme. Estoy bien¿no lo ves? –dijo Elisa, al ver cómo se le habrían los ojos de preocupación. Pero Sirius pareció escucharla. Se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Ves porqué no me gusta que seas animaga?

Elisa dio un alarido, sulfurada.

-¡Por Dios¡Déjalo ya!

-Te estás poniendo violenta. Eso es culpa de tu padre.

-¡Joder, Sirius¡Si hay alguien que me está poniendo violenta ahora mismo ése eres _tú_! –prorrumpió Elisa, dando un especial émfasis a la última sílaba.

-¡Lo único que hago es preocuparme por tí! –replicó Sirius, elevando su voz a la misma intensidad que Elisa.

-¡Eso es ahogarme, no preocuparte por mí!

-¡Estás tan obsesionada con tapar tu culpabilidad que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te he antepuesto a tí a mi mejor amigo!

-¡Pues en este caso es tu mejor amigo quién realmente necesita tu sobreprotección!

-No se puede hablar contigo –siseó Sirius, dando por conluída la conversación. Se dio la vuelto y se puso a mirar con un increíble interés los libros de la estantería más cercana.

Elisa hizo lo mismo y musitó:- Mira quién fue a hablar -. A lo cual, Sirius no contestó, con lo que ambos se quedaron sumidos en un desquiciante silencio.

Lily y Remus llegaron al rato de producirse aquel tenso mutis. Sus rostros no eran muy esperanzadores.

-¿Tenéis algo? –preguntó Lily, sin demasiadas esperanzas.

-Nada -se lamentó Elisa. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Sirius, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Volvió a desviar los ojos hacia Lily-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Poca cosa –dijo Lily-. Hemos llegado hasta el final del pasillo, dónde había una enorme losa de piedra. Supusimos que detrás estaría James e intentamos hablar con él, pero fue imposible. Lo único que tenemos es esto –resumió ella, mostrándoles un papel de cuaderno.

Elisa lo cogió y lo observó con atención. Se trataba de un grabado de Runas. Lo habían hecho en aquel mismo momento, aprovechando el relieve de alguna inscripción en la pared, poniendo encima el papel y pintando sobre la superficie con un lapiz.

-Esta incripción estaba en la losa –explicó Remus, señalando los dibujos que había en el papel-. Puede que si desciframos lo que pone aquí podemos saber cómo abrir la compuerta.

-¿Esto es todo lo que había? –preguntó Sirius, al cabo de un rato.

-Así es. ¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo por tí mismo? –le contestó Lily, algo molesta por el tono rudo de Sirius.

-No hace falta –aseguró él, rápidamente.

-En ése caso... lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es intentar descifrar este código –Lily hizo una rápida hojeada a cada uno de sus compañeros y se detuvo en Sirius-. Esta vez Remus y tú os quedáis aquí, Elisa y yo iremos a la Biblioteca.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo respecto a ésa repentina decisión, Lily cogió de la túnica a Elisa y se la llevó en el más absoluto de los mutismos.

* * *

Lily había llevado hasta la mesa en la que se habían situado cuatro montones de libros gordos y pesados. Había dejado en el centro de la superficie la copia que diligentemente había hecho de la incripción de la roca. Elisa trató una vez más de concentrarse y tratar de comprender lo que decían aquellos polvorientos libros, pero todo intento fue en vano. Trato de recuperar la compostura, colocandose sobre la silla es una posición más ortodoxa, y observó con atención a Lily, que parecía plentamente centrada en su lectura. Sin embargo, al rato se dio cuenta de que Elisa la miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –aseguró ella, tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa de pura y simple despreocupación. Falló estrepitosamente. La curva de sus labios pasó a ser la viva imagen de la preocupación.

-¿Has discutido con Sirius?

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Oh, no, qué va –contestó ella, sarcástica-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-No le gusta que usara mi poder.

Lily asintió, pensativa. Frunció el entrecejo y luego, para sorpresa de Elisa, en sus labios de dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Elisa, sin comprender nada.

-Es admirable. Nunca creí que llegaría un día en el que alguien tan egoísta como Sirius se preocupara tanto por otra persona que no fuera él.

-Pero él no se preocupa¡lo que hace es asfixiarme!

-Desde luego, para alguien que tiene tan poca práctica en estas cosas es lógico que sea un pelín exagerado.

-¿Un pelín? Tú no le has visto.

-Elisa, escúchame. No soy una persona que vea demasiadas virtudes a personas como James o Sirius. Sin embargo, cuando una persona hace méritos, por mal que me caiga, sé reconocerlo. Hay veces en las que debemos saber dejar de lado nuestros prejuicios y ver que todo en este mundo tiene un lado positivo –conforme iba hablando, parecía que Lily hablaba más para sí misma que para Elisa. Cuando se dio cuenta, volvió a centrarse en el tema que les concernía-. Lo que quiero decir... es que debes tener paciencia con Sirius. Es evidente que no puedes achacar todos sus deseos, pero tampoco puedes negarte a escucharlo: debes saber leer entre líneas. Si tanto le molesta que arriesgues tu seguridad será porqué le importas mucho.

Elisa permaneció un buen rato en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Lily.

-Me cuesta creerlo –consiguió decir Elisa, pasados unos cuantos minutos.

-Pues créetelo. Y ahora será mejor que vayamos a ver qué tal van ésos dos.

-Pero... aún no hemos descifrado el texto...

-¿Quién dice que no? –replicó Lily, con una sonrisa picarona, mostrándole el pergamino que tenía entre sus dedos, lleno de garabatos.

-Puedo...

-Mejor luego –se apresuró a decir Lily, guardando el papel en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos-. Luego lo comprenderás -añadió ella, al ver la cara de desconcierto y sospecha de Elisa.

-Revísalo otra vez -le exigió Sirius a Remus, cuando éste le hubo leído por quinta vez la resolución del código.

-Sirius... –se quejó Remus, al ver que su amigo iba en serio.

-¡No puede ser que diga eso¡Algo debe fallar!

-Tú mismo lo has revisado –le recordó Remus, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia-. Sé razonable, hombre...

-¡Ni hablar! Estoy seguro de que debe de haber otro modo...

-Ya veo que vosotros también lo habéis descubierto –comentó Lily, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta con Elisa.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

-¿Buscaste en él... –antes de que Remus pudiera proseguir, Lily asintió-. ¿Y encontrastéis... –nuevamente Lily hizo un gesto afirmativo-. Entonces está todo claro.

-¿Me puede explicar alguien de qué va todo esto? –preguntó Elisa, completamente perdida, ya que que al parecer nadie tenía intención de explicarle lo que habían descubierto.

-¿No lo sabe? –se dirigió Sirius a Lily, haciendo caso omiso del gesto increíblemente exagerado que hizo Elisa al ver que hablaban como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Antes quería que tú lo aceptaras.

Sirius dejó escapar una maldición, y, ante la mirada atónita de Elisa, hizo caso a Lily.

-Está bien.

-¿Podríais, por favor, explicármelo de una vez? –exigió Elisa, desesperada al ver que todo el mundo sabía algo más que importante para su interés y era la única que lo desconocía.

-La puerta sólo se abre con la sangre de un White –resumió Lily.

-Es decir, _mi_ sangre –concluyó Elisa.

-Exacto –respondieron al unísono Lily y Sirius, con la pose más seria del mundo. Poco esperaban ellos la reacción de Elisa.

-¿Y por eso tanto secretismo¡Por favor! Creí que era algo peor. Tanto comerme la cabeza y creerme que era el drámón más grande del mundo –farfulló Elisa, yendo hacia el pasadizo-. ¿A qué esperáis¿Vamos o qué¡James no tiene toda la eternidad!

Los tres fueron corriendo tras ella, una vez se hubieron recuperado de su estupor.

-Elisa, veo que no comprendes el verdadero sentido de lo que te hemos explicado¡tendrás que cortarte y dejar la pared impregnada con tu sangre! –dijo Sirius, alarmado por la seguridad que tenía Elisa en sí misma-. ¿Me oyes?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sirius –Elisa se giró hacia él y curvó una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres hacer tú los honores?

-¡Yo jamás te haría daño! –declaró Sirius, realmente perturbado por las palabras de Elisa.

-Entonces lo haré yo misma –resolvió ella, sin que en su voz pudiera percibirse el menor matiz de miedo o preocupación.

-¡Remus, dile algo!

-Qué quieres que diga, amigo, la chica está decidida.

-¡Lily! –recurrió Sirius, desesperado.

-Todo va a salir bien, Sirius.

Después de aquella atropellada carrera por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la puerta, Elisa sacó la varita y con un sencillo sortilegio se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Puso la palma sobre la puerta y surtió efecto: el suelo empezó a temblar, un ruido estrepitoso inundó el lugar y, a un ritmo desesperantemente lento, la puerta empezó a abrirse. Cuando finalmente pudieron vislumbrar el interior de la estancia, vieron a James tranquilamente sentado sobre una roca leyendo un libro. No fue hasta pasado un buen rato que James se percató de su presencia.

-¡Ah! Por fin habéis llegado... Mira, ya que sois tantos podréis ayudarme a llevarme todos estos libros –dijo, señalando un montón que tenía a su lado-. Umm... ¿Y Sirius y Peter?

-Peter ha ido a avisar a Dumbledore, pero Sirius está... –empezó a decir Lily, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba con ellos-. ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido?

-Mmm... ¿Elisa¿Es eso sangre? –le preguntó James. Elisa asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces ya sé lo que ha pasado... al pobre le da cierta grima ver sangre. Probablemente le encontremos en el suelo.

Y así era. El pobre no había soportado la presión.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

_N.A.: Nada gente, pa k no os malacostumbréis a k actualice cada semana, esta vez he tardado más. Me gustaría contestar diligentemente los reviews k tanto me gustan me habéis dejado, pero m estoy preparando para un viaje y ya bastante hago con dejar el capi... ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Muaca! Us beso a tots, guapetons! _


	20. Mal momento, Mal lugar

_Capítulo 20_

_Mal momento, mal lugar_

Lo primero que vio Sirius al despertar fue paredes blanca y una dulce sonrisa que le aguardaba. La cálida mano de Elisa se posó sobre su mejilla y Sirius se la cogió con torpeza. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba: en la infermería.

- Por fin despiertas –murmuró Elisa, con voz susurrante.

-¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente? –preguntó Sirius, incorporándose sobre la cama.

-Unos veinte minutos –trató de tranquilizarle Elisa-. Debiste decírmelo –añadió ella, en tono comprensivo.

Sirius apartó la mirada, azorado.

-Dios, qué humillante.

-Oye Sirius, es algo perfectamente normal el sentir cierto respeto hacia la sangre... a mucha gente le pasa... –Elisa decía esto mientras se tapaba disimuladamente la boca con la mano.

-¡Te estás riendo! –la acusó Sirius, al ver la cara de chiste que tenía ella.

-No es verdad –negó ella, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada-. No tienes de qué avergonzarte...

-¡Cómo que no¡Te burlas de mí!

-Esto... esto... no tiene nada que ver contigo Sirius, sólo me estoy riendo de felicidad –farfulló Elisa entre risas.

-Bien, tú riete, yo no me siento ofendido en absoluto –musitó quejumbroso Sirius, tratando de salir de la cama.

Elisa paró de reír abruptamente.

-Ey, ey¿adónde vas?

-Me voy, ya que aquí mi hombría peligra.

-Está bien, Sirius, para mí sigues siendo todo un hombre... –y volvió a empezar a reirse hasta tal punto que le saltaban lágrimas de los ojos.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Elisa, que hasta el momento había permanecido sentada en el bordillo de la cama, reprimió las risas y fue gateando hasta Sirius. Apoyó los codos sobre la cama y se sujetó la cabeja con sendas manos para quedarse observando a Sirius.

-¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó Elisa con cautela.

Sirius, que estaba acostado bocarriba, ladeó la cabeza para poder ver la cara a Elisa.

-Más bien molesto –se limitó a contestar Sirius-. Te tomas a broma todo lo que digo o hago.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah, no? Pues ésa es la impresión que me da a mí –gruñó él, volviendo la mirada hacia el techo.

Elisa se dejó arrastrar hasta que se colocó a la misma altura que Sirius. Se recostó de lado, de modo que lo único que podía ver era el perfecto perfil de Sirius. Desplazó una mano hacia el rostro de él y le acarició levemente el pelo. Sirius no movió ni un solo músculo.

-Siento haberte dado ésa impresión. Prometo no volver a hacerlo si tú...

Entonces Sirius giró el rostro hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Si tú dejas de ser tan intolerante con todo lo referente a mi... a nuestras familias –se corrigió Elisa, intencionadamente.

-No sabes lo que me pides.

Elisa le sostuvo la mirada durante largo rato.

-Lo sé.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Eres muy testaruda¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé –repitió ella, una vez más. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Esta vez Sirius le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Estás loca.

-Gracias. Tú también.

-Oh, sí. Todo te lo debo a tí.

-_Touché_. Pero toda locura tiene sus beneficios –respondió Elisa, con una sonrisa picarona. Entonces le cogió del cuello de la camisa e hizo que se moviera hasta colocarle frente ella. Sirius obedeció gratamente a su llamada y colocó cada mano a sendos lados de Elisa para poder ponerse completamente encima de ella.

-No es una posición en la que quisiera que nos encontraran –siseó, Sirius con voz ronca. Aunque sus actos no se vieron correspondidos por sus palabras, puesto que acto seguido la besó en los labios, para luego ir descendiendo por cuello y garganta. Elisa gimió y se asió a su camisa por la espalda.

-Oye, Sirius... –jadeó ella, al notar como Sirius empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Elisa a medida que iba se iba deslizando.

-Dime –contestó él, sin parar de acariciarla y besarla por el cuello.

-Deberíamos... deberíamos parar un poco –balbuceó ella, exhalando un suspiro y clavándole las uñas a Sirius en la espalda.

-Eso sería... lo más correcto –masculló él, volviendo a subir para encararse con ella y hacerla presa de sus labios de nuevo.

Cómo se abrió la puerta ni cómo entró de repente tanta gente en un mismo sitio fue un misterio que jamás supieron resolver. Lo que sí que vieron es que en un momento un buen puñado de ojos les miraban con el mayor de los descaros. La gamma de emociones ante aquella visión era de todo tipo: desde el escándalo hasta la reprobación, del morbo a la sorpresa. El caso es que tanto Madam Pompfrey, como Dumbledore, los jefes de sus respectivas casas, todos sus amigos y parte del extranjero les habían pillado en plena faena.

Sirius y Elisa se quedaron paralizados, aterrorizados, al darse perfectamente cuenta dónde tenían cada cual sus respectivas manos y el poco decoro con el que estaba Sirius situado encima de Elisa. Tardaron un rato en reaccionar, pero tan pronto como recobraron la capacidad de hacer uso de sus músculos se separaron rápidamente y se colocaron la ropa bien. Elisa se escandalizó aún más al darse cuenta de la cantidad de botones que le había desabrochado Sirius en tan poco tiempo.

Tan sólo la única persona en aquella sala que tenía suficientes conocimientos en resolver todo tipo de situaciones difíciles pudo romper aquel estuporoso silencio.

-¿Alguien quiere un caramelo? –preguntó Dumbledore, haciendo la más encomiable de sus sonrisas a los presentes en la habitación.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

-Nunca más podré volver a salir a la luz del día por Hogwarts –sentenció Elisa, una vez todos los profesores les hubieron dado una buena reprimenda por cometer dicha atrocidad en un colegio lleno de niños. El castigo fue igualmente terrible, aunque limpiar los trofeos de Flich en aquel momento era lo de menos. Dumbledore fue el único que no dijo nada al respecto, ya que para él, los temas de hormonas no eran de su competencia y les pidió que cuando hubiera pasado la tormenta fueran a su despacho para hablar de lo que realmente importaba. Las reacciones de sus amigos fueron de lo más variopintas, los que ya lo sabían porqué no daban crédito a la poca discreción que habían tenido, especialmente Elisa, que siempre había sido muy pudorosa en lo tocante a esos temas. De Sirius la gente ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, aunque muchos no le perdonaban que hubiera arrastrado a una buena chica como era Elisa a la lujuria y la indecencia. Los que no sabían nada del tema creyeron estar alucinando o algo por el estilo y alguno que otro aprovechó para hacer una foto y guardarla para un futuro chantaje _(N.A.: Como ya he dicho antes, en aquella sala había parte del extranjero, ya que sus verdaderos amigos no harían semejante cosa.XP.)_

-Bien, creo que lo de mantenerlo en secreto se ha ido al garete –dijo Sirius, con su pose reflexivo.

-Oh. ¿Tú crees? –replicó Elisa sarcástica.

-Escuchad, yo aún no he pillado lo del secreto –intervino James. El resto de amigos dieron la razón a James, ya que era un misterio aún sin desvelar.

Sirius y Elisa observaron con cierto rencor a sus amigos, que habían formado una mesa redonda a su alrededor para debatir sobre el tema. Habían decidido que lo mejor para superar aquel tema era hablar sobre él sin ningún tipo de pavor. Bueno, lo habían decidido todos menos Sirius y Elisa, que lo único que querían era salir de aquella sala de tortura. Para hacerlo más interesante, habían ido al gran comedor, para que todo el mundo pudiera enterarse del tema.

-James, amigo mío, ya te lo he explicado cinco veces.

-¿De verdad? Pues no me ha quedado muy claro –replicó él, mordaz. Aquella estaba siendo la venganza personal de James contra Sirius por no haber confiado en él.

Sirius dio un resoplido.

-No tenemos por qué soportar esto. Vámonos, Elisa.

-Sí, y que esta vez no se te olvide el presevativo –le recordó James, haciendo una sonrisa cruel.

-Será mejor que hables a solas con James –le recomendó Elisa a Sirius, que se había sonrojado notablemente al ser víctima de las burlas de James.

Sirius hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

-Tienes razón. James...

-Aún recuerdo tus palabras¿sabes? "¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para hacer caso de todo lo que te diga una simple chica?"

-James, por favor, deja de ponerte en evidencia.

-¿Yo? Creía que eras **_tú _**al que habían cogido metiéndole mano a tu novia.

-Vámonos –rugió Sirius, cogiendo a James y llevándoselo lejos de allí.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Las noticias en Hogwarts, especialmente las relacionadas con asuntos del corazón, corrían a la velocidad de la luz. En pocas horas todo el colegio se había enterado del asunto y los rumores no hacían otra cosa que alejar lo que se decía de lo que realmente ocurrió.

-Dicen que los cogieron haciéndolo...

-Pues a mí me han dicho que le pidieron expresamente a sus amigos que se quedaran mirando mientras lo hacían...

-Pues yo sé de buena tinta que en realidad estaban grabando una peli porno y que iban a ganar mucha pasta...

-En realidad era un ritual de mortífagos, con sangre y esas cosas... ahora mismo ella está engendrando el hijo del diablo.

-Qué cosas, Merlín...

-Sí, parecían gente normal.

Y así eran todas las conversaciones por el colegio. Katrina tenía que llevar a rastras a Elisa hasta clase, ya que ella no quería salir de su habitación. Todo el mundo la miraba con cara rara, o soltaba risitas y cuchicheaba, o le miraba descaradamente la barriga, en busca de un inexistente embarazo. Cada vez que pasaba por un pasillo Elisa ya no sabía dónde mirar. Katrina la alentaba diciéndole que aquello era pasajero, que pronto pasaría algo más gordo y todos se olvidarían. Pero para Elisa aquella etapa se le estaba haciendo eterna. Para colmo, dado que cuando estaba cerca de Sirius todas las miradas indiscretas se fijaban en ellos para ver lo que hacían, procuraban no coincidir nunca –_hasta que todo pasara_, habían acordado, aunque parecía no pasar nunca-. Así que el resultado era que todo el mundo sabía lo suyo con Sirius pero por eso mismo no podía estar con él. Una tortura sin fin.

Por otro lado, Sirius trataba de hacer las paces con su amigo, pero parecía haber sido poseído por la mala leche y el rencor. Sirius ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a su amigo de que no desconfiaba de él. Recurrió a todos sus amigos para que le ayudaran, pero todo fue en vano. Peter porqué también estaba resentido, ya que en otro tiempo estuvo enamorado de Elisa. Remus porqué era demasiado buenazo y les daba la razón a los dos. Y Lily porqué decía que no quería meterse en sus asuntos. Total, que estaba desesperado. Para acabarlo de arreglar, no podía estar con su propia novia. Desde luego, ninguna otra chica le había traído tantas complicaciones. Claro que todas las demás habían sido simples objetos, jamás había entablado con ellas una conversación de más de dos minutos. Lo que tenía con Elisa era muy valioso, pero muy difícil de mantener.

Un día, poco después de una de las discusiones que mantuvieron Sirius y James más cruentas, Lily decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, puesto que con aquel ruido era imposible estudiar en su propia sala común. También podría haber ido a la Biblioteca, pero ella era de ésas personas a las que no le hace gracia que les echen de su propia casa. Aprovechó para hablar con James cuando Sirius hubo abandonado la sala dando un portazo y se quedaron los dos solos en la sala común. Lily observó con detenimiento la mirada críptica en James y se preguntó por dónde debería empezar. Estaba claro que no debía comentarle el hecho de que ella se había enterado antes de lo de Elisa y Sirius, ya que mencionarlo no haría otra cosa más que cabrearle más. Fue hasta la butaca que estaba enfrente de James y se quedó un buen rato mirándole sin decir nada. James era plenamente consciente de la presencia de Lily, lo era siempre que estaba cerca de él, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir martirizándole? –preguntó Lily, directa al grano.

-Creí que le dijiste que no te meterías en nuestros asuntos –repuso él, con el mismo tono desagradable con el que solía hablar a Sirius.

Lily se mordió la lengura, intentando no responder a sus provocaciones. Sabía que si le escuchaba nunca arreglaría nada.

-Eso dije, sí. Hasta que vuestros problemas empezaron a afectarme a mí.

-¿A tí¿Por qué? –preguntó James, desconcertado, volviendo la mirada hacia ella, que hasta el momento la había dejado perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la habitación.

-Porqué no me dejáis estudiar en mi propia sala común.

-Oh. Siento haber molestado a su alteza. La próxima vez saldremos al pasillo a discutir –arguyó él, apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella.

-James –le llamó Lily, en tono serio. Esta vez él volvió a mirarla, sorprendido, ya que ella no solía llamarle muy a menudo por su nombre-. ¿No es hora ya de que dejes de comportarte como un crío?

James arqueó una ceja.

-No me hagas ésa cara. James, escúchame. Ya nos conocemos. No hace falta que sigas comportándote así conmigo. A los demás podrás engañarles, pero a mí no. No vuelvas a intentar rehuirme la mirada, quiero verte la cara mientras te hablo –añadió, al ver que su intento de apartarse-. Voy a decirte esto una sola vez y nunca más¿lo has entendido?

James asintió con la cabeza, algo más intrigado que reticente por oír lo que tenía que decirle Lily.

-Aunque siempre te hayas comportado del mismo modo infantil y de gamberro, hace un tiempo que yo ya te tengo calado. Ya no creo ni una sola de las palabras de las que dices. Sé que en el fondo eres un buen chico y responsable, a pesar de no querer admitirlo. Sabes... ¿sabes por qué durante todo este tiempo te he rechazado? –dijo Lily bajando el volumen notablemente. James abrió mucho los ojos y escuchó con más atención de la que nunca había dirigido a nada ni nadie en aquel mundo-. No era porqué no me gustaras. Sino porqué nunca has sido sincero. Por eso, James. Así que hazme el favor de hacer las paces con Sirius de una vez, que él no tiene la culpa de tus estúpidos complejos.

Lily se levantó e hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero finalmente prefirió marcharse. James dónde estaba en estado catatónico. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lily se había ido, ya que necesitó pellizcarse unas cuantas veces para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño. En su cabeza sólo resonaban aquellas seis palabras mágicas _"No era porqué no me gustaras". _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Yo creo que la cosa ya se va normalizando.

Elisa la miró escéptica. Lily sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que podría ya sentarme al lado de Sirius?

-Mmm... bueno, creo que eso es ir ya demasiado lejos.

Elisa dio un resoplido.

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Qué tal está¿Ha hecho ya las paces con James?

Elisa hechó un vistazo al Gran Comedor, pero no vio ni a uno ni al otro. Luego se volvió hacia Lily, que hacía una extraña mueca.

-Creo que lo he arreglado –suspiró ella, al cabo de un buen rato.

Elisa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Lily tardó otros cuantos minutos en contestar. Pareció meditarlo.

-Digamos que... lo arreglé a mi costa.

-Explícate –atajó Elisa, al ver que Lily no tenía intención de hablar en el mismo lenguaje que ella.

-Le dije a James que se estaba comportando como un niño... y que –Lily pareció hacer un esfuerzo terrible para recordar lo que había dicho- y que por eso siempre le había rechazado... por eso... no porqué no me gustara.

Elisa se quedó atónita. Lily miró hacia otro lado, algo incómoda.

-¿Y es eso cierto?

-Bueno, le dije que creía que en realidad él no era un fanfarrón o un engreído, sino que era un buen chico, responsable.

-¿De verdad?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca he visto a ésa persona.

Elisa hizo algo que no hacía en muchos días, sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Y cuando le dijiste eso?

-Pues... hace... bueno, fue ayer.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Pues... donde lo dejé, en la sala común. Esta mañana al salir le vi exactamente como le dejé.

-Vaya, el pobre está en estado de shock.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sino lo que se me vendrá encima.

-Umm... sí, supongo que es para tenerle miedo... Después de tantos años...

-¡Argh¡No digas eso¿Qué voy a hacer¡Esto no me gusta nada¡Siempre he intentado mantenerme al margen de estos berenjenales¡Odio tener este tipo de problemas!

-A lo mejor gracias a tí la gente se olvida de lo mío...

Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina que daba miedo.

-Si James dice algo le mato. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga lo mismo a tí.

-Por supuesto –asintió ella, rápidamente-. Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer?

Lily suspiró, abatida.

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Y si hago como si nada pasara?

Elisa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso si... James te deja.

-Claro –murmuró Lily, frustrada.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Sirius bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Con mucha suerte, James no estaría allí. Pero el azar quiso que siguiera allí, tal y como le había dejado la última vez que le vio. Sirius se acercó un poco a él. No podía ser que hubiese estado allí desde ayer. Era completamente imposible. Tenía que haber salido a comer y esas cosas que suele hacer la gente. Sin embargo, cuando pudo verle la cara, se dio cuenta de que su expresión parecía estar petrificada. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una especie de sonrisa aterrorizadora curvaban sus labios. Definitivamente, había sido poseído por el diablo.

-¿James?

Entonces James pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su amigo como si le viera por primera vez.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sirius, con precaución.

James se giró hacia él con una desquiciante lentitud y sin borrar esa sonrisa maléfica de sus labios.

-¿Que si me encuentro bien? Creo que no he estado mejor en mi vida.

Sirius le miró de reojo, algo preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Lily –dijo él, como si con eso lo resolviera todo.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Ha ocurrido. Después de tanto tiempo esperando... al fin... ha ocurrido.

-Sigo sin pillarte.

-¡Me quiere!

Sirius alzó las cejas, perplejo.

-¿Estás colocado?

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Ya, yo también.

-Verás, siempre me habías hecho sentir que era un pesado por hablarte todo el día con Lily, pero ahora que tú estás enamorado... ¡Tendrás que aguantar todo lo que voy a contarte!

Entonces Sirius lo comprendió todo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Allí vienen –advirtió Elisa, que había estado controlando quién entraba y salía del gran comedor.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás sola con él –le rogó Lily, al ver cómo Sirius y James se acercaban hacia dónde estaban ellas sentadas-. Fíjate en su cara. Parece un loco. Dios, es como si intentara desnudarme con la mirada.

Elisa soltó una risita.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-¿Pero cómo puede tener una mirada tan lasciva? Si llevo un jersei de cuello alto y nunca se me ocurre ponerme ésa ridícula faldita.

-Puede que haya encontrado un hechizo para poder tener visión de rayos X y ver a través de la ropa. Puede que ahora mismo realmente te esté viendo la ropa interior...

-No bromees –la reprendió Lily-. ¿Crees que estoy a tiempo de irme?

Elisa arqueó una ceja y la miró escéptica.

- Si ya te ha visto. Te seguiría y entonces sí que te quedarías sola.

-Es verdad... ¿Entonces qué hago?

-Comportarte con normalidad –le recomedó Elisa, reduciendo el volumen de su voz, ya que los chicos ya estaban allí.

Sirius fue hacia Elisa, pero al ver que varias miradas se detenían en cada una de sus acciones, se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse a su lado. James, que iba tras él, se sentó al lado de Lily, que estaba enfrente de Elisa.

-¿Ya volvéis a ser amigos? –preguntó Elisa, al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de decir nada.

-Pues sí, hoy James se ha levantado de un particular buen humor.

-En realidad no me he levantado porqué no he dormido –dijo James, sin quitar la mirada de Lily. Lily ya no sabía dónde mirar y cada dos por tres hacía un movimento extraño para apartarse de James.

-Elisa¿quieres dar un paseo? –preguntó Sirius, cogiéndole la mano.

Lily tosió. Elisa echó un vistazo a su alrededor e hizo una sonrisa más bien cómica a Sirius.

-Es que aún nos mira mucha gente.

-Oh.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad de la cual fueron perfectamente conscientes tanto Lily como Elisa. Lily le suplicó con los ojos que no la abandonara. Elisa se encogió de hombros.

-Es que tengo que decirte algo –insistió Sirius.

-¿No me lo puedes decir aquí?

-Verás, no querría dar más razones a la gente para que piense que somos unos exhibicionistas.

-Ah. Claro.

Elisa se volvió hacia Lily, demostrándole que ella ya no podía hacer nada más. Sirius no se hizo esperar y la estiró de la mano para que se fuera con él. Lily observó desesperada como desaparecían del gran comedor seguidos por las miradas y murmullos de centenares de alumnos. Luego se giró hacia James, y al ver la cara que hacía, empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

-Debo irme –declaró ella, sin perder un instante.

-Espera –le pidió él, con vehemencia.

Lily se sintió mareada. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho semejante estupidez?

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió ella, fingiendo inocencia.

-Ayer dijiste que... todo este tiempo me has rechado por no ser sincero... no porqué yo no te gustara.

Lily se hizo la despistada.

-¿Eso dije?

-Ajá –asintió James, con mirada penetrante.

-En realidad yo sólo quería que hicieras las paces con Sirius.

-¿Quieres decir que me mentiste?

-Bueno, yo... dije una verdad a medias.

-¿Entonces es cierto o no?

-Mira, James, lo que yo te dije es que si te he rechazado es por comportarte como un niño, ser un fanfarrón y un egoísta. Si existe otro James que pueda gustarme o no, no lo sé, porqué a mí sólo me has enseñado al otro.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que quiero que dejes de mirarme de ésa manera porqué entre tú y yo no habrá nada más allá de la amistad.

James no pareció darse por aludido, y mucho menos dejó de mirarla de aquella manera. En lugar de ello, se acercó más a ella con disimulo.

-Hagamos una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? –repitió Lily, con desconfianza.

-Un beso. Si te gusta, bien por ambos. Si no, nunca jamás volveré a hablarte del tema.

Lily se quedó mirándole incrédula. Aprovechando la confusión, James se acercó más a ella, pero Lily se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Pero qué dices¡Es que quieres ponernos en el mismo compromiso que Elisa y Sirius!

-Bueno, si lo prefieres nos vamos a otro sitio más privado...

-¡James¡Ni aquí ni en ningún otro sitio!

Lily arremetió con su bolsa y se la colgó del brazo con firmeza.

-¡Adiós!

Lily dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor con sus andares decididos. James no la siguió, pero tampoco se dio por vencido.

_-Esta vez sí que es la buena._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_N.A.: Bueno gente¡estamos en racha! VOlviendo de Madrid (ciudad no especialmente agradable), me he visto más inspirada que nunca. ¡Menudo perazo de culebrón k me estoy inventando! Rumores x aki, besos x allá... ¡JEJEJ! Pos nada, espero k vayais mucho a la playa (hacedlo x mi, k yo aun no he ido, XP, sí, sí, creedme!)... Y ná, lo paséis mu bien... Espero poder continuar actualizando pronto y gracias x los reviews!_


	21. Deseos pasionales

_Capítulo 21_

_"Deseos pasionales"_

Elisa se preguntó si Dumbledore era realmente consciente de su presencia en el despacho. El hombre parecía estar muy entretenido guardando sus pensamientos en el pensadero y no había hecho el menor indicio de darse cuenta de que Elisa estaba frente él. Elisa se aclaró la garganta, para hacer acto de presencia, pero Dumbledore siguió con lo suyo. No fue hasta pasar un buen rato que Dumbledore levantó los ojos hacia Elisa y habló con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Bien, Elisa. Cuéntame¿qué encontraste en el despacho de tu padre?

Elisa se quedó algo parada, pero al rato reaccionó y le explicó en líneas generales todo lo ocurrido. Omitiendo, claro cualquier intervención relativa o pertinente a Sirius. Una vez hubo terminado Dumbledore se quedó un buen rato meditabundo para luego extraer algunas ideas más y depositarlas en su pensadero.

-¿Piensas volver a ésa sala? –preguntó Dumbledore, finalmente.

Elisa vaciló.

-¿Debería?

-Es perfectamente natural que sientas cierta curiosidad por tus orígenes. Si deseas saber más cosas no seré yo quién te censure. Sin embargo, te pediré que me tengas informado de cada nuevo descubrimiento que hagas.

-Entonces... ¿no es malo que indague sobre mis capacidades?

-No, y de hecho te diré justo lo contrario: si no eres plenamente consciente de tus posibilidades alguien podría aprovecharse de dicha eventualidad.

Dumbledore no dijo _qué alguien_ podía aprovecharse, pero la resupuesta parecía ser demasiado obvia como para decirla en voz alta. Elisa asintió con la cabeza, como gesto afirmativo.

-Bien, creo que esto es todo. ¿Quieres decirme algo más, Elisa?

Elisa percibió, por el brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore, que éste sospechaba que ella tenía algo en mente.

-Pues... –dudó-. Bueno, después de despertar y liberarme del conjuro de mi padre... estuve investigando.

-Ajá.

-Querría... querría aprender Oclumencia.

-¿Me pides permiso o que te procure un profesor?

-Mmm... ¿ambas cosas? –tentó Elisa.

-Puedo estudiarlo. Pero para que pueda darte clases un profesor como mínimo debéis ser dos alumnos.

-Entonces, si encuentro a alguien que quiera también aprender Oclumencia¿podré aprender?

-Claro. Pero antes debes encontrar a alguien más que desee aprender dicha materia.

Era evidente para Dumbledore que Elisa no sabía la dificultad que encerraban aquellas palabras, aunque prefirió que lo descubriera por si sola.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Por supuesto que no. Estamos en último curso y los examenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. No pienso enredarme en algo que no lleva a ninguna parte –fue la respuesta tajante de Lily.

Elisa intentó convencerla, pero de poco le sirvió. Bueno, primer intento fallido, pero aún le quedaba mucha gente a la qué preguntar.

-Ni hablar. ¿Sabes que Robins me ha invitado al hotel que hay en Hogsmeade para Navidad¡Va a ser maravilloso¿No querréis veniros Sirius y tú? –poco más o menos igual de tajante que Lily, fue Katrina.

Tampoco es que esperase que aceptara, pero creyó que sería un gesto bonito por parte de su amiga, dada su reciente reconciliación. En fin, una menos en la lista.

-¿Oclu-qué¿Es que no te has metido ya en bastantes líos? –aquello, más que negativa, fue el reproche de Sirius.

Elisa prefirió no insistirle a Sirius, ya que al final podía resultar más perjudicada que beneficiada.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un pequeño problema a la hora de asistir con cierta periodicidad a las clases –se disculpó Remus.

Elisa supo perfectamente a lo que se refería y no quiso meter más el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Entonces con eso podría saber lo que piensa la gente? –la sonrisa malévola que se dibujaron en los labios de James no gustó nada a Elisa-. ¿Podría saber lo que tiene alguien como... no sé, digamos... Lily?

-Eh... verás, en realidad... no. Sólo es válido para mentes débiles.

-Um. En ése caso no puedo. Estoy planeando una nueva estrategia según la cual...

-Bueno, me lo explicas mañana¿vale?

Elisa empezaba a sentirse algo más que desesperada. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. La poca gente que tenía en su lista se había esfumado y, otros, como Peter, con los que no podía hablar por estar "dolido" a causa de su relación con Sirius. O Robins, con el cual ya no se dirigía la palabra, dados los últimos acontecimientos. Es decir, que no tenía a nadie.

Hasta que en clase de esgrima se le iluminó la bombilla. No es que fuera la mejor solución, pero ya se sabe: ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tras un breve intercambio de insultos y golpes de espada, Elisa pensó en cómo plantear el tema. Podía o bien, pedírselo directamente o tantear un poco el terreno. Sin embargo, Snape captó a la legua que algo se traía entre manos la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? –el chico se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla mientras el resto de la clase recogía sus cosas. Elisa se había quedado entre los rezagados, a cierta distancia de él y recogiendo las cosas a un ritmo extremadamente lento.

-¿Yo? –se hizo la loca- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

-Pues que no te has ido ya corriendo a ver a _tu novio_.

Elisa sintió el terrible impulso que coger de nuevo la espada e incrustársela en el cráneo. En lugar de ello, tomó aire y contuvo sus ansias asesinas.

-Ja, ja. Muy agudo, listillo, muy agudo. Pues que sepas que...

-¿Qué? –replicó con gesto despectivo, sin dejarla terminar la frase.

Elisa le miró furiosa y se colgó la bolsa al hombro.

-Nada. Nada en absoluto –escupió ella, crispada.

Echó una última mirada a la clase y salió de un revuelo de allí. Snape cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Joder.

Cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase. La encontró en el pasillo, unos metros más adelante.

-No entiendo qué puedes querer de mí, pero... –Elisa le miró de soslayo, sin decir nada. Snape se detuvo un instante, al ser consciente de lo poco apropiadas que eran sus palabras, pero prosiguió- sea lo que sea, suéltalo.

Elisa se giró hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó un buen rato mirándole en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Busco tu delicadeza, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

La cara de Snape reflejaba algo más que exasperación. Elisa habló, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Quiero que des clase de Oculmencia conmigo. Dumbledore me dijo que sólo me darían clase si encontraba a otra persona que también quisiera aprender.

-Hum. Así que era eso.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Nada en absoluto.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Snape hizo una mueca.

-¿No te importa que me meta en tu cabeza?

Era innegable, por la transformación que le hizo a Elisa la cara, que no ella no había pensado en aquel pequeño detalle. Sin embargo, sólo tuvo que replanteárselo durante unos segundos, y, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, contestó:

-Por supuesto que no. No encontrarás nada que te interese –respuso ella, orgullosa.

-Bueno. En ése caso, acepto.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Confías en él?

-En realidad, no.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas a estudiar con él? Seguro que es una de sus retorcidas estrategias.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-Lo sé. Pero es culpa mía, fui yo la que le di falsas esperanzas, así que debo asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Vas a salir con él! –exclamó Elisa, más fuerte de lo debido.

Lily miró asustada a su alrededor, pero vio que nadie en el Gran Comedor las había visto o escuchado.

-¡No¡Voy a disuadirle de una vez por todas!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Decirle que no? –replicó Elisa, sarcástica.

Lily hizo caso omiso de la burla de Elisa.

-No, algo mucho mejor. Le demostraré que en realidad yo no le gusto.

-Oh, sí, mucho mejor, así seguro que se da por enterado.

Por la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió Lily, Elisa se dio por enterada de que no debía seguir haciendo broma sobre el tema.

-Me voy. ¡Deséame suerte! –dijo Lily, levantándose de la mesa.

-Suerte –le deseó Elisa, y añadió cuando ésta se hubo ido:- la vas a necesitar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Sabes que pronto será el baile de Navidad?

-¿Otra vez?

-Ajá.

-Nunca lo habían hecho tantas veces consecutivas.

-El caso es que me estaba acordando del año pasado y me preguntaba si querrías que repitieramos la experiencia.

Lily tomó aire y se giró hacia James.

-Verás, odio los bailes –respuso ella, sin aparentar el menor remordimiento por ser tan despiadada-. Y también odio el quidditch.

James frunció el ceño.

-No sé a qué viene esto ahora, pero ya lo sabía. ¿Tratas de demostrarme algo?

-Mmm... no. Sólo era para que estuvieras informado. Y ahora, si no te importa, vamos a estudiar, que es lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo.

James no dijo nada pero se puso a hojear el libro que tenía delante en silencio. Su rostro reflejaba el más absoluto de los aburrimientos, y Lily no era ajena a ello, sin embargo, hizo como si nada y siguió estudiando. Puede que él no supiera concentrarse estando en su presencia, pero ella sí.

James tamborileó con los dedos de la mano sobre la mesa, ofreciendo a Lily el más variado de sus repertorios de percusión. Pasó un buen rato así, pero Lily pareció no sentirse molesta por tan desagradable ruido. Entonces el chico dejó aquella tàctica y pasó a otra más eficaz.

-¿Qué lees?

Lily alzó los ojos hacia él con tranquilidad, sin mostrar el menor tinte de exasperación.

-Los apuntes de Pociones.

-Ah.

Lily regresó a su lectura, con toda la elegancia del mundo. James se percató de que la chica se estaba haciendo la dura, pero sabía que en pesado nadie le ganaba.

-¿Y... es interesante?

-Bastante, la verdad. ¿Y lo tuyo?

-¿Lo mío?

-Tu lectura.

-Ah, no, no mucho. En realidad no me he traído nada para leer y he hecho unos cuantos dibujitos.

Lily se mordió la lengua y trató de no perder los estribos. _Tranquila, tranquila. Continúa como hasta ahora y todo irá bien. Todo irá bien._

-Vaya. Y yo que creía que por una vez hablabas en serio y que ibas a estudiar.

-Fíjate. Justo lo que me pasó a mí el otro día. Qué casualidad¿no?

Lily hizo una mueca y le mostró su sonrisa más falsa.

-Sabía que estarías resentido.

-¿Es por eso que has aceptado estudiar conmigo¿Para compensarme¿O para demostrarme que no somos compatibles?

El volumen de la voz de James se había ido incrementado y Madam Pince miraba hacia dónde estaban ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Lily se dio cuenta de ello y no quiso que le pusieran una falta leve por montar un escándalo en la Biblioteca.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar del tema.

-¿Vamos al Jardín?

-No. _Tú_ te vas al Jardín y _luego_ hablamos.

-Pues yo voy a hablar ahora¡tanto si estamos en la Biblioteca como si no!

-¡CHHTT! –chistó Madam Pince, des de su puesto.

Lily hizo un gesto de disculpa con las manos y luego miró a James con odio.

-¡Está bien¡Vámonos! –siseó ella, recogiendo sus cosas con furia.

James sólo tuvo que recoger un bolígrafo y metérselo en el bolsillo, mientras que Lily guardaba sus bolígrafos, notas, papeles y libros en los bolsillos y subbolsillos de su cartera. Cuando hubo terminado, James vio que iba tan cargada que se ofreció a ayudarla.

-¡No hace falta! –le rechazó ella, sin siquiera pensárselo.

Lily empezó a andar a toda prisa hacia la salida de la Biblioteca mientras James trataba de seguirla de cerca.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve la cartera o algún libro? –le preguntó James, en tono amable, cuando estuvieron fuera de la Biblioteca y eran libres para hablar.

-No, James, ya te he dicho que... ¡James!

James se había le había abierto la cartera y le estaba cogiendo unos cuantos libros.

-Así repartiremos el peso... –explicó James, a la vez que miraba distraído una de las solapas de los libros-. ¿Qué es esto¿_Deseos pasionales_?

Lily se puso muy roja y trató de arrebatarle el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Dame eso! –exclamó Lily, llena de desesperación.

Pero James se había empezado a hojearlo mientras ella hacía lo posible por quitárselo.

-¡James! –chilló ella, sonando en una tonalidad más aguda y agobiada de lo que le hubiese gustado parecer.

James dejó de hojear el libro y lo alzó con la mano. Lily trató de cogerlo, pero, dado que él era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, todo intento fue en vano. Finalmente, decidió dejar de dar saltitos como una boba e intentar negociar con aquel neandertal. Se alejó unos pasos de él y se cruzó de brazos. James bajó el libro pero siguió sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que a Lily Evans le gustan las novelas porno.

Lily hizo un intentó una vez más de arrebatárselo, pero James estuvo rápido y se lo apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a mirarle con furia.

-Devuélvemelo.

-¿Qué haras si no te lo devuelvo?

-¡Quieres saberlo! –profirió ella, sacándose la varita de la manga. Le apuntó con ella, pero no llegó a hacer nada.

-Creo que he planteado mal la pregunta. ¿Qué harías para que te lo devolviera... y que nadie se enterara de tus costumbres literarias?

-¡Eres ruín¡Y pensar que creía que habías madurado!

-¡Y yo creía que te habías dado cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre enamorado!

Lily suspiró con resignación.

-Especialmente –añadió James- leyéndote una novela en la cual, y, cito textualmente, "arrancan salvajemente la ropa a la moza y con el miembro varonil..."

-¡Cállate! –chilló ella, ya sin saber cómo esconder el rojo que encendía sus mejillas.

James sonrió.

-En el fondo eres una romántica desesperada –murmuró, con voz ronca.

Lily se retorció la manga de la túnica mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –musitó, apocada.

James se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano y puso el libro sobre ella.

-Toma. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Lily levantó la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos reflejaron cierta inquietud.

-¿Qué quieres? –repitió ella, recelada.

James aproximó unos centímetros más a ella. Lily no llegó a apartarse, pero tampoco dejó de mirarle con desconfianza. Como James vio que Lily no llegaba a inquietarse por su proximidad, le pasó con cautela la mano por el pelo. Ella se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a la mano y a agarrar con fuerza y contra su pecho el libro, a modo de _protección._

-Quiero que... –empezó a hablar James con voz susurrante sin quitarle la mano del pelo- te sientas como la mujer que protagoniza esa novela. Quiero que... se te... corte el aliento cada vez que estoy cerca de tí. Quiero que... te estremezcas cada vez que me veas. Pero lo que más desearía es que... supieras, conocieras al menos un atisbo de lo que siento yo por tí. Con eso ya... me conformaría.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. Volvió a mirar a James y le asustó ver la confianza que se reflejaba en el rostro de él. Lily rogó para que él no notara su turbación.

-Eso es... difícil de prometer, James –acertó a decir Lily, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

-¿Tú crees? –siseó James, volviendo a acercarse a ella.

Lily miró a sendos lados con algo más que desesperación, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Vale, estaba claro que James se había dado cuenta de que a ella no le era indiferente tenerle tan cerca... como para poder oler su incofundible aroma... o saber que sus cuerpos podían rozarse con el menor movimiento. Ahora debía pensar cómo debía ejecutar la maniobra de retirada sin que él pudiera aprovecharse una vez más de su imprevisión. O puede que lo más fácil fuera ser directa.

-Apártate –se limitó a decir ella, puesto que para ella las meras reglas de educación con James no tenían validez.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué¡Pues porqué me molesta tenerte tan cerca! –repuso Lily, fracamente asustada al ver que sus palabras no producían efecto alguno sobre James-. ¡James!

-¿Qué?

-¡Para!

-¿Que pare qué?

-¡Esto! –al ver que James no se movía y que su mirada cada vez se tornaba más intensa, gritó a la desesperada-. ¡Que me dejes!

-Si tanto deseas marcharte, hazlo de una vez.

Aquella tranquilidad y seguridad en la voz de James la dejó petrificada. Por supuesto, era libre de irse. En el fondo, sabía que James no haría nada que ella no quisiera. Entonces¿por qué no conseguía moverse¿Por qué no podía apartar sus ojos esmeralda de los miopes de James¡No era ni remotamente su tipo¡Y ésas gafas eran escandalosamente horribles¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en cosas estúpidas y no hacía nada para apartarse de James¿Por qué el corazón había empezado a latirle con tanta fuerza¡Como si pudiera importarle que estuviera tan cerca como para besarla!

-Evans, el profesor Slughorn te busca.

Aquello era lo último que James o Lily hubiesen esperado oír en aquel preciso instante. Con lentitud, e incredulidad, apartaron la mirada el uno del otro y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz. Lily quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Era Snape. Aprovechando la confusión, Lily se escabulló del reducido espacio entre James y la pared en el que se encontraba y guardó el maldito libro en su cartera. Echó una última mirada de aprensión a Snape y salió corriendo.

James recuperó poco a poco la compostura y su desconcierto dio paso al rencor, la aversión y una profunda rabia.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Snape?

-Yo sólo me he limitado a transmitir un mensaje.

-Desde luego, tienes el don de la oportunidad.

Snape hizo una desagradable sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me apena haber arruinado una escena tan romántica.

-No tanto como a mí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Y ése ojo?

-No es nada.

-Venga ya.

Snape hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad quieres dar Oculmencia?

Elisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues no preguntes.

_Continuará..._

_N.A.: Bueno, bueno, bueno... las vacaciones llegan a su fin... y con ellas la buena racha. Debo decir que mi única visita en todo el verano a la playa rompió mi ritmó de trabajo, con lo cual no pude ofreceros este capítulo a la semana, pero al menos no ha pasado tanto tiempo como otras veces... En fin, gracias por vuestros reviews, me animáis mucho, y por eso, me duele más aún tener que haceros esta advertencia: cuando empiece el curso el índice de actualización bajará escandalosamente... Por eso ya me disculpo de antemano por todo lo que retrasaré en un futuro... Aún así, espero que siempre tenga un ratito libre para dedicarlo a esta trabajosa afición y que no os olvidéis de la Magia!_

_Reviews:_

_**Agata Black:** Te lo aseguro: es la buena, y puedo también asegurarte que me está costando sangre y sudores (lo primero no literalmente, lo segundo a vecesXP) lo de juntar a los amados padres de Harry. Desde luego, son los dos de una cabezonería... pero bueno, al fin creo que he hallado la forma... sí, jajaja! Y nada, por lo menos, ya sabemos que los rumores sólo duran 75 días o hasta que son reemplazados por otros más... morbosos.  
_

_**Getta Black:** Sembla que aquest any ningú va a la platja... (o és per què jo m'hi fixo, bé tant fa), i, encara que no crec que llegir un fic no sigui intercambiable amb passar un dia a la platja, espero que puguis fer ambdues coses. Bé, i les petites trifulques amorohormonals dels nostres amics... què en puc dir? Tu mateixa ho pots llegir, oi? Bé noia, espero que encara et quedin bastants dies de vacances per disfrutar._

_**Lia du Black:** Es cierto, al final siempre se puede sobrevivir de la humillación social... especialmente cuando una de las partes afectadas es un sex-symbol del colegio... Lo de James no me lo inventado, supuestamente es lo que dijo la Rowling que pasa, aunque no sé yo, si eso de ser infantil se puede quitar con la edad... Ya quedan pocas vacaciones, pero hay que disfrutarlo mientras se pueda! _

_**HeidiLu:** Segueixo! _

_** KarlaBlack**M: Me alegra al locuro y bueno, ya sabes, para locuras, para tonteras y esas cosas, estamos la 24 horas._

_**Mich Potter:** Jope, debes de haber superado el record en lecturas rápidas! En tres días! Waw! Siento que no puedas terminarte tan pronto la MAgia, dados mis interminables retrasos!_

_** Kerameiko:** Fíjate, al final he podido ir un sólo día... espero que tu hayas podido disfrutar por mí, pk lo que es yo... En fin, bueno chica¡se acaban ya las vacaciones¡Aprovecha lo que queda!_

_Bueno gente, esto es todo... No tengo ni idea cuando actualizaré... Con suerte, puede que pronto, con mala suerte, no tengo ni idea... Lo siento, odio tener que dar malas noticias, pero almenos asín ya estáis prevenidas!_

_Espero que hasta pronto!  
_


	22. El mapa del merodeador

Capítulo 22

El mapa del merodeador

_"Hay mucho silencio. Como debe ser. Despacio, despacio. No hay ninguna prisa. Tranquila, esto es seguro. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo que... puede que te duela un poco la cabeza"_

Elisa despertó una vez más al sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Se removió entre las sabanas y se recostó quejumbrosa. Recordó lo que hacía pocas horas había "aprendido" en Oclumencia. Gimió. Ojalá no se le hubiera ocurrido empezar a dar ésas estúpidas clases. Cuando estaba allí, con el profesor (el mismo que le daba esgrima) dándole las indicaciones todo había marchado sobre ruedas. Hasta que empezaron las prácticas. Bueno, lo peor no fueron las prácticas en sí. Sino Snape. Parecía como si él ya hubiera estado dando clases del tema. Lo tenía totalmente dominado. Entraba y salía de su cabeza con una facilidad impresionante, hasta que ella se hartó y empezó a darle guerra. Intentó ocultarle sus pensamientos. Fracasó. Fracasó, y además empezó a dolerle la cabeza. ¡Maldito estúpido! Aún recordaba lo que le había dejado impreso en su mente cuando creía que había conseguido quitárselo de encima: _"... puede que te duela un poco la cabeza"_ ¿La cabeza¡Sería imbécil! No volvería a ésa maldita clase. ¡Ni hablar¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo tenía intención de volver a hacer el ridículo delante de Snape y del profesor guaperas!

¡Jamás!

* * *

-¡Anda ya! Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Esta vez va en serio. No quiero que nunca más vuelva a acercarse a mí. No voy a dejar que me vea.

-Sois de la misma casa... –respondió Elisa, razonablemente.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado... –atajó Lily, extrayendo un papel arrugado de su mochila- con esto no tendré que volver a cruzarme con él.

Elisa la observó con cierto recelo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

-¿No lo sabes? Desde luego, vaya relación más sincera tenéis tú y Sirius... Él no te cuenta los secretos de los Merodeadores, tú vienes al despacho de tu padre a sus espaldas...

-Te recuerdo que a tí también te está beneficiando el que ahora estemos aquí investigando –replicó Elisa, agitando la mano con indignación mientras recorría con la mirada el despacho en el cual se encontraban.

-Está bien, está bien –aceptó Lily, tratando de desviar el tema-. Fíjate en esto –murmuró ella, extendiendo el mapa que tenía entre sus manos-. Juro solemnemente hacer alguna travesura.

Elisa se acercó a Lily para ver mejor, con ojos incrédulos, cómo sobre el papel se dibujaba el plano del castillo de Hogwarts y las pertinentes figuritas de las personas que en ése momento se encontraban en el edificio. Elisa permaneció un buen rato cómo sobre el plano se movían los personajillos con la boca abierta.

-¿D-de dónde has sacado esta maravilla? –preguntó ella, al observar su propio nombre y el de Lily en el despacho de su padre.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es obra de ésos cuatro brujos.

Elisa no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto es... esto es una maravilla –acertó a decir Elisa.

-¿Verdad que sí¡Travesura hecha!

Las figuras del plano desaparecieron, junto con la estructura del edificio. Elisa se volvió hacia Lily.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Bueno, se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, así que el resto fue pan comido.

-Desde luego, se trata de una buena travesura... –murmuró Elisa, pensativa-. Sin embargo, aunque esto pueda ayudarte, sabes que tarde o temprano te encontrarás con James. Es inevitable.

-Ni hablar. No lo permitiré. Ése maldito energúmeno no volverá a acercarse a mí. ¿Lo entiendes? –replicó Lily, con una ferocidad en los ojos que dio miedo a Elisa.

-Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Entonces no vas a contarme lo que pasó?

-¡NO PASÓ NADA!

Elisa quedó total y completamente convencida de que _algo_ había pasado y de que no debía volver a insistir.

* * *

_"¿Sabes? No somos tan diferentes tú y yo. Cuando perseguimos un objetivo, al final siempre lo conseguimos, cueste lo que cueste."_

Maldito, maldito. ¿Cómo había conseguido dejar grabadas aquellas palabras en su mente¿Persistiría en su empeño aunque dejaran de dar clases de Oclumencia? Arghh. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan impulsiva en lo menos indicado y recatada en lo demás?

Tan sólo uno de sus impulsos llegó a buen puerto. E incluso aquel peligraba por culpa de aquel incesante martilleo en su cabeza.

Bien. Debía ser fuerte e imponerse. Su mente era su mente. Y no debía dejar que nadie interfiriera en ella. Ni hablar. Ni hablar, ni hablar. Debía pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora. ¡Sí! Ver a Sirius. Fantástico antídoto, por cierto.

Apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde había quedado con Sirius. Entonces, con júbilo en el cuerpo, vio que él ya la esperaba en la puerta del gran comedor. Él levantó la cabeza y al verla le dedicó una de sus fantásticas sonrisas. Elisa le correspondió ampliamente. Cuando ya estuvo hasta su altura Sirius le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le cogió la mano.

-Vamos.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó Elisa, curiosa.

-A la Sala Común –contestó Sirius, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Pero no hay gente allí? –replicó ella, algo insegura.

-Ah, no, antes solía haber gente, pero como ahora James no para de entrar y salir preguntando por Lily a todo el mundo, la gente se ha cansado de estar allí y con tal de no oírle se van todos fuera.

-Oh.

-Que por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cómo se las arregla Lily para esconderse tan bien... James ya lleva más de una semana buscándola.

-Sí. Vaya misterio –murmuró Elisa, tratando de disimular su pésima actuación.

Por suerte, Sirius no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió con lo suyo.

-Aunque esta vez James se lo ha tomado de forma diferente –comentó Sirius, pensativo, mientras seguía recorriendo el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé. Parece como... confiado. Normalmente se desespera más. Y esta vez no. Está de lo más tranquilo... con lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser no encontrar alguien.

-Puede que haya madurado.

Sirius se paró en seco.

-¿Qué entiendes tú por maduro?

Elisa no supo qué contestar.

-Pues no sé... Maduro es ser más... ¿paciente? No sé, tampoco tiene importancia...

-¿Crees que yo soy maduro?

La rapidez con la que contestó Elisa hirió a Sirius.

-No. –Elisa pareció meditarlo unos segundos al ver la cara de dolor de Sirius-. ¿Acaso importa?

-Mujer... algo importa –carraspeó Sirius, acentuando su nivel de aflicción en la mirada.

-¡Venga ya! No seas... –Elisa paró de hablar abruptamente al senir otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Elisa se contrajo sobre sí misma y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un intento vano de evadir el dolor.

-¡Elisa!

Sirius reaccionó rápidamente y la sujetó por miedo a que cayese.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Pero Elisa fue incapaz de contestar, una voz, un grito, una plegaria y un lamento invadieron sus oídos, un vaivén de imágenes sinsentido la sacudieron y, del mismo modo en qué habían aparecido, desaparecieron. Como si despertara de un sueño Elisa parpadeó un par de veces y dio un respingo cuando se percató de que Sirius seguía allí, sujetándola. No sabía cómo ni porqué pero habían acabado en el frío y húmedo suelo del pasillo. Elisa se agarró a él y trató de reincorporarse.

-Espera –murmuró Sirius al notar que ella trataba de volver a levantarse-. ¿Estás ya bien?

Elisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí –aseguró ella, volviendo a intentar levantarse, pero Sirius la sujetó con firmeza.

-Espera, antes de dar otro paso en falso¿podrías explicarme qué ha sido _eso_?

Elisa intetó parecer convincente.

-No… no lo sé –musitó, evitando la mirada preocupada de Sirius.

-Elisa… - Sirius le pasó la mano suavemente por la mejilla- tienes lágrimas en los ojos. Algo te ha tenido que pasar.

Elisa se tocó sus húmedas mejillas, entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Sirius le cogió la mano.

-Vayamos a un lugar más agradable¿de acuerdo?

Elisa volvió a asentir con la cabeza, consciente de que Sirius no pensaba dejarla ir hasta que no le diera una explicación suficientemente plausible. Pero¿qué podía decirle? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué le acababa de ocurrir. Lo único que tenía muy claro era que no era una casualidad que recientemente hubiese empezado a dar clases de Oclumencia. Al parecer tendría que volver a ésas clases para poder averiguar qué significaba aquella angustiosa visión que acababa de tener.

* * *

Lily tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Estaba preocupada. Altamente preocupada. Era ya de noche. Y hacía más de cuatro horas que James no aparecía por el mapa del merodeador. La última vez que lo había visto (por ver entendía la figurita en la que ponía "James Potter" sobre el plano) era cuando estaba en clase de Defensa. Ella estaba en la Biblioteca y cuando al cabo de diez minutos volvió a mirar se había esfumado. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Podría haberse ido a Hogsmeade por uno de los pasadizos secretos, pero no podía hacer un recorrido así en menos de diez minutos, lo habría visto en el plano de ser así. Y evidentemente en Hogwarts nadie podía desaparecerse. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía haber desaparecido. Bueno, aún quedaba la opción de que el plano fallase… aunque era una opción que no acababa de convencerle…

Cerró el mapa y se lo guardó en la mochila. Recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la Sala Común. Puede que los otros merodeadores pudieran explicarle el misterio… pero no podía decirles que tenía su plano, puesto que de saberlo se lo quitarían. Mientras iba pensando y descartando varias ideas sus pasos la condujeron hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Repasó con la mirada por la Sala Común y vio que allí estaban Sirius y Elisa. Bien, Elisa podría servirle. Puede que al final le resultase útil que estuviese saliendo con uno de los merodeadores.

-Hola –les saludó Lily, viendo que ellos no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-Hola –dijeron los dos con aire ausente.

Si no fuera por el tema que le urgía, Lily sabía que aquel era el momento menos indicado para interrumpirles, pero sus prioridades eran sus prioridades.

-Elisa¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-¿No ves que está conmigo? –le espetó Sirius indignado por su intrusión.

-Es importante –insistió Lily con voz suplicante.

Elisa dudó. Se volvió hacia Sirius y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Lily. Finalmente se decidió.

-Sólo será un momento¿verdad Lily? –le preguntó Elisa.

-Por supuesto –le aseguró Lily nada segura de tal afirmación.

Elisa se levantó y Lily se la llevó a un lugar más apartado, para que Sirius no las oyera. Cuando Lily estuvo segura de que Sirius no oiría ni una sola palabra, habló.

-No encuentro a James –cuchicheó Lily, en tono confidente.

Elisa frunció el entrecejo.

-Y eso es… bueno¿no? –se aventuró a decir Elisa.

-¡No! –Lily vio como Sirius las miraba con curiosidad y trató de controlarse- No. No porqué es en el mapa del merodeador dónde no le encuentro. Y si no está ahí, significa que no está en Hogwarts, y si no está en Hogwarts¿dónde puede estar?

-No sé… en Hogsmeade¿tal vez?

-Tampoco porqué no puede haber ido tan rápido. Le habría visto marcharse. Y no le he visto marcharse.

-Pues… yo qué sé… ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Di que me ayudarás a buscarle!

Elisa negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estaba con Sirius y además no me encuentro demasiado bien.

-¡Pero…! –Lily interrumpió su argumentación al reconsiderar las palabras de Elisa-. ¿No te encuentras bien?

-No es nada. Sólo me sentía mareada.

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mareada?

-No tanto.

-¡Entonces puedes ayudarme!

-Oye, eres…

-¿Oportuna? Sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero¿puedes ayudarme?

Elisa suspiró. Negó con la cabeza y la miró con seriedad.

-Lo siento, pero… creo que antes deberías replantearte tus prioridades.

Lily frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero Elisa no la dejó replicar.

-¿De veras crees que te ayudaré encontrando a James?

Lily trató de responder, pero las palabras no le salieron. Su silencio fue tomado como respuesta para Elisa y, dirigiéndole una última mirada significativa, Elisa volvió junto a Sirius.

* * *

Elisa la había malinterpretado. Vamos, de eso estaba segura. Sus palabras no habían sido adecuadas. Pero ella lo tenía claro. Tenía perfectamente claros sus sentimientos. Ella sentía la más pura indiferencia por James. No es que estuviera preocupada por él. Simplemente sentía curiosidad por saber dónde se había metido para no tener que volver a verle la cara. Y evitar que nunca jamás pudiera estar tan cerca de ella como la última vez. Las tripas se le removieron al recordar la escena. Qué horror. Qué cerca, cerca, cerquísimamente cerca había estado de… Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. No podía ni siquiera concebir tal hecho. Porqué lo odiaba. No soportaría nunca, por nada del mundo, besar aquel engendro. Por eso no había mayor razón para seguir pensando en el tema. Era absurdo. No volvería a estar tan cerca. Nunca. Jamás. Por nada en el mundo.

Joder.

¿Dónde coño estaba aquel imbécil?

Miró una vez más por la ventana, sin esperanza alguna de que casualmente pasara en aquel preciso instante por allí. Por supuesto, era evidente que tal milagro sería imposible. Había desaparecido. Esfumado, puf, nada, hueco. Incluso puede que estuviera muerto. Ella haciendo conjeturas sobre su paradero y puede que ni siquiera respirase. Y sus amigos, que ni siquiera le habían hecho caso… ¡Era un asunto serio! Pero claro, los atolondrados esos, que dicen estar enamorados¿por qué iban a hacerle caso¿Acaso tienen cabida en este mundo los individuos que permanecen en el glorioso estado de soltería¡No, por supuesto! Sólo hay un modo de existir, y ésa es la razón por la que todo el mundo se empareja. Pero para ella no era así. Pues claro¿para qué¿Qué utilidad le reportaría? Y menos un tonto de remate como aquel…

…aquel… (hum)…

Lily se restregó los ojos.

¿Aquel que ahora mismo estaba viendo pasear tranquilamente cerca del lago?

¿Aquel…?

_**-¡Grandísimo hijo de la gran puta!**_

(Hay que apuntar que Lily no era una persona dada a los tacos).

* * *

Salió corriendo. Tropezó con varios escalones. Casi se dio tres o cuatro hostias. Pero siguió corriendo. Hasta que salió al jardín, y le vio. Realmente era él. Maldito. Maldito. No estaba muerto, así que podría darse el gusto de matarle ella misma.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Lily, señalándole con un dedo índice acusador.

James la reconoció al instante y la sorpresa se apoderó de él de tal modo que se quedó quieta. Tan sólo los insultos de Lily le hicieron despertar.

-¡Cabrón¡Imbécil¿Se puede saber quién te has creído que eres¡Maldito seas¡Estúpido¡Engreído! –cuando Lily finalmente llegó hasta dónde estaba él, tomó de nuevo aliento y preguntó-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

James tardó un rato en contestar. La miró de arriba abajo y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que fallaba allí. Ah, sí. Lily le había insultado hasta la saciedad para finalmente preguntarle dónde estaba.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Encima tonto¿Es que no me has entendido?

James se rascó la cabeza.

-Entender he entendido. Lo que no sé es qué clase de monstruo ha poseído el cuerpo de Lily.

-¡James! –exclamó Lily, dándole un doloroso puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo¿Llevas una semana evitándome y ahora te preocupa saber dónde estaba?

-¡No estaba preocupada! Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto. Me largo.

Lily se dio media vuelta hecha una fura dispuesta a marcharse.

-Lily… -la llamó James, en un tono muy tranquilo. Lily volvió a darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Fui con Hagrid al bosque prohibido.

-Oh.

Lily calló, algo avergonzada y cohibida por su desmesurada reacción. Ahora se sentía increíblemente ridícula por haberse comportado de aquella manera tan impropia de ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo ella de forma atropellada, tratando de ocultar el tono colorado que habían adquirido sus mejillas dándose la vuelta.

-Espera, Lily –le dijo James, intentando pararla cogiéndole la túnica.

Lily no le escuchó e intentó seguir avanzando, pero James le seguía sujetando la túnica cuando ella trastabilló con sus propios pies, fue directa al suelo, y James con ella. Una no sabe cuánto puede llegar a pesar un chico hasta que no se le cae encima. Ni cuánto duele. Lily gimió, víctima del dolor por su propio impacto sobre el suelo y por el condenado peso de James. Inmediatamente James se hizo a un lado y se disculpó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Lily se había quedado tendida en el suelo, intentando recuperarse.

-Au... condenado animal –se quejó Lily, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Te juro que ha sido un accidente, no quería caerme encima tuyo...

Lily dio un respingo.

-¡Por Merlín, cállate!

Lily puso un codo sobre el césped para incorporarse, aunque no sin cierta dificultad. Pero el esfuerzo la pudo y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Suspiró. Sabía que James seguía tendido a su lado y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa y cabreada.

-Lily... –volvió a intentar James. Ella no contestó. James decidió proseguir-¿estabas preocupada por mí?

Lily siguió sin hablar. James únicamente podía saber que seguía allí por sus suaves respiraciones y por su inconfundible olor a rosas. Esta vez fue James el que se incorporó, aunque sólo lo suficiente para poder ladearse y verla. Lily se percató de su movimiento, pero se limitó a mirarle con desconfianza de reojo. Su recelo no hizo sino aumentar cuando el se acercó un poco más para juguetear con los bucles de su pelo.

-Dime... ¿lo estabas?

-James, por favor –dijo ella, en tono tajante, para cortarle el rollo.

-¿Por qué no quieres contestarme? Es una pregunta fácil.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

-No. Es una pregunta estúpida.

-No te resultaría tan difícil contestarme si con ello no saliera perjudicado tu orgullo.

-Vale, ya he tenido suficiente.

Lily empezó a levantarse con brusquedad, pero James le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la volvió a tumbar sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera le dejó hablar, reaccionar, o patear. Volvió a colocarse sobre y la besó. Pero con la timidez o el azoramiento de otras veces, sino con una pasión y una fuerza que pocas veces había sentido. Lily estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado bloqueada, no podía pensar en nada, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía qué coño estaba haciendo. Pero¡Dios¡Lo hacía tan bien! Nadie podía atender a razones cuando unos brazos así te estrechan de ese modo, cuando unos labios te besan de manera que todas las fibras de tu cuerpo se estremezcan.

La sorpresa no era menor para James, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que podría besar a Lily durante más de un minuto seguido. Preso de su propia emoción se dejó llevar y rodó sobre Lily sin dejar de besarla y abrazarla, hasta que fue Lily la que quedó encima. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Le había dado el poder a ella.

Lily le había devuelto el beso, sí, y le había abrazado y acariciado con la misma intensidad. Pero la realidad no tardó en golpearla con tal brusquedad como con la que se apartó de James. Se levantó sin sentir remordimientos al hincarle el codo al estómago de James. Recuperó la compostura al tiempo que James trataba de levantarse también.

-Lily... –empezó a decir James, pero ella le señaló con el dedo índice mandándole callar.

-No –Lily se miró las ropas y trató de alisársela y quitarse la hierba que se le había pegado. Volvió a mirar a James y con la palma abierta hacia él, volvió a repetir-: No.

Lily rodeó a James sin decir una palabra más y volvió al castillo. James esperó un rato, hasta que vio que ella había entrado para seguirla.

Bueno, la había besado.

Sí.

¿Y ahora qué?

_Ahora viene lo bueno._

_**Continuará.**_

_**N.A.: Lo sé, ha pasado un tiempecillo, pero ya os lo advertí. Segundo no está resultando ser un año muy tranquilo. Pero bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones he podido terminar este capi k empecé a escribir a finales del verano.**_

_**No me enrollaré mucho más pk sé k, como yo, tendréis cosas k hacer, así k contestaré ya mismo los reviews:**_

_**Getta BlacK: Buenu, lu de les vacances està una mica passat, així k millor deixaré córrer aquesta part de la resposta. Pel que fa a l'Snape... buenu, avui no ens ha interrompunt, eh?  
**_

_**Agatha Black: Siento la demora. Lo de la colección esa... en verdad me inventé ell nombre, pk la verdad es k todos son bastante similares... Y eso de la oportunidad... guala, algún día tienes que comentarme esa historia, tiene pinta de ser interesante XP. Bueno, espero k te haya gustado el capi.  
**_

_**Lia du black: la verdad es k tengo aún MUCHOS planes para el señorito Snape, muchos. Me encanta que vuelva a aperecer en escena y k líe más los problemas de los protas.  
**_

_**Noiraa: James sexy? Te'l regalo, si el vols... Per mi el Sirius... o l'Snape... buenu, em quedo amb els dos.  
**_

_** Lady Edwin Potter: me alegra k llegue nueva producción a la página, cuando pueda me paso a leer vuestros fics, pero como ya he comentado antes, ahora ando un poco liadilla...  
**_

_**Maghika¡tus deseos son órdenes para mí! Bueno, no es k se hayan juntado exactamente... pero ya es bastante. A ver si puedo pasarme a leer tu fic, que ya he visto que lo has actualizado. Te juro que es mi asignatura pendiente, cada vez que lo veo voy a leerlo, pero resulta que ese día tengo un examen o un trabajo k hacer. Ya sé que suena a excusa barata, pero... es la verdad. A ver si quedamos un día d'estos y charrem, xiqueta.  
**_

_**Fénix: me encanta k te encante. Lo de seguir pronto... bueno, ya ves que es complicado.**_

_**Esto es todo! Espero k hasta pronto!!!  
**_

_**  
**_


	23. La chica nueva

_Capítulo 23_

_La chica nueva _

No era nada, nada. No había sido nada. No debía pensar más en ello. No tenía ninguna importancia. No debía tenerla. Sabía lo que quería, no tenía ninguna duda. Sabía perfectamente a quién _no _quería. No estaba confusa, en absoluto. Nada había cambiado. Nada.

Debía de ser por eso que seguía huyendo de él. A pesar de lo que había pasado. Y a pesar de que había perdido el mapa del merodeador. ¿Cómo diablos había podido perder ése maldito mapa? La tarea de escapar se había vuelto mucho más ardua.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? –le preguntó Elisa, que estaba sentada a su lado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-Claro. ¿Por qué?

-Es que en veinte minutos ni siquiera has hojeado el libro que tienes delante.

-Oh. Estaba pensando.

-Eh... vale –asintió Elisa, con voz queda. Si fuera otra persona y con más tiempo le preguntaría más. Pero no era ése el caso. Miró el reloj-. Bueno, debo irme. A ver si aprovechas algo lo que te queda de tiempo.

-Claro –murmuró Lily, sin atender mucho a lo que decía o hacía Elisa.

Elisa recogió sus cosas y se colgó la bolsa en la espalda.

-Bueno, pues... hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Elisa puso los ojos en blanco y se fue sin decir una palabra más. Se metió por una de las filas de estanterías y ahogó un grito al encontrarse de frente con Snape.

-¡Joder! –Cuchicheó Elisa, llevándose la mano al corazón, que le latía a mil por el susto-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí acechando?

Snape hizo una media sonrisa como si recordara algún chiste que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. Elisa no esperó a que respondiera y, cogiéndole de la manga de la túnica lo arrastró hasta la salida de la biblioteca.

-¿No te dije que nos veríamos en el aula?

Snape pareció meditarlo.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –murmuró él, con aire ausente-. Es que no veas lo divertido que es hurgar en la mente de tus amigos.

Elisa palideció ante sus palabras y le miró aterrorizada.

-Que has hecho... ¿qué?

-Justo hace un rato. Espiaba los... _ejem_... curiosos pensamientos de Evans.

-Pero... pero... ¿cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de hacer algo así y encima contármelo así, sin más?

-Bueno, te he dicho que he espiado, no _qué _es lo que he espiado.

Elisa suspiró.

-Ay...

-Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de los peligros que entraña enseñar a un alumno tan superdotado como yo una ciencia como la Oclumencia.

-Y el propósito de que me digas esto es...

-Comprenderé que quieras dejarlo, es normal que te sientas frustrada con un rival de mi talento...

-Para tu información no tengo la menor intención de abandonar, ahora si a tí no te apetece...

-Por supuesto que _no_ me apetece, pero quiero continuar. Yo lo digo por ti.

-No seas tan condescendiente.

-No es culpa mía que grites tus pensamientos a los cuatro vientos.

Elisa apretó los dientes. Tomó aire.

-Vamos a clase, por favor –respondió ella, en tono tajante.

-¿No quieres saber lo que he descubierto sobre Evans?

-¡No!

* * *

¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? 

Lily parpadeó un par de veces y vio sorprendida que James estaba sentado justo delante suyo. ¿Cómo había pasado¿Cómo había llegado hasta su escondite? Puede que fuera culpa suya, que sus reflejos ya no estaban en plena forma...

-¿Lily?

Oh sí, debía contestarle. Decirle algo. Pero¿qué? Los insultos ya no surtían efecto. Y para ella habían perdido todo el sentido. En ése caso¿qué alternativas le quedaban? Debería improvisar. Y ella era horrible improvisando.

-¿Qué quieres?

James hizo una mueca, apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y se quedó un rato mirándola. Bueno, suponía Lily, ya que no se atrevía a mirarle directamente. Prefirió optar por quedarse con la mirada ausente, viendo y sin ver nada.

-Bueno, sólo quería saberlo.

No dijo más. Lily abandonó su mirada ausente para dirigirle una mirada interrogativa con un toque de impaciencia. James le dedicó una sonrisa queda cuando ella se permitió mirarle.

-Si te gustó tanto como a mí el beso.

Lily se quedó en blanco. Soltó un resoplido. Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?

-¿Directo?

Lily le miró con menosprecio y se levantó.

-Arrogante.

Dio media vuelta y se metió en uno de los pasillos de estanterías. James se levantó y fue tras ella.

-¿Va a ser siempre así?

Lily volvió a girarse, impaciente.

-¿El qué?

-¿Vas a comportarte como una loca cada vez que te bese?

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te advierto que por ese camino lo único que vas a conseguir es que me enfade más.

-Bueno¿y qué esperas¿Disculparme por ser el único de los dos que reconoce sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-Oye, estoy intentando ser comprensiva, pero tú... tú sólo lo haces más difícil.

-¿Sabes que se te pone una nariz respingona muy graciosa cuando te enfadas?

Lily volvió a quedarse muda ante las poco convenientes palabras de James. ¿Es que era idiota¿No comprendía nada?

James se acercó.

-Hey –le advirtió Lily levantando el dedo índice-. Mantén las distancias, por favor.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te estás comportando como una loca.

-¿Es que te has propuesto cabrearme para el resto de tu vida?

Parecía que James se había propuesto no escuchar nada de lo que ella le dijera. Dio un paso más hacia ella. Ella mantuvo el dedo índice extendido, como advertencia de que se estaba pasando. Le volvió a fulminar una vez más con la mirada. Pero parecía que después de tantos años al final había acabado por inmunizarse. Dio un paso más. Le cogió la mano con la que le señalaba con el índice. Deslizó su mano por la de ella y le tomó el pulso.

-Dime, si tan poco te gusto¿por qué se te acelera el pulso cuando te toco... o estoy cerca de ti?

-Simplemente porqué me pones de los nervios –siseó ella, apretando los dientes. Lily trató de devolverle una mirada segura y sin dudas, pero flaqueó cuando James se la mantuvo sin inmutarse.

La respiración se le cortó. James le aflojó la muñeca y ella la dejó caer sobre su lado. James dio un paso más, hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de ella. Entonces levantó las manos y las extendió.

-¿Ves? No voy a hacer nada. No te voy a tocar –musitó James. Lily frunció el ceño, desconcertada-. No haré nada a menos que tú hagas algo.

Lily pestañeó. Tragó saliva. No se movió. Le desafió con la mirada. Él no se movió.

-¿Qué tal si te doy un puñetazo? –replicó ella. La voz no le salió con la firmeza que hubiese deseado, tembló al hablar y aquello la fastidió. Porque James se percató. Y sonrió.

-Vamos. Hazlo.

Lily apretó los puños. Pero no los movió. Su indecisión la frustraba. Tenía la cabeza nublada. Sentía la cercanía de James, su olor, su piel, aunque no la tocara, sabía que estaba ahí. Su propia piel le ardía. Deseaba tocarle. Y no precisamente para darle un puñetazo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?

-Ejem... ¿_Pardon_?

Lily se apartó de un salto de James. Consternada y confusa vio que delante suya se alzaba una belleza rubia de imponentes curvas que les observaba con insunsitada curiosidad. Lily pudo observar por la cola del ojo como James bajaba las manos y maldecía entre dientes.

-Hola –la saludó Lily, en un tono más jovial y agudo de lo normal.

-_Bonjour_. Pegdon pog integumpig... –se disculpó la chica, hablando con un marcado acento francés y sin mostrar en su expresión el más leve arrepentimiento por su entrometimiento. Aquello enfureció más a James, si cabe. En su fuero interno, creyó que era una enviada especial de Snape, que ya en una ocasión apareció en el momento menos indicado-. ¿Sabéis dónde está el despacho de Dumbledog?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto –le aseguró rápidamente Lily, encantada de tener una excusa para poder alejarse de James-. Te acompañaré.

-No quisiega molestag...

-¡No es molestia! –repuso Lily, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a James-. Vamos.

* * *

Parecía que realmente Snape había entendido lo que les había dicho el profesor. Suerte la suya. Porque para ella, en el momento en qué empezó a hablar de paraflásis y occipitales del cerebro empezó a perderse. No digamos cuando continuó con los costrinticos modificativos adecuados. Ya era para morirse. Una asignatura realmente apasionante, la Oculmencia. 

Iba a leerle la mente. Lo sabía. Lo temía. Al menos intentaría que esta vez no la pillara desprevenida. No sabía qué puñetas estaba haciendo en aquel instante, pero sabía que pronto terminaría con lo que les había mandado el profesor y empezaría con ella. Ugh. Qué mal sonaba aquello. Puede que ya lo estuviera haciendo. Le miró. No. Aún no.

Elisa trató de relajarse. De concentrarse. De hacer algo de provecho. Cerró los ojos. Inspiró con lentitud y luego soltó el aire con igual parsimonia. No parecía pasar nada. Debería dejar de ser tan paranoica. Puede que Snape no fuera tan mala persona. Puede que en el fondo se estuviera reformando... puede que incluso su buena influencia diera lugar a una mejora en su conducta... Bueno, eso sería, sí... si no fuera por lo que le había contado hacía unos minutos sobre sus indagaciones en la mente de Lily. A saber si era verdad que había descubierto algo, o siquiera si se había atrevido a cotillear de un modo tan indecente. Puede que en verdad le hubiera mentido. Lo cual tampoco de por sí estaba bien, pero suponía que aquel debía de ser el mal menor...

_ Ya veo cómo trabajas _

Elisa abrió de golpe los ojos y miró fijamente a Snape. La contemplaba con una perturbadora quietud. Elisa trató de mantener la calma que había conseguido y contestarle sin mover los labios.

_ ¿Has terminado? _

_ ¿El ejercicio que tú ni siquiera has empezado? _

Elisa trató, una vez más, de no perder la compostura.

_ Sí _

_ Hace rato. ¿Quieres que siga cotilleando en tu pequeña cabecita o prefieres decirle al profe que eres una inepta para esto? _

Iba a perder los estribos. Lo sabía. Lo que no entendía es cómo aún no se le había lanzado al yugular. Debía de ser cosa de la tila que se había tomado hacía un rato. Sí. Su capacidad de concentración no era tan increíble.

Elisa le devolvió una mirada desafiante y con una desesperante lentitud se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el profesor, que estaba en el escritorio corrigiendo unos trabajos. Snape se limitó a quedarse sentado y a sonreír para sus adentros.

-Profesor Ricardo, esto...

-¿Ya lo has hecho? –preguntó el profesor Llaunaseca, apartando los ojos del escritorio y alzándolos hacia ella.

-Bueno, verá, es que el otro día... –puede que no fuera la mejor idea contarle aquello, pero al menos así distraía a Snape y ella no se sentía tan fracasada- vi algo.

Llaunaseca alzó las cejas. Snape se levantó de su asiento con algo más de alarma de lo que quería aparentar, se acercó un poco, pero se mantuvo al margen.

-Explícame, Elisa... a qué te refieres exactamente con _ver_ algo.

-Bueno, fue como un flash... una explosión de imágenes y sonidos... sin mucho sentido, la verdad –fue diciendo Elisa, algo dubitativa. Miró al profesor, sin saber si añadir algo más

-¿Una visión¿Crees que fue una premonición? –dijo el profesor con repentino interés.

-No... no sabría decirle... no pude distinguir lo que vi... ni siquiera sé si realmente vi algo –dijo ella con algo de torpeza, algo incomoda por las atentas miradas del profesor y de Snape.

-Bien... –murmuró el profesor pareció meditarlo-. Veamos¿Severus? Ven aquí –Llaunaseca entrelazó los dedos y observó a Snape con suspicacia al acercarse-. Tus progresos en Oclumencia son realmente increíbles. ¿Puedes leer ya la mente de tu objetivo a varios metros de distancia?

Snape miró de reojo a Elisa y asintió con lentitud.

-Eh... sí.

-Esto podrá servirnos como ejercicio de clase –sentenció el profesor, ante lo cual Elisa le devolvió una mirada de terror y Snape de orgullo-. Debéis establecer un contacto entre los dos. Elisa, deberás revivir tu experiencia mientras Snape trata de visualizarla. Entre los dos deberéis averiguar qué es exactamente lo que vio Elisa. ¿De acuerdo?

No hizo falta que Snape se metiera en su cabeza para que Elisa se diera cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al contarle aquello al profesor.

* * *

-El día del baile¿eh? 

Elisa permaneció en silenció y continuó andando sin mediar palabra. Snape insistió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elisa se paró de golpe, como si hubiera salido de su trance y le miró turbada.

-Estaré allí. Antes de que suceda. Y lo evitaré.

Snape meneó la cabeza.

-¿Tú sola? –dijo aquello como si de una broma se tratara. Elisa se molestó, pero él no le hizo ni caso e insistió-. ¿No escarmientas nunca?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Quedarme quieta y dejar que pase?

-Por ejemplo…

-¡Estás loco! Tengo que hacer algo…

-Podrías morir.

No es que lo hubiera dicho con especial énfasis, ni preocupación, ni reproche… no lo había dicho de ningún modo en absoluto. De hecho, lo había dicho del modo más frío e impertérrito que se puede decir algo así. Pero lo había dicho. Lo había dicho. Y con aquella mirada. No es que le molestara, pero… lo había dicho y con aquellos ojos.

- Tengo que hacerlo –se limitó a contestar ella, desviando la mirada y volviendo a andar.

Esta vez Snape no la siguió.

-¿Vas a decírselo?

Elisa se paró, pero no se giró.

-¿A quién?

- Black.

Hubo un largo silencio. Snape esperó. Finalmente ella habló.

-No.

Entonces Snape dio unos pasos y se puso frente a ella.

-En ese caso iré contigo.

-No, no puedes…

-¿Por qué?

-Es arriesgado.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que te arriesgues por mí –murmuró ella, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Quién dice que lo hago por ti? –replicó él, en tono burlón.

Elisa arqueó una ceja, y le miró circunspecta. No hizo falta que dijera nada. Su cara lo decía todo. _No te creo._

-Bueno, yo no quiero que tú vayas y tú no quieres que yo vaya. Iremos los dos y en paz.

Elisa iba a replicar.

-_Cht._ Vete con tu novio.

No pudo responderle. Él ya se había marchado.

* * *

Cuando Elisa fue a sentarse para cenar en la mesa de los Gryffindor, había un gran revuelo en todo el Gran Comedor. No hizo falta que preguntara, porqué su novio y su amigo lo estaban comentando a voz de grito. 

-¿Y dices que es rubia?

-Y francesa –añadió James.

-Y qué¿era maja?

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a Lily –dijo James, con algo de resquemor en su voz.

Lily se puso farruca.

-Es una buena chica. La he acompañado hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y en todo el camino ha sido muy educada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Elisa, al notar que le faltaba el sujeto de la acción.

-Una chica nueva. Aquí. En Hogwarts. A mitad de año –explicó Sirius, mientras se echaba a un lado para hacerle sitio a Elisa.

-Vaya, eso es muy… -empezó a contestar ella mientras se sentaba.

-Raro –sentenció Remus.

-Exacto –le siguió James.

-Ay, mis pobrecitos amigos tendenciosos… sois un poquitín chenófobos¿lo sabíais? Sólo porqué una chica francesa rubia y guapa entre en el colegio a mitad de curso no implica que tenga que ser sospechosa de algo –les explicó Sirius.

De no ser por su estado de ánimo, Elisa se hubiera sentido algo molesta por la insistencia de Sirius en defender la melena rubia de esa chica nueva. Pero como no estaba de humor, no dijo nada.

-¿Es guapa?

Todos se giraron para mirar a Peter, que normalmente permanecía en silencio y guardaba sus poco inteligentes comentarios para sí mismo. Por supuesto, nadie jamás le diría algo tan carente de educación y sensibilidad, así que normalmente trataban de contestarle con seriedad. Bueno. Aquel día no era el caso. James tampoco estaba de humor. Más bien rebosaba de impaciencia.

-Eso es irrelevante, Peter. El caso es que esa pequeña franchute es una entrometida asquerosilla que todo cuanto desea es ser mirada y admirada por toda persona humana que haya a su alrededor.

Si el comentario de Peter estaba fuera de contexto, el de James ya sí que dejó a todo el mundo mosqueado.

-Dime, James¿puede saberse que ha hecho esa chica para ganarse tu aprecio? –preguntó Sirius con perspicacia.

-Pues verás, estábamos en la biblioteca cuando…

-¡Fijaos, ahí está! –exclamó Lily, en un alarido.

Todos miraron en la dirección donde señalaba el dedo de Lily, pero no sabían ver exactamente qué puñetas estaba señalando.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Sirius.

-¿No lo ves¡Allí! Remus sí que la ha visto¿verdad¡Enséñale a mirar!

-¿Eh?

Remus trató de preguntarle a Lily de qué estaba hablando, pero cuando se giró en su dirección la chica había desaparecido. Por supuesto, claro está, como todos sabemos, en Hogwarts nadie puede desaparecerse… El truco de Lily había consistido en meterse bajo la mesa. Y arrastrar de paso a James.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada –le amenazó Lily, apúntandole con el mismo dedo con el que falsamente había señalado la rubia.

-¿De qué¿De lo que no pasó gracias a esa chica?

-¡Eso y todo lo demás! Ni una palabra, si no te juro que…

-¿Qué? –Replicó él con chulería- ¿Qué vas a hacerme si no?

-Lo que haga falta para que mantengas el pico cerrado…

-En ese caso, ven al baile conmigo y no diré nada.

Lily apretó los nudillos de las manos.

-¿Estás loco?

-Casi tanto como tú. Dime¿hay trato?

-¡No veo a la franchute¡Lily¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? –oyeron que decía la voz de Sirius des de las alturas.

Lily miró a un lado y otro con nerviosismo y finalmente se paró con frustración ante James.

-Esto no significa nada. Nada en absoluto. No quiero que saques conclusiones extrañas.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Hay trato?

Lily suspiró con impaciencia.

-¿Acaso tengo alternativa? –murmuró Lily mientras volvía a subir, dejando a James regodeándose en su triunfo.

Puede que al final no le estuviera yendo tan mal la casual presencia de aquella chica francesa.

* * *

-Es una cotorra. No calla en todo el día –cuchicheó Elisa mirando por encima del libro por si el profesor los pillaba. Vio que proseguía con lo suya. Elisa siguió hablando con Sirius-. Oh, lá, lá, es fatastique estag pog aquí… -trató de imitarla torpemente Elisa con un deje de desdén. Sirius rió por lo bajo de su interpretación. Elisa sonrió-. No, en serio… ojalá no la hubieran metido en Ravenclaw. 

-¿Preferirías que estuviera en Gryffindor? –le preguntó Sirius, perspicaz.

-Por supuesto, a ella le encantaría tener tropecientos chicos babeando por su melena rubia…

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me incluyes en ese grupo?

El profesor dio un golpe seco sobre la pizarra.

-Señor Black¿podría explicarme la función de las Salamandras o interrumpo su conversación?

* * *

Elisa volvía a su sala común, después de intentar retrasar hasta la saciedad su regreso en la sala común de los Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no había sido un rato tan relajante como hubiera deseado. No había sido natural, ni sincera en absoluto. Hablaba de temas banales y sin importancia y fingía alegría, cuando en realidad sobre su cabeza no dejaba de sobrevolarle un tema muy concreto y especial. Era realmente agotador. Lo único que deseaba era meterse en su cama y dormir, y no hacer nada en absoluto. Nada, nada. Silencio y paz era cuanto deseaba. Nada más. 

El destino, sin embargo, le deparaba algo más para aquel día. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de entrada a su casa oyó el ya conocido timbre de voz de Cécille, la chica francesa. Se paró en seco y se escondió tras una armadura, con la esperanza de que no tardara mucho en irse y no tuviera que toparse con ella y fingir mantener una cordial conversación.

Al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado. La conversación que mantenía con alguien parecía tener para largo. Con alguien… alguien cuya voz también le resultaba familiar. Esa voz oscura, siseante, que arrastraba las sílabas… esa precisa voz tan, tan característica… de Snape. ¿Snape¿Qué coño hacía Snape en la puerta de su casa y hablando con esa chica? Elisa trató de buscar pistas o indicios de su pregunta escuchando de escondidas lo que hablaban aquel par.

-Es una lástima. Una vegdadega lástima. De veras me apetecía mucho ir contigo.

-Ya. Bueno. Lo siento. Tengo planes –ése era Snape. Tan escueto como siempre.

-¿Otga chica?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos? –preguntó ella, divertida-. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que no iré al baile.

-Y que… ¿los otgos planes segán con una chica?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Algo así.

-Pagece divegtido… pego tú no pagueces muy entusiasmado…

-Ya, bueno. Tengo que irme –trató de escapar él.

-¿No esperas más a esa persona?

Otro silencio.

-Bueno… si ella no sabe cómo hacegte feliz… ya sabes dónde estoy.

Elisa oyó algo parecido a… ¿un beso¿Un beso¿Era eso lo que había oído¿Un beso? No podía ser. No, no. Serían imaginaciones suyas. Sí, probablemente. Imaginaciones suyas.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Dios. Iba a pillarle. Dios, Dios. No podía tener tanta mala pata¿verdad, verdad? Sería realmente tener mucha, mucha mala suerte si en aquel momento Snape descubriera que…

-Mira por dónde.

… estaba ahí.

Elisa salió a regañadientes de su escondite.

-¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó ella, antes que él pudiera decirle nada.

-¿Cécille? Oh, sí. Ha vuelto a su –perdón- vuestra sala común. Seguro que cuando te la encuentres podrás hablar largo y tendido con ella.

-Ya. Justo como tú hacías¿no?

Snape hizo una media sonrisa, dividida entre la diversión y la incredulidad.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿A mí? Qué va. En la medida en que no tengas que contarle nada sobre lo que vamos a hacer el día del baile.

-Sabes que sé mantener un secreto.

-Oh, sí, claro –asintió ella sarcástica.

-Dime¿estás enfadada por lo que le he dicho o porqué haya hablado con ella?

Elisa la miró con ferocidad.

-¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? Ésa chica es insoportable… tú mismo estabas deseando deshacerte de ella…

-Hum… si tú lo dices…

En un incontrolable, irreflexivo y absurdo momento de estupidez, Elisa le dio una bofetada. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Oh, Dios… lo siento… no sé… no sé lo que me ha…

Snape, que se había quedado con la cara girada, en parte por la sorpresa, cuando finalmente reaccionó, lo hizo del modo que menos esperaba Elisa. Con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya.

Elisa frunció el ceño, horrorizada.

-… qué… qué… ¿vas a… vas a denunciarme? –tartamudeó.

Snape negó con la cabeza con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

-No, qué va.

Elisa no salía de su desconcierto y terror.

-Pero… ¿por qué…?

No hizo falta que siguiera.

-No, es mucho mejor que eso.

Dejó un silencio entre ellos que acrecentaron la tensión de Elisa y la diversión de él.

-Estás celosa.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua helada sobre Elisa. Su miedo se convirtió en ira.

-Pero, pero… ¡Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil! Te doy una hostia, y lo único que se te ocurre es eso… Menuda estupidez… Si es que eres gilipollas… No sé ni cómo… De verdad, yo no sé en que estaría pensando cuando hablé contigo…

-Pensaste que era una amenaza… y oíste el beso.

-No se puede hablar contigo –prosiguió ella, en su línea de hablar rápido y sin reflexionar mucho sus palabras-. No se puede, no se puede. Si es que eres un caso. La estupidez no tiene límites. Hay qué ver. Qué desgracia. Qué desgracia. Y qué idiota. Si es que no puede ser. No puede ser.

Parecía un diálogo de sordos. Cada uno con su monólogo y sin escuchar al otro.

-No te hizo ninguna gracia, para nada. Y te has puesto como una histérica.

-¡Ya basta¡No tengo porqué seguir con esto¡Ojalá un hipogrifo se alimente de tus entrañas y te retuerzas del dolor!

-Hay que ver que mal te sientan los celos.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Elisa se dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia su entrada.

-¡Nos vemos allí, cariño!

-¡ARRGGHH!

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el ruido de la puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente. Snape volvió a sonreír y se volvió silbando hacia los sótanos de Slytherin.

* * *

_Continuará _

* * *

_N.A.: Bueno, gente, un año más, un año menos... pero finalmente sigo aquí. Increíble pero cierto. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de la última vez que publiqué, así que debe de hacer bastante tiempo... ni siquiera yo misma me acordaba demasiado bien de qué iba el último capi... En fin, tenemos uno nuevo, con nuevos personajes nuevas intrigas... Parece ser el preludio de un esperanzador período en el que escribiré más seguido... y debería ir dando término a esta historia, porque (23 capítulos!) son ya demasiados años con la misma historia. De hecho (se que os estoy contando mi vida y poco os importa), creo que dejaré el mundillo de los fics (no es definitivo, así que no me abucheéis) para intentar hacer algo de producción propia... ya sabéis, para poder publicarlo y presentarlo en premios literarios y... (esto es algo que se aprende con la edad) ganar algún dinerillo. Pero vamos, sólo son proyectos inventivos de mi cabeza. Nada seguro. Pero si queréis cuando lo tenga puedo pasaros el epidosidio piloto XP._

_Al tema, que me enrollo con mis tonteras. Reviews! (sé que debería contestarlos en privado, pero me gusta así en plan público y de foro)._

_**Getta Black: **quan de temps, sí, i ara més encara que mai... sorrys! Suposo que per a aquest també hauràs hagut de refrescar-te la memòria perquè sinós... Ara ve lo bo, però que es fa esperar. I coses encara més bones. Que m'encanta complicar la vida de la gent. És divertidíssim. Et posa nerviosa la Lily? Doncs mira, a mi casi que em fa pena... tan estressada, amb un noi tan daixonses com el James... és que ha de ser realment dur acceptar algú que has rebutjat durant anys i panys! Pel que fa a l'Elisa, ja veus que cada cop és complica més això de l'oclumència. Ja veurem que fa aquesta noieta. Espero que a tu també et vagi tot bé! Fins aviat!_

_**kerameika:** Ya ves que has tardado de saber de mi (se siente), pero ya estoy aquí con nuevas aventuras. Cuídate mucho!_

_**Alejandra Black Moon: **Bellisimo? Vaya, gracias, no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos :P. No he podido continuar pronto, ya se sabe lo tardona que soy, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. En cuanto a LJ... sí, no están mal sus partes, pero no sabes lo que me hacen sudar... hay veces que no sé por donde cogerlos!_

_**Maghika:** Gracias por todo! Sí, sé que se pueden encontrar momentos perdidos que aprovechar, pero suelo despercidiciarlo yendo a ver piratas del caribe... :p, jur jur. Bueno, por cierto, ahora estoy haciendo un cursillo en alicente, pero en cuanto vuelva por elda te doy un toque y nos vemos, oks¿ (aunque puede que cuando nos veamos aún no hayas leído el fic... :C). En fin, a lo que iba. Ya ves que el protagonismo va cambiando, dependiendo de la inspiración que sienta versus mi amiguitos... jeje. Ya veremos como sigue este peazo culebrón que me he inventado._

_**Lady Zieth:** No sé que em va passar al HpCat, actualitzava amb freqüència, però un dia vaig deixar de fer-ho i se'm va oblidar... ho sento! Després quan vaig tornar a intentar actualitzar resulta que havia perdut el traductor de català. Jarr... Pero buenu, potser que algun dia hi torni. Per ara tenim això. Espero que t'aclareixis amb el fanfiction... amb l'anglès i tal... però bé, en general és fàcil, clic, reviews, clic, favorits. és senzill. Per cert, ets la primera persona que em diu no que junti a james i lily, sinó que els ho posi més difícil! És irònic, però després de tot, si fos tan fàcil que es juntessin, res d'això tindria gràcia. Bé noia, et deixo. Fins aviat!_

_ Pues nada nadita, esto es todo amigos!! Espero poder recibir pronto vuestros reviews y escribir un nuevo capítulo también muy muy pronto!!! Gracias a todos por leer mis fics! _


	24. Etreum 1ªParte

**Capítulo 24**

**Etreum**

**1ª parte**

**23.00**

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve. El leve crepitar de las gotas iba dejando un rastro rojo tras suyo. Los oídos le zumbaban, como si una taladradora le estuviera martilleando la cabeza. La vista se le nublaba a cada paso que daba. Le pareció que alguien se acercaba, que alguien gritaba su nombre. Pero no podía estar segura. No podía estarlo. No podía saberlo. Porqué por saber, no sabía nada. El estómago se le retorció. Se detuvo, presa por el dolor. Quiso gritar en su agonía, pero había perdido el habla. Es como si hubiera olvidado como emitir sonidos. Como si todo se hubiera esfumado como por arte de magia. Magia. Qué irónico.

Alzó las manos y las miró con extrañeza. Estaban teñidas… teñidas de rojo. De sangre. Pero no era la suya. No lo era. No era su fin. No iba a morir. No de aquel modo.

_**24 horas antes**_

Entonces… ¿a las siete os vais para allá?

Ajá.

Katrina dejó por un momento su maleta y levantó los ojos hacia su amiga. Su rostro era inexpresivo, però sabía que pretendía algo. Algo escondía. Lo intuía en su mirada. En su modo de arrastrar las palabras.

- ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada –aseguró ella rápidamente.

Estaba claro. Algo le pasaba a Elisa.

¿Qué pasa¿Quieres ir con Sirius?

Elisa abrió mucho los ojos y enrojeció visiblemente.

- ¡Qué dices! Sólo era curiosidad –añadió por lo bajo.

- Ya, ya. Bueno. Independientemente de eso –empezó a decir, dejando de lado definitivamente la maleta y sentandose en la cama frente Elisa-. Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Qué tal con Sirius?

- Bien, bien. Muy bien –dijo ella, con aire ausente. Sus pensamientos fueron a parar hasta una molesta melena rubia. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Katrina se percató de su gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es sólo… ésa chica nueva…

- ¿La gavacha?

Elisa sonrió.

Ésa.

- Hum –asintió Katrina-. Ésa chica me da mala espina. Además, todos los chicos parecen convertirse en imbéciles cuando ella les merodea.

- Exacto –señaló Elisa-. Es insoportable. Por lo menos no la tenemos en nuestro dormitorio.

- Yap. ¿Qué dice Sirius sobre ella?

Elisa levantó la cabeza hacia su amiga. Parpadeó un par de veces. Dudó.

Es muy… benévolo con ella.

Katrina arqueó una ceja.

Creo que sé lo que quieres decir. Robin también es muy _benévolo_.

Elisa terció una leve sonrisa.

¿En serio?

Son cosas de hombres. No debes preocuparte.

Elisa cogió la mano de su amiga.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Nada… sólo hablar –repuso ella, algo esquiva.

Katrina trató de conformarse con aquella explicación, pero notó en la mirada de Elisa que había algo más que no se atrevía a decirle. Y que, de algún modo, le influía a ella.

_**20 **__** horas antes**_

* * *

_-¡Ayúdame!_

_Vio como le gritaba. La estaba llamando. A ella. Pero estaba paralizada. Helada. No podía moverse. El terror se había apoderado de ella. Y no podía hacer nada. Nada. El vacío de la negra impotencia se había adueñado de ella, de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su fuerza... Y ya no le quedaba nada. Nada. Sólo el terror del vacío._

* * *

Despertó. Como un impacto. Como si la hubieran golpeado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sabía que aquello no era más que el preludio. Miró a su alrededor, tanteando en la oscuridad. Vio como en la cama de al lado, Katrina dormía placidamente. Elisa volvió a recostarse, sin saber si sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. 

_**1**__**5 horas antes**_

Bostezó una vez más. Sirius le hizo una mueca. Ella le ignoró. Le pasó la mano por delante. Y Elisa seguía con la mirada perdida. Tosió con contundencia. Nada. Dio un golpe sobre la mesa. Varios platos saltaron de su sitio y el café se derramó sobre su servilleta. Pero ella como si nada. Sirius buscó con la mirada la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros de mesa, sin éxito alguno. James estaba embobado mirando a Lily. Lily sentía un insunsitado interés por una foto del Diario Profeta. Remus no estaba. Y Peter... bueno, ése era un caso distinto.

-¡Elisa!

Finalmente despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces y observó con sorpresa a Sirius. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, sólo quería hablar contigo. ¿Estás disponible? –preguntó con una forzada educación con la más fingida de las cortesías.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. No he dormido bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Elisa pareció entender un sentido oculto en las palabras de Sirius.

- La verdad... es que no. Creo que iré a ver... a Madam Pompfrey.

-Está bien, pero ponte buena¿eh¡Esta noche es el baile!

Elisa hizo una mueca.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Menudo entusiasmo –comentó Sirius.

-¿Qué¡Oh! No me malinterpretes... es que con este dolor de cabeza... ahora mismo no soy persona para nada. Y no estoy para pensar en fiestas. Pero... seguro... seguro que Madam Pompfrey sabrá remediarlo.

¿Por qué sus palabras parecían estar tan vacías de sentido? Abajo la mirada, temiendo que Sirius viera en su cara la tremenda culpabilidad que la atenazaba. No supo si Sirius se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que no dijo nada al respecto. Pero en su voz notó algo indefinible que la preocupó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No... no hace falta.

-Bueno, pues... ya nos vemos luego.

-Claro... claro.

Le hizo una rápida mirada, volvió a bajarla y se marchó.

* * *

_- ¡Avda Kedvara!_

_La luz iluminó todo el espacio. Había oído las palabras, pero no había sabido comprenderlas. No hasta que vio la inmóbil figura caer sobre el suelo_

_-¡NO!_

* * *

_**10 horas antes**_

-¿Habéis visto a Elisa? –preguntó Sirius a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los Gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

James se giró hacia su amigo.

-Pues no. Desde esta mañana no. ¿Te he dicho ya que Lily vendrá conmigo al baile? –añadió James cogiendo la mano desprevenida de Lily. Ella se lo quitó de un manotazo de encima y prosiguió con su comida como si nada.

-Ajá, sí, por lo menos unas veinte veces he sido informado del tema –replicó Sirius, algo irascible.

James se puso serio y trató de ponerse en situación.

-A ver. ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Eso me gustaría saber. Últimamente Elisa está como... ida. No sé. Y hoy no hay manera de que la encuentre. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que venga al baile.

-Va, hombre, va... ya será para menos...

Sirius lo miró con una gravedad que James no supo que decirle. Entonces intervino Lily.

-¿Desde aquel día que se encontraba mal, verdad?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de desmayarse... no sé, empezó a comportarse de ese modo extraño. Y esta mañana... esta mañana estaba particularmente extraña.

-Sirius –dijo James, poniendo su cara de circunstancia y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Si realmente crees que pasa algo grave... te ayudaré en lo que haga falta... ¿entendido?

Sirius asintió.

-Gracias, amigo.

_**5 horas antes**_

* * *

_Sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos, su cuerpo, paralizado. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Su corazón... Y ya no... ya nunca... podría... El vacío era demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo_

* * *

La mujer, arrugada e inflada con enormes gafas miró por encima a los dos jóvenes. En su cara se veía reflejada la más pura reprobación. Pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Viendo que su mirada intransigente no tenía efecto alguno sobre los chicos, volvió la mirada hacia el polvoriento y grandilocuente libro que tenía entre manos. Pasó el dedo índice por la lista de nombres hasta que finalmente se detuvo sobre uno de ellos. 

-Aquí está –dijo con su voz quejumbrosa y rugosa-. Snape, Severus. ¿Van a pasar toda la noche aquí?

-Sí –contestó él, lacónico.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado y con toda la lentitud que le fue posible se dio la vuelta para coger las llaves. Se las tendió y ella las cogió.

-Subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda –les indicó la mujer, usando la excusa para levantarse y mirarles de arriba a abajo. Iban bien vestidos. No parecían malos chicos. Pero aquellas bolsas sospechosamente largas que llevaban no le gustaban. No quería ni imaginarlo. No pensaba imaginarlo. Simplemente haría como si nada. Como siempre. Desde luego, si alguien quería llevar un negocio de hostelería debía hacer la vista gorda ante aquellas cosas. Bueno, al menos casi siempre.

Para cuando la mujer hubo terminado con sus trascendentes pensamientos, los dos chicos habían desaparecido por las escaleras. Vaya dos.

_No había piedad en sus ojos. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Como la de un loco. Locura malvada, irracional... dolorosa. Cada vez el dolor era más intenso._

Ya en la habitación, Elisa y Snape dejaron sus cosas sobre el suelo. Ante el estrepitoso ruido que hizo la alargada bolsa de Elisa al caer sobre el suelo, Snape no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué llevas ahí?

-Esto... –carraspeó Elisa-. Um... una espada.

-Pero... pero... ¿te has vuelto loca¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

-Um... –Elisa se rascó pensativa la cabeza-. No sé... ¿en salvar a mi amiga, tal vez?

Snape no contestó a aquello, pero sabía que lo de la espada no auguraba nada bueno.

-Si al final resulta que no están en la habitación de al lado...

-¡Que sí¡Están ahí! Me lo dijo ella –gritó.

-Ya.

Snape dio una vuelta por la habitación, y observó con desagrado el centímetro de polvo que había sobre una de las mesitas.

-¿Te das cuenta de la locura que estás cometiendo¿Y si lo que viste no fue una premonición?

-¿Y qué fue, entonces? –replicó ella, con indignación.

_-¡Ayúdame!_

En los ojos de Elisa pudo ver todo lo que le había mostrado durante aquella clase. Su visión. La llamada de auxilio. Turbado, trató de recomponerse y fingir indiferencia.

-Bah... –repuso él-. Yo qué sé.

Snape suspiró.

-¿Y Black¿Lo sabe?

Elisa se había puesto a deshacer sus "maletas", posando cuidadosamente la espada sobre el suelo. No contestó a su pregunta, sino que se limitó mantener su vista fijada en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me matará si me encuentra aquí contigo... y a tí... no creo que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra en su vida.

-... _ayúdame._

A Elisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró. Carraspeó y levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Por eso no debe saberlo –murmuró con voz grave.

Snape observó sus ojos, hundidos en dos oscuras ojeras. Su tez estaba tan pálida como la nieve. Si alguna vez había dudado de la cordura de Elisa, fue aquella. Tenía un aspecto realmente terrible. Su mente trataba de negarlo, pero realmente parecía haber sido presa por una especie de locura transitoria. Y él, como un tonto, la había seguido. ¿Se podía saber en qué estaba pensando?

_**4 horas antes**_

Sirius entró en la sala común con el pelo revuelto y lleno de copos de nieve. Su abrigo, sus zapatos y los camales de sus pantalones estaban completamente bañados por la nieve que se le había ido derritiendo. James y Lily le estaban esperando sentados en las butacas y en cuanto entró se levantaron a la vez para preguntarle.

-¿La has encontrado?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, con un gesto desolador.

-He buscado por todo el jardín, he preguntado a Hagrid... incluso he ido a Hogsmeade –su mirada lastimosa se topó con la de su amigo-. Ni rastro.

- En dos horas no hemos dejado de mirar el mapa... –dijo Lily, que, dadas las circunstancias, había tenido que admitir que había sido ella la que les había robado su preciado mapa... afortunadamente, nadie estaba de humor para reprenderle- y tampoco nada.

- No lo entiendo... ¿y si está estropeado?

-Sirius, sabes perfectamente que nunca falla –respondió James, muy a su pesar. Hubiera deseado que realmente pudiera estropearse... pero sabía que era imposible.

-Pero... pero no puede haberse desaparecido... ¡es imposible!

-Claro que no... seguro que se nos ha pasado algo... –le animó Lily, sin estar demasiado segura de sus palabras.

-Y si... ¿y si la ha capturado su padre¿Y si ha vuelto a aquel monstrusos despacho y...?

-Sirius, tranquilízate. Seguro que está bien. Volveremos a buscarla. Pero esta vez iremos juntos con el mapa... –empezó a decir James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Y el baile? Ibais a ir juntos...

-Sirius –le cortó James-. Olvídate de esas banalidades. Me importan un comino todas esas sandeces si tú necesitas mi ayuda¿de acuerdo? –al ver que Sirius asentía, James se volvió hacia Lily-. Pero si tú quieres ir al baile...

-¿Estás loco¡Yo también voy con vosotros! Elisa también es mi amiga... aunque parece que es un imán para las problemas... también quiero ayudar.

_**3 horas antes**_

* * *

_La risa malévola resonó por todas partes. Como un eco, se repetía, una y otra vez. Y el hueco que sentía en su interior se iba ensanchando cada vez más... y el dolor... el dolor era tan terriblemente insoportable... Tanto que sólo deseaba arrancárselo, desgarrarlo, para que sus pulmones pudieran volver a respirar._

* * *

-¿Están ya ahí? 

Elisa estaba con la oreja pegada a la pared, sentada sobre la cama.

-Aún no –suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de que te dijo las ocho?

Elisa miró de reojo a Snape, a un metro de ella, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama. No parecía tomársela muy en serio. Aquello le fastidió.

-Es la quinta vez que te digo que sí.

-Pues sigue sin estar aquí.

Elisa dio un resoplido, se levantó, le tiró con violencia un cojín sobre la cara y se fue hacia la ventana.

-Au... –se quejó Snape- las plumas duelen¿sabes? –dijo él sarcástico, mientras le lanzaba a ella ese mismo cojín.

El cojín rebotó sus piernas, pero ella lo ignoró. Parecía estar concentrada mirando por la ventana. Snape suspiró. Aquello estaba siendo la pérdida de tiempo más increíble de su vida.

Sin embargo, Elisa, a pesar de los constantes suspiros, ruidos y sarcasmos de Snape, seguía sin darse por vencida. Siguió mirando concentrada por la ventana. Des de ahí podía verse la blanca calle de Hogsmeade. Enfrente tenía el bar de la cabeza de cerdo. Un paisaje muy entrañable, la verdad. Muy acorde con sus visiones.

* * *

_-¿Qué vas a hacer¿Matarme?_

_Volvió a reír._

_Sus manos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura de la espada._

* * *

Elisa trató una vez más de alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente. Porqué cada vez que las sentía el estómago se le retorcía. Bajó su mirada hacia su mano, tensada sobre el marco de la ventana. Trató de suavizar la presión. 

_**2 horas antes**_

-El baile debe de haber empezado.

Elisa, que no se había movido de su posición de vigilia en la ventana, tan sólo emitió un sonido de asentimiento.

-¿Y si han cambiado de opinión? –sugirió Snape, desde su cómoda posición en una de las butacas y mirando a Elisa por encima de su libro de lectura.

Elisa suspiró. Estaba cansada de contestar a sus constantes preguntas y quejidos. No sabía por qué había ido con él. Podría habérselas apañado perfectamente sola. De hecho, sabía que podía hacerlo. Aquel pensamiento la hizo decidirse.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete. No te necesito. Lo único que haces es quejarte y para eso es preferible que... –Elisa se calló abruptamente, abrió mucho los ojos y se arrodilló rápidamente bajo la ventana.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Sirius! –exclamó ella sin aliento, des del suelo.

-¿Está aquí? –preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Joder, joder... ¿se puede saber por qué...?

En aquel momento, oyeron el sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo. Una llave que habría la puerta contigua, y unas risas. Elisa reconoció en seguida la risa de la voz femenina. Era Katrina.

-¡Han llegado! –dijo ella en un grito ahogado, mirando frenéticamente hacia la puerta y hacia la ventana-. ¿Qué hago?

Snape se acercó a la ventana y miró des de detrás de la cortina la calle. Vio que Black, Potter y Evans estaban parados ante la puerta de la cabeza de cerdo. Parecían discutir algo. Finalmente, entraron en el andrajoso local.

-Han entrado en la cabeza de cerdo –le informó con total tranquilidad.

Elisa se levantó unos milímetros para ver aún arrodillada como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta. Suspiró con relativo alivio.

-Tenemos que actuar y ya. ¿Recuerdas el plan?

Snape cogió la espada que reposaba en el suelo y se la pasó.

-Procura no meter la pata –le indicó él, con displicencia.

Ella se limitó a darle una patada en la pierna. Se levantó, echó una última ojeada por la ventana y se quitó la suciedad que se le había adherido a la ropa.

-Vamos.

Tomó con firmeza la espada y con igual decisión se adelantó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sacó la cabeza para ver si había alguien en el pasillo. Nadie. Hizo una señal. Ambos salieron. Se pararon ante la puerta que estaba justo al lado de la suya. Elisa cogió aire y tocó. Nadie contestó. Miró con extrañeza a Snape. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza. Nada. Empezó a alarmarse. Acercó el oído a la puerta. No se oía nada en absoluto. Se volvió hacia Snape.

-Ábrela –le ordenó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-_¡Dissendium!_

La puerta cedió. Con un crujido se abrió.

-¡Katrina! –exclamó Elisa, al tiempo que entraba de un golpe en la habitación.

Estaba completamente vacía.

-Pero si estaban... –empezó a decir ella. Interrogó con la mirada a Snape.

-Puede que hayan sabido que estábamos aquí.

Elisa echó una maldición por lo bajo. Apretó las manos sobre la espada, húmeda por su frío sudor.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Sólo queda una hora... una hora... una hora –repitió Elisa, una y otra vez.

Snape empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Elisa?

-... una hora una hora una hora una hora... –repetía cada vez con más insistencia y una tonalidad más aguda.

La oscuridad empezaba a cernirse sobre ella. Aquel vacío empezaba a cernirse sobre ella y no sabía cómo escapar de él... no lo sabía...

-¡ELISA! –exclamó Snape, cogiéndola de los brazos y agítandola.

Elisa calló de repente y le miró con ojos extremadamente abiertos. Su respiración era entrecortada y descompasada. La desesperación estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella.

-Tienes que volver a recordarlo. Tienes que... volverlo a ver... Debemos ir al lugar... Sabes que lo hemos intentado, de verdad, antes de que ocurriera... Pero si no vamos allí... Katrina morirá.

Elisa tragó con dificultad y bajó la cabeza. Negó. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. No... no... nononononono...

-¡BASTA! Deja de comportarte como un criatura. Compórtate como la mujer que sé que eres y salva a tu amiga.

Elisa gimió.

-Dios, Severus... –bajó los ojos- lo siento... no debí haberte metido en esto...

-Si no lo haces tú, tendré que hacerlo yo por la fuerza –siseó con una voz candente, sinuosa, peligrosa. Elisa alzó los ojos hacia él con cierto temor y se dio cuenta de que sería perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-Está bien... está bien. Lo haré.

Elisa se apartó de él y se sentó sobre el suelo. Dejó la espada que en ningún momento había soltado a su lado. Cerró los ojos. Inspiró. Movió los dedos, intentando relajarse. Expiró. No podía, no podía. No estaba preparada. No sería capaz, no podría salvarla. Temía demasiado aquella oscuridad, aquellas imágenes... aquella risa. Podía rememorar fragmentos, pero su contenido era demasiado abstracto como para comprenderlo. Necesitaba volverlo a ver todo para saber qué significaba con exactitud. Y a dónde debía ir.

Trató de liberar sus pensamientos. De dejarlos vagar, para que su memoria pudiera recordarle con claridad qué era lo que había visto. Pero aquel nudo en el estómago, el sudor frío que recorría todo su cuerpo... No la dejaban respirar... Sentía que se asfixiaba... El aire no le llegaba... Sentía como, si de un momento a otro...

**¡****ETRUEM!**

Las imágenes volvieron a ella del mismo modo que la primera vez: de manera violenta y desgarradora. Pero aquella vez estaba preparada. Y supo comprenderlo.

_La nieve cubría todo el espacio. La blancura contrastaba con la negrura de la noche. La torre del reloj, al fondo de la plaza daba las diez de la noche. El lugar parecía inhóspito y desierto, a excepción de dos figuras que estaban en el centro de la plazoleta. Una de ellas sollozaba y estaba tendida en el suelo, mientras que la otra le apuntaba con la varita a la cabeza._

_-¡Déjala! –exclamó una tercera persona, que entraba en aquel momento en el espacio._

_La sonrisa del atacante se ensanchó._

_-¡Ayúdame! –suplicó la chica tendida en el suelo._

_Su grito fue la señal para el verdugo._

_- ¡Avda Kedvara!_

_La luz iluminó todo el espacio. Había oído las palabras, pero no había sabido comprenderlas. No hasta que vio la inmóvil figura caer sobre el suelo_

_-¡NO!¡NO!_

_No había piedad en sus ojos. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Como la de un loco. Locura malvada, irracional... dolorosa. _

_La risa malévola resonó por todas partes. Como un eco, se repetía, una y otra vez. Y el hueco que sentía en su interior se iba ensanchando cada vez más... y el dolor... el dolor era tan terriblemente insoportable... Tanto que sólo deseaba arrancárselo, desgarrarlo, para que sus pulmones pudieran volver a respirar._

_No le quedaba nada. Nada que perder. Cogió la espada. Fue hacia él. __El mortífago tan sólo se burló._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer¿Matarme?_

_Volvió a reír._

_Sus manos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura de la espada._

_Su voz, las palabras que salieron de su boca, parecieron las de otra persona. Como si saliera de ultratumba. Como si la muerte y el odio se hubiera adueñado de su alma._

_-__Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré, Robin._

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N.A.: Podéis bien creerme que escribir un capítulo de estos te deja exhausta... con lo majos que son los de culebrones... En fin. Contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior y este en la segunda parte de Etreum. Gracias por vuestros ánimos, Getta Black, Kerameika, Karla Black, Maghika, Lady Zieth. Un beso a todo el mundo y espero poder tener noticas de todos pronto!! _


	25. Etreum 2ªParte

Capítulo 25

Etreum

2ª parte

Snape observó la figura de Elisa caminar a su lado. Su rostro seguía igual de pálido, pero en sus facciones percibía una determinación que no recordaba haber visto antes. Por un momento, se asustó. Había visto lo que ella había visto, pero no creía que ella fuera capaz… que ella tuviera la intención de… no, no era posible. Sólo quería salvar a Katrina.

- Elisa…

Elisa no dijo nada. Parecía demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como pararse a escuchar a su alrededor.

- Elisa –volvió a llamarla Snape.

Esta vez le escuchó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Lo sabes.

- ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?

- Llegaremos.

- Pero y si…

- ¡Llegaremos! –exclamó mirándole con ojos llameantes.

Entonces empezó a sentirse realmente preocupado.

_Iba_ a hacerlo.

* * *

Llegaron a la plaza. No había nadie. Elisa apretó los dientes con visible desesperación. 

- No están –murmuró Snape.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo! –respondió ella enfurecida-. Puede que hayamos llegado antes, puede que…

- Puede que te hayan parado una trampa.

Elisa temblaba de ira de pies a cabeza. Snape empezó a temer que Elisa utilizara la espada que llevaba en la mano contra él. Claro que él siempre había sido en esgrima mejor que ella, pero también sabía que la rabia era una poderosa arma.

- Elisa… -trató de calmarla Snape poniéndole con cautela una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡Vete! –chilló ella, apartándole la mano-. ¡Lo único que haces es estorbar!

- Me iré si te vienes conmigo –repuso él, con calma.

- No me iré sin Katrina.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te empeñas en exponerte al peligro¿Encuentras alguna clase de placer arriesgando tu vida?

- ¡Claro que no! –lanzó la espada al suelo con furia y le miro con furia-. ¡¿Por qué haces esto¡¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien que ni siquiera te respeta?! Es como si… como si quisieras que te pisotearan… ¡como si te intentaras castigar a ti mismo¿Por qué, eh¡Dímelo¡¿Por qué insistes en castigarte?!

- Esto no tiene nada que ver nada conmigo –siseó en un murmullo, bajando la mirada con cierta autocontención.

- ¡Mentira! –rugió. Fue hasta él y le cogió con violencia la túnica con ambas manos- ¡Lo sé¡Lo veo en tus ojos¡Dímelo¿Qué has hecho¡Vamos¡Dímelo¿Qué es¿Mataste alguien¿Una maldición imperdonable?

- Te digo que… no tiene nada que ver –murmuró, cogiéndole con fuerza las manos y apartándoselas de su pecho-. Nada que ver.

Elisa miró sus manos, que Snape aún las tenía apresadas entre las suyas y volvió a mirarle a él. Seguía rehuyéndole la mirada.

- Mírame –musitó Elisa con voz más baja-. Mírame y dime que no es cierto. Que eres inocente.

- Si lo que te preocupa es si no he matado nadie… -masculló él, devolviéndole una torturada mirada y una sonrisa sarcástica- puedes estar tranquila. No he matado nadie. No he maldito a nadie. _Aún_ no soy un mortífago.

- ¿Aún? –Suspiró Elisa-. ¡¿Aún?! –espetó y le hizo una desagradable mueca de asco. Trató de apartarse de él, pero la retuvo con más fuerza. Forcejeó un poco hasta que paró y le miró con aborrecimiento-. ¿Y se puede saber a_ qué _estás esperando?

- ¡Está bien¡Ódiame cuanto quieras¡Despréciame¡Pégame, si eso es lo que deseas! Pero antes, déjame que te explique…

- ¡No¡No quiero saberlo¡Déjame!

- ¡NO! –vociferó él, en un tono que jamás había usado.

Elisa se quedó muda, mirándole atónita. Él le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía. Notó aquel leve mareo que se producía cuando alguien trataba de introducirse en su mente. Intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil, él dominaba la Oclumencia mucho mejor que ella.

Le mostró, con imágenes, lo que quería explicarle. Lo vio a él, con once años, al lado de una niña pelirroja de igual edad. Al principio Elisa no supo comprender, pero cuando los vio a ambos vestidos con los trajes de Hogwarts, en el expreso… Y a un chico con gafas de pelo revuelto, y a su lado uno moreno… de ojos azules. Sirius, James… y Lily. Lily era la niña que estaba con él. Que hablaba con él. Su amiga. Amiga. Lily Evans había sido su amiga. Aún así, seguía sin comprender… por qué… y qué tenía que ver ella en todo aquello… no pintaba nada, en verdad. Entonces los vio en quinto curso, el año en que ella conoció a Sirius, recordó Elisa. Sirius, que, junto a James, gastaba una pesada broma a Snape. Entonces llegó Lily en su ayuda. Y él… él la llamó sangre-sucia. Poco sirvió que después él intentara disculparse. Lo intentó, en repetidas ocasiones. Hasta que, un día, desistió. Un día que, viendo a Lily con el grupo de los Merodeadores, vio a una chica más. Pelo liso, castaño y ojos verdiazules. Charlaba animadamente con Sirius. Elisa incluso pudo percibir como Snape ideaba su venganza al verla. Cómo se conocieron… cómo empezaron a hablar… cómo paseaban… delante de Sirius… y los Gryffindor.

- ¡Basta!

_ Debes comprenderlo, Elisa. Puede que al principio fuera una venganza, pero te conocí y… _

- ¡No!

_ No sabes cuantas veces he intentado reparar el daño que hice ._

- ¡No¡Cállate¡Déjame!

Entonces Snape la soltó y ella se apartó con tan violencia que cayó al suelo. Rápidamente él intentó ayudarla, pero ella le apartó.

- Elisa…

- ¡Me utilizaste!

- Pero te conocí y…

- ¡Te divertías, viéndonos sufrir a mí y a Sirius! Y sólo porqué él era… él es… amigo de James… y Lily…

- ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderlo! También me utilizaste para poner celoso a Sirius…

- ¡Oh¡Eso! –Exclamó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Doble jugada, eh¡Hacer la puñeta e intentar poner celosa a Lily¡Muy bueno, sí señor! Digno de un Slytherin como tú…

Snape apretó los dientes, respirando con dificultad.

- Lo siento.

Elisa se agachó para coger la espada y luego le miró con desdén.

- Sí. Yo también lo siento.

Con una última mirada de disgusto, Elisa se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. Esta vez no la siguió. Dio también media vuelta y fue por otro camino.

* * *

Deambuló por las calles nevadas de Hogsmeade. Notó como cada vez el peso de la espada era mayor para sus cansados músculos. Tardó un rato en volver hasta la plaza. Por miedo a volver a encontrarle. Pero ya no estaba allí. Se había ido. 

Recordó a lo que había ido allí. Con dolorosa certeza se dio cuenta de que, al fin, estaba sola. Justo como la quería su padre. Sola y desesperada.

No tenía nombre la locura que había cometido. Y no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello… sola. Podría haber contado con Sirius. Con él, que sí que estaba siempre a su lado, apoyándola, ayudándola. Puede que temiera la censura de Sirius por sus tentativas con la Oclumencia… y la magia oscura.

Elisa suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Y si Snape tenía razón¿Y si era una trampa? _¡Bah!_ Pensó con rencor. _Ése maldito Slytherin… ¿qué sabrá él?_

Dio unas cuantas a la plaza. En un vano intento de calentar su cuerpo. Estaba helada. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar… Debería haber aprendido aquel truco para mantener el cuerpo caliente… pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

_Demasiado_ tarde.

- ¿Elisa¿Qué haces aquí?

Elisa dio un saltó. Casi creía que nunca más volvería a oír ésa voz.

- ¡Katrina! –exclamó Elisa, al ver su amiga, sola, delante de ella, sana y salva-. ¿Estás… estás bien?

- Yo… claro, perfectamente –asintió ella, mirándola desconcertada.

- Pero… ¿y Robin? –preguntó Elisa, con urgencia.

- Dijo que le esperara aquí, que tenía una sorpresa para mí…

- Tenemos que irnos –dijo rápidamente Elisa, con la cara lívida.

- Cómo que… ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Ya te lo explicaré cuando estemos en Hogwarts, pero ahora vámonos, por favor –replicó Elisa, estirándola de la manga, tratando de alejarla de aquella maldita plaza.

- ¡Tengo que esperar a Robin!

- ¡No! No… él ya podrá apañárselas. Ahora tenemos que irnos –arguyó Elisa, con creciente desesperación en la voz.

- Si no me encuentra aquí…

- ¡Da igual!

- ¡Katrina!

Elisa maldijo su mala suerte. Robin estaba entrando en la plaza y corría hacia ellas. Elisa se colocó delante de Katrina y empezó a levantar la espada. Katrina, que hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del arma, profirió un grito al verla.

- ¡No te acerques ni un solo paso más! –amenazó Elisa a Robin, apuntándole con la espada.

- ¡Elisa! –exclamó Katrina, con creciente temor por su amiga.

Robin se paró al verla y sonrío.

- Debe de ser una broma –gruñó Robin, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Elisa se mantuvo en sus trece. Sabía que desde fuera podía parecer que estaba loca. Pero sabía quién era Robin. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y no iba a dejarle.

- Oye, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero ahora mismo no me apetece jugar –graznó él, sin quitarse aquella estúpida sonrisa de los labios-. Katrina. Ven conmigo. Tu amiga debe de haber perdido un tornillo…

- ¡Cállate, maldito gusano¡Lárgate de aquí¡Aléjate de Katrina!

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Elisa? –farfulló Katrina a su espalda.

- Katrina, Robin no es quien dice ser. Te ha estado engañando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Katrina, con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Es un mortífago¡Quiere matarte!

- ¡Qué estupidez¡No la creas, Katrina!

- ¿Matarme¿Por qué iba Robin a matarme?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! No me preguntes por qué, pero lo sé…

- Puede que, de vez en cuando, debieras corroborar la fuente de tus visiones –siseó Katrina, en una voz que Elisa no reconoció.

Elisa se dio la vuelta y vio incrédula como su amiga la apuntaba con la varita.

- ¿Katrina…? –preguntó Elisa, desconcertada.

Katrina sonrió.

- No sabías cuántas ganas tenía de ver ésa cara. Suelta ésa espada.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué estás…?

- ¡Es una trampa¡Aléjate de ella, Elisa! –oyó que decía tras suyo Robin.

- Oh, cállate de una vez –rezongó Katrina. Miró con furia tras Elisa y, con fría crueldad exclamó-: _¡Avda Kedvara!_

Una luz verde iluminó el lugar y Elisa pudo oír tras suyo el golpe seco con el que caía el cuerpo sin vida de Robin sobre el suelo. Elisa miró a Katrina aturdida.

- Pe-pero tú… -balbució Elisa con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Suelta la maldita espada!

Elisa la soltó sin dejar de mirar asombrada a Katrina.

- Así está mejor –arrulló Katrina con más tranquilidad. Sonrió-. Supongo que… antes de que _él _venga a por ti… podría explicártelo.

- ¿Él?

- Tu padre, Elisabeth.

Con desagradable temor notó que tenía la boca seca. Su cabeza le decía a gritos lo que ya sabía, pero no quería reconocer. Pero, aquellos ojos… la cara era la de su amiga, pero aquella mirada… nunca la había visto. No conocía aquella mirada. No sabía a quién pertenecía. Y sus palabras indicaban un único camino.

- Tú eres su… ¿qué¿Pinche?

- Bueno, si quieres llamarlo así… -soltó Katrina, con aspereza.

- Entonces, todo este tiempo… -masculló ella, con la boca pastosa.

- Fingí.

Elisa respiró con más dificultad. Ahora ya no tenía tan claro lo que tenía que hacer. Si Robin hubiese sido su enemigo no hubiese sido tan difícil…

- ¿Y Robin?

- Ése pobre desgraciado… sospechaba algo e intento advertirte… suerte que lo cogí a tiempo y volver la suerte de mi lado. Fue gracias a su extraño comportamiento que sospechaste de él en lugar de mí. Yo sólo era tu pobre y desvalida amiga…

La mente de Elisa funcionaba con rápida desesperación.

- ¿Y la visión?

- Un simple _imperio_ sobre tu profesor de Oclumencia y… _¡voilà!_ Es una suerte que te hayas librado de ése estúpido Snape. Uno nunca sabe de qué bando está. Y eso es muy molesto.

No era su amiga. Nunca lo había sido. No tenía por qué sentir piedad de aquel malvado ser. Notó que seguía teniendo su varita escondida en la manga de su túnica. Podía aturdirla y huir, o enfrentarse a ella… El problema es que no sabía hasta dónde llegaba la magia oscura de Katrina.

- Es realmente de gran ayuda que siempre apartes tus amigos de tu lado cuando te metes en líos. El problema es que hasta ahora siempre han llegado en el último momento… pero hoy no. Hoy nos hemos asegurado de que no puedan encontrarte¿verdad? Tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Black sólo para apartarlo de ti cuando ya lo tenías a tus pies.

- ¡Cállate! –profirió Elisa, sacando la varita- _¡Expulsiarmus!_

La varita de Katrina salió volando. Katrina la miró con sorpresa. Elisa le estaba apuntando directamente al corazón. Entonces Katrina soltó una amarga carcajada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Matarme?

¡Por qué tenía que repetir las mismas palabras de su visión¡Por qué!

Elisa mantuvo su postura, mirándola con furia.

- ¡Vamos¡Hazlo! Es normal que quieras vengarte. Han sido siete años de engaño…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Sí¡Vamos¡Mátame!

_Es lo que querría tu padre…_

Entonces Elisa apartó la varita. La miró con visible desagrado.

- ¿No¡Qué pena!

Con un rápido movimiento, Katrina se agachó y cogió la espada que estaba debajo de ellas. Elisa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Katrina le puso el afilada arma sobre su cuello.

- Dame tu varita.

Elisa permaneció inmóvil, sin mover un músculo y mirándola desafiante.

- No.

- ¿Es que no lo ves¡Un solo movimiento y te puedo cortar el cuello!

Entonces fue Elisa la que sonrió con confianza.

- Si me matas… ¿qué le dirás a mi padre?

Katrina hizo una mueca, claramente fastidiada.

- Nunca serás nadie… ¡no eres nadie para matar la Heredera de Ravenclaw!

- ¡No¡NO¡TE MATARÉ, Y ME QUEDARÉ CON TU VARITA¡TENDRÉ TODO TU PODER!

- ¡Estúpida¡Jamás conseguirás ése poder matándome¡La magia no está en las varitas¡Sino dentro de nosotros¡En nuestro interior! Y claramente tu interior está podrido… -escupió Elisa, con veneno en sus ojos.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Katrina alzó la espada para atacarla, entonces Elisa se agachó y le dio un puntapié en el estómago.

- ¡_Accio_ varita! –exclamó, y la varita de Katrina fue a sus manos y luego, apuntando a Katrina- ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Katrina cayó al suelo, como una piedra. La espada cayó a su lado y rápidamente la cogió. Elisa la miró con verdadera repulsión.

- ¿Ves esta varita? –dijo, con voz suave, mostrándole su varita. Los ojos de Katrina la miraron con terror. La dejó caer sobre el suelo. Y, de un golpe seco con la espada, la partió en dos-. _Ahora_ estamos en paz.

- ¡Elisa¡Elisa!

Elisa se dio la vuelta y vio como se abalanzaba sobre ella Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó ella, cuando Sirius la estrechó entre sus brazos. Elisa suspiró, con alivio y dejó caer la espada. También se agarró a Sirius y, entonces, justo entonces cuando sintió que ya estaba segura, se sintió desfallecer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James, sin aliento, que había venido corriendo, tras Sirius.

- Robin está muerto –dijo Lily, observando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico tendido sobre la nieve.

Entonces Sirius dejó un poco de espacio a Elisa (aunque no demasiado, porqué intuía que si la soltaba ella caería) para que pudiera respirar y explicarse.

Entonces Elisa miró a Sirius con visible turbación y culpabilidad

- Tuve una visión… creí que Robin iba a matar a Katrina… vine a salvarla pero… era ella la que… ella es la que… ha matado a Robin…

- Tranquila –murmuró Sirius volviendo a abrazarla-. No pasa nada.

Elisa se asombró de que Sirius no se cabreara por no haberle dicho nada. Era evidente que su aspecto era más que deplorable. Entonces James se acercó hacia donde estaba Katrina, aún inmovilizada y con la mirada de impotencia. Con un sencillo encantamiento la ató de pies a cabeza.

- Deberíamos volver al castillo… y contar a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado –dijo Lily, acercándose a Elisa.

- Pero la próxima vez… -empezó a decir James.

- No debería haber una próxima vez –replicó Sirius.

- Esperemos que no la haya, pero… -continuó James- si fuera ese el caso… Cuenta con nosotros, Elisa, por favor.

- Sí –le apoyó Lily-. Somos tus amigos.

Sirius la besó dulcemente sobre la cabeza. Volvió a apartarla un poco de él, para poder verle la cara.

- Tienen razón. Somos tus amigos.

Entonces Elisa no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar.

- ¿Lo veis? Mi novia también es humana –bromeó Sirius, tratando de consolarla.

Elisa hizo una media sonrisa deplorable entre sollozos. Intentó decir algo, pero fue incapaz.

- Volvamos al castillo –repuso Lily.

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo_**

* * *

_N.A.: Jope, cuanto cállate... puede que me haya pasado un poco. ¿Creeis que me he pasado? Ha sido todo muy de repente. Lo he escrito en un santiamen y no sé de donde me he sacado la mayor parte de los dialogos. Me he pasado¿verdad?_

_Bueno, vayamos a por los reviews._

_**Getta Black: ** Has acabat de llegir el Deathly Hallows? Segur que sí! Aleshores segur que trobes una forta influència, oi que si? En fi, espero que si ja has acabat amb l'últim de Harry Potter no decaigui el teu interés pels fics!! Jejeje... es broma._

_**Kerameika: **¡buenas! no te contesté en el último cap (sorrys), asín que lo hago ahora. Si te gustó aquella parte de los celos, no tengo ni idea de lo que pensarás de este final de capítulo... bueno¡ya me contarás!_

_**KarlaBlack: **estos ultimos capis no creo que hayan sido muy comicos que digamos... es que yo cuando me pongo dramática... ¡soy de lo que no hay._

_**Maghika:**¡Bueno, pues aquí tienes el desenlace del capi¿Te lo esperabas? No sé tu, pero yo para nada... jajaja... Al final te has leído el séptimo o que? No digo nada pa no fastidiar nada pero... ¡si es así, tenemos que quedar para hablar, que me muero de ganas!!!_

_**Blushy Potter: **¿Te gusto el anterior capítulo? Pues espero que no te decepcionara este... ¿crees que me he pasado con tanto giro argumental¡Bueno, ya me dirás!_

_Pues nada más que añadir, más que gracias a todo el mundo por leer! Y si me dejáis reviews pues ya estaré más contenta que unas pascuas!! Nos vemos!!!!  
_


	26. La carta

_N.A.: No tengo excusa por haber tardado un año en actualizar, pero al fin he escrito un nuevo capi. Espero que os guste._

Capítulo 26

La carta

Habían pasado dos semanas des del día del Baile. La Navidad se había terminado y las clases habían vuelto a empezar. Parecía que la vuelta a la rutina devolvería las cosas a la normalidad. Pero no fue así.

Aunque Elisa demostró un atisbo de humanidad la noche en que la encontraron junto a su amiga petrificada y el "novio" de la susodicha muerto, des de entonces no había vuelto a derramar una lágrima. Se había comportado como un autómata, sin emoción, sin dolor. Incluso tras recibir la noticia de que Katrina había sido recluida en Azkaban. No dijo nada, no expresó nada. No hizo nada en absoluto. Su falta total de emociones era una situación que empezaba a desesperar a Sirius.

Una similar desesperación era la de James, pero tenía más bien que ver con su relación-no relación con Lily. Le estaba matando no saber lo que pensaba aquella chica. Había momentos en los que había llegado a creer que ella sentía lo mismo… pero justo unos minutos después parecía que le era del todo indiferente. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más aquello. Tendría que idear otro plan para dejar entre la espada y la pared a Lily…

Y si de desesperaciones hemos de hablar, estaba, por supuesto, la de Severus Snape. Había intentado hablar de nuevo con Elisa, pero todo fue en vano. O estaba acompañada de su perro guardián (es decir, Sirius) o estaba con Lily o en la Sala Común Gryffindor. Parecía no querer volver a su residencia más que para dormir. Así pues, como no podía comunicarse de un modo humano o mágico con Elisa, tuvo que optar por otros medios de comunicación. Que ella quisiera aceptarlo ya era otro tema. Por el momento se daría por satisfecho si su mensaje llegaba.

* * *

- ¿Sabéis qué? –dijo Peter, un frío día de invierno, tratando de romper el martirizante ruido que se cernía sobre su "zona" de la mesa durante el desayuno.

Nadie mostró el menor interés por saber el "qué", pero él prosiguió.

- Tengo novia.

Todos le miraron con ojos como platos. Aquello había reactivado sus mentes adormiladas, puesto que era uno de aquellos raros fenómenos que pocas veces podían ser apreciados por el ojo humano.

- ¿Novia? –preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

- Oye, la duda ofende –trató de defenderse Peter.

- Perdona la poca sensibilidad de Sirius, Peter –le dijo Lily, amablemente, apartando la mirada del Profeta-. ¿Y quién es?

Peter sonrió orgulloso, ante la pregunta de Lily.

- ¡Celline!

Si antes se habían sorprendido, ahora sus caras llegaron al límite del ridículo sorpresivo. Entonces, para variar, Elisa intervino en la conversación.

- ¿La chica francesa?

- Ajá, sí, ésa misma.

A pesar de la alegría de Peter todos le miraron con cierto recelo. En parte por que no se lo creían y, la parte que sí le creía, por desconfiar de que una chica como Celline pudiera amar libremente a Peter. Unos amigos desconfiados, sí, pero buena gente.

- Pero… Celline es guapa –carraspeó Remus.

Entonces todos fijaron la mirada hacia Remus, que nunca en la vida había faltado el respeto a los débiles o poco agraciados físicamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que es guapa! Por eso tiene aún más mérito que sea mi novia…

- Sí, pero… ¿por qué? –preguntó James, algo molesto porque Peter hubiera conseguido novia antes que él. Miró hacia Lily de reojo, algo rencoroso. Ella le ignoró, como siempre.

- ¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó Peter, algo mosqueado.

- Pues… -James iba a explicárselo complacido, pero la mirada de advertencia de Lily le hizo callar- que… ¿cómo ha sido?

- ¡Ah! Pues veréis, resulta que el otro día nos encontramos y empezamos a hablar y blá blá bla…

Fue más o menos lo que oyeron sus amigos, puesto que a los cinco segundos desconectaron. Cansada de tanto parloteo, Elisa se levantó con determinación.

- Me voy a la Biblioteca. ¿Vienes, Lily?

Lily no dudó un segundo y cogió sus cosas.

- Vamos.

Y las chicas se fueron mientras Peter seguía hablando. James, que, como todo el mundo, ignoraba las palabras de Peter, se dirigió a Sirius.

- Oye, Sirius. ¿Últimamente Elisa no está más tiempo con Lily que contigo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Está muy preocupada por las notas. Y ya sabes que Lily es mejor compañera de biblioteca que yo.

- Sí, pero…

- Quieres estar con Lily a solas, ¿verdad? Para variar algo tu línea obsesiva…

- Bueno, tú también deberías querer estar con Elisa a solas –le recriminó James.

Sirius suspiró, algo cansado.

- ¿No tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch o algo por el estilo?

- Vale. Ya he pillado la indirecta –murmuró James, enojado, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Remus, que en todo momento había estado más pendiente de su conversación que de Peter, intervino.

- ¿Sigue igual? –preguntó Remus en voz baja.

No era que Sirius no confiara en James, pero a la hora de hacer confidencias y dar consejos más razonables, Remus era mucho mejor que James.

- Sí –asintió Sirius, resignado-. Es como si no estuviera aquí. Como si… Mira, si no fuera porqué sé que es imposible, diría que un Dementor le ha dado el beso.

- Vaya. Así de mal, ¿eh?

Sirius movió la cabeza.

- Ya no sé qué hacer. Ojalá hubiera algún modo de recuperarla…

- Dale tiempo.

- Es lo que hago, pero… ¿y si no vuelve a ser ella nunca más?

* * *

- James vuelve a espiarnos –susurró Lily, viendo como un brazo salía momentáneamente de la nada para volver a esconderse rápidamente, unos metros más allá de donde estaban ellas.

- Por lo menos podría ponerse bien la capa –dijo Elisa, con sequedad.

Lily hizo un amago de sonrisa. Elisa la miró con circunspección, por encima del libro que leía.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada –aseguró ella, rápidamente.

- En el fondo te gusta que haga esas cosas, ¿verdad? –cuchicheó Elisa, de improviso.

Lily la miró alarmada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Elisa arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno, puede que cuando se pone en plan ridículo…

- Ya.

- Ya, ¿qué?

- Nada, nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, de verdad.

Lily hizo una mueca.

- ¿Crees que en el fondo me gusta?

Elisa se encogió de hombros

- No soy yo quién debe decirlo.

- Bueno. Pongamos por caso que tú eres yo. ¿Qué harías?

- ¿Qué haría respecto a qué? –preguntó Elisa sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por adivinarlo.

A Lily se le subieron los colores.

- Pues… ya sabes. Con todo lo de James y eso.

- Lo siento. Sigo sin pillarlo.

- ¡Por favor! Como si no fuera lo suficientemente complicado para mí… -Lily pareció meditarlo y, aunque no es que la cara de Elisa fuera muy alentadora, prosiguió-. Crees que… ¿debería darle una oportunidad a James?

Elisa alzó las cejas. La sorpresa pudo con su estado de indiferencia total ante el mundo. Puede que estuviera pasando de la fase de negación a la de ira. O puede que fuese al revés.

- ¿Es que alguien ha puesto algo a la bebida para que todo el mundo se vuelva loco? Primero Katrina la loca, luego Peter con su "novia" y ahora tú… ¿¿planteándote salir con James Potter??

-¡¡CHUTT!! –la hizo silenciar Lily, alarmada-. Aún te oirá.

- Oye, aclárate. Dices que estás dudando de salir con James pero no quieres que él se entere…

- ¡Pues claro que no! No sabes el mal rato y la vergüenza que me haría pasar…

Elisa suspiró.

- Pero… a ver si consigo entenderlo. ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿James? ¿O es que hay otra persona?

- ¿Otra persona? –Repitió Lily-. ¿Quién?

- No… no estaba hablando de nadie en concreto… quizás alguien que conoces tú… -al ver la cara de Lily, Elisa lo dejó correr-. Olvídalo. Sólo… era una idea. Por supuesto que no hay nadie más, ¿por qué debería haberlo?

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lily, con preocupación.

Elisa pareció meditarlo.

- Define bien.

- Debí suponerlo. Perdóname. Yo hablándote de tonterías con el infierno que has pasado tú…

- ¡No, no! –Aseguró rápidamente Elisa-. No si… de hecho me ayuda… a olvidar.

- Oh. En ese caso… ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

* * *

Pocos eran los refugios secretos a los que podía ir Elisa en aquella fría época del año. Sin embargo, existía una torre, desolada de la mano de la magia, dónde nunca nadie se acercaba ni por todo el oro del mundo. Decían que era la torre en la que Rowena Ravenclaw se suicidó. No sabía muy bien si eso era cierto, pues creía más bien que murió por una enfermedad, pero la verdad es que en aquellos momentos tampoco le importaba demasiado. El caso es que exceptuándola a ella nadie se acercaba por aquel lugar.

Hasta que apareció la lechuza negra. Entró por la ventana y empezó a revolotearle por la cabeza, hasta que le dejó caer una carta. Elisa miró el remite, pero no había nada escrito. La abrió. La lechuza, que aún no se había ido, parecía estar esperando que la leyera. Aunque con ciertas reticencias, al final Elisa se sentó y leyó la carta.

La terminó.

Elisa se volvió hacia la lechuza. El animal pareció entender que ya había terminado y salió volando por la ventana. Se apoyó contra la pared y se hizo un ovillo. Arrugó la carta en su mano y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Elisa volvió a doblar la arrugada carta y dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. La buena señora hizo una broma sobre si parecía más Gryffindor que Ravenclaw, pero ella no la escuchó. Entró y sintió un gran alivio al ver Sirius sentado en una butaca. Al verla entrar, Sirius se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has llorado? –le preguntó, preocupado.

Elisa hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Abrázame. Por favor, sólo… sólo quiero que…

Sirius la estrujó contra él con violencia. Ella se agarró a él con la misma fuerza y volvió a derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

* * *

Una estridente risa irrumpió en la Sala Común. Peter y Celline entraban hablando a voces y con una despreocupación lógica en su juventud. Sin embargo, a Sirius no le hacía ninguna gracia, puesto que tenía a Elisa durmiendo sobre su pecho. Intentó levantarse sin molestarla y fue rápidamente a acallar a Peter. Mientras Elisa se encogió sobre sí misma y continuó durmiendo.

- ¡Podéis hablar un poco más flojo! –pidió en un susurró.

- ¿Qué? –hizo Peter, en el mismo tono de voz. Luego vio a Elisa y bajó la voz-. Oh, sí, lo siento.

Celline también la vio y emitió una especie de ronroneo.

- Oh… pobge cgiatuga… ¿cómo se encuentga?

- Ahora bien. Duerme –contestó con sequedad Sirius. En aquel momento aquella compasión por parte de la francesa resulto de lo más desagradable para Sirius.

- Debeguías llevagla a su cama –le aconsejó Celline, a pesar de las rudas palabras de Sirius.

- No quiero despertarla.

- Pego yo podgia acompañagte hasta nuestga sala común y así…

- Gracias, pero no será necesario.

- No es mala idea, Sirius –salió Peter en defensa de su amada.

- He dicho que no –dijo de manera terminante Sirius.

- Está bien. Vayámonos, Celline.

La chica le siguió, con ciertas reticencias. Sin embargo, antes de que Peter saliera, Sirius le llamó.

- Peter. Si ves a Lily ¿podrías decirle que la busco?

- Bueno –se limitó a contestar. Y se fue.

* * *

- Lily. Sirius quiere verte –la informó Peter, con no demasiada educación.

Lily levantó la vista de su grueso libro, pero cuando iba a contestarle ya se había ido. Sólo vio cómo salía corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, con Celline cogida de la mano. Tropezó con alguien y, al ver quien era, salió corriendo asustado. Era Snape. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Lily no fue su sobrenatural color blanco, sino que se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido. Hacía años que no hablaban y no era en absoluto normal que el orgulloso Slytherin se decidiera a volver a hablar con ella.

- Lily, tienes que hacerme un favor.

Lily frunció el ceño. No sólo se dirigía a ella como si tal cosa, sino que volvía a utilizar su nombre de pila como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Perdona?

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para detenerme con cortesías o explicaciones, pero te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

Su tono de urgencia suavizó la barrera que Lily había creado contra él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto, sé que ninguno de tus amigos me escucharía. Es sobre Elisa. No hace mucho empezamos a dar clases de Oclumencia y la verdad es que a la pobre no se le daba demasiado bien. Su mente se debilitó y tuvo una visión, la que la llevó hasta Hogsmeade. Nada de lo ocurrido hubiera sucedido si yo no la hubiera ayudado. Es culpa mía lo que le ha pasado.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

- Porqué sólo tú puedes ayudarla. Ellos son demasiado orgullosos, si descubren algo de esto… bueno, no creo que vean a Elisa igual. Pero tú eres diferente, ves el bien en todo el mundo, crees en la redención. Ayuda a Elisa.

- Tú también puedes ayudarla.

- Ya no. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte?

- Sólo unos días. Volveré, pero… ¿lo harás? ¿La ayudarás?

- ¿Dónde vas? –insistió Lily.

- No te lo puedo decir.

- Severus…

- ¿Lo harás? –repitió, con ansiedad.

Lily suspiró.

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Bien. Gracias.

Snape iba a irse, pero pareció acordarse de algo.

- Sigo pensando que Potter es una idiota.

Lily torció una sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

Hubo un silencioso intercambio de miradas entre ambos, hasta que Snape dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

- ¿Me buscabas? –preguntó Lily a Sirius, cuando entró en la Sala Común.

- Sí –contestó un nervioso Sirius-. Dijiste de Allyson aún estaba con sus padres, ¿verdad? Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a llevar a Elisa a tu dormitorio, no quiero dejarla aquí ni tampoco me parece bien dejarla sola en Ravenclaw.

- Por supuesto –dijo ella rápidamente-. Cógela, intentaré hacer algo con el hechizo de mi dormitorio.

Lily fue rápidamente hacia su dormitorio y con cuatro breves palabras deshizo momentáneamente el hechizo anti-chicos. Sirius cogió a Elisa y la llevó arriba. Lily le señaló la cama en la que debía dejarla. Sirius la dejó con cuidado, le dio un beso en la frente y salió. Lily le esperaba en la puerta.

- _Finitte_ –murmuró, y las barreras anti-chico volvieron a cernirse sobre el dormitorio.

- ¿Cuidarás de ella esta noche?

Lily sonrió en su interior. Aquel día todo el mundo le pedía que cuidara de Elisa.

- Dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No tengo ni idea. Apareció y se puso a llorar. Pero… ¿eso es bueno, verdad? Después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- Por supuesto. Lo que no era normal era su comportamiento de autómata.

- Ya, claro… la verdad es que… bueno, esto no se lo digas a nadie, pero… estaba algo asustado. Tenía la impresión de que se estaba alejando de mí… pero hoy cuando ha venido a mí…

- Has sentido como si la recuperaras.

- Exacto. Lo que pasa es que no sé… no sé si… ha sido cosa del tiempo o…

- ¿O?

- O si algo ha desencadenado su dolor.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé.

- No te comas la cabeza por eso. Es el ciclo natural. No creo que haya ningún desencadenante.

Sirius asintió.

- Gracias por todo, Lily.

- De nada.

Sirius volvió hacia la sala común y Lily entró en el dormitorio. Fue hacia Elisa y se sentó en la cama de enfrente. Parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Lily la tapó con las mantas. Entonces Elisa se movió y abrió la mano que tenía cerrada en un puño. Lily vio que tenía un pergamino. Lo cogió. Era una carta. Escrita por las dos caras.

Lily sabía que no estaba bien leerla. No estaba bien.

Sin embargo, recordó lo que le había dicho Sirius, _el desencadenante del dolor._

El desencadenante.

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el deber.

_Sé que tu primer impulso al saber de quién es la __carta será el de romperla. Pero por favor, antes de hacerlo, léela, que los pergaminos de hoy en día están muy caros. Perdona, no debería hacer broma sobre esto, sólo intentaba "romper el hielo"._

_Cometí un error, lo sé. De hecho, está en mi naturaleza ser así de retorcido, y aún así sé que no tengo excusa. Y mucho menos ante alguien con tanta ética como tú. Ya he asumido que nunca me perdonarás, así que el propósito de esta carta no es otro que el de contarte la verdad. He desistido en eso de parecer que soy una buena persona en el fondo: ya sé que no lo soy. Sólo creía que merecías conocer los hechos por lo que son, aunque no te guste, pero creo que lo necesitas._

_Lily fue mi primer amor. Creí que si me alejaba de ella podría olvidarla, pero gracias a tus clases de Oclumencia, cuando la vi con James… y descubrí sus sentimientos… me di cuenta de que la seguía queriendo. Pero eso no significa que lo que te dije a ti fuera mentira. Ya sé que lo negarás y desearás pegarme por lo que estoy a punto de escribir, pero sé que sientes molesta porque te dijera que te gustaba y que ahora te diga que quiero a Lily. Así que te lo volveré a repetir para que te quede claro, aunque digas que no te importa: estoy enamorado de ti. Y no porqué crea que te pareces en lo más mínimo a Lily, sino todo lo contrario. A ella la tengo idealizada, es algo puro, platónico, que sé que jamás tendré. En cambio tú eres real. Conozco tus defectos y tú los míos. Me has aceptado tal y como soy, y en ningún momento te escondí mi lado oscuro. De hecho, me mostraste tu propio lado oscuro, aquel que tanto intentas esconder de tus amigos. Pero precisamente esa duda es lo que te hace más humana. Por eso te quiero, Elisa._

_Sé que nunca me perdonarás. Y, aunque haya intentado engañarme, ya sé cual es mi destino. No puedo evitar ser quién soy. Pertenezco a las sombras, y tú a la luz. Al fin lo he comprendido. Así que ya puedes estar tranquila. Nunca jamás volveré a molestarte._

_S. Snape_


	27. El milagro

_Capítulo 27_

_El milagro_

- Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

James, algo sorprendido de aquella aparente urgencia de Lily, asintió no sin cierta preocupación. Cuando Lily se ponía así es que algo serio pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Siéntate –le indicó ella, señalándole uno de los sofás de la sala común.

- Prefiero quedarme de pie –respondió él, algo receloso.

- Créeme, James, agradecerás estar sentado.

Aunque con ciertas reticencias, el convencimiento de Lily acabó por persuadirle y se sentó. Lily se sentó en frente de él.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Lily pareció meditarlo.

- No sabría qué decirte… bueno, al tema. ¿Qué haces el domingo?

James se quedó mirando atentamente a Lily. A ver si adivinaba o veía en su cara algún indicio de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa el domingo? –preguntó, haciendo su pose de interesante.

- ¿Se puede ir a Hogsmeade, no?

James no entendía nada de nada.

- Ehh… ¿sí?

- Vale –dijo levantándose-. Vamos juntos y probamos, ¿de acuerdo?

James parpadeó un par de veces. Seguía sin llegar a comprender a dónde quería llegar Lily. ¿Es que se había programado alguna clase de Astronomía en Hogsmeade? Lily esperaba la confirmación de James.

- Que… ¿qué hay que probar?

- Una cita –contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Probamos qué tal nos va, si va mal, pues se deja correr y si va bien pues ya veremos. ¿Vale? ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue.

* * *

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Jamsie!

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al parecer, no. Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban alrededor de James, que parecía petrificado en su sillón. Si no fuera porqué ya lo habían comprobado, jurarían que estaba atrapado por algún hechizo. Le habían lanzado contrahechizos, gritado, tirado cojines encima, un poco de jugo de calabaza, habían cantado los últimos éxitos de los cuarenta principales, jugado al parchís (moviendo los dados en el cubo muy muy fuerte), comido chocolate, tirado petardos, pelado patatas, conjurado a ranas peleonas… y nada. Nada de nada. Como si no estuviera en el planeta tierra.

Poco a poco, se había ido reuniendo gente en la sala común, para ver que se festejaba. Algunos, al ver que sólo era James Potter, se marcharon, otros, movidos por la curiosidad, se quedaron mirando a ver si conseguían despertarle. Todo el mundo tuvo la oportunidad de probar con algo, pero nadie consiguió nada.

Sólo cuando entró Lily Evans, con su habitual montón de libros, para pasar a su habitación, los presentes fueron testigos del movimiento de ojos de James. Siguió a Lily con la mirada y, cuando hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, saltó como un poseso y se puso a gritar como un loco.

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Toma ya! ¡JAJA! ¡Cayó! ¡LO CONSEGUí! ¡YUJU! JAJAJAJA –fueron, aproximadamente sus palabras.

Alguna gente se quedó para mirarle y reírse de las tonterías que decía, pero al final todo el mundo se aburrió del repetitivo espectáculo y se fue fueron. Excepto Remus, Sirius y Peter, que se quedaron para corroborar la inverosímil imagen que se estaba formando en sus cabezas.

- A ver, James, ¿qué te has tomado? –le preguntó Remus, con seriedad.

- ¡Te juro que es verdad! ¡Lily y yo tenemos una cita!

- Pero, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Le has mandado flores? ¿Bombones? ¿Una pócima de amor disfrazada en el zumo de calabaza? –le instigó Sirius.

- ¡Que no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No he hecho nada! Ella solita ha venido a mí… al final se dio cuenta que está loca por mí… a la pobre le ha costado lo suyo, pero qué iba a hacer…

- En serio –intervino Peter-. ¿Una maldición _imperius_?

- ¡Que no, jolín!

* * *

- ¿James y Lily? ¿En serio? Quién lo iba a decir –dijo Elisa, cuando se encontró con Sirius en el desayuno.

- Sí. Aún no me lo creo demasiado. En fin –murmuró Sirius, haciendo cara de querer hablar de otra cosa. Elisa se dio cuenta, pero prefirió dejar que diera las vueltas necesarias para llegar al tema-. La cita es el domingo. En Hogsmeade.

- Ah.

- Que te parece si… bueno, ya sabes que si no quieres nada, pero con lo que pasó y eso…

- Me parece bien.

- ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, yo… quería ¿sabes a lo que me refería? –suspiró. Elisa alzó las cejas-. ¿Vamos también en plan cita?

- Claro.

- No… ¿te importa?

- Oye, Sirius –empezó a decir Elisa, cogiéndole la mano a Sirius y empezando a juguetear con sus dedos-. Ya sé que últimamente he estado muy rara. Pero ya estoy bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes. Quiero que… dejemos todo eso atrás y… ahora pasarlo bien.

- Me gusta oírlo.

Elisa sonrío.

- ¿En serio? Creí que te ibas a poner en tu nuevo plan nervioso. Esto… yo… si no quieres, ¿vale? Pero… la verdad es que yo… -se burló ella, haciendo su voz.

Sirius fingió estar dolido y apartó su mano de la de Elisa.

- Con que eso piensas, ¿eh? Pues olvídate de Hogsmeade.

- Ohh… no me digas eso… ¡A que me deprimo otra vez!

- Dudo que hicieras algo tan noble por mí –contestó Sirius, haciendo mohín.

- Oh, Sirius. ¿Eso piensas de verdad? Pues… -Elisa se levantó, sobreactuando de mala manera- que sepas que me ha dolido mucho eso que acabas de decir. Estoy francamente desconsolada.

- Cállate de una vez –la interrumpió mientras le estiraba del brazo y hacía que se sentara en su regazo.

- Nunca sabes acabar adecuadamente las bromas –le recriminó Elisa, riéndose.

- ¿Para que bromear cuando por fin puedo besarte?

- Hum. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

- Mira quién fue a hablar.

- Oh, cállate –le espetó.

Sirius obedeció gratamente y la besó.

* * *

- Lily, ¿de verdad vas a salir con James? –no pudo evitar preguntarle Elisa nada más verla.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No necesariamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lily tardó unos segundos en contestar. Parecía meditabunda.

- Elisa. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. ¿Tengo que contarte algo?

- No, claro que no.

- Bueno. ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, ¿qué?

- ¿Por qué sales con James?

- No sé porqué tiene que haber una razón.

- No irás a decirme que sales con él porqué sí.

- Mmm… bueno, sí, exacto, es eso. Porqué sí.

* * *

- Dice que es porqué sí –le susurró Elisa a Sirius, cuando iban andando tras Lily y James, de camino a Hogsmeade.

- Venga ya. Algo tiene que haber pasado.

- Bueno. A lo mejor no tiene porqué pasar algo. Simplemente… pues… ha pasado.

Mientras lo decía Elisa, ella misma se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera ella se creía algo así. Sirius arqueó una ceja. Volvieron la vista hacia delante, observando con el más puro e inocente de los sentimientos cotillas que existen en este mundo.

- Quizás es chantaje –propuso Sirius.

- ¡No seas bestia! –exclamó Elisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Au. No me pegues –se quejó Sirius, que a la vez le pellizcó el brazo a Elisa.

- ¡Ay!

El grito de Elisa había sido más agudo de lo normal y James y Lily se giraron, sorprendidos. Elisa se tapó la boca, avergonzada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Ocurrir? –Preguntó Sirius, con voz inocentona- ¿Qué va a ocurrir? ¡Sólo tonteábamos! –Explicó Sirius, rodeando con un brazo a Elisa por la espalda- ¡Jajaja! (con falsedad)

Lily echó una mirada reprobadora a Elisa, que sólo pudo torcer el gesto al sentir la mayor vergüenza ajena a años luz.

Entonces Lily y James volvieron a girarse, dejando a la pareja de locos atrás.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos? –preguntó James, cuando ya se hubo asegurado de que estaban suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos.

- Que son unos cotillas –contestó con sencillez.

- Ya veo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Lo único que se oían eran sus pasos sobre la graba y los murmullos, unos metros más atrás, de Elisa y Sirius. James se puso a tararear una canción.

- Bueno… -repuso Lily.

- Bueno –dijo James, haciendo una sonrisa de incomodidad a Lily.

- ¿Hace buen día, no?

* * *

- La verdad es que Higgins como bateador no está nada mal, pero yo la verdad es que dejaría que jugara en otra liga, porqué lo que es para los de Pórtland no les está ayudando nada…

Lily hizo un gran, gran bostezo. Tan grande que hasta parte del extranjero debió de enterarse del gran, gran aburrimiento que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante. James, que era muy sagaz, se dio cuenta, y le preguntó con preocupación:

- No te estaré aburriendo, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que sí –le contestó Lily con franqueza.

- Oh, ya, vaya… debí imaginar que a ti el Quidditch no te entusiasmaba.

- La verdad es que después de seis años de comentarios sarcásticos por mi parte hacia ese deporte y de no ir a ni uno solo de los partidos del colegio, sí, creo que sí, debiste imaginarlo.

James miró a su alrededor, azorado. Estaban en la cafetería romántica, dónde todas las parejas estaban tan encandiladas la una con la otra que no necesitaban ni hablarse para saber el aprecio que se tenían. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo torpe que estaba siendo en su primera primerísima cita de su vida. Pero eso hecho no le ayudó en absoluto a sentirse mejor.

- Em… ¿hace bueno estos días, no?

Lily suspiró con exasperación.

Mientras, al otro lado del edificio, Elisa y Sirius, más que tener una cita propia, se dedicaban a espiar desde la calle la de James y Lily. Una cita entre aquellos dos era como el cometa Halley, que sólo se veía uno cada cien años y el que puede verlo es afortunado por ser uno de los pocos. Bien. Pues esa era la excusa de la pareja para tan ruin comportamiento.

- ¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? –preguntó Sirius, al cabo de un rato de observación ininterrumpida.

- Ni idea.

- Querida Lily –empezó a imitar Sirius la voz de James, con bastante éxito- no sabes cuánto te quiero. Mira cómo sudo, como un cerdo. Es que me pones a cien, nena, no puedo evitarlo.

Elisa, aunque algo escandalizada, se rió. Entonces Sirius dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

- Imagínate cómo estoy. Años y años de abstinencia, como un ermitaño. Oh, Lily…

- Oh, James –dijo a su vez Elisa, imitando a Lily- aunque ahora mismo te parezca que me aburro un montón en realidad a mí me pone mucho lo que me estás diciendo. Hasta ahora me había hecho la estrecha pero era por vergüenza.

- ¡Querida Lily!

- ¡Querido James!

Dijeron a la vez, mientras gesticulaban exageradamente, cogiendose el corazón, las manos y, finalmente, imitando uno de esos besos de película.

- Ejem… -carraspeó alguien, al cabo de un rato. Ambos se habían olvidado de su posición de observadores y con la emoción de su gran interpretación se habían quedado en la parte del beso.

Elisa y Sirius se separaron desconcertados y dieron un salto algo delator al ver a James delante suyo.

- ¡James! –dijo Sirius- Que… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento, chicos, es que… necesito algo de ayuda. ¡No sé qué hacer!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… todo está saliendo fatal… no sé de qué hablar con Lily… además, ella se aburre y parece cabreada, aunque no lo dice explícitamente yo… estoy desesperado.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Lily? –preguntó Elisa, al ver que no estaba en la mesa donde hasta hacía un momento había estado con James.

- Ha ido al baño –repuso James, secándose el sudor de la frente-. Bueno, ¿qué hago?

- Para empezar, tranquilízate –le aconsejó Sirius, al ver el deplorable estado de James-. Y por el amor de dos, deja de comportarte como un perfecto idiota. Este no es el James que conozco. Pareces un bicho enfermizo y tímido. ¡Compórtate como el machote que eres!

- Oye, un poquito de respeto. Además, eso está muy bien en teoría, pero en la práctica, ¿qué hago?

Sirius se puso la mano en la barbilla, con gesto pensativa.

- ¡Ya sé! –dijo como si hubiera tenido la gran idea-. Venid con nosotros… sé de un lugar muy interesante.

Elisa le miró con reprobación, sabiendo que lo hacía más para poder estar cerca y ver los progresos que para ser una verdadera ayuda. Sin embargo, el grado de desesperación de James era tal que aceptó rápidamente. Fue a por Lily y pronto volvieron a estar reunidos los cuatro. La incomodidad entre James y Lily era más que evidente, así que Sirius no perdió un segundo y pronto les llevó al interesantísimo lugar.

Un karaoke.

Tanto Elisa como Lily no tardaron ni un segundo en mostrar su desacuerdo en cuanto a entrar a aquel repelente lugar. Elisa explicó, con todo lujo de detalles, la terrible alergia que le creaban en la piel esos espacios de canto _amateurs_. Por otro lado, Lily argumentó que la cultura pop simbolizaba todo aquello contra lo que toda la vida había luchado, es decir, el ocio vacío, que no aportaba nada a la cultura humana.

A pesar de estos concienzudos razonamientos, al final los dos chicos se las ingeniaron para hacerlas entrar. Juraron una y otra vez que no las obligarían a salir y que si algún ser humano tenía que hacer el ridículo serían ellos dos. Así pues, entraron. Era uno de aquellos harapientos lugares, oscuros, llenos de polvo, sin gracia alguna, y con los mismos idiotas de siempre sin el menor sentido musical. Vamos, que ni Lily ni Elisa podían deshacerse de la cara de asco que se les puso tan buen punto entraron en aquel lugar.

- ¡James! ¡Vamos a cantar tú y yo! Deslumbraremos a las chicas con nuestro talento musical –anunció Sirius, cogiendo a su amigo por banda y llevándolo al escenario.

Lily y Elisa se sentaron en un lugar apartado, lejos de las miradas curiosas y dónde no ser vistas. Pero de poco les sirvió en cuanto James y Sirius se pusieron a cantar el _Amante Bandido_. Todas sus miradas y movimientos iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a ellas. Y claro, ese espectáculo no quedaba inadvertido ante nadie.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que llegaron hasta el último _corazón malherido_. Pero justo cuando creyeron que ya podían respirar, Sirius cogió de nuevo el micrófono.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! Ahora mis estimados amigos, que están en su primera cita, nos deleitarán con un dueto amoroso.

Lily taladró a Sirius con la mirada y James hizo cara de horrorizado ante el atrevimiento de su amigo. Tras mucha insistencia, lo único que consiguió fue que Lily saliera del local corriendo y James tras ella.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?! –le espetó Elisa a Sirius, cuando finalmente dejó el micrófono y fue a su lado.

- Ahora yo soy el malo y James el chico bueno que la protegerá –se explicó Sirius.

- Cuando quieres eres de lo más retorcido –suspiró Elisa-. Si ése era tu plan, ¿podemos irnos de una vez de aquí? –preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la tronada silla.

- Acabo de hacer una reserva para hacer nuestro dueto –dijo Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Elisa se quedó mirándole, con una media sonrisa congelada.

- Estás de guasa.

- No –respondió Sirius, sin abandonar su maliciosa sonrisa.

- Sirius…

- El micrófono nos espera, cariño –señaló Sirius, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- No. Ni se te ocurra. No –se negó ella en rotundo, diciéndole que no con el dedo-. Sabes que te mataré si me haces esto.

- Lo sé. Pero habrá valido la pena.

* * *

James compró deprisa y corriendo un ramo de rosas a una bruja bajita que iba ofreciendo a voces las flores del amor. Fue hasta Lily, que caminaba a paso ligero unas calles más abajo y le ofreció el ramo.

- Lo siento. Sirius es idiota.

Lily se quedó cruzada de brazos, inspeccionando el ramo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James, mirando el ramo.

- Soy alérgica a las rosas.

James se la quedó mirando incrédulo.

- Qué dices.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento.

James puso los ojos en blanco y tiró las rosas en la papelera más cercana. Lily se quedó clavada en el mismo sitio cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó James, al verla apretarse los brazos contra el pecho.

- No.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- No sé, bueno… parece que todo lo hago mal. Es que en todo el día no hay ni una sola cosa que haya hecho bien. Y tú tampoco ayudas, es como si te cabreara estar conmigo…

- No digas tonterías –le soltó con brusquedad.

James alzó las manos.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué he hecho para que estés tan enfadada?

- No estoy enfadada –respondió, algo irascible.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dijo lo de la cita… -entonces James se calló abruptamente, como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla-. A no ser… a no ser que estés haciendo esto para demostrarme que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría.

Lily dio un resoplido.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Pero como se puede ser tan idiota? ¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

- ¡Pues entonces explícamelo, porqué yo no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué sales conmigo si no te apetece estar conmigo?

- No es eso…

- ¿¡Entonces qué es!? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!

Lily apretó los dientes. Bajó la mirada a los pies, y chafó un poco la nieve con las botas. Luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia James.

- Eso es lo que yo quería averiguar –contestó, con voz tranquila, fijando los ojos en James.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Que no estoy segura de lo que siento hacia ti, ¿vale?! –volvió a apretarse los brazos contra el pecho y a mirar hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar la mirada perpleja de James- Por eso yo… quería… no sé. Probar. Pero no veo que esté sirviendo de mucho, la verdad, en todo el día sólo has sabido comportarte como un memo.

James ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver la expresión de Lily.

- Entonces… eso significa que… ¿de verdad te estás planteando salir conmigo?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… sí –murmuró, con voz casi inaudible.

James abrió mucho los ojos. Iba a decir algo. Tenía que decir algo más… algo que… la convenciera del todo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! –eso fue lo que dijo Elisa, que salía hecha una fura del antro, con Sirius detrás de ella, entre muerto de risa y suplicando perdón (de un modo muy poco convincente, todo hay que decirlo).

- Elisa, por favor –imploró Sirius, sin poder evitar secarse las lágrimas de la risa-. Pero si estabas bonísima…

- ¡Cállate!

Ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a la situación de Lily y James. Ella se sentía evidentemente aliviada por su repentina aparición, mientras que James no podía evitar maldecirse por no haber dicho nada antes.

- Es que… Vamos, Elisa… sólo ha sido un pequeño tropezón… nadie… nadie se ha dado cuenta –decía Sirius, entre risas.

- ¡Y un cuerno!

- Elisa…

Sirius trató de cogerla por un brazo, pero Elisa le dio un manotazo y continuó andando.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó, levantando las manos para darle más énfasis a su petición.

- Vamos…

- ¡Que te jodan!

- Oye, pues no estaría mal un poco de…

Elisa se dio la vuelta y le fulminó con la mirada. Sirius trató de no delatar la risa en sus labios.

- Ya me callo.

Entonces Elisa cogió a Lily del brazo e hizo que empezara a andar a su lado.

- Vámonos. Esta panda de inútiles sólo sabe hacer otra cosa… -y siguió hablando entre dientes, pero Lily ya no la entendió.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –le preguntó Sirius en tono confidencial.

- La verdad es que no lo sé –musitó James, sin poder despegar los ojos de la espalda de Lily. Ella, que pareció ser consciente de su contemplación, se dio la vuelta y le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Tan sólo fueron unos segundos, pero que quedaron grabados en la memoria de James. Al poco ella se giró de nuevo hacia delante y en todo el camino no volvió a mirarle. Sirius no fue consciente de todos estos miramientos, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado explicándole a James como Elisa, justo cuando empezaba a desinhibirse en el escenario y empezaba a bailar unos pasos atrevidos, tropezó y cayó en medio del escenario. En todo el camino ni Lily ni James abrieron la boca a Sirius o a Elisa, puesto que estaban demasiado ocupados y confusos con sus propios pensamientos.

Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la Sala Común pudieron hablar, ya que todo el mundo se había enterado del tropiezo de Elisa y había mucho revuelo en Gryffindor. Para cuando el escándalo terminó, Lily ya estaba en su habitación y James borracho de cervezas de mantequilla.

Y sólo Merlin sabe cuando volverían a hablar del tema.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N.A.: Increíble pero cierto, un milagro ha sucedido: he actualizado en menos de un año. Sí!! Bien!! Bravo por mí. Claro que estamos en verano. Bueno. Supongo que nadie es perfecto._

_Como veréis, me ha salido de mi últimamente habitual tono serio para volver al humor. Y la verdad, ya me apetecía. Lo cual no significa que no sigan por ahí merodeando los temas serios. Que no em olvido. Pero quería dar un respiro, con el karaoke y eso. Que todos lo necesitamos un poco._

_Los reviews los he ido contestado uno a uno a todos los que habéis firmado (espero que hayáis recibido las respuestas). Sabéis que siempre agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews, comentarios, críticas, etc, etc. Me gusta saber qué pensáis y si creeis que voy por buen camino (o no). Únicamente no he podido contestar por el nuevo sistema a **Gemita Zeros**, así que te contesto ahora: me alegra que te mole mi historia y ya ves, he actualizado antes del año. Esperemos que siga así la racha. En cuanto al resto **( Getta Black, Lia Du Black, Lady Zieth, Dulceysnape y Maghika)** muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y espero tener buenas nuevas de vosotros pronto._

Ciao!


	28. El regreso de Snape

Capítulo 28

El regreso de Snape

_Sé que nunca me perdonarás. Y, aunque haya intentado engañarme, ya sé cual es mi destino. No puedo evitar ser quién soy. Pertenezco a las sombras, y tú a la luz. Al fin lo he comprendido. Así que ya puedes estar tranquila. Nunca jamás volveré a molestarte._

Creía que nunca volvería a estar bien. Que tendría que estar el resto de sus días en Hogwarts fingiendo estar bien. Bueno. En parte era así. Todo el horror y la pena se adueñaban de ella cada vez que estaba sola. Como en aquel instante, apoyada en el poyo de la ventana observando el jardín nevado. Ya casi no existían aquellos momentos. Más que nada porqué Sirius nunca la dejaba sola. Cuando estaba con él lo olvidaba todo. No tenía que fingir estar bien. Estaba bien. Pero cuando no estaba a su lado... ni siquiera su mero recuerdo la consolaba. Debería ser lo normal. Le quería. Estaban enamorados. Salían juntos. Y sin embargo, lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza era la carta. La dichosa carta. Que en ningún momento había abandonado. Incluso estando con Sirius la llevaba consigo.

No conseguía olvidarle. Porqué sentía que, de algún modo, su marcha era culpa suya. Y, en un intento vano de deshacer esa culpabilidad, se sentaba cada mañana, antes de que nadie se levantara a desayunar, a observar por la ventana. Con la esperanza de volver a verle. Poco le importaba lo que le dijera en la carta.

Quería volver a verle. Pero no es que eso significara algo. Sólo que no quería sentirse culpable. No podía evitar presentir que, dónde fuera que había ido, no era nada bueno. Todo aquel rollo de que pertenecía "a las sombras" y demás indicaba un camino muy claro en el que ni siquiera quería pensar. Y si lo escogía... sería culpa suya. Por haber sido tan... como era ella.

Una fría ventisca le revolvió el pelo e hizo que estornudara dos o tres veces. Empezó a oír voces estudiantiles y comprendió que tampoco ése día regresaría.

Puede que jamás volviera.

***

Sirius se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando encontró a su querido amigo ciervuno en la biblioteca, con un montón de papeles y libros alrededor. Picado por la curiosidad, se acercó para ver qué le pasaba, qué nuevo trastorno se había apoderado de él.

- Eps –le saludó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza para leer la cubierta de una de los libros. Era un libro sobre rutas con encanto de las islas Británicas-. ¿Qué haces?

James suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia su amigo. Tenía profundas ojeras tras sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso. Bueno, no eran de culo de vaso, pero a Sirius siempre le había encantado molestar a su amigo con todo tipo de bromas sobre la miopía.

- Buscando la perfección.

- ¿Ein?

James se pasó la mano por el pelo, cansado.

- Trato de encontrar ideas para la cita con Lily.

- Ojojo. ¿Así que vais a tener otra cita?

- Bueno. Aún se lo tengo que decir a Lily... pero hasta que no lo tenga todo planeado no quiero decirle nada.

- Hum. Mucho trabajo para no tener la seguridad de que va a servir de algo –comentó Sirius, no muy puesto en el tema de ayudar a su buen amigo.

- Gracias Sirius, me encanta cuando me das ánimos. Hace que me suba la autoestima.

- Yo sólo decía que...

- Sí, ya sé lo que decías –repuso James, sarcástico-. Pero nunca has... has querido tanto a alguien que harías lo que fuera, aún sin saber si realmente vale la pena o...

- James. Lo de la cita perfecta es un mito. No existe. Puedes arreglarlo tanto como quieras: siempre habrá algo que saldrá mal.

- De verdad, si vas a seguir así...

- No, espera, entiéndeme James: al final, en una cita lo que importa no es el dónde o cómo o qué. Sino el quién. Si eso falla... todo lo demás poco importa.

- Yo tengo el quién. A Lily. Es todo lo que quiero. El problema es que no sé si soy yo lo que ella quiere.

Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Dale tiempo. Seguro que te corresponde.

***

- ¿De qué hablabais tú y James? –le preguntó Elisa a Sirius, tan pronto como se acercó a la mesa en qué habían quedado.

- Sobre la cita perfecta –dijo Sirius, con aire misterioso, mientras cogía asiento al lado de Elisa.

- Ohh. ¿Debería comprarme un vestido nuevo?

- Bueno, si quieres que volvamos a estropearles el rollo a James y Lily –murmuró Sirius, sarcástico.

Elisa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué dices? No se lo estropeamos.

- ¿Tu crees? No sé. Les veo raros des de entonces.

- Bueno, pero será cosa suya, por lo que sea que hablaran cuando estuvieron solos.

Sirius apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

- Ya. Supongo.

- Sirius –musito Elisa, cogiéndole la mano- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? Nono.

Pero Elisa podía verlo en sus ojos.

- A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué es?

- Es que... –Sirius le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego la apartó- des de que salimos yo... ni una sola vez hemos tenido una cita... especial.

- ¿Especial? ¿Quieres decir con fuegos artificiales y cosas de esas?

Sirius volvió a levantar los ojos y la miró con reproche.

- Te burlas de mí.

- No, no es eso... pero... eso son tonterías. Estamos bien juntos, ahora, por ejemplo. No necesito más.

- Ya lo sé. Pero siento como si... como si te debiera algo. Quiero hacer algo por ti, Elisa.

Elisa suspiró.

- Bueno. Si te hace ilusión...

A Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? Pues... iré ahora mismo con James y verás como...

***

- ¿Qué hay de eso de que lo que importa es el quién?

- Sí, lo sé pero... mira, me has puesto en la idea y ahora siento que tengo que hacer algo por Elisa.

- Bueeno. Te dejaré algunos libros. Pero ni se os ocurra volver a venir con nosotros.

- ¿Con vosotros? Pero qué ocurrencias tienes, amigo mío...

***

Sirius se había quedado con James en la biblioteca. Elisa había terminado sus quehaceres y, ahora que ya no tenía ningún plan con Sirius, sólo se le ocurrió un lugar al que ir. La puerta de Hogwarts. La inmensa y lúgubre puerta, lugar de entrada de todos los...

Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? Jamás volvería. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿era propio en ella hacer algo así? ¿Esperar a... Snape? ¡No! Para nada. Ella no era así. Dio media vuelta y empezó a subir corriendo las escaleras.

Justo cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras el crujido de la puerta la hizo voltearse de un salto. El frío aire entró y tuvo que abrazarse para conservar el calor. Se quedó justo dónde estaba, esperando ver al extraño. Esperando, y a la vez, deseando que no fuera Snape.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Era él.

Sin que su mente pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo fue más rápido y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para, justo cuando estaba enfrente de él, cruzarse de brazos y hablar con rudeza.

- Estás aquí.

Snape frunció el ceño.

- Sí –dijo, algo sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de ella. Primero le había parecido que se alegraba de verle y luego que odiaba verle de nuevo. Quien comprendiera aquella mujer debía tener un gran sentido de la paciencia.

- Dijiste que no volvería a verte.

Snape bufó.

- Eso puede arreglarse –gruñó, pasando por el lado de ella para subir las escaleras.

- ¡Espera! –exclamó, cogiéndole del brazo en un impulso estúpido e irracional.

Él hizo una extraña mueca de dolor y se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre. Snape cogió aire, tratando de evitar mirarla, pero ya era tarde. Se había dado cuenta. Lo sabía. Los ojos de Elisa se habían abierto desmesuradamente, aterrorizada por la comprensión de lo sucedido.

- Tu brazo...

Snape apretó la mandíbula, sin decir nada, pero la miro a los ojos, enfrentándose a lo inevitable.

- No puedes... no puedes haberte convertido en mort...

Snape la silenció rápidamente poniéndole una mano en la boca. Ella se calló, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima. Él se sintió molesto y apartó la mano de sus labios.

- No digas eso en voz alta.

- O sea que es cierto –siseó ella, con la voz cargada de amargura.

Snape bajó la mirada.

- Sabías que pasaría.

- No. No necesariamente –repuso Elisa, con frialdad.

Snape volvió a mirarla, pero con tal intensidad que ella dio un paso atrás.

- Sí. Necesariamente. Esto es lo que soy. No te engañes.

- ¿Engañarme? ¡Eres tú el que estás cometiendo la mayor estupidez de tu vida!

- ¡Puede! ¡O puede que finalmente haya encontrado la gente con la que debo estar! ¡Aquellos que no me rechazan por lo que soy! ¡Por hacer lo que me gusta!

- Yo nunca te rechacé por lo que eras.

- ¿No? –hizo una pausa- No. Fue Lily.

- Ah.

Elisa bajó la mirada, visiblemente incómoda.

- Claro. Como ella es tan pura –replicó, con amargura.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

- Hum... ¿Elisa?

El tono de Snape había cambiado por completo. Elisa volvió a levantar la mirada, desconcertada. Snape titubeó.

- No estarás... ¿celosa?

Antes de que pudiera preverlo la ostia llegó a su cara. Era algo inevitable y sabía que se lo merecía, pero no había podido evitarlo. Pero no había imaginado que el reflejo de ella sería tan rápido.

- Vete a la mierda –le espetó, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Está celosa –murmuró Snape, para sí mismo, como conclusión obvia.

***

Debía de ser una nueva tipología que complicación. El rombo... pentágono ¿o hexágono? A ver... él mismo, Lily, Elisa, Black, Potter... Nunca fue bueno en las matemáticas. Des de luego, era obvio cuál era el conflicto, él y nada más que él. Pero no se le hubiera ocurrido empezar a pensar en semejante estupidez de no habérsela encontrado nada más llegar. Justo cuando pensaba que ya había terminado con todas esas memeces. Que, convirtiéndose en un supervillano (o un simple malo, más bien) no tendría que volver a lidiar con las fastidiosas emociones humanas.

Qué equivocado estaba. Ahora que parecía más imposible y más estúpido que nunca, lo único en lo que podía pensar Snape era Elisa. Ahora ella debería ser lo último que le preocupase. Había hecho un juramento, su vida estaba un juego, su vida tenía un propósito, un destino, un...

Buf.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Puede que siempre hubiera tenido tendencias malignas. Pero siempre había dudado. Siempre había estado ahí ahí, entre el bien y el mal. En el poco agradable territorio de la ambigüedad. No era un espacio muy confortable, pero siempre habría creído que era su lugar. Bien. Ahora que finalmente había escogido un camino claro, el mal, se daba cuenta que en realidad... no lo había hecho por sí mismo. Sino más bien en un acto de... despecho. O sobreprotección. Según cómo quisiera verse a sí mismo, como el más egoísta o el más altruista.

Bueno, en fin, ¿qué más daba? Elisa era el detonante, sí, ¿y qué? Tarde o temprano iba a dar el paso. Puede que la amargura por el desengaño con Lily también le hubiese conducido al mismo lugar. Puede. Nunca lo sabría.

Grmpf. Puñetera Ravenclaw. Ojala pudiera odiarla de verdad. En cierto modo la odiaba, sí. Pero tan sólo del retorcido modo en qué se odia a alguien porqué en realidad es el objeto prohibido de deseo.

***

_Cometí un error, lo sé. De hecho, está en mi naturaleza ser así de retorcido, y aún así sé que no tengo excusa._

Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba. Ojala nunca hubiera regresado. Ojala hubiera quemado la carta y realmente no le hubiera vuelta a ver en la vida. Pero guardaba la carta. A buen recaudo. Y se la volvía leer, una y otra y otra vez. Y otra más. Y fragmentos una vez más.

Le odiaba. Ojala se hubiera quedado con sus amigos los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?

Elisa dio un salto en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera era su cama, que en realidad estaba en el dormitorio de séptimo de Gryffindor, con Lily. Que se estaba preparando para la cita con James. Increíble. La de vueltas que podía dar la vida. ¿James y Lily juntos? Inconcebible. Aunque en su momento también le pareció inconcebible que al final Sirius y ella acabaran juntos. Parecía tan imposible... Lo desesperada que debía estar para intentar ponerle celoso con Snape. Incluso le besó sólo por...

- ¿Elisa?

- Sí, dime, perdona –dijo ella rápidamente, dándose cuenta que se había vuelto a abstraer.

- ¿Qué te parece este jersei?

- Bien. Hace frío. Es lógico.

- Lógico. Ya.

Lily se sentó al lado de Elisa con un suspiro. Elisa se dio cuenta de que ese era uno de esos momentos en qué debía dar un consejo de amiga. Ajá, sí. Para consejos estaba ella. ¿Sabes que de un modo extraño y absurdo existe un triángulo amoroso entre Snape tú y yo? No, claro que no. Eso era lo último en el mundo que le diría a Lily. Y mucho menos aceptar la palabra "amor" en la misma frase en que estaba ella y Snape. Absurdo. Absurdo. Por más que su subconsciente quisiera dejárselo entrever ella estaba empecinada, no, no y no. No existía nada semejante.

Elisa se acordó, nuevamente algo tarde que debía decir algo a Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No está claro? Es lógico. ¡Soy lógica! No estoy hecha para estas cosas. Para lo ilógico... lo irracional...

- ¿Los sentimientos?

- Sí.

- Humf... los deseados y temidos sentimientos.

Lily miró a Elisa con un fruncimiento de cejas.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué?

- Percibo una cierta amargura en tus palabras.

- ¿Amargura? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Qué estupidez.

Lily le hizo una media sonrisa semi compasiva.

- ¿Qué? – reiteró Elisa, algo molesta.

- Lo mío sólo son los típicos nervios previos a una... cita con alguien... que ni siquiera sé si aguanto... Pero lo tuyo...

- ¿Lo mío? ¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada mío. ¿Me ves con cara de tener algo? No, claro que no, porqué yo no tengo nada, ¿entiendes? Nada. Nada. ¿Ves mi cara de indiferencia? Pues eso. Que no hay nada. No hay nada mío.

- Ni admitiéndolo me lo podrías haber dejado más claro.

Elisa suspiró.

- ¿Es esto algún modo sofisticado de tortura para deshacerte de tus propios nervios?

- No –rió Lily- para nada. Verás –Lily se mordió el labio inferior-. Tengo que confesarte algo.

***

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

James le ofreció el brazo y Lily se lo cogió. Como si fuera lo más normal y habitual en el mundo, salieron de la sala común cogidos del brazo. Elisa observó des de las escaleras la escena, medio a oscuras. Se había vuelto a quedar sola en una sala que ni siquiera era la suya. Y Sirius seguía en la biblioteca, preparando aquella "cita perfecta" que no le había pedido.

Ojala pudiera borrarse ciertos epítetos de su memoria. Hacer como si nunca hubieran existido. Poder empezar de nuevo... ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Era bruja! Pues claro que podía olvidar si quería. Faltaría más.

En un momento de mayor lucidez, semejante idea le hubiese parecido lo más terrible en el mundo. Pero en aquel momento de flaqueza mental, la idea le parecía simplemente genial.

Borrar lo indeseable de la memoria.

***

Cuando hueles a quemado a ciertas horas de la madrugada te das cuenta de que algo no va bien. Y si encima ocurre en las mazmorras más frías y desagradables del castillo, dónde están las pociones prohibidas, no te queda duda alguna. Algo prohibido se está haciendo.

Snape fue corriendo al lugar de dónde percibía el olor. Abrió la puerta de una sacudida y se quedó blanco como el papel al ver ante él semejante escena. Otra vez no.

- ¡Tú! ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo!?

Elisa levantó la mirada de su burbujeante marmita. Le miró con furia.

- ¡No te importa! ¡Lárgate!

- No, no no, ya te dejé una vez con una poción y te convertiste en la bella durmiente. No voy a dejarte aquí –dijo, mientras a grandes zancadas iba hasta ella y trataba de arrebatarle el palo con el que removía el viscoso líquido.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! –exclamó, forcejando por el palo.

- Ya te he dicho que no...

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué más te da?

- ¡Me da que vas a hacer algo que no está nada bien!

- ¡Pues bien que debería parecerte, como jinete del mal que eres!

- Maldita estúpida...

- ¡Para! Vas a hacer que...

Snape estiró con más fuerza del palo, haciendo que impactara sobre el canto de la olla y el contenido de ella se precipitara sobre el suelo.

- ¡No no no! –chilló ella, tratando de recuperar el contenido a la desesperada.

Snape la detuvo cogiéndole las muñecas.

- Ya es tarde.

- ¡Joder!

Snape, al ver que ya no había nada salvable de ese repugnante líquido, la dejó ir.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

- Ya te he dicho que no es tu problema.

- Está bien, ya veo que... –Snape calló. Parecía haber visto algo. Se agachó y recogió algo del viscoso líquido derramado. Un papel. Pero no un papel cualquier. No. Era la carta. La carta que le había escrito a Elisa- y supongo que es casualidad que esto cayera en la marmita.

Elisa respiró fuertemente.

- Lily lo sabe.

- ¿Perdón?

- Leyó la carta.

Snape hizo una mueca.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?

- No sé qué quieres que diga. Te vale un ¡Por Merlín, ha leído la carta! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es el fin del mundo? –Snape negó con la cabeza, suspirando-. No Elisa, no.

- Haces que parezca estúpida.

- Puede, porqué puede que tal vez te estés comportando como una estúpida. ¿Qué pretendías hacer con esto? ¡Son ingredientes prohibidos!

- Borrar lo indeseable –murmuró con voz lúgubre.

Snape dio un resoplido, con una amarga sonrisa.

- ¿Lo indeseable? O sea, yo, ¿no?

Elisa apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada con la poca firmeza que le quedaba.

- Genial. Simplemente... fantástico. Maravilloso. No se te podría haber ocurrido nada mejor... arriesgarte a ser expulsada por... ¿por qué? Por... ¿mi? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero...

- Elegiste a Sirius.

Elisa jadeó.

- Eso... eso... está totalmente fuera de lugar...

- Preferiste a Sirius en lugar de a mí –repitió, enfatizando sus palabras-. Sé consecuente con tus decisiones.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –replicó ella, airada.

- Que si tienes remordimientos aguántate, como todos.

- Yo no tengo remordimientos de nada en absoluto porqué no creo que haya hecho nada de lo que arrepentirme. Así que ni se te ocurra pensar que hacía esto por ti porqué estás muy, pero que muy equivocado.

Snape suspiró, exasperado.

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Me da igual lo que digas, pienses, sientas o hagas. Me da absolutamente igual porqué nada de esto va ya conmigo. Tus comentarios no volverán a ofenderme porqué estoy por encima de estas nimiedades. Renuncié a mis emociones, y me alegro de ello, porqué francamente, todo esto era de lo más insoportable. Así que sigue engañándote si quieres, porqué a mí ya me da igual. No volverás a hacerme creer cosas por culpa de tus enfados irracionales. Porqué yo ya no creo en nada de esto, ¿entiendes? –paró un momento, para tomar aire. Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero finalmente abandonó tal idea-. Adiós, White.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Podría haberle dejado ir. I ahí se habría terminado la conversación. Habría sido una buena idea. Pero cuando sus enfados irracionales tomaban el control, no había ninguna lógica que pudiera ayudar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Especie que sarnoso animal maléfico sin sentimientos! ¡Quieto! ¿Se puede saber quién te has creído que eres para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

- ¡Y ojala te callaras! –exclamó él dándose la vuelta de repente- ¿Es que quieres despertar el castillo con tus alaridos?

Elisa se detuvo y se quedó dónde estaba, a unos dos metros de Snape. Se había quedado algo muda de la impresión. Dejó que pasaran los minutos y el silencio se convirtiera en una losa insoportable.

- ¿Es eso lo que te hicieron? ¿Te arrancaron el corazón?

-¡Por favor! ¿Ahora me sales con ésas? ¿Tú? ¿Corazón? ¿Des de cuando crees que yo tenga uno? ¡Lo poco que me quedó después de Lily té encargaste tú de pisotearlo sin piedad!

-Oh, Lily otra vez.

- ¡Sí, Lily, Lily! ¿Te molesta? ¡Pues lo diré más alto! ¡Lily, Lily!

- Te estás comportando como un crío.

- Por supuesto, y tú eres la reina de los adultos, con tus constantes altibajos, tus incursiones a la magia negra y tu manera de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

- ¡Qué más te da si ya no tienes sentimientos!

Snape se quedó parado unos segundos, pareció darse cuenta en aquel momento.

- Sí... –suspiró-. Sí, es cierto. No sé ni porqué... no sé para qué me molesto...

Pareció desamparado. Como si le hubiera arrebatado el bastón que sujetaba su dignidad. Sólo fue momentáneo. Enseguida se recuperó. Pero aquel instante quedó grabado en su memoria. Se sintió fatal. Peor. Horrible. Peor... no tenía ni siquiera palabras para describir lo mal que se sentía. No tendría que haberle... no tendría, no debería haberlo hecho... no debería haber reaccionado así, no debería afectarle tanto. Todo era culpa de él, sólo de él, por ser así, por ser tan odioso, por ser tan... claroscuro.

- Te odio –murmuró Elisa, con un hilo de voz, no muy consciente de sus palabras, ni de su significado, ni de su posible interpretación.

Fue como si le hubiera dado el golpe de gracia. La gota que colma el vaso. Todas aquellas pequeñas señales que habían ido delatándola finalmente habían llegado a la inevitable conclusión. La emoción que esconde lo prohibido. Lo irracional venciendo la razón. _A la razón vence el corazón._

Y el inevitable efecto catártico.

Ojala, ojala, desearon ambos. Ojala no existieran las emociones tontas. Ojala las emociones no desencadenaran los impulsos primigenios.

Pero la locura transitoria no sabe de ojalases.

Con dos grandes zancadas, Snape se plantó delante de Elisa, con una mano la agarró por la cintura y la estrechó contra si, con la otra acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Y yo a ti.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Elisa quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras se resistían. Se secaban, se difuminaban y en su interior sólo quedaba un gran vacío. Sólo había una respuesta posible ante tal afirmación.

Una patada en los huevos habría sido la respuesta habitual. Pura defensa propia. Puro razonamiento intelectual.

Pero aquella vez fue distinto.

Elisa le respondió con un beso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo habían esperado en silencio. Hacía demasiado tiempo que lo ansiaban para tomárselo con calma. Poco que ver tenía aquel beso con el primero. Había pasado demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Y era demasiado para expresar en tan poco tiempo. Era como zambullirse en otro mundo, salir de sus propios cuerpos y a la vez ser más conscientes que nunca de cada una de sus fibras. Sus labios, su cabello, sus caricias, sus manos... ¿por qué, por qué ahora parecía tan distinto? ¿Por qué no podían imaginarse el momento en que aquello parase? Era como saborear el chocolate después de muchos años. Te deleitas en cada mordisco y deseas que sea eterno. Deseas que nunca termine, pero sabes que terminará. Que debes parar.

El deber.

El quemazón.

El dolor.

Incluso Elisa sintió sobre su espalda que el antebrazo de Snape quemaba.

Fue aquel dolor, y solamente aquel dolor el que lo separó de Elisa con un respingo y sin querer se apretó el antebrazo con la otra mano.

Elisa se sintió impotente ante su repentino dolor. Un dolor que iba más allá de lo meramente físico. Un dolor que se había multiplicado por su culpa.

- Debo irme –fue lo único que pudo decir él.

- Acabas de volver –replicó ella.

Snape agachó la cabeza, haciendo evidente que lo único que quería en aquel momento era marcharse, que cuanto más alargara ella aquel momento, más alargaría su sufrimiento.

- Sólo soy un siervo.

Snape le hizo una rápida mirada, con sus negros ojos, que no dejó lugar a respuesta alguna. Con la misma presteza, dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

A Elisa le hubiera gustado hacer como antes y haberle seguido, pero aquella vez supo contenerse. Ya se había creado suficientes problemas por una noche. Y no era cuestión de demostrar cuán desesperada se sentía en aquel momento. Porqué en aquel preciso instante deseó no haber salido de su dulce residencia Ravenclaw. No haberse mezclado nunca con nadie más, haberse quedado sola, sola y sola y no hacer nada, nada en absoluto. No haber hablado nunca con Snape, no haberle conocido, no haberle besado.

Pero lo había hecho. Y debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

Y a Sirius.

Sirius...

Demasiada dosis de realidad para una única noche. Decidió pensar sobre ello al día siguiente. En la oscuridad de la noche los pensamientos se tornan lúgubres y nunca se toman buenas decisiones.

_Continuará_


	29. Eso y aquello

Capítulo 29

"Eso" y "aquello"

Lily y James volvían hacia Hogwarts en el más absoluto e incómodo de los silencios. Ambos estaban manchados, Lily tenía algún que otro spagheti en el pelo, mientras que James olía sospechosamente a cerveza. Ni el uno ni el otro tenían nada que decir, pues estaba claro qué pasaba por la mente de cada uno.

Aquella había sido la peor segunda cita de su vida. Al parecer, los camareros de aquel lujoso restaurante no sabían distinguir entre el plato y la cabeza de Lily. Tampoco distinguían demasiado el vaso de James respecto de su regazo.

Estaba claro. El destino iba en su contra. No quería que dicha unión sucediera. Nunca estuvieron predestinados a estar juntos, y aquellas dos desastrosas citas eran la prueba viviente de ello.

- Bueno... –dijo James, cuando se detuvieron delante la puerta, esperando a que Filch les abriera.

- Bueno.

James se quedó un rato mirando a Lily. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, dubitativo.

- Tienes... tienes algo... –empezó a decir, señalándole el pelo. Lily empezó a palparse, pero al ver que iba tan descaminada, James mismo alargó el brazo- ¿me permites?

Lily asintió y James le extrajo el frío spagheti de su estropeado pelo.

- Con una buena ducha eso se... se quita. Ya verás.

Lily hizo una extraña mueca y se giró. James se asustó.

- Que... ¿qué pasa? ¿Lily?

James observaba compungido y temeroso cómo Lily empezaba a mover los hombros intermitentemente.

- Oye, lo siento, no pretendía que... ¡te aseguro que estaba recomendado en la guía de restaurantes! ¡No quería llevarte a un sitio dónde de tiran las cosas encima y luego te piden que les pagues! Menudo robo. ¿Cómo les explico yo a mis padres que me he gastado toda la mensualidad en un restaurante cutre regido por ogros en lugar de...

Lily prorrumpió en carcajadas, interrumpiendo despiadadamente los lamentos de James. La pobre necesitaba cogerse la barriga para no desternillarse allí mismo. James se sintió algo ofendido, él que pensaba que estaba enfadada y... ¿se pone a reír? Ni en sus mejores sueños esperaba que su cita terminara así.

- No sé dónde le ves la gracia.

- Ay, perdona –consiguió decir Lily, entre risas, cogiéndole el brazo para sostenerse- es que... es que... –continuó riendo- no puedo, en serio, no puedo... de verdad, es que te veo con esa cara y...

Lily no pudo si no continuar riendo. Aún con algo de resquemor por la poca sensibilidad de la chica, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante las risas de Lily.

- Es que... aún recuerdo cuando ha venido el elfo ese... ay ay ay... ¡perdón, perdón! ¡Y plas! ¡Toda la bayeta en tus pantalones!

- Alguien debería enseñar a ese elfo dónde están las partes nobles de los magos.

Lily rió con más virulencia ante tal comentario.

- Ya veo que disfrutas de mi humillación.

- No es eso, no, es que... –Lily empezó a calmarse, mientras se secaba con un dedo las lágrimas de sus risueños ojos- qué risa, ay.

- ¿Ya está?

Lily dejó ir otra suave carcajada al ver la cara de James, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

- Sí. Ay. Perdona. Jeje. Sí. Uf. Ya, ya estoy.

- Creo que no deberíamos repetir la experiencia.

Lily sonrió, pero se contuvo la risa.

- En eso coincido contigo.

- Fue una mala idea lo de salir juntos.

Lily se tapó la boca, tratando de no volver a soltar una carcajada.

- Ya veo que te encanta la idea –murmuró James, sardónico.

- Perdona. No –se puso seria-. No es eso. Es que... eres tan dramático...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Vamos! ¿De verdad vas a abandonar sólo por dos desastrosas citas? ¡Por favor! Creía que eras un hombre, no un gallina.

- ¿Es que quieres que tengamos otra de estas? –preguntó James incrédulo.

- ¡Por supuesto digo que no! Sólo digo que no es necesario tener citas para estar con alguien.

James se quedó unos minutos en silencio, observándola.

- ¿No irá a darte otro de tus estados de shock, verdad? –dijo ella, preocupada por la cara de James.

- No, no... pero... ¿me estás diciendo que de verdad tú... tú quieres... –James titubeó, frunciendo el ceño, demasiado consternado para encontrar las palabras. No obstante, Lily se limitó a mirarle expectante, así que tuvo que proseguir él y decir lo que hasta ahora se le había antojado imposible:- quieres... ser mi novia?

Lily sonrió, pero esta vez sin burla de por medio.

- Está claro que no, si sigues poniendo esa cara de alelado.

- ¡Lily, me estás matando los nervios!

- ¡Y no tienes ni idea de lo bien que me lo estoy pasando!

- Eres... eres... ¡mezquina! –exclamó, como un niño cabreado, dándose la vuelta.

Lily le puso una mana sobre la espalda, conciliadora.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

- ¿Lo que se siente? –refunfuño James, cruzado de brazos, sin llegar a darse la vuelta, pero demasiado curioso para poder evitar preguntar.

- Cuando se es el objeto de burla de alguien.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver! –se defendió él, dándose la vuelta.

- Pues yo creo que s...

Pero Lily no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta del castillo se abrió con un estremecimiento y alguien salió de precipitadamente, pasando por en medio de James y Lily y sin ni siquiera girarse.

Era Snape, pero para cuando le hubieron reconocido ya estaba bien lejos de ellos.

-¡Eh! –le reprendió James, alzando un brazo.

Lily le cogió el brazo y trató de hacerle entrar el castillo.

- Déjale.

- ¿Por qué, si...?

- Ya tiene bastante con lo suyo –aseveró Lily, mirando duramente a James, sin dejar lugar a discusión alguna.

- Pero...

- Vamos –le ordenó Lily, cogiéndole la mano y llevándolo hacia las escaleras.

***

- ¿No está Elisa?

- Lo siento –murmuró la rubia.

- Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Iré a ver si ha venido a mi sala común.

- Cualquier cosa... ya sabes dónde estoy.

Sirius hizo una sonrisa incómoda a Celline, la novia de Peter y se marchó corriendo. ¡Vaya con la francesa! Empezaba a sentirse acosado, con tanto coqueteo... suerte que Elisa no estaba por allí, bien sabía que no le gustaba nada esa chica... y razón no le quitaba. Era rara. Guapa, sí, pero... rara. ¡Estaba con Peter! En fin. Sería mejor no darle vueltas al tema.

El tema ahora era encontrar a Elisa. ¡Tenía que darle la gran noticia! ¡James y Lily juntos! Después de una eternidad, al parecer la cosa había cuajado. Cuando Remus y Sirius habían visto entrar a través del retrato de la Dama gorda a James y Lily cogidos de la mano, ambos creyeron estar dentro de una fantasía de James. ¡Parecía imposible! Pero, por increíble que pareciera, Lily lo había confirmado. ¡Increíble!

Total, que había que celebrarlo. Habían sido muchas horas de tener que escuchar a James suspirar, aquella alegría era, des de luego, compartida por todos los merodeadores. Era evidente que James en aquel preciso instante lo único que quería era estar a solas con Lily y dejarse de pamplinas y celebraciones, pero parte de la función de ser mejor amigo consistía en incordiar un poco.

Tenía unas ganas de ver la cara que haría Elisa cuando se lo contara... Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar. Bueno, eso si la encontraba. Tenía que encontrarla, por fuerza, había quedado en ir a por ella y que luego ambos se pasarían por la cocina dónde pisparían alguna que otra cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar el asunto como es debido.

¿Pero dónde se había metido esta chiquilla?

Tendría que recurrir al mapa del merodeador. Sirius sacó el plano, juró hacer alguna diablura y buscó la etiqueta de Elisa. ¡Ajá! Estaba un pasillo más abajo. ¿Qué debía hacer allí a aquellas horas? No era el recorrido de ninguno de los lugares que solía ir ella, ni la biblioteca, ni el comedor, ni la sala de gryffindor...

Bueno, le preguntaría cuando la encontrara.

Cerró el mapa y bajó corriendo las escaleras, de dos en dos. Cuando Sirius llegó y vio que Elisa estaba justo de espaldas a las escaleras por las que había bajado, aprovechó para darle una sorpresa. Con sigilo, se acercó a ella y le tapó los ojos con sendas manos.

- ¿Quién soy?

Elisa dio un salto, a la vez que lanzaba una pequeña exclamación.

- ¡Sirius! –soltó ella, cogiéndole las manos y dándose la vuelta para verle la cara- Qué... ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡He venido a buscarte! –dijo él, en tono jovial. No esperó a que ella preguntara la razón, pues estaba demasiado contento para molestarla con el suspense-: ¿A qué no sabes qué? ¡Lily y James se han juntado por fin!

- Vaya –murmuró ella, abriendo los ojos-. Vaya, eso es... eso es... genial, sí.

- Sí, y vamos a hacer una fiestecilla para celebrarlo... –Sirius se detuvo un momento-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, abstraída- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro! Muy bien.

- Que... no te lo he preguntado... ¿dónde estabas? He ido a buscarte pero...

- Estaba dando una vuelta –repuso ella, rápidamente.

- ¿Una vuelta? ¿A estas horas?

- Sí. Fíjate qué cosas. A estas horas.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Elisa no estaba muy receptiva, así que prefirió no indagar en el tema por el momento.

- Bueno, es igual. Vamos a la cocina.

- Vale.

***

Durante toda la noche Lily no pudo evitar observar con preocupación a Elisa. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado gastando bromas pesadas a su amigo como para darse cuenta. Pero después de haber visto salir corriendo a Snape, a Lily no le quedaba duda alguna. Tenía alguna relación.

Lily trató de hablar con Elisa, pero cada vez que James conseguía escapar de Sirius venía a por ella, una y otra vez, por un lado para asegurarse de que ella no se había echado atrás y por el otro en busca de ese "primer beso" como pareja que aún no había conseguido. Pero había demasiado lío como para que nadie consiguiera sus propósitos aquella noche. Antes de que alguien pudiera conseguir algo, llegó la profesora McGonagall echa una furia, demasiado enfadada por el escándalo que estaban montando como para atender a razones. Así pues, Elisa tuvo que marcharse a su sala común sin haber podido llegar a hablar con Lily, mientras que James no pudo estar a solas con Lily por cierta prohibición que existía en relación a la entrada de machos en los dormitorios de chicas.

Total, que había que esperar para hablar y sucedáneos (entiéndase de ello los propósitos de James para con Lily) el día siguiente

***

Des de la torre de Ravenclaw existían varios ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía ver perfectamente quién entraba y salía del castillo.

Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada. Elisa no había sido incapaz de dormirse. Las ideas, los recuerdos, y la confusión en general, no paraban de rondarle por la cabeza. Además, temía que si se dormía de algún modo aquellos que la acechaban pudieran enterarse de algo. Y no podía permitirlo.

Sabía que Lily intuía algo. Le había visto la mirada y sus precarias clases de Oclumencia le habían permitido ver la imagen de Snape saliendo del castillo a toda prisa en la mente de Lily. Sospechaba. Y eso era más de lo que podía permitirse.

Ya no sólo se trataba del temor a que Sirius descubriera la verdad. No era sólo eso. Ahora Snape era un mortífago. Y por el bien de ambos, no podía ser relacionado con él de modo alguno. Quién sabe qué desgracias...

Mejor no pensarlo.

No.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan... tan... loca? ¿Era esa la palabra? No lo sabía. En cualquier caso, si seguía así, realmente se volvería loca.

Mirando a cada instante por la ventana. Aquello rallaba la obsesión.

A saber qué misión le habían encomendado. Incluso era posible que su propio padre le encomendara algo.

Puaj. ¿Por qué era todo tan repulsivamente complicado?

Al fin, apareció. No pudo suspirar con alivio al comprobar que estaba sano y salvo. Bueno, no es que a aquella distancia, pudiera entrever si aquella figura negra estaba "bien" o "mal", pero si podía desplazarse por su propio pie es que no podía estar muy mal...

Ay ay ay.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Olvídalo_

A aquellas alturas, escuchar aquella voz en su cerebro, ya no la sorprendía en absoluta. Aquella vez, incluso fue algo reconfortante. Debería espantarse, ante tal sentimiento, pero estaba demasiado cansada para negar la evidencia. Le importaba.

¿Que olvidara lo que había pasado?

Elisa se quedó observando la pequeña figura negra, cada vez más cerca del castillo.

_¿Me harás una poción?_

No contestó, pero Elisa casi pudo percibir la amarga sonrisa que había arrancado de sus labios.

_Te odio_ dijo al fin él.

Elisa correspondió a aquellas silenciosas palabras con una triste sonrisa.

La figura desapareció dentro del castillo.

- Y yo a ti –murmuró ella, para sí, meditabunda.

***

- A quien se lo diga no se lo va a creer.

Lily dio un suspiro de resignación, levantó la vista de su interesante libro y respondió con un cuchicheo.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Llevamos un día saliendo y aún no te he besado!

Lily le miró con alarma.

- Aquí no.

James miró la biblioteca quejumbroso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porqué aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme –dijo ella, tranquilamente, volviendo la vista hacia su libro.

- Eso es chantaje

- En efecto.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Si te besaba más cuando no estábamos saliendo...

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- A ver si al final voy a ser yo el que se arrepiente –le amenazó él.

- Uy, qué miedo.

- ¡Tómame en serio! –sentenció James, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Lily, cogiéndole la mano a James sobrecogida y con la vista en un punto indeterminado.

- ¿Al fin vas a escucharme?

- Tengo que irme –atajó Lily, levantándose precipitadamente.

- Li...

Pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle. Se había ido corriendo hacia el lugar dónde se situaba Madam Pince, y dónde acababa de ver Elisa dejando un montón de libros. Lily quiso gritarle, pero al estar en una biblioteca le fue imposible. Ajena a la carrera de Lily, Elisa salió de la biblioteca, mientras su amiga trataba de darle alcance. Un carrito lleno de libros que se movía solo se interpuso en su camino, como si quisiera hacerle la puñeta adrede. Lo volteó y tras casi tropezar con unas chicas de Hufflepuf, salió resoplando de la biblioteca.

Elisa acabada de dar la vuelta de la esquina de aquel largo pasillo. Aún podía alcanzarla.

- ¡Elisa! –la llamó, mientras volvía a correr hacia su dirección.

Llegó a las escaleras y vio como Elisa ya estaba en el piso de arriba.

- ¡Maldita sea! –refunfuñó Lily, empezando a subir a trompicones por la escalera.

¿Por qué puñetas la estaba persiguiendo? Se preguntó a sí misma, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en no tropezar por las escaleras como para darse una respuesta plausible.

Llegó al final de las escaleras, que daba a dos pasillos completamente distintos por los que no se veía rastro de Elisa, ni ella tenía idea de a dónde conducían.

_Estoy en último año de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo puede haber aún pasillos que desconozca?_

Giró por el de la izquierda, que parecía más iluminado y, por lo general, más bonito que el otro. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta que finalmente se percató de que había perdido de vista a su amiga. Desanduvo sus pasos y fue por el otro pasillo, pero con igual éxito que el anterior. Hasta que llegó a una puerta que no había visto nunca y no pudo evitar pararse a curiosear.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera siquiera pararse a escuchar si era una clase o un simple urinario, un brazo salió de ella y la arrastró a su interior.

- ¡Pero q...! –gruño ella, deshaciéndose de la mano que la asía y apartándose para ver la cara de su secuestrador.

- Des de luego eres una mujer difícil.

- ¡James! ¿Por qué me has... –empezó a decir Lily, observando con desagrado el lugar dónde estaban: un armario oscuro lleno de escobas- metido aquí?

- Porqué no he encontrado otro modo de tener algo de privacidad contigo –ronroneó él, con el tono grave que solía adquirir cada vez que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

- James, no es que no quiera...

James extendió los brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Lily y apoyó las manos sobre la pared, dejando a la chica entre la pared... y él. Y algunas escobas, hay que añadir.

- ¿Qué? –susurró él, ladeando peligrosamente la cabeza.

- ... es que tengo que encontrar a Elisa.

- No, eso no. Que no es que no quieras... ¿qué?

Lily se sonrojó.

- Que no es que no quiera... eso.

- ¿Eso?

- Tú ya sabes qué –dijo ella, incómoda y algo cabreada por haber perdido el poco poder del que había dispuesto en ese breve día mientras había estado en público con James, pero que sabía que perdería en el momento en que volvieran a estar solos.

James le acarició una mejilla con la mano.

- Estás muy caliente –constató él.

- ¡James!

- ¿Porqué no encierras un ratito a la Lily responsable y dejas dar una vuelta a la otra?

- ¿La... otra?

- La loca.

Lily podría haberle dado todo un razonado discurso sobre el absurdo de sus palabras y su poca relación con la realidad, pero James detuvo todas las elucubraciones mentales de la Lily responsable, cubriendo sus labios con un beso.

Aquel fue, con diferencia, el mejor de todos, pues no era fruto de la distracción de Lily, ni de un "robo" malintencionado por parte de James. Todo cuanto podía alegar ahora Lily era su timidez, más cuando estuvo entre los brazos de James, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y olvidar cualquier otro tema que anteriormente hubiese ocupado su mente.

***

- ¿Te vas?

Elisa cerró de un golpe el baúl y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Sirius.

- Sí.

- Pensabas... pensabas ¿qué? ¿Irte sin decírmelo?

Elisa fue hasta él y le cogió las manos.

- No, claro que no. Por eso te he hecho venir. Para explicarte.

- Oh.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, visiblemente molesto, pero demasiado confuso para estar realmente enfadado.

- Explícate, pues.

- Necesito irme unos días. Alejarme de la magia... estar con mi madre. ¿Comprendes?

- No –sentenció él, apartando sus manos de las suyas.

Elisa suspiró.

- Es que... han sido muchas cosas y yo...

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando tuviste tu crisis? Ahora ya ha pasado, ¿o no?

- Bueno, no... no lo sé. Necesito tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Pero tiempo para qué?

- Para mí, para pensar, para estar a solas...

- ¿... para alejarte de mí?

- ¡No! Claro que no. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, de verdad.

- ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- No, no ha ocurrido nada. Son sólo cosas mías –susurró, apartando la mirada.

- ¿Has tenido más sueños?

- No, Sirius.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Ya te lo he dicho, son cosas mías.

- Pues no lo entiendo.

- Es que no te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas. Sólo que seas comprensivo.

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

- Sí. Ser comprensivo significa que aunque no lo entiendas, seas capaz de escuchar a una persona.

Sirius se quedó un rato mirándola, ceñudo.

- Ya lo has decidido –no era una pregunta, sino más bien una constatación.

- Sí.

- Soy tu novio Elisa. Debería tener algo que decir algo al respecto.

- Es que nada de esto tiene que ver con nosotros. Es sólo... eso. Que necesito un tiempo.

- Lo repites como si necesitaras convencerte a ti misma.

- No estoy intentando convencerme a mí misma. Yo estoy convencida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no te has ido ya?

- Porqué quería hacértelo comprender.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Si quieres irte vete, pero no intentes convencerme de nada, porqué no te creo.

- Sirius...

- Vete, si es eso lo que deseas.

- No es que lo desee...

- Ni siquiera me has pedido ayuda.

- No se trata de pedir ayuda...

- Quédate o lárgate, pero no me hagas perder más el tiempo con esta estúpida conversación.

Elisa se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo un intenso dolor en la garganta y un profundo agujero en su interior. Estaba siendo cruel a propósito, porqué estaba demasiado indignado para pensar racionalmente, para entender lo que ella trataba de explicarle. ¿Pero qué le estaba explicando? Nada, nada en absoluto. Le estaba ocultando la información esencial, y lo único que podía hacer él ante tal falta de información era ser cruel con ella.

Pero nunca se lo diría.

Nunca.

Porqué la verdad era mil veces peor que aquella mentira.

Y prefería que en aquel momento la odiara por su falta de explicaciones antes de hacerle saber "aquello".

- Está bien.

Elisa cogió el baúl y se fue hacia la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Sirius, que se había quedado cruzado de brazos, rígido en su lugar, él murmuró:

- Adiós.

No era un adiós, no de verdad. Ella volvería, y sabía que aunque estuviera enfadado con ella, al final conseguiría su perdón. No pasaba nada, por decir aquella nefasta palabra. Porqué volvería, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Así que, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, dijo la palabra y salió por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta:

- Adiós.


	30. La vuelta

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Lily y James empiezan a salir, mientras Elisa sigue preocupada por lo que pasó con Snape en la mazmorra. Finalmente Elisa decide irse una temporada con su madre para aclararse las ideas, pero a Sirius no lo hace gracia la idea y Elisa se despide sin saber si volverían a estar juntos a su regreso.

Capítulo 30

La vuelta

No fue para nada cómo lo había imaginado. No. Qué va. Era mil veces peor. Creyó que el tiempo diluiría el resentimiento... pero era como si el efecto hubiera sido justo el contrario. Nada más verla entrar en el Gran Comedor, Sirius le lanzó una inequívoca e iracunda mirada de odio. Ante tal declaración de lo que opinaba en aquel momento de ella, Elisa bajó la cabeza y se fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. En la que, por cierto, se sentía como una extraña. Hacía tanto que estaba con los de Gryffindor que se había distanciado por completo de los de su propia casa. Ni siquiera se atrevió a buscar a Lily con la mirada, sabía que estaría demasiado cerca de Sirius como para poder tener una conversación normal con ella. ¡En qué buen momento empezó a salir con James!

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia Slytherin, por miedo a que Sirius la viera mirar y pensara cosas. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Slytherin! ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarlo en sus propios pensamientos... porqué ya debería haberle olvidado, por eso. ¡Por eso se había ido! ¡Para aclararse las ideas! Y había decidido (muy concienzudamente) que todo lo que quería era Sirius. ¿Realmente se había tenido que ir para decidir tener lo que ya tenía? Porqué ahora precisamente por culpa de haberse ido a su casa a decidir semejante obviedad, él la odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endiabladamente rencoroso?

Las sillas empezaron a moverse, los alumnos se levantaban, era hora de clase. ¡Por fin! Al menos en clase no tendría que pensar en nada. Excepto en el contenido de la clase, por supuesto. Por supuesto...

Arrastrando cartera, pies, y todo cuanto debía llevar sobre sí misma. Qué absurdo y vacío parecía todo sin sus amigos Gryffindor... y su novio, perfecto, guapo, buena persona... Sirius. Más bien su ex. ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿habían roto realmente? ¿Habían llegado a decir las palabras?

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Elisa se giró con cierta sorpresa y se encontró con su amiga peliroja.

- Ey.

- ¿Qué tal?

Tan simple pregunta se le hacía casi imposible de contestar, así que decidió responder con ambigüedades.

- Bueno... aquí otra vez.

- Ya -Lily miró hacia el reloj y luego hacia el pasillo, por el que aún correteaban algunos alumnos-. Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Elisa notó claramente el tono de reproche en su voz. Suspiró, algo cansada.

- ¿Tú también estás enfadada conmigo?

- Hombre, no voy a comparar mi mosqueo con el monumental cabreo de Sirius, pero sí que hubiera agradecido alguna explicación... o despedida, incluso.

- Ya, lo siento, es que...

- ¿Tuvo que ver con Severus? -preguntó directamente Lily, ahorrándole muchos rodeos a Elisa. Pero poner el dedo en la llaga y usando con tal naturalidad su nombre de pila, no ayudó mucho a la Ravenclaw-. Lo siento, he sido un poco brusca -se arrepintió temporalmente Lily al ver la reacción de Elisa. No obstante, como aún sentía cierto mosqueo, insistió-: pero es eso, ¿no? Fue por él que te fuiste.

Elisa hizo una mueca, sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones de engaño ante una amiga tan intuitiva. Por precaución, Elisa repasó con la mirada su alrededor, pero ya no quedaba nadie en el Gran Comedor. Realmente Lily debía de estar preocupada por ella: ya estaban llegando tarde a clase.

- Sí -murmuró Elisa con la boca pequeña, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Es que... bueno, tuvimos un pequeño accidente con una marmita y...

Hizo una pausa. Una pausa bastante pausada. Hasta llegar al punto de ser una pausa larga. Y tan larga era la pausa que los minutos pasaban y parecía que Elisa no iba a terminar nunca la frase. Tal era la pausa que finalmente La Paciencia de Lily llegó a su límite.

- ¿Y? -la apremió, mirando significativamente el reloj.

Sin dejar de observar las interesantes cualidades del suelo del gran comedor, Elisa empezó a balbucear tropezando con sus propias palabras.

- Bueno, pues, fue un accidente, nos gritamos, dijimos cosas y... una cosa llevó a la otra... y no sé como... nos besamos.

Elisa levantó la mirada con precaución. Lily la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Como si intentara averiguar algo. Era raro. Elisa esperaba que la mirara con asco, o con sorpresa, o... ¡quién sabe! Pero des de luego, no esperaba que la mirara como si tratara de descifrar un misterio...

- ¿Le quieres?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! -saltó Elisa, alarmada y sonrojadísima- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que...?

- ¿Entonces por qué le besaste?

- Yo no... le besé.

- ¿Te forzó?

- No, claro que n... no.

- Entonces reformulo la pregunta: ¿por qué os besasteis? Porqué entiendo las razones de él. Pero tus razones... siguen siendo un misterio para mí.

- Pues ya somos dos.

- ¿En serio? ¿No lo sabes? ¿O no quieres saberlo? ¿O lo sabes y finges ignorarlo? ¿De verdad quieres seguir jugando a esto? ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante?

- Eso no es del todo culpa mía...

- Yo nunca le engañé, siempre lo traté como lo que era para mí: un amigo. Fue un buen amigo durante mucho tiempo, pero ya ves que a veces las convenciones sociales pueden con las amistades. Hice lo que pude por ignorarlas, pero... en aquel momento era demasiado orgulloso. En cualquier caso, esa es otra historia. Ahora estamos hablando de ti.

- Claro, porqué me encanta ser el centro de atención -repuso ella irónica.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

- ¿Con quién? -pregunto Elisa, confundida.

- Con Severus -repuso Lily en un susurro.

- ¿Y eso arreglaría algo? Si precisamente aquel día intentaba hacerme una poción para evitarme todo este lío, pero tuvo que interrumpirme él...

- ¿Una poción? ¿Qué clase de poción? -la interrumpió Lily, denotando su posición como prefecta.

- Eso ahora no importa, porqué cayó por el suelo y ocurrió justo lo que te... -Elisa no llegó a pronunciar esta última palabra, consciente de lo que significaría decirla en voz alta. Pero Lily era demasiado lista como para no intuir a qué se refería.

-¿Ocurrió justo lo que temías? ¿Justo cuando se hace mortífago te empieza a atraer?

- ¡Claro que no! -Elisa suspiró-. Bueno... supongo que siempre... siempre hubo algo, pero nunca quise admitirlo, porqué, bueno, ya sabes. Es Snape.

-Ya.

-Pensaba que con Sirius tenía el cupo del chico malo, ¿sabes? Pero hay en él esa ambigüedad que no sé...

- Lo sé -respondió Lily, sin meditar mucho sus palabras.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Bueno, quiero decir... que te entiendo. Hay un no sé qué en los chicos misteriosos...

-Lily, no me digas que en algún momento a ti también...

- Madre mía, ¡McGonagall va a matarnos! Es muy tarde. Vamos a clase.

Elisa no quiso insistir en el tema y siguió a Lily hasta clase, pero la duda se instaló de nuevo en su pecho. ¿Podía ser que Lily comprendiera exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento?

-Has vuelto.

Elisa dio un salto del susto. La voz, aquella conocida voz, había surgido tan sibilinamente cerca de ella que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había esperado encontrarse en aquel oscuro pasillo? Había querido volver por un camino más largo para no tener que coincidir con los Gryffindor (y con cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, en realidad). Sin embargo, la mochila se le había rasgado ¿accidentalmente? Y se había entretenido recogiendo los libros, plumas, y de más neceseres que albergaba en ella.

Snape se agachó junto a ella y la ayudó tendiéndole el pesado libro de _Historia de la Música_. Elisa lo cogió sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Gracias.

- Me tenías preocupado -dijo, en lo que pretendía ser un tono desinteresado, como quien habla del tiempo.

Elisa levantó la mirada.

- No tenías porqué.

- Bueno, no es algo que _quisiera_ hacer.

- No, digo que no tenías porqué romperme la mochila para hablar conmigo.

Snape hizo una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Preferías que hablara contigo delante de tu novio?

Elisa volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- Ya no es mi novio -murmuró, en voz tan baja que Snape apenas la oyó.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo has oído -repuso ella, empaquetando como pudo sus cosas en su mochila rota y levantándose.

- Es por... ¿lo queocurrió? -preguntó él, poniéndose en pie también.

- No ocurrió nada. No tiene nada que ver. Tengo que irme.

Elisa giró sobre su talones y empezó a andar apresuradamente.

- Elisa -la llamó él. Elisa no quería escucharle, y, sin embargo, se paró para ver qué quería-. Si yo no fuera mortífago, ¿habrías salido conmigo?

Elisa se volvió hacia él, sorprendida al oírle decir la palabra prohibida.

- Eso es algo que supongo que ya nunca sabremos, ¿no?

- ¿Y si lo dejara? ¿Y si lo dejara por ti?

- ¿Y qué le explicarías exactamente a tu Señor Oscuro? ¿Y a su buen amigo, mi padre? Estoy segura de que lo entenderían perfectamente. Es más: seguro que vendría mi padre para darme su más sentida bendición. Una estampa realmente entrañable, pero me temo que no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

- Siempre tan pragmáticos, los Ravenclaw.

- Tomaste tu decisión, Severus. No me hagas sentir ahora culpable por algo que no he hecho.

- Pensé que así acabaría con esto. Que te alejarías de mi. ¡Pero justo el día que te enteras vas y haces esa maldita poción!

- ¡Que estaba haciendo precisamente para alejarme de ti!

- ¡Te delataste! Hasta ese momento pensaba que realmente yo solo era un incordio para ti. Pero justo ese día, justo entonces... ¡vi que era todo lo contrario!

- No digas tonterías.

Snape dio un resoplido.

- ¿Vuelves a la negación? Bien, como quieras, finge cuanto quieras. Dime, ¿esa táctica realmente te sirve para olvidarte de que tus labios se entretuvieron un buen rato con los míos?

-¡Está bien! -Elisa abrió la puerta más cercana de un portazo-. ¿Quieres hablar? Vamos a hablar -dijo, señalándole el aula que acababa de abrir.

Snape entró en el aula tras rechistar y Elisa cerró la puerta con virulencia.

- ¡Vamos, hablemos!

Pero, al parecer, Snape se había quedado sin habla. Estaba mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- ¿Donde...? ¡Y yo qué sé! Qué más dará...

- Fíjate, ¡libros de Oclumencia!

Snape contagió la sorpresa y el interés a Elisa rápidamente. Vio como, efectivamente, a su lado había una estantería repleta de libros sobre el tema. Pero no solo eso. Al lado había también dos espadas, muy similares a las que habían utilizado en esgrima. También encontró extraños aparatos, entre los que distinguió un detector de enemigos como el que un día les había enseñado uno de tantos profesores contra artes oscuras que había pasado por la escuela. Y lo más extraño de todo: dos cómodas butacas, cerca de una acogedora lumbre y una mesilla con bebidas y comida.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó Elisa.

- Ni idea.

Después de la sorpresa inicial y de haber recorrido la extraña habitación, finalmente sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y recordaron el tema que se habían dejado a medias.

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

- … sí -repuso Elisa, algo descolocada. Aquel lugar la había dejado algo confundida. Era como si aquella habitación estuviera representando todo lo habían compartido Snape y ella... Algo que, en aquel momento, la verdad, no ayudaba mucho.

- ¿Nos sentamos?

Elisa se sentía como si le hubieran tendido una trampa. Sin embargo, era ella la que había abierto aquella puerta. Asintió y se sentó en una butaca, mientras Snape tomaba una copa.

- ¿Vas a beberte eso?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Podría estar envenenado.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Supongo que mis matrículas en Pociones me dan algo de confianza en ese tema.

Elisa tosió, aunque a Snape le pareció escuchar "¡_engreído_!". Él se limitó a beber y a sonreír para sus adentros. Elisa le miró expectante, pero nada ocurrió. Al parecer, él estaba en lo cierto: no había veneno.

- Es cerveza de mantequilla -le indicó él, al ver cómo le miraba ella-. Y muy buena, por cierta. Deberías probarla.

- No, gracias -respondió ella con sorna.

- Bueno, ¿por donde no habíamos quedado? Ah, sí, por mis labios sobre...

- ¡Vale!

- Eres una mojigata.

- Y tú un mortífago.

- Lo sé -respondió, como si no le importara lo más mínimo. Y, ciertamente, des de que se había tomado la cerveza parecía mucho más relajado-. Pero solo estamos constatando hechos, y se supone que de esta conversación deberíamos sacar alguna conclusión, ¿no, señorita pragmática?

- ¿Qué puñetas hay en esa cerveza?

- Pruébala y lo sabrás.

- Ni hablar.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Está claro que no puedo dejar de ser mortífago. Puede que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida de esta decisión, pero debo responsabilizarme de mi decisión.

¿Acaso había_ veritaseum _en esa cerveza?

- … y está claro que eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que yo te gusto -prosiguió él, ignorando la cara de reprobación de ella-, pero ambos sabemos que cuando decimos "te odio" en realidad estamos diciendo lo opuesto.

- Pues la solución está clara, tú sigues tu camino, yo el mío y no volvemos a hablar y ya está.

- Claro, y yo para Navidad le regalaré rosas al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Y qué propones, listillo?

- Está claro, ¿no? Mantener una relación en secreto.

-¡Ja! ¡Esa sí que es buena! Esa cerveza se te ha subido a la cabeza. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pueda querer una relación contigo?

- Veamos... -repuso él, pensativo-. Primero: haces una poción para olvidarme y me dices que me odias. Lo cual, ya hemos convenido que, en realidad, significa "te quiero" pero odio decírtelo. Luego nos besamos. Y el beso estuvo muy bien. Luego cuando me voy veo que a la vuelta estás esperando para verme llegar. Y por último y más importante, me entero que ya no estás con San Black. Llámame presuntuoso si quieres, pero yo creo que eso son señales inequívocas.

- Que tenga unos sentimientos no significa que quiera _sentirlos. _

- ¡Solo piénsalo! Si es un secreto yo mientas podría averiguar cómo salirme de mortífago y tú no tendrías que pasar la vergüenza de admitir que estás conmigo.

- ¡Pero es que yo _no quiero_ estar contigo! -replicó ella, indignada, levantándose precipitadamente. Al hacerlo, se le volvió a desparramar todo el contenido de su mochila, que había mantenido sujeto de forma bastante precaria. Elisa suspiró exasperada y volvió a agacharse para recoger de nuevo sus cosas. Snape se arrodilló también y tomó su mochila.

- _Reparo._

Inmediatamente la bolsa recuperó su estado original.

- Parece que a veces olvidas que eres bruja -repuso él, tranquilamente, mientras le devolvía su mochila. Elisa se la cogió con brusquedad y metió de mala manera sus cosas.

- Llevo un mes con mi madre muggle, sin magia -se excusó ella, molesta.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Elisa?

- Necesitaba pensar. Alejarme de Hogwarts. De la magia -repuso ella, con voz queda-. A veces... a veces desearía que mi padre hubiera sido un muggle. Si no fuera bruja tal vez mi vida sería más sencilla.

- No creas. Mi padre era muggle. No era ninguna ganga, te lo puedo asegurar. Además, sabes perfectamente que aunque tus padres fueran muggles podrías ser bruja, como Lily.

- Al menos a ella nadie quiere matarla.

- Tu padre no quiere matarte.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? -le espetó-. ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho él?

- No, claro que no.

- Ya.

Elisa acabó de colocar sus cosas en la mochila.

- ¿Pensarás en lo que te he dicho?

- No tengo nada que pensar, ya sabes mi respuesta -contestó ella, en tono tajante.

- ¿Podrías, por una vez, aunque te cueste mucho, pensarlo, aunque solo sea un poco?

- Severus...

- Haré como si no hubiera oído nada. Esperaré el tiempo que quieras. Bueno, un microsegundo no, por favor -añadió, al ver como estaba dispuesta a darle la respuesta que no quería volver a oír-. Por lo menos tómate una semana. Si dentro de una semana sigues pensando lo mismo (sí, ya sé que crees que pensarás lo mismo), sea lo que fuera lo aceptaré. Si me dices que no quieres que vuelva a acercarme a ti nunca jamás en la vida, lo haré. Esta vez de verdad. Pero por lo menos date una semana, ¿vale?

- Como quieras, pero ya sabes...

- … cuál será la respuesta, sí. Dentro de una semana estaré aquí mismo esperándote. Si no apareces entenderé que es un no definitivo.

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, pues me voy.

- Vale... yo me quedaré un rato mirando estos libros.

- Bien. Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

¿Por qué seguía hablando con aquel tono tan confiado? Y lo peor de todo: ¿por qué la perturbaba tanto esa confianza?

Elisa jugueteaba con la comida sin parar realmente atención en lo que hacía. Des de su mesa de Ravenclaw observaba la mesa de los Gryffindor. Cómo hablaban alegremente. Una vez más, intento hacer el uso de sus escasos conocimientos de Oclumencia. Pero la mente de Sirius parecía impenetrable. Era como si de manera inconsciente ya tuviera una muralla contra invasores. Echaba de menos a Sirius. Sobretodo hablar con él. De hecho, lo que más echaba de menos, era ser simplemente su amiga, cuando todo era mucho más sencillo. Cuando Katrina le insistía en qué debía pensar en otros chicos... sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Cómo había podido perder tantos amigos en tan poco tiempo? En el momento en qué conoció a Snape todo empezó a ir mal. ¿Pero era realmente culpa todo del Slytherin? En el fondo, sabía que en parte era también responsabilidad suya. Bueno, y el hecho de que Katrina fuera una sucia traidora des de luego no era culpa suya. Sin embargo, el hecho de saberlo no la aliviaba en absoluto.

Tal vez debería haberse quedado en casa, con su madre. Seguía sin entender cómo una mujer tan buena y honrada como su madre podía haber estado siquiera un solo segundo con su malvado padre. ¿Sería cierto que las mujeres tenían debilidad por lo hombres misteriosos?

Ojalá pudiera hablar con Lily. Pero no podría haber elegido peor momento para empezar a salir con James. Ahora acercarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor parecía ser un terreno totalmente vedado.

Des de la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily tenía pensamientos similares. Le sabía mal por Elisa. Sabía que si Sirius no fuera tan cabezón podría intentar hacer algo por ella. Y no puedes empezar a salir con alguien e inmediatamente disgustar a su mejor amigo. Tal vez se había precipitado con James. ¡Si James supiera lo que acababa de pensar! No es que estuviera mal con él. Pero ya se sabe que en todas las parejas siempre hay uno que quiere más al otro. A James no parecía importarle ese pequeño detalle, estaba absolutamente convencido que con sus dotes persuasivas pronto Lily estaría tan enamorada de él como él de ella. Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. De manera casi imperceptible Lily se había ido acostumbrando a la presencia de James y cada vez notaba más sus ausencias. Siempre breves, claro, pero estaban ahí. Y lo notaba. Pero tenía que hacer algo por Elisa, y James tenía que aceptarlo. Es más: como novio suyo que era debía ayudarla en su noble misión.

- James -le susurró ella, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara más a ella.

James obedeció dócilmente con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Dime.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Lily. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar "así" con James. Se le hacía raro. Era bonito. Pero raro.

- Esto... es que hoy he hablado con Elisa.

- Ah -repuso él, algo incómodo. Imaginaba lo que iba a decirle Lily, pero le incomodaba tremendamente hacer o hablar de algo que pudiera molestar a su mejor amigo-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues... ya sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas con Sirius, pero...

- Tienes razón, no me gusta.

- Pero también sé que me quieres y que si te pido algo es porqué realmente creo que es importante...

- Vaya, vaya, no sabía que aprenderías tan pronto a utilizar ese tipo de chantaje. Pensé que eras diferente.

- Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho nunca -le acusó ella sin reparos-. No me vengas ahora con problemas "morales" que nos conocemos. Dime qué quieres a cambio y lo haré.

James se pasó la mano por su inexistente barba, poniendo su pose de persona interesante.

- Hm. Has captado mi atención. Pero antes debo avaluar la magnitud de lo que me pides para exigirte un pago en consecuencia.

- Tus películas de mafiosos te han frito el cerebro.

- ¿Quieres hacer un trato o no?

- Vale. Quiero que le preguntes a Sirius qué pasó con Elisa.

- ¿Y ya está?

Mientras lo decía Lily misma se había dado cuenta que pedía demasiado poco.

- Intenta suavizarle un poco, convencerle para que hable con ella y que intenten ponerse de acuerdo. Dile que está destrozada, que se arrepiente de haberse ido así.

- Bien, eso exigirá un grado de persuasión importante, así que como pago... -James entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para pensar en cobrarle a Lily unos buenos intereses- quiero que me lleves a la próxima cena de Slughorn.

- Hecho. De hecho pensaba hacerlo...

- ¡Y...! -añadió rápidamente James- Quiero que entremos cogidos de la mano.

- Vale.

-Y que durante la cena hagas un brindis por mi, y que digas que me quieres.

Lily resopló.

- Eso es una estupidez.

- Tómalo o déjalo. Este es el trato. Y debe sellarse con un beso, que es como lo hacen las parejas.

Lily negó con la cabeza, mirándole con rencor.

- Eres de lo que no hay.

- Gracias, tú también. ¿Entonces hay trato?

Lily se cruzó de brazos, meditando sus opciones. Tal vez si le emborrachaba durante la cena se olvidaría del tema. Sí, ese era un buen plan. Asintió con vigor.

- Hecho.

Lily le dio un rápido pico en los labios y se levantó.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué clase de beso-de-sello-de-trato es este?

- El que te mereces. ¡Y cumple con tu parte del trato! -le advirtió mientras se alejaba y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

James hizo una mueca de resignación. ¡Debería haberle pedido algo más!

- ¿De qué trato hablaba Lily? -le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

James hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- Oh, bueno. Ya sabes. Cosas de parejas.

- Ah -dijo él, con amargura.

- Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Bueno.

Lily vio como James daba unos golpes a la espalda de Sirius y lo empujaba hacia fuera. Satisfecha por tener un nuevo aliado, se sentó al lado de Elisa, que al parecer parecía encantada con la sopa de verduras. La observaba con un gran interés.

-¡Hola!

Elisa dio un salto inconsciente.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué manía de asustar a la gente!

- ¿Alguien más te ha asustado hoy?

- Adivina.

- Oh. ¿Es grave la situación?

- No ha mejorada mucho que digamos.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, nada. Solo hemos hablado.

- Bueno, dicen que el diálogo es la base para el comportamiento civilizado.

Elisa soltó una amarga risa.

- Eso dicen, ¿eh? Ojalá Sirius se dignara a dirigirme la palabra.

- Estoy en ello.

Elisa arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- He utilizado mi arma secreta. James.

- No sé si servirá de mucho -respondió Elisa con pesimismo.

- Hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

- Supongo -suspiró Elisa, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano, dirigiendo su mirada de forma inconsciente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

_Hay que intentarlo... ¿no?_

_¿Continuará...?_

_NA: Sí, un siglo y medio después, escribo en este fic y, además, termino con un "continuará" entre interrogantes. Porqué ni yo misma sé si seguirá. Las ideas siguen ahí, pero no sé si vale realmente la pena seguir con esto. Ya hace un tiempo que terminó la saga Harry Potter y sé por experiencia propia que desde entonces el interés por estos fanfics decreció bastante. Por eso os pregunto aquí y ahora si vale la pena seguir o si lo dejamos aquí. Yo sería la primera en sentirlo por dejar un final inconcluso, pero si veo que a la gente ya no le interesa esto, tendré que dejarlo. Así que, decidme, ¿cuál es el veredicto? ¿Seguimos o cerramos el chiringuito?_


	31. Cancelación

Como era de imaginar, la mayoría de gente ya ha perdido el interés por los fanfics de Harry Potter, ahora que ya se ha acabado la saga. Esta semana publiqué un último capítulo de esta serie que, por desgracia, quedará inconclusa debido al escaso interés que ha generado en la página. Agradezco mucho el interés que tuvo en este fanfic la gente durante sus primeros años de vida, la verdad es que disfrute mucho escribiéndole. Es una pena no poder concluirlo, pero la vida sigue y hay que pasar a nuevas historias.

En fin, lo dicho: gracias a todos.


End file.
